Super smash bros unlimited
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: It's another normal weekend for Amy and Megan, one that has been set aside for Super smash bros. But, what happens when the WII U pulls a skylanders, and sucks the two into the smash bros game? Rated T for my swearing, violence, and all that nice stuff. First smash bros fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it!
1. Introduction

**I AM BACK!**

**Well, more or less. I'm still trying to regain all my loss sleep, but other then that, I think I'll be fine. I went a little crazy on New Years, got a gold and silver mistletoe tattoo on my face, along with a lot of Apple cider.**

**I decided to take a small break from my Poketalia story, so here we are.**

**I got this idea after reading a lot of warriorcatgirl375, I got the want to write a super smash bros fanfiction. The OC's are based on me and a friend of mine, both of us will be girls in this fanfiction. To keep my friends name unknown, the OC's name will NOT be her real name. Me, on the other hand, I don care if you guys know my name, cuz for all you know, this could or could not be my real name, what you want to believe is up to you.**

**But, enough of my unless rambling, on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

(Amy's P.O.V)

I hopped off my bed the second I heard someone at the door, "I'll get it!" I yelled, hoping that she was here as I rushed down the stairs.

I threw open the door, Megan smiling on the other side of the door. She wore her normal attire, a light pink shirt under and unzipped grey jacket, along with matching jeans and dark blue shoes. She also had purple-framed glasses, and a gold chain necklace around her neck, light brown hair in a ponytail, out of the way of her electric blue eyes.

"Hiya, Amy." She said formally, before walking inside, closing the door behind her.

Instead of greeting her back, I tossed a WII remote at her, a lopsided grin on my face, "Are you ready for some smashing?"

She smiled back, as we ran up the stairs. We didn't care that it was seven in the morning, or the fact that the sun hasn't come up yet. We needed to prove to each other who was the best in super smash bros.

Once we get back to my room, Megan automatically turns on the T.V, while I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom.

I threw on my normal attire, a black v-neck tang top, with nice golden designs running across the stomach area, along with black ripped jeans and combat boots.

I walked back into my room, plopping myself on my bed next to Megan, "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" I said with a mock hiss, as I clicked Shiek to be my character.

"like that would ever happen." She said back, choosing Roselina and Luma.

A cold wind blew across the room, but I was so absorbed in the game, I just pulled my black leather jacket from off my bed post and onto my shoulders, " I can't stand the God damn cold." I muttered, as I kept my focus on the T.V screen.

The cold wind blew through the room again, this time, the sound of rain sounded from outside. "You scared of a little storm?" Megan said with a small smile. I flipped her off as we continued.

Now the storm was getting bigger and louder, the sound of thunder and flashes from light were coming from outside, which was getting really damn annoying.

"Aww, what the fuck!" I yelled, throwing my remote down on the bed when the power went out, "And I was this close to beating you."

"Just admit that I am better then you." Megan teased, laughing lightly at my angered expression.

"Fucking make me!" I snapped back, "Even if your better at smash bros, I can still kick your ass in Pokemon!"

It didn't matter that we were best friends, we got into fights all the time, most of them ending with me forfeiting, because I know the second I push Megan across the line, even if I was a fighter with experience, she could and would kick my ass.

Both of our faces whipped back to the T.V screen as it stared to glow an eerie light green.

"Bro, I think you have a Rotom in your system." Megan muttered, tapping the WII U with caution.

"Even if there was a bug in the system, the T.V would be running when the house is going through the black out." I muttered back, also peering cautiously over her shoulder and at the gaming system.

What happened next happened to fast for the both of us to process. One second we were both in my room, and the next, I felt weightless, as the light green light got brighter and brighter.

"What the Fuc..." I didn't have time to finish my statement, as everything went white.

* * *

**What is it with me and flashes of light?**

**...I did not mean it that way.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my fanfiction, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget that I'm still human, so I might update a few days from now.**

**Well, I got nothing else to say, so...**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	2. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**Here is the next chapter, nothing to say, read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

(Amy's P.O.V)

I woke up with a groan, finding myself on a grassy hillside. The groan on my left signaled to me that Megan was there as well, probably still out of it.

I glanced at the surrounding area, only to find a HUGE stone mansion on the far west side.

"Is it just me, or does this place look familiar?" Megan asked, cleaning her glasses with the bottom of her shirt.

"Not at the moment," I muttered back, as I helped her get to her feet, then pointing at the mansion in the background, "We should make our way there, where hopefully, we might find some people. From there, we decided what to do next."

"Let's hope there not hostile." Megan muttered, as we made our way to the huge house.

"Oh, stop it," I said back, lightly pushing her to the side, "You know that being negative is my thing. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

I should have kept my mouth shut.

The moment we were at the lawn, we both heard screaming, shouting, cursing, and the sound of a gun going off. As crazy as I might sound, I really wanted to go inside.

Megan shook her head, as if reading my expression, "There is no way you are going in there, at least, not without proper gear." Just as she said that, the sound of glass breaking made us both look up. I pushed Megan out of the way of the falling sword, the both of us staring at it like it was from outer space.

With a little hesitation, I grabbed the hilt of the weapon, easily getting used to the size and weight of the sword, before confidently marching up to the door, the only thing stopping me was Megan grabbing my wrist, shaking her head.

"Chill out," I said, lightly ripping her arm away from me, "What's the worst that could happen?"

I spoke to soon.

As soon as we entered the building, I ducked with a small yelp, evading the baseball bat that flew over head. when I glanced inside, my heart stopped.

The place itself was was a nice looking place, right in front of us was a stairway to the higher floor, two hallways going left and right, with a nice slivery wall paper, lined with golden paint. It would have looked nicer, if there wasn't a huge fat guy riding a motorcycle up and down the stairway, with two other kids chasing each other around, one of them shooting fire and lightning at the other, as they ran around.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, as I smacked a flying projectile out of the air with the flat of the sword, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to come inside," Megan muttered darkly under her breath, before ducking to avoid a sticky bomb, "But no, you had to ignore me, as usual, even after we had established that I'm the brains of the two of us!"

I muttered back a curse, before handing her a fallen baseball bat, "Stay behind me." I said, before I noticed the fat guy, Wario I think, charge at us on his bike, a sickly smile on his face.

"Let's scram!" I yelled, ducking into the right hallway just in time to get out of the motorcycles way.

We found ourselves in a living room area, with a four-way swords fight between Link, Ike, Marth and Shulk, the four of them slashing at each other, over-turning tables and chairs in the process.

I ran a hand through my already-messy dark brown hair, "As cool as this is, I would really appreciate it if I could keep my head attached to my body!" I yelled, right as Marth's sword went to close to my face.

After dodging and weaving around the foursome, me and Megan entered what looked like the dinning room, where Kirby was fighting with Meta Knight, Kirby eating food off of the leftover plates for more health. "At least he's not wasting food." Megan muttered behind me, before pushing me to the ground to avoid a fireball.

"That attack looks familiar..." Megan said, as she walked into the kitchen area, where Princess Peach and Zelda were fighting, Fireballs VS. frying pan.

"As awesome as smash bros is, this place is crazy." I muttered, as Megan and I found our way back to the yard.

"What happens now?" Megan asked. She spoke to soon, as a guy in a blue suit came spiraling at us, yelling, "FALCO PUNCH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, while pushing Megan to the ground, the both of us trying to avoid being punched in the face.

Caption Falcon smirked, before raising his fist out of the ground, a smile on his face, "I see that you two are new challengers," he said, as he cracked his knuckles, "Allow me to give you a new smashers welcome!" With that said, he rushed at us.

I didn't have time to curse, as he snap-kicked my side. "Bastard." I spat out, before sweeping the flat of the sword into his abdomen, which caught him off balance, leaving enough room for Megan to hit him with the bat.

"You two have experience," He said, wiping some spit off the corner of his mouth, "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

At this point, I didn't care. I have this need to prove myself to others, so instead of trying to explain, I smirked, "Come at me bro." I said, taunting him slightly.

He pressed his lips together, before rushing at us. I glanced over to Megan, who for once, gave me an approving nod. We had gotten into fights before; this was no different. Except for that minor detail that this guy has more experience fighting, and the fact that he looks a lot stronger and faster. But hey, YOLO right?

He aimed a punch at me, his fist leveled with my face. I ducked under him, grabbing his arm, and flipped him over my shoulder, using his momentum and weight against him. When he tried to get back up, Megan got him good between the legs with her bat.

"Is that all you got?" I sneered, catching a smile from Megan after our win.

Captain got back up with a groan, rubbing his head, "You two are pretty good, for newbies." He said, before walking back into the mansion, stopping when he noticed that we weren't following, "What are you two waiting for? Come on, let's go! It's better for the both of you to sign up for the up-coming fights." With a slight twitch, we both followed Captain falcon back into the mad house, praying to God that we would get back out alive.

* * *

**...Well then...**

**I am still working on writing the action parts, so i am sorry if this chapter sucked. The next chapter will explain why i named this fanfiction "Super smash bros _Unlimited_". I hope you guys like what i decided to do with this fanfiction, i hope that a certain friend finds this new story to be entertaining, at least until i have more ideas for Poketalia.**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	3. Enrolled

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**Nothing to say now, but i have a little note at the end of this chapter that you MIGHT want to read. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's a heads up.**

**With that crap out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enrolled

(Third person's P.O.V)

The two girls followed Captain Falcon around the mansion, coming across a bunch of random characters doing crazy things.

For example, Sonic and Mario were fighting over something over what channel they would watch next, Pit and lady Palutena were playing Mario Kart 8, Solid Snake was staring at Samus in her zero suit, and Fox and Falco were testing each other's quick draw.

Yep, another normal day in smash mansion.

Apparently.

The trio soon came to a room with a metal label that read, "Master Hand's office" over the front. Without knocking, Capt. walked inside, the two other girls following behind cautiously.

"I got two new players for the next competition!" Capt. said happily, strutting around the room like he owned the place. A large gloved hand was floating on the other side of the table, before floating up to Amy and Megan. Amy stared right back at the gloved hand with her grey eyes, wondering how the hell any of this was possible, while Megan slightly flinched.

"These two look like decent fighters." Master hand said.

"Wait a sec," Amy said, pointing at the gloved hand with her sword, "How the hell can you speak if you don't have a mouth?"

Master hand "stared" right back, "...Smash bros logic." He replied, before snapping his fingers, a clipboard and pen appearing in both of the girl's hands, "I will need you two to fill this out to compete." Master hand said, before floating out. Right before he left, he said over his "shoulder", "When you are done, place your papers on my desk, and wait outside for someone to show you around." He then left, Captain Falcon right behind him.

"I still can't believe any of this crap is happening." Amy muttered, as she filled out her name, gender and choice of weapon.

"Tell me about it. I find it funny that they think that we have experience." Megan said back, reading over the page, "What do you think they mean when it says, 'extra abilities'?" She asked.

Amy shrugged, leaving that area blank, before tossing her clip board and pen onto the desk, where as Megan neatly placed her form on an open part of the desk, "What do we do now?" Amy asked, eyeing her new weapon in her left hand, whipping it around.

"Stop playing around with that before you take my head off!" Megan hissed, slapping the sword away with her baseball bat.

"Are you really gonna fight with a baseball bat?" Amy asked, holding her blade over her shoulder, kinda like how Ike will hold his sword while taunting someone.

"Ness does it all the time, how hard can it be?" Megan replied, before a soft knock sounded from the other side of the door.

Amy opened it, peaking out slowly, coming face to face with the generation one Legendary.

"...I was asked by Master Hand to show you and your friend around." Mewtwo said in his low pitched voice, dark purple eyes staring right back at Amy coolly.

Amy couldn't speak, as she nodded slightly, following Mewtwo out of the room, Megan right behind the two of them.

"Smash mansion has 5 floors," Mewtwo said, starting up the tour, "The living room, dinning room, kitchen, rec, room and Master Hand's office is on level one, the other four floors are for the other smashers. From what I have been told, you two will be sharing room 14 on floor 5." Amy and Megan nodded, getting over the fact that Mewtwo, Bad-ass Don't-give-a-fuck Mewtwo, was giving them a tour, as he showed them around.

They came across Zelda and Samus on the second floor, "It's nice to know that there are more girls around." Zelda said, while Samus greeted us with a small nod, before the two of them went on with whatever they were doing.

By the time they reached their room, they had met Link, Snake, Greninja, Shulk and Roselina, all of them acting very nice towards them. "This is your room." Mewtwo said, pushing the door open for the both of them to look around, "My shared room with Lucario and Greninja is on the right, room 13, while a guest room is on your left, room 15. Enjoy your room, lunch is at 12:00." With that said, Mewtwo closed the door.

The room looked like a 5-star hotel room, with two bed rooms, a bathroom for each room plus and extra one, a small kitchen area, a living room area, and a balcony.

Amy walked into one of the rooms, to find a large double-edged sword, with a black hilt and a 3-foot blade, with a post-it stuck to it.

_I hope you find this weapon to your liking_

_~Master Hand_

Amy smiled at the gift, as she put it under the bed, getting the room ready for her too sleep tonight. Across the bed was a huge flat screen T.V, along with a WII U system attached a hooked up. Amy smirked, this was gonna be a hell of a lot of fun.

In the room across, Megan found a new baseball bat, made of metal with a leather grip, and the same note that Amy got attached to the handle. Megan, with a smile on her face, put the weapon away under her bed, before setting up her room.

~Timeskip~

"Lunch is ready, come and get it!" Fox yelled over the intercom, the words soon followed by the sound of a stampede right outside.

With a shared worried look, the duo walked out of the room and down the stairs after they were sure that they wouldn't get ran over, only to arrive at the dinning room to late.

Not only were all the seats taken, but the area looked like hyena's having a food fight. Rice, pasta and other foods flew through the air, the sounds of laughs and yelling wasn't helping either.

"And you thought that I eat messy." Amy muttered, ducking to avoid a chicken leg.

Before the two of them could leave, Master Hand spotted them, yelling, "ENOUGH!" Everyone was instantly quiet, all eyes on Amy and Megan, as Master Hand went on, "These two are new to smash mansion, and I expect you all the treat them well." Everyone nodded, then sized us up as we looked around for a seat. Amy ended up sitting in between Mewtwo and Browser, while Megan sat right across from her, in between Sonic and Roselina.

The talking soon began again, Amy and Megan feeling eyes on them at all times as they ate quietly, not looking up to anyone when they got up and left.

"Well that was awkward." Amy said, taking off her jacket, to reveal long thin scars that ran up and down her arms, as she rolled her shoulders, "I thought I was gonna die from all the attention."

"Tell me about it," Megan said back, as they neared their room, "Every time I glanced up, I would see Sonic staring right back at me. What do you think that was about?"

Amy shrugged, as she closed the door behind them, "Your guess is as good as mine, for all we know, you have a lover boy on your tail." Her laughing was cut short when a pillow flew at Amy's face. "Come on, Megan, grow some humor." Amy teased, before plopping herself on Megan's bed.

"I'll do that the day you decided to grow a brain." Megan said back, as the two of them began to talk about random things, like the Hetalia cast as Pokemon, or which Pokemon would kick another Pokémon's ass, all those nice things that teens talk about these days.

* * *

_In Master Hand's office..._

"That's the last of them." Captain Falcon said, placing the last of the invitations in a plastic box, before asking, "Is it really a good idea for us to invite characters from places other then the Nintendo universe?"

Master Hand "nodded", "It's what the author wants, and when it comes to what SHE wants, we have no other choice but to carry out her plan."

Captain Falcon looked up at the white glove with a confused look, "What?"

Master Hand "shook his head", "Never mind, point is, get these to every universe." Captain Falcon nodded, before walking out of the room, leaving Master Hand alone.

He then "glanced" up at the sky, "Miss author, is this really a good idea?" He asked. When no one replied, he floated out of his office, the door closing behind his with a small click.

* * *

**OH SHIT, MASTER HAND IS ON TO ME!**

**Now i get to go over the fun stuff. You know how at the end of the fic, Captian Falcon went to give invatations to "other universes"? This is your chance to have ANy character (Yes, i mean any character) Join super smash bros, that's where UNLIMITED comes from. all you need to do is fill out this form...**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Fandom:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Abilities(or powers, something. what kind of moves you want the character to use):**

**(Any other information on character [such as if you want them to have a certain personality] wil go here):**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this little twist, and I apologize if my fanfiction sucks at the moment. Again, the character you fill in can be from ANY fandom and ANY universe, heck, if you want, you can sgn inOC's; just clearing that up. If no one requests a character (which i kinda assume will happen) then i will put in characters of my own. Leave your forms in the review area, or if you want to, you can PM me.I will check the requests (if there are any) In a few days from now, the sooner you fill in for your character the better. Also, if you have any questions reguarding this form, you can (again) leave it in the reviews or PM me, I would perfer you to PM me tho.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and i hope that you decide to sign up a character soon!  
**

**(HUGE ASS NOTE, DEADLINE HAS PASSED A WHILE AGO, SO I'M SORRY, BUT YOU'RE TO LATE.)**

**LATER PEEPS, CRIMSON IS OUT!**


	4. Invitation (Pt 1)

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I am so happy that people filled out the form, i kinda expected people to just ignore it, but boy was i wrong! Because of all the request, if anyone else wants to request you're not to late (go to the author note for the form), i plan on making this a part 1 and 2, possibly a part 3 if there are additiional requests. I might not be able to do this for EVERY character, but i can asure you that i will try to include all of the characters that were requested. I would perfer non OC's, but after some extra thinging, i figured out a way to include them without the story being as confusing as it already is and will be in the future.**

**I also decided to play around with the polls (that sounded wierd...), so feel free to check that out as well.**

**Enough with this crap, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Invitation (part 1)

It a new day for Violet and her twin brother, Randy, as the two walk around the town's square. To anyone who didn't know the two, they both looked like the average teenager, alert brown eyes and slightly messy brown hair, but, the people that did know them would always keep their distance, and for a good reason.

Let's start with Violet. Even in the bitter cold of January, she only wore a thin dark purple shirt and dark grey short jeans. her short brown hair showing off the cold brown eyes.

Randy, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. he wore a long sleeve light grey shirt, and even longer grey pair of jeans. other then that, Violet and Randy looked exactly the same, only Randy had a small smile on his face, while Violet had a small frown plastered to her mouth.

They walked until Violet stopped in front of the town bulletin board, checking if there were any notices about new job openings, when something else caught her eye, "Hey Randy, come take a look at this." She said, not bothering to turn around and face her slightly taller brother.

He read the flyer over in his head, before asking, "You really think that we have a shot in something like this? What if we get caught?"

Violet shrugged, before stuffing her hands in her pockets, "Think about it, we could have a home, food, and all we have to do is stand our ground against other all these years of fighting experience, I didn't think that you would have a problem." She glanced at him over her shoulder, "It was just something I wanted to point out."

Randy followed her back to there house, if you called a broken-down wooden shed a house. It was an old, run-down shack down the road, with mold growing on either side of the walls. Violet kicked the door down, the wood landed with a loud thud before she entered.

The place was no bigger then a normal sized bedroom, which is why this place is more of a storage area then a house.

Violet glanced at Randy over her shoulder, her eyes staring daggers into his, "As much as I want to enter the smash bros tournament, I'll leave it up to you." she said, before picking up two sick twin swords.

Randy thought about it, weighting out the pros and cons of this situation, before picking up two backpacks, filling them up with as much of there stuff as possible.

"I take it that you agree with me." Violet said quietly, as she tied the two swords sheaths to her back, making sure it was secure before sliding her swords in.

Randy nodded, before handing her one of the bags, "We might never come back here." He said, before Violet took the bag from him with a small nod.

The two left the shed moments later, both of them heading to smash mansion, with tiny smiles on there faces.

* * *

_In the sonic universe..._

It has been years since Sonic and the gang moved to a different universe, leaving the residents to their own happy lives without burning robots falling from the sky every Tuesday.

Red Grey sighed, happy with the peaceful aura around the park. It has been at least five years since Sonic left, taking his friends with him. With all due respect, Red enjoyed the calm feeling in the air ever since they all left, sure the place wasn't as crazy fun as it once was, but Red was willing to take staying alive over hanging out with those weird hedgehogs and having a slight chance of death any day.

But then again, Red wasn't your average hedgehog either. A lot of people would confuse himself with Tails, the both of them having two Tails a light blue eyes, but the similarities ended there. Instead of orange-yellow fur, Red was grey. The guy was quiet and to himself, always walking around with his dark blue cloak, belt and headphones under his hood.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, fumbling around for his music player as he flipped through the songs, till he stopped at the door of his house, a questioning look on his face, as he picked up the piece of paper that looked like it was taped to the door.

He brought the paper into the house with him, tossing it on the bed of his room, before crashing onto the bed, letting out a low moan, before looking over the paper again.

It was an invitation to something called super smash bros, and now that he thought about it, Red could remember the sonic group talking a lot about this subject before leaving. He shuddered at the thought of having to se them, Sonic and Red were good friends, the only real issue was the fact that Sonic (unlike Red...) never thinks things through, literally running into every problem head first. Red wasn't a guy of many words, in fact, he hasn't spoken a word since Sonic and his friends had left, avoiding talking by either staying home or staying in places no other person would think of staying, like alley ways and the grave yards. Long story short, he would have to talk to people again if he accepted.

But the pros out-weighted the cons, such as a better place to live, more freedom and activities that can be done and the promise of a challenge.

Red glanced over at his twin light saber katanas, along with his mega buster; the three items just collecting dust as they sat on his desk.

Finally making up his mind, Red got up, grabbed his weapons, and strapped them to his belt. He then grabbed the nearest pen on his desk, and checked the box right next to the bold words that read, "Yes". Once the pen left the paper, the paper gloweda light green, sucking Red into the card with a small "poof" sound, leaving the house quieter then it was before.

* * *

**GOOD GOD, I STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO!**

**I hope that this chapter is good enough for you guys, I still have a lot to do, and it is possible that i won't be able to do this for all the requested characters, but i will try. The next chapter will probably be longer, all of them are from anime fandoms, so that'll be fun.**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers that sent in there forms, i have no idea what the hell i would have come up with without you guys! Speakingof the forms, I'm gonna make the deadline this thursday, January 8th 2015. From then on, if i don't have enough forms, imma gonna talk to User to see who else we put in. Please send in your forms, just incase you forget what it looks like, the form is on the bottom of chapter 3, in the authors note.**

**I AM BEGGING FOR FORMS BY NOW, JUST PLEASE REQUEST AS MANY CHARACTERS FROM AS MANY FANDOMS AS YOU WANT**

**Now that that's out of my system, LATER PEEPS!**


	5. Invitation (Pt 2)

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**HOLY ARCEUS' GOLDEN SHIT, THE REVIEW SECTION BLEW UP!**

**Now that i have part one up, i can now send in part two. Just a reminder, I stop taking in forms on the 8th of january 2015, if i still don't have enough characters then I'll take in forms again, but until then, that's the deadline. Now, because the review area blew up, this chapter is gonna be long. So, as the reader, your gonna have to deal with it. I am sorry if these feel rushed, but i have to make every little story as short as possible so that i can put every character into the story. To make the story fair, i will try to use one character from each fandom requested, or i'll use however many characters but they will all fight on the same team, kinda like the fighting Mii team in super smash bros when you challange Master hand, POSSIBLY.****I am still playing around with this, so i'll leave it up to you reviewers when it comes to what i should do with all these characters.**

**Enough of this rambling shit, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Invitations (part 2)

_In the Hetalia universe..._

China sighed, wishing that he was anywhere but here.

At the moment, China was stuck with the Axis and the Allies, all eight of them in the living room at the moment.

"So, what's the plan, bros?" America asked from where he was sitting on the couch, as he munched on a bag of potato chips messily, to the point where Britain and France were trying to lean away from him, hoping to dodge all the chips bits that were flying around, "Watch some T.V? Play some video games?"

It has been at least two hours since everyone arrived here to hang out, two hectic, messed-up hours. To start it all off, Britain almost blew up China's oven when he attempted to make everyone British muffins. After the fire was put out, Russia suggested that we watch a movie, which fail when none of us could agree on one movie. So here they all were, bored and tired.

Before anyone could do anything stupid, the doorbell rang.

Germany instantly stood up, before walking off the the door, "I'll get that." He said over his shoulder, before pulling a pistol out of his green jacket, a firm hold on his weapon with his right hand, while he slowly twisted the door knob open, pointing the gun at the mail man's head.

"You are going to place the envelope on the ground," He said quietly, cold ice-blue eyes glaring into cowering brown ones, "You are that going to turn around and walk away from this house, understood?" The mail man nodded, going as he was told, walking off the porch as soon as possible.

Germany picked up the paper, not sure if he knew someone by the name of, "Master hand", but it was possible that china knew a person with such a name.

"Vis package is for you, China." Germany said casually, tossing the paper to China, who caught it and began looking it over, before opening the envelope.

"Who is master hand, aru?" China asked, as he looked over the invitation, before glaring at America, "Is this one of your stupid pranks, America, aru?" China growled.

"It wasn't me, China bro!" America said back, slapping Britain's hand when it went to close to his chips, "I will admit that I have heard the name master hand before, but I haven't sent anything to you in the last few weeks. What did this loony send you?" America asked, leaning over Britain so that he could see what was going on.

"Seems to be an invitation," Britain said, pushing America off of him and the couch, where he landed on the ground with a loud thud, "But where is, 'Smash mansion'?"

"I personally don't see the problem with this," Japan said, as he grabbed the pen off of China's coffee table, handing it to China, "What is the worst that could happen?"

China thought it over, before checking the yes box, "Now what?" he asked, not sure what to do next. Just then, when everyone was hovering over China to see what was going on, there was a flash of white light, and in a matter of seconds, the house was empty.

At the door, someone knocked, before twisting the door knob open, "Hi guys, it's me, Canada." Canada said, entering the now empty house. Canada sighed when he noticed that the house was empty, "Stupid America, I should have known that he invited me to a fake party."

* * *

_In the MLP universe..._

Light Dash woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. she walked over to the door, opening it up to see that her sister, Rainbow dash, was waiting on the other side, a smile on her face and an invitation in her mouth.

She walked inside, placing the paper on the low coffee table, before shooting me a smile, "Hey Light, was going on?"

Light dash nodded respectively, making sure not to poke her sister in the head with her unicorn horn, "It is nice to see you again, and as much as I would like to hang out with you, why are you here?" Rainbow Dash's glance went from the invitation and back to Light constantly, an excited yet slightly creped-out look on her face.

" I'll let you look it over." She said, ushering her towards the paper.

Using her magic, Light opened up the invitation, and read it over. With a confused expression, she read it over about three times more, before placing it back on the coffee table, asking one question, "Why?"

"Well, you see," Rainbow dash said from the kitchen, as she walked out with an apple, "As much as I like me some competition, I have to stay here because of the whole, 'pony of loyalty' thing. But, because my sister that no one knows about, who would be better for the part?"

Rainbow grabbed a pen from Light's desk, waving it tauntingly in front of her face, "Do you wanna try it?"

Light snatched the pen out of her sister's grasp, before looking over the invitation again, "Are you sure that doing this is legal?" Light asked.

"Positive." Rainbow said, her smile widening when Light checked the yes box.

"Now wh-." Light never finished her sentence, as a bright flash of white light erupted from the piece of paper, Light disappearing with it.

* * *

_In the Legend of Zelda universe..._

Amethyst leaped onto her bed with joy, there was a letter sent from the Super smash bros universe, and there was a huge possibility that it was from Zelda.

Amethyst torn open the paper envelope, he short black hair getting in the way of her green eyes, before she read the letter inside.

Her expression went from confused, to surprised, to happy, then to hyper, then back to happy. "MIDNA! GET IN HERE!" she yelled, giggling as she threw herself back, landing not the bed.

The imp floated in, a weary expression on her face, as she watched her friend spaz out of her bed in pure joy, "What happened?" Midna asked, as Amethyst handed her the note.

"Do you think that HE could be there. along with Zelda?" Amethyst asked, finally calming down enough so that Midna could understand what she was saying.

"It is a possibility that Jayden will be there." Midna said, while Amethyst grabbed her luggage bag from under her bed, before tossing in clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, and a fencing sword.

"It would be nice to see him in person instead of only emailing him." Amethyst said, before tossing a few books into her suitcase as well, "It will also be nice to see Zelda again as well!"

Once she was packed, she went into her closet, changing from her purple sleep robes into a glittery silver-lined purple T-shirt, a dark blue mini skirt with matching tights, and dark green shoes.

"Wow now, what's the rush?" Midna said, as she floated in front of her, "You have no idea how to get there, and if you do go, I'm coming with you."

"You don't need to come with me, ya know." Amethyst said, as she read over the invitation for directions.

"Yes you do." Midna said back, "Zelda wants me to stay at your side, and nothing is gonna stop that."

Amethyst sighed, "Fine, you can come along." She said, grabbing her pen, as shy checked the yes box.

Within seconds, a bright flash of light came out of the paper, Midna and Amethyst disappeared with the invitation.

* * *

_In the Starfox universe..._

It was another normal day for young trainee Jayden, who had his feet propped up in his land master. It was a normal weekend day, nothing to do besides possibly email this girl he had met, a girl by the name of Amethyst.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Confused, Jayden opened the door to his land master, to find a familiar figure in the doorway, someone he hadn't seen in years...

"Welcome back, Captain Falcon!" Jayden said, doing a little salute.

Captain saluted back, before walking in, "It's been a while, Jayden." He said, before giving him a piece of paper.

Jayden took it with caution, reading over the text, before he started jumping up and down with excitement, "You really mean that I can enter this!" He then composed himself, "It would be a great honor, sir." Jayden said, before checking the yes box.

The good news was that he disappeared like how he was planned to do, the only really big problem was the fact that his land master disappeared with him...

That can't be good.

* * *

_In some random universe..._

It was another quiet day, with the quiet sound of wind and children laughing in the background.

You would never notice the girl in the background, spreading her street art all over the park walls.

This girl went by the name of Glitchz.

She had pale white skin, black obsidian eyes, purple-dyed hair with white bangs that covered her right eye. With her black hoddie and flat chest, anyone would assume that she was a guy, which she was use to by now. Along with her ripped white shorts and bandages around her feet instead of shoes, a lot of people assumed that she was part of a gang.

She tugged at her purple bandana, which was wrapped around her neck, as if it were slowly choking her, before she re-clipped her spray paint can to her belt, before she placed her colorful headphones on her head, before walking away, happy with her work.

Glitchz walked around the town square, checked the town bulletin, when something caught her eye. She looked closer at it, noticing that it was a type of invitation. When no one was watching, she ripped the piece of paper off of the board, before walking out of the park area.

Once she was in her normal dark alley, also know as her house for the time being, before grabbing her pen from off the ground, clicking it open, as she checked the yes box.

a bright light flashed, taking Glitchz with it.

* * *

_Last but not least..._

_In the soul eater universe..._

Lord death sighed, as he stared into his mirror, when it began to ripple.

With a confused expression, he leaned in closer, only to be hit in the face with a paper envelope.

After getting over the fact that he was surprised by paper, he unraveled the envelope, and began reading I over, before pressing the on button on the intercom, "Can Death the kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Black star, Soul and Tsubaki come to my office? We have something important to talk about.

At once, the seven walked in, all of them wearing expressions of fear and grief.

"What is it, dad?" Kid asked, Patty and Liz were already in their weapon forms, along with soul and Tsubaki.

"A friend of mine has invited us to compete in a tournament of his, " Lord death said, handing Kid the paper for him to read over.

"I'll join," Kid said, grabbing a pen from Maka, "On one condition."

"Name it, Kiddo." Lord Death said, Maka and Black star shooting glances at each other in the background.

"I demand my room to be symmetrical." Kid said, while Maka and Black star fell over anime-style.

"Just check yes already, Kid." Maka said, while Black star nodded in agreement.

"Yeh! It'll be a perfect way to finally become the best fighter in the world!" Black star yelled, flashing a smile as he took the paper from Kid, checking the yes box for him.

Another bright flash later, they were all gone.

Lord death sighed, "I hope that Black star doesn't break anything." He muttered, before going back to staring at his mirror.

* * *

**DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!**

**Now that that is out of the way, i have one more of these to do. Agian, if this felt rushed, i am really sorry, but there are soppose to be quick. Please read and review, and just to let you know, i will not be updating tommorow becasue of family issues that i need to get done, so,i will get it up as soon as possible on thrusday, the deadline.**

**Till then, LATER PEEPS!**


	6. Invitation (Pt 3)

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**WE ARE FINALLY AT PART 3!**

**Just a reminder, today is the deadline, but just becasue your requested characters are not in this chapter DOESNOT mean that i decided not to use them. At theend of this chapter, i will list who i decided to use. I am sorry if i had decided not to use you character, but i will either make them a small background character and such.**

**Thank you guys so much for beingso helpful to my fanfiction, but please spread the love and check out my bro, User1439! Also, if you guys can, please read and review my other fanfictions!**

**Thanks bros, and, as always, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

_In the Fire Emblem universe..._

Alec was your average mage, able to conjure up black magic despite the fact that he's a really chill dude.

At the moment, Alec was wearing his normal blue plaid shirt, jeans and boots, along with a nice glittery dark blue coat.

He sat on a chair close to a window, watching children play around outside, when a piece of paper smacked him in the face.

Confused, he took the paper off the ground, and began to read it over. He smiled, as he pulled out a small traveling bag. He filled it up with spell books, extra robes, and just in case all went to hell when in battle, a 5 1/2 mage staff, with a blue dragon painting curling upwards, spinning itself around the staff.

Many people thought that, judging by his choice of style, he was a water mage, when in reality (Shame on me, I really must be running out of ideas if I start using the title of my first fan fiction), he was your average dark magic mage. Then, to make matters worst, people would assume that he was a sadistic, violent warlock that enjoyed things like sacrificing puppy's, when he was really a nice guy when you get to know him. And besides, do you know any evil people that kill puppies for Satan?

Didn't think so.

Happy with what he had, he grabbed the nearest quill and ink, as he checked the yes box.

The flash of bright light took Alec away rom his house, leaving a small ink cup and quill on the desk.

* * *

_In the Street fighter universe..._

Ryu sighed, as he walked into the bar.

The latest fight had just ended, himself vs. Blanka.

As much as he respected the green fighter, Ryu was growing bored of his opponents. At first, the fights ha been great to compete in, with over twenty different fighters and many different places for the fights to take place. However, after doing this for countless years, Ryu was bored of what had once been a chance of a life time, street fighting.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the bartender handed him the usual, a small smile on his face, when he gave him the bill.

As Ryu looked through the bill, he noticed a small piece of paper stuck under the bill. It was ripped, only leaving a part that was written in pen, which read, "Wish to have new opponents?", and 2 boxes, the word "yes" was next to one, while the other had the word, "no".

He was about to ask the bartender how this get under his bill, but when he looked up, the bartender was no where to be seen.

He picked up the pen that had came with the bill, looked over the paper one last time, before checking the yes box.

The "bartender" stood outside, a pleased smile on his face as he watched the now-empty bar fill with a white light.

He placed his hat and cape back on, soul-less white eyes gleaming with his smile, "Now that he's gone, I can finally move on with my plans." M. Bison said, walking away from the area with a crazy smile on his face.

* * *

**And with that said, we are done!**

**Now, just in case you guys have forgotten, here is the list of peeps that made it in! The list is in the order that it was requested,my own additional members at the end. They will be listed by name then fandom, or if it is a pure O\C, by the person that requested it. ROLL CREDITS!**

**-China/Hetalia cast (Hetalia, duh)**

**-Deadlox/Red grey (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Violet (requested by GlaciaTheGlaceon)**

**-Amethyst (Legend of Zelda)**

**Jayden (StarFox)**

**-GliTchZ {Sorry, but i am spelling it like Glitchz so that it is easier.} (Requested by White fire fox)**

**-Midna (Legend of Zelda)**

**-Sceptile (Pokemon)**

**-Alec (Fire emblem)**

**-Light Dash (MLP, yes i decided to use a pony for supersmash bros, but, to be fair, Rainbow dash can kick starscream's ass, and if the sister is an alicorn, that just means double the awesomeness. Deal with it)**

**-Ryu (Street fighter)**

**-Replay (White fire fox)**

**And now, for my own additions...**

**-Death the kid/ Soul eater cast (Soul eater)**

**Yeh, that's all i have from my own list...**

**Fuck.**

**At first, i was kinda sad that alot of the requested were OC's, but i am also happy you guys didn't request characters like Sebastian from Black butler or Supermanfrom DC comics, a character that wads way to OP for the rest of the fanfiction. But then again, Mewtwo is considered OP, so dosen't that mean that he's in the same boat...?**

**And last but not least, I had my sister look through the reviews you guys sent, and i had her choose her own four characters, (two she wants from the reviews and two of her own) to enter as well. This process took SO long, she wanted characters like Kaos from sylanders and the Enderdragon from Minecraft, but we finally boiled it all dow to these four characters. **

**Don't be mad at my sister's input, and do NOT start flaming in the review section, or so help me god i will find you and give you to my little brother. And trust me on this when i say that you will be screaming for your own death the second he hears that you made you our sister cry. Anyway, on that happy note...**

**Let's see the final results...**

**(1)~Mew (Pokemon)**

**(2)~Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**And now that we are finished with her personal wants, on to the requested characters she voted for...**

**(3)~ Steve (Minecraft, duh)**

**(4)~Black mage (Final Fantasy)**

**You know, it is only now i realize that when it comes to anything other then pokemon, smash bros and a few anime's, i am clueless to the characters and games. INTERNET, HELP ME NOW!**

**Now, to be clear, just becasue deadline is today and your character isn't on the list does NOT mean that you character will not make an apperence. Most of the new characters will have small parts in the story, with a lot of humor, so, yeh.**

**Anyway, that you all for participating in this, i hope it was enjoyable to read, and iwill see you guys with chapter seven as soon as possible.**

**Later guys, CRIMSON IS OUT, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**OMG, A CHAPTER!**

**Yeh, as you can tell from the writing above, i finally got chapter 7 Writen, and by the time your reading this, published. I hope you enjoy what i have done, i got my little sister to help on this.**

**Enough with my rambling crap, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Suprises  
(Amy's P.O.V)

To any other person, the morning sun set is a great way to start the day. It symbolizes a new day to achieve great things and do crazy achievements, but for a person like me, someone who would prefer to stay curled up in my blankets, I am that lazy bed person. So you can imagine how annoyed I get when people try to wake me up. Megan learned the hard way that you should never try waking me up by surprising me, which could result in broken limbs and a trip to the hospital. So, with that said, imagine waking me up with a surprise when the sun isn't even out yet.

That's EXACTLY what Mewtwo did.

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing and the feeling that someone was watching me. So, when I opened my eyes and was once again face to face with the clone legendary, you can imagine how I reacted.

Mewtwo was on his hands and knees, with his knees on either side of my legs. His face was inches away from mine, deep violet staring emotionlessly into light grey.

"Good morning, Am-." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as I (out of fear and reflex) shot my knee straight into his crotch.

He rolled off the bed with a groan, while I glared down on him, my once playful happy eyes screaming for murder, "Don't you EVER pull something like that ever again, or I swear to god I will kill you." I hissed.

Now, if you still think that I over reacted, why do you try imagining that you woke up to a guy hovering a few inches over your face. Of course, this would only work if your girl (or possibly a gay guy? So, basically every guy from Hetalia.), but you guys get the hint. Waking up to some random person in your room, especially one that is close to your face, bad.

"Master hand just wanted me to wake you up," He muttered, stretching out his back with a groan, I couldn't help thinking about how he looked like a cat when he did that, "There is an issue that we could use your help on outside."

"What is so important that you need me, a petty human with no Pokemon moves, to help?" I muttered, still angry about the whole wake-up call, as I picked up my leather jacket off the floor, dusting it off before getting out of bed and putting it on.

" I'll let you find out. "He muttered, before leaving the room.

"Jackass," I muttered, as I grabbed my sword and sheathe, strapping it to my back, before heading for the door, "He wakes me up by scaring the living shit out of me, tells me to get my ass outside, then leaves." I then glanced at the clock, which read 8 o'clock. I guess it made sense, being how it was winter and the sun comes up late, but that didn't mean that I had to stop being grumpy.

I walked outside, my grumpy and tired demeanor quickly turned to surprised, "WHAT THE HELL IS A GIANT LANDMASTER DOING IN THE LAWN?" I yelled, finally taking in what was going on.

In the front lawn, a giant land master was "parked" dead center in the middle of the lawn, and judging by groans and moans of pain, there may have been people stuck under it. The other smashers, along with Megan and two other people, were trying to help people get out from under the Land master, even Master hand was helping by pulling people out by there feet, arms, or for the people, by the heads.

"What the hell is going on bros?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around to find a familiar tall blond guy with a brown leather aviator jacket and glasses. "Seriously, China bro, what the hell is going on here?" America asked China, who was standing right next to him, along with the entire Axis and Allied powers.

Holy shit, I can't wait to see how Megan reacts to meeting them.

I walked over to the site, grabbed the nearest out-stretched hand, and began to pull. She was a girl that looked like she was around my age, with short black hair and green eyes, and she was very polite when it came to how hard I could pull her by the arm.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, as she shook my hand with her right hand and grabbed her bags with her left, when another muffled voice yelled from under the land master. I gave the girl, who's name was Amethyst, a confused look, before reaching under the land master once again, pulling out a light blue and black imp with a crooked smile, none other then Midna.

"What took so long?" Midna said, before she floated off into the mansion.

By this time, all the other characters were pulled from under the land master, which allowed the piolet (a guy by the name of Jayden) to park it under ground with the other land masters.

"Well, after that minor problem," Master hand said in the living room, where surprisingly everyone could fit, "I would like to welcome all of you to smash mansion. Now, as I can safely assume, all of you new fighters can sign up in my office, and if you need any directions or information on the mansion, feel free to check out or ask the other super smash characters, such as Snake, Marth, Mewtwo..." Once Master hand said Mewtwo, a loud high-pitch squeal filled the air, which made everyone confused, while Mewtwo cringed.

"Not her, anyone but her..." Mewtwo muttered, while he backed away from the area of the noise. Before anyone could react, a pink blur flew up, and after flying around in loops and twists, it plastered itself to Mewtwo's face.

"Is that Mew?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face, which failed. You would start laughing like crazy to if you saw the stoic Mewtwo screaming for Mew, the pink sugar blur, to get off of his face. With all due respect, I wasn't the only one laughing.

After Master hand pulled Mew off Mewtwo's face, he went on with the meeting, which didn't go on much longer when Mew escaped and reattached herself to Mewtwo, this time his neck, which made him choke and make weird yet funny sounds.

Master hand sighed when he pulled Mew off Mewtwo once again, "This meeting is done, have a nice day." He said, floating back to his office, Mew still in hand.

It took about three minutes for the crowd to dissipate, and an even longer to find Megan after all of this commotion.

"Do you think that this is hectic enough?" Megan said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Tell me about it," I muttered back, as we made our way back to our room, "From what t saw from the meeting, I saw Ryu, Midna, Sceptile and the Hetalia cast." Once I said the last part, Megan let out a fan-girlish squeal. Good thing we were in our room, cause when Megan fan girl's, she fans girl's hard.

"DID YOU MEET CHINA? BY ANY CHANCE, DID HE GIVE YOU A DUMPLING? YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" She rambled on and on, right before I creamed her with a pillow. She pulled it off, slugging me in the face with her bat, before she calmed down.

"Better?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Better." Megan said, finally getting her heart-beat back down to a normal steady rate.

"STRAWBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRY!" We both heard Mew yell outside.

"I can't believe that it's only ten in the morning, and the place is already hectic and hell." I muttered, before leaving to my room to change into what Master hand sent us, something he called, "Training wear".

It wasn't much, just a dark grey, long-sleeve, sweat shirt, full with the hood and middle pocket, with black sweat pants with vertical white strips. The only thing that I had a had a problem with was a training bra that I had to wear under the sweat shirt. It looked similar to the Wii Fit Trainer's, only a dark shade of blue and a few sizes smaller.

with a small sigh, a put it all on, strapping my sword sheathe over my back, before walked back out to grab my training bag, heading to the training room.

The only major problem was that the second I walked outside, I noticed that I had forgotten something kinda really important, you know, like where the gym was located.

"Crap." I hissed, walking around aimlessly on the first floor, passing Link, Pac man, Sonic and Mario watching T.V.

I continued to walk around until I heard the sounds of yelling, cheering, and the sound of something landing HARD on the ground.

Well, that can't be good.

I peeked my head into the door area, and retreated back to the hallway when a ninja katana flew out from the door, impaling itself where my head was seconds ago.

Taking a huge risk, with the price of my head, I peaked back into the training room, shocked by what I saw.

It was utter chaos.

Now, imagine playing Mario kart, but instead of 12 characters, you have at least 100 characters racing around on the track. Hard to keep track of, right? Well, that's basically how it is right now.

In the corner with all the weight-lifting supplies was a girl and who seemed to be her twin brother, were fighting about something with... Holed up a sec, is that an alicorn?

Maybe I should lay off cola for a while.

By the punching bags, the boy with the land master, Jayden, was fighting over one of five punching bags with a girl with purple and white hair. For some odd reason, she was holding a small black box that had white ears, a tail and a nose. And, oh my god, did that black box just say, "Tch, baka."

Screw it, I am done with soda.

Most of all the new guys were in here, and of all of them, the only guy that was training and not arguing with someone else was Ryu, who looked really focused with his punching bag.

Despite my normal friendly and happy demeanor, I walk in quietly with my head down, hoping that I wouldn't get spotted, despite the huge sword on my back.

Thankfully, I managed to get to the back of the room, where small one-on-one matches were being held in a boxing ring-like area, with Caption falcon referring.

The fight was currently the girl I had met earlier, Amethyst, fighting with a fencing sword, against a hedgehog that looked like tails, but had grey fur, a blue coat, and a freaking katana that was glowing an eerie light green light. Well, that can't be good for your skin.

Amethyst yelped, ducking as the hedgehog swept his blade downwards, which would have cut Amethyst in half if she were a second slower. Right when Amethyst started to win, the hedgehog pulled out a mega buster, aimed for her fencing arm, and pulled the yelped when she was hit, dropping her weapon to the ground, before Capt. called off the fight, announcing the hedgehog as the victor, before having Snake (who was in the crowd) help Amethyst get to doctor Mario's medical room.

"Anyone else dares to challenge Deadlox?" Capt. asked, scanning the crowd, before spotting me, "What about you, Amy?"

My face dropped, as I felt everyone's eyes on me once again. As if I wasn't in control of my body, I walked up the stairs, entering the ring, after dropping my bag on said stairs. I loosened up my shoulders again, before pulling out my blade.

"This fight will be a stamina fight, fight until your opponent can't! " Capt. yelled, an emotionless expression on Deadlox's face, as he held his katana in one hand and his mega buster in his right hand, while I held my blade with a slightly-shaking hand, as I gulped down my fear and made I quiet plea to god that I would make it back to my dorm alive, "FIGHT!"

* * *

**You know that the author is an asshole when she make a cliffhanger.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and i hope that you all reviw. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter, and who you want to see the victor, Deadlox or Amy. Also, if you guys have any questions regarding the fic, just review or PM me, perferably PM.**

**Again, thank you guys for watching, and i'll see you guys the next time i decide to upload. And yes, i have been putting Poketalia on the side, but that's only becasue:**

**1\. Have no more ideas for the fanfiction, so if you want one of your ideas in, just R&amp;R for the review section of Poketalia**

**2\. This fanfiction has a lot more reviewers and such, so i need to keep up with these request.**

**USER1439, PLZ DON'T KILL ME! PLZ!**

**...Dear god, what have i been drinking lately?**

**With that out of my system, LATER PEEPS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PANCAKES ARE ATTACKING!**

**...Yeah, that's what i get when i let my sister do the opening line...**

**...well...**

* * *

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**So, here is another action scene, again, one of my favorite parts of the fanfiction to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading this just as much as i had writing this. The first time around writing this, I noticed that it was kinda boring unless your into the whole "read-about-fight-that-will-never-happen-to-you" thing, so i added some comments and remarks to both characters, and if i may say so myself, Amy is a funny person.**

**Amy: Like hell I am! I'm based off of you, remember?**

**Me:...Stop breaking the fourth wall, we haven't even started the fanfiction yet, and your already breaking shit.**

**Amy: Fine, Ms. No-fun.**

**Me:...I have a feeling that that'll link up with something else later on in the story-**

**Amy: Enough rambling, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Me: Screw you, that's my line!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Amy VS. Deadlox

(Third person P.O.V)

To any other smasher, screaming, headaches, sudden pains in joints and stiffness are signs of stress, especially while fighting for the first time, or fighting someone you know is better and stronger then you. To Amy, well, she didn't have time to understand what the hell was going on with herself at the moment, she was to busy trying to keep her head.

She screamed as she ducked Deadlox's first strike, which was aimed for her head. "You are a very straight-forward person, aren't you?" She said, before letting out another yelp when he aimed his mega buster at her head, pulling the trigger harshly.

Without thinking, she brought her blade up to shield the projectiles, before going in for a jab, which missed entirely. "Stay still for I can penetrate you!" She yelled, before thinking over what she had said with a now red face, "That came out wrong." She said, eyes widening when he went in for a slash across her chest, cutting a thing line through her sweatshirt, a small trail of red started to form.

"Bro, did you have to do that?" Amy asked, trying to pull off a cocky grin, when he went in for another slash, this time, Amy caught it with her own blade.

Then, for the first time in this new universe, Deadlox spoke.

"You know, if you spent just as much time focusing as you did talking, you might have a better chance of winning." He said, in a surprisingly soft voice a bit higher then the average male.

"But if I'm not talking, then this fight would be boring." She said back, her miss-placed grin covered the fact that she was scared pretty well.

They glared at each other as their willpower fought, cold blue verses light grey, when Amy suddenly busted out a smile.

Deadlox didn't have time to be confused, because right as he realized what was going on, it was to late. Seconds later, he was pushed back by the gut punch that she had shot at him, cursing at himself at how stupid he was for not noticing what she was up to.

"Are you impressed yet, Mr. no-fun?" Amy asked with a mock bow, her face going from a smile to a frown in seconds, as Deadlox began to laugh.

" I'll admit, I am impressed," He said, as he strapped his mega blaster back to his belt, "However, it takes more then mere tricks and fake-outs to beat me." He then pressed a button on his belt, and held his hand out.

The crowd ducked, as the Katana that was once wedged into the wall flew into his hand, a slight smirk on his face when he began to swing the blades around, "Ready for the real fight?" He asked, not giving her anytime to reply, as he went at sonic speeds, slashing and hacking at a breakneck pace.

Amy could barley keep up, with her limbs slowly turning to lead, she was on the losing side.

All hope left her when he hit her blade handle, smacking the blade out of her hand. In that time of her shock, Deadlox aimed a powerful kick to her stomach, which made her fly into the wall, a small groan uttered from her lips as she slowly slides down into a sitting position.

"You wanna call time kid?" Caption Falcon asked, his face holding more concern when she started coughing up blood.

Without thinking, she shook her head, as she steadily rose back up, assuming a fighting stance.

Deadlox smirked, but his blue eyes held a bit of sympathy, as he cracked his neck. He didn't need to say anything, as he rushed at her.

Instead of moving, she breathed deeply in and out, focusing all her energy on the enemy, one thing clear in her head.

_I can't lose_

She shifted her foot to the left slightly, as she avoided his first attack, analyzing his form and strengths, along with his weaknesses and openings.

Not sure why Amy was bidding her time, he went in for another hit, a swipe that should have cut a fresh line of blood on her face, when she raised her arms in an X position, blocking the strike with a small cringe, as the blades felt new cuts on her arms.

Feeling a bit more confident that she wouldn't fight back, he faked out a stab, and kicked the side of her head. She easily blocked the sword, but could only jerk her head back to avoid getting hit in the side of her head, getting hit in the cheek instead.

He then caught her by surprise, and slugged the side of her head. Amy winced, as she backed up, out o range, trying desperately to keep it all together and analyze what she could, when she noticed something crucial.

When he jabs with his right, he leaves his entire right side open for attacks.

A small smile formed on her face, as she stood still, waiting to be stroked down.

Deadlox was at first very confused, not knowing why she would choose now to forfeit, as he rushed in, leaving no time to hesitate.

Amy groaned when the blade stabbed into my side, but was able to get close enough to hit the area right under his armpit, a pressure point. Just as planned, his right side went limp, much to his confusion, which gave Amy enough time to roundhouse kick him.

he stumbled around, both swords dropped on the ground forgotten, while he tried to regain his breath, Amy doing the same thing. Then, with amazing willpower and strength, Amy clocked Deadlox in the head, knocking him out cold.

" I'm the hero!" She exclaimed, the world slowly going black as she fell back to the ground, "Give me my victory chicken..." She muttered, before blacking out. only able to hear the sounds of people rushing in, before losing it completely.

* * *

**And, with a thin space between them, Amy won! **

**Sure she lost it at the end, but do whatever it takes to win, right?**

**Amy: As i always say, win or lose, as long as i get cake, all is well.**

**Me: You have never said that before now.**

**Amy: So?**

**Megan: *Grabs Amy by the ear and drags her out of my room* Come on, let's go back to our universe before she decides to inflict some horrid crap on us.**

**Me: Thank you Megan, you really are the smartest when it comes to me and (CENSORING NAME OF BEST FRIEND).**

**Megan: *leaves with satisfyed smile and Amy in tow***

**Now, with all that crazy shit out of th way, where was I...?**

**Oh yeh, that's right.**

**In ****my defence, i made it a very close match up, before deciding that I would like my character to win, but only after suffering a lot, becasue what's the fun with a flawless victory?**

**Besides the fact that you get more point for it in street fighter...**

**Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews, really do appreciate them! Please read and review, as always, and I will see you guys next time, LATER PEEPS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Because of school being right around the corner, a fair warning, i might not be able to unload as fast or as much as i am now. If you still don't know why, It's becasue of school, the place that our (or my, if you guys like school) brains go die, and the fatc that i have asian parents, so if i get more then one C, well, let's just say, it will be pretty hard to upload when your dead. Good thing it's really easy to break my school's restrictions, so i can go on to youtube and fanfiction whenever i want as long as i got a laptop on me.**

**Sorry for not updating yesturday, i was really busy doing other things, like testing for schools and coming very close to crashing a motorcycle into the fence. You know, the norm.**

**Amy: Wil you shut up and start the fanfiction already?**

**Me: I was about to start, you ass.**

**Amy: Well, see you in the story. *Walks out***

**Me: Now that she's gone, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Attack on Alicorn

(Megan's P.O.V)

I ran through the halls and down the stairs at speeds that would make Sonic proud, heading to the mansion's hospital wing, an area right next to the kitchen.

Once I got inside, I watched what was going on through the huge window that replaced the walls.

Amy was laying down on a white cot, with tubes attached to her right arm, which measured her heart beat and other medical things that I don't know about. A respirator was strapped over her mouth, which helped to ease her breathing, while Mario in a doctor suit checked her pulse and wrote down information on his clip board.

Mario noticed me, and walked up to the door to unlock it, allowing me inside.

Once I entered, the smell of cleaning alcohol and doctor supplies burned my nose, but I carried on until I was sitting on a chair next to my best friend, "What happened?" I asked, doing my best to keep myself together.

"A mock fight with Deadlox happened." Mario said back, before gesturing to the room on the left of us, "That new hedgehog took the new LOZ girl, Amethyst, out as well." He then gestured to the room on the right, "She was able to send Deadlox to the infirmary as well, Mewtwo is tending to him at the moment."

"Will she be okay?' I wondered aloud, gaining Mario's attention once again.

"Well," He replied, before scribbling something else down on his clip board, "Aside from minor cuts and scrapes, huge bruises, a few puncture wounds, burn marks and a concussion, let's just say, it's a miracle that she won the fight in her condition."

Just then, Mewtwo walked in, a pair of glasses over his eyes and a clip board in his hands. He gave me a small nod, before checking over Amy, while Mario left to Amethyst's room.

As if reading my mind, Mewtwo looked at me over his shoulder, his stance and and emotion made him look calm and cool, "She will be fine by lunch time," He said, before looking back at Amy, "In fact, she should be waking up in three, two, one..."

Amy groaned, grey eyes flaring open with an expression of surprise and pain, before glancing over at me. She shot her cocky smile, before before relaxing back into the bed. She then glanced back up at Mewtwo, "How long will I be here?" She asked, lightly tugging on the tubes in her arm.

"Don't do that." Mewtwo said, writing something else down, before saying, "you can leave as soon as you want, all your cuts have been stitched up, just make sure that you can see straight before leaving." He then was on his way to the door, before saying, "Lunch will be soon, about five minutes from now."

The second Mewtwo left the room, Amy slowly pulled herself out of bed, falling out of the cot before pulling herself back up to her feet.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I muttered, holding the door open for her to walk through, before closing it behind the two of us.

Amy smiled, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She said, as we walked to the dinning room.

"Now your planning on copying lines from songs to use as your catch phrases?" I asked, before pushing the door to the dinning room open.

It was chaotic as ever in there, food flying all over the place as Amy and I walked in. The only people who were even slightly calm were most of the newcomers, the Pokemon, and the smarter characters like Samus and Snake.

Amy grabbed an apple, before sitting down in a corner, eating it quietly. I grabbed a plate of food that was left untouched before joining her, the two of us watching the fight unfold. The biggest fight seemed to be America vs. Black star, the rest of the Hetalia and soul eater group staying on the side lines as they mingled. America had a hamburger in one hand, while Black star threw pieces of meat like ninja stars.

The smash bros dinning hall just got more crazy.

"I need to grab my training bag from the gym," Amy muttered, before heading to the doorway, " I'll meet you back in our room." She said, before walking out.

I watched the fighting unfold, occasionally ducking my head to avoid flying food, when someone next to me spoke.

"Your friend is an interesting person." Someone next to me said. I turned my head to the side to see that the girl I was talking to earlier, Violet, was now sitting next to me, cold brown eyes watching my every move.

"Tell me about it," I said, resting my head on the wall, "don't get me wrong, Amy is my best friend, but she can be really head-strong as times, not always thinking things through, you know?"

Violet nodded, not saying anything else, as we watched some of the smashers leave the dinning hall, most of them heading to the arena to watch the next fights.

Violet and I then got up and left, and with her room now being the guest room that was next to our room, we walked back together.

Once we were settled in my room, I found it weird that I could hear the sound of someone yelling at someone else.

I peaked into Amy's room, and found something that took me a while to compute.

Amy was fighting, and losing, an alicorn with a long golden yellow mane and a black coat, along with a tattoo of a light yellow lightning bolt with a red emerald in the middle of it on it's back right side. The acorn's blue eyes flared up, as her horn shot lasers at Amy, who was yelping and trying her best to dodge.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, watching with a bit of amusement as Amy jumped around the room to avoid getting hit.

"I don't know! I walked into the gym, found her glaring at me when i picked up my bag, and when I started to leave, she chased me up to my room!" Amy said.

"Then, do tell MLP character, why the hell are you here?" I asked,

"BECAUSE I FIND THIS AMSUING!" The alicorn yelled, but, with all her attention on me, Amy snuck up behind her and socked her in the head.

"Why couldn't you do that earlier?" I asked, as Amy poked the limp body with her toe.

"Kinda hard to do when she's constantly trying to fry you with lasers." Amy replied, before asking, "What do we do with the body?"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like you killed someone." Violet said, brushing some brown hair behind her ears.

We decided to get the alicorn back to her room, which (according to her sign up forms) was on floor 4, room 20. You can imagine how weird it was, seeing three girls carry a knocked-out alicorn, then busting into her room and dumping her on the ground. Yep, another normal day at smash mansion.

"What should we do?" Amy asked, as we all sat down on one of the free spots in the living room.

Before I could say anything, I noticed the shadow looming over us, as did Amy and Violet seconds afterwards, "Bowser, what do you want?" Violet hissed harshly.

Said Koopa king smirked a toothy smirk, "I just wanted to talk to see the newbie smasher, AZ." He said, gesturing to Amy.

"My name is Amy, not the same name as the 3,000-year-old guy in Pokemon." Amy muttered.

"Well, AZ, I want to challenge you to a three-on-three smash," He said, all of us craning our necks to get a good look at the guy standing behind us, "Word about your win in the sparring room traveled quickly, so I personally think that you might want an actual challenge. You can always decline if you want, make you look like a wimp, but nothing is forcing you to fight." He then headed for the doorway, an evil gleam in his eyes when he said, "If you decide to show up, meet me, Ganon and King Dedede at Final Destination in a week." He then left, his laughing still in the air.

Amy was quiet for a few moments, before hissing a curse, "That asshole played me." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, knowing that Amy hated it when people hurt her pride.

"He knows that if I accept in my condition, he'll have an easy win; but, if i decline, he'll rub it in my face that i turned down a challange, which leaves me with no other real solution besides accepting." Amy hissed in anger.

"Well, he did say three-on-three." Violet said quietly, her head hung low as she thought about what could be done, "Me, you and Megan could train for the fight, one week is enough time to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. I'll fight along side you two if you would like me to."

Amy smirked as we got up and headed for the gym, "Well, on the bright side, if I get sent back to the hospital area, I can ask Mewtwo to wreak havoc on the villains."

* * *

**Oh god, i need more sleep.**

**But, I'm to stuborn to ever do anything about my sleep problem, so, fuck sleep.**

**Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, plz review on how you this the story is so far, and I'll see you guys as soon as I get chapter 10 up.**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. school just started up, and I am taking a huge risk by typing this on school computers, if my teachers catch me, I am screwed. But what's life without a little risk?**

**I had read through the review area lately, and I found what Thepizzamonster put up. To be honest, and tough as I can act at points, I cried my eyes out when I read your comment. So, if you are still out there, just want to say, I am sorry that you do not like what I put up, but that is no reason to go hating on me. If you don't like my fanfictions, then you should know where the back button is.**

**Even if I get haters, I am not gonna stop writing.**

**Nothing else to say, so before Amy breaks the fourth wall, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Training

(Third person's P.O.V)

The trio walked into the gym, this time, keeping their heads low just incase some pyro maniac decided to burn down shit, only to find that the place was cleared out.

"No one seems to be around here." Amy said, before kicking a stray weight, only to injure her toes due to the fact that she had kicked a 75-pound weight.

"Thank you for such obvious information." Megan muttered, before glancing over at Violet, "What should we go now?"

"Well," Violet said, as she walked over to the fighting simulator, "We can start with the simulator. All we need to do is put in our settings, level of difficulty, and you walk in." She said, as she walked over to the control panel, pressed in a few buttons, when the portal pad began to glow a light blue.

"One of us go in while the other two watch from the outside," Violet explained, as Amy and Megan walked over to the device, "The two on the outside will watch and determine the fighter's strengths and weaknesses."

Amy walked over to the portal, leaning in close to the beam of light, "Who should go in first?" She asked, while Megan snuck you behind her.

"With a small grin, Megan pushed Amy into the light, when she disappeared with a small yelp, "I vote that we sacrifice you first." she then glanced at Violet over her shoulder, who shrugged with a small sigh.

"That works." Violet muttered, as Amy appeared on the control panels screen, where Amy appeared in the white training room, looking kind of dizzy, but other then that, fine, "Alright, for the first wave, we will be sending a group of three andriods, with there attack levels set to level two. You job is to take them all out as soon as you possibly can, got it?" Violet said into the mic attacked to the control panel.

Amy nodded, drawing her blade from her back, before replying with, "I'm ready, let's break things other them my neck!" Violet nodded, before typing in a bunch of buttons.

Seconds later, three attack androids appeared, one on either side of her and one right behind her. The one behind her tried to grab her around the waist in a form of a bear hug, but failed when she twisted around and dropped her elbow into it's head with enough force for it's neck to snap, the head fell off the shoulders.

The robot on her left tried to make a move by punching her in the side, which failed when she grabbed its arm and and tossed it over her shoulder in the form of a throw, shattering the robot into a bunch of metal parts, complete with additional wires and screws that were tossed around as well.

The last robot, being the only real smart one of the bunch, tried to run, but before it could get far enough, Amy jumped up, holding her sword high above her head, and used her downward momentum with her downward strike, slicing the robot into two perfect halves.

"We done here?" Amy asked, kicking the robot in the side to make sure that it was dead, smirking when the head flopped to the side.

Violet nodded, before pressing another button, which beamed Amy back to the training room. Violet looked over a series of numbers and letters, which flashed across the screen, "From what the simulator is telling us, Amy has a lot of strength, speed, and is able to take a hit; the only thing she is lacking in is the fact that she is very head-strong, and will not think her moves through."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Amy asked, trying to look hurt.

"Yes." Megan and Violet said at the same time, which made Amy's shoulders sag lower.

"So, who's going next?" Violet asked, as her attention returned to the control panel, pressing another series of buttons, while Megan walked over to the portal, passing her hand through the glowing light before fully stepping through it.

She appeared on the monitor seconds later, bat in one hand while the other hand was on her hip, "Send them out." Megan said, squeezing the handle with both hands.

Amy glanced over Violet's shoulder, reaching out for the big red button, when Violet smacked her hand away, "Don't touch that." Violet muttered. Amy then reached for a lever on the other side of the control panel, when Violet elbowed her in the stomach, "Don't touch that either." Violet said, not bothering to check on Amy, who was curled up on the ground, groaning in a bit of pain.

"I am going to send three androids out, defeat them as soon as possible." Violet said into the intercom mic.

Megan nodded, as Violet pressed in the last few buttons, the androids appeared in the same formation as it did when Amy was in the simulator. Unlike Amy, who had acted before any of the robots could move, Megan stood there, waiting for the robots to move first. The one behind her tried to strike her neck, but failed when she grabbed its wrist, and brought her bat down on it's shoulder, taking off the robot's arm with one hit. she then cracked its head open with another hit, leaving the wrecked remains on the ground.

The other two advanced at the same time, fists raised, when Megan slipped under the one on the left, taking out it's head, before walking straight up to the robot, hitting the chest with enough force to leave a dent, before swinging the bat full force at the neck, the head falling off seconds later.

Violet beamed Megan back, who looked confused when she saw that Amy was still curled up on the ground.

"She wouldn't stop touching the buttons." Violet muttered, as the results popped up on the screen, "Just in time. Megan, you are great in speed, and you think all your moves through, but you are a little under average when it comes to your attack and defense skills."

Megan nodded, "I'm the smarter one when it comes to me and Amy." she said, Violet nodding in agreement, when the door behind them opened.

"There you are." Randy said, as he walked into the gym. His care free smile turned to a frown when he walked up to Amy, who was now trying to stand up, "What happened to her?" he asked, as he helped her get back up.

"She annoyed me, i took care of the problem." Violet said, not bothering to turn to her twin brother, not until Randy hovered over her, being at least a foot taller then his twin.

"You really need to learn how to control yourself." Randy muttered, grabbing his sister's wrists when she attempted to punch him. "What are you trying to break?"

"Were using the simulator to judge our strengths and weaknesses." Megan said, as Randy lightly pushed Violet to the side, as he looked over the controls.

"You arrived just in time," Violet said, picking up her two swords, before walking over to the beam of light, "I was about to go in, but Megan doesn't know how to operate the controls and Amy is plain-odd stupid."

"Oh, shut up." Amy hissed, childishly sticking out her tongue, before Violet kicked her in the shins, which made Amy fall to the ground again, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" She asked.

"I need you on the controls." Violet said, before walking into the portal.

Randy cracked his fingers, before pressing a couple of buttons when Violet appeared. "Sending the attackers." Randy said, before pressing a few buttons.

Seconds later, the andriods appeared, but within seconds of them appearing, Violet was already on them, stabbing both of the robots on the left and right, before jabbing both swords into the robot behind her, right through where the heart would be if the robot were humanoid.

She was beamed back within seconds, earning a small smile from Randy and wide0-eyes from Megan and Amy, who was still on the ground.

"Too easy." Violet muttered, placing her weapons on the ground, before asking, "What's my score?"

Randy glanced over to the screen, before replying with, "You have above average speed, strength, and skill, your only weakness is that you can't take a hit well."

Violet nodded, before looking over at Amy and Megan, "You know what you need to work on, so, for the rest of the day, I would suggest you work on your weaknesses." She said rather coldly, before grabbing her weapons and leaving the room, her brother right behind her.

Amy got up with a groan, "You know, for someone so badass, she could learn how to have emotion from time to time." She muttered, as she followed Megan out of the gym, "Where are we heading?" she asked.

"Library." Megan replied, stopping at a huge wooden door, the picture of an open book on the door, "I need something to do besides getting bruises and cuts."

Amy sighed as she followed Megan in, what can come out of reading that isn't boring?

* * *

**Oh Amy, how little you know.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and i noticed something that me and User didn't think would happen, some of you guys show some concern for the fact that i get about three hours of sleep a day. Leave it in the reviews if you think i should get more sleep, I am interested in what you guys think.**

**I don't know if i said this in chapter one, but just incase, no flaming. I will try to be cool with it, but flames hurt, so don't do it.**

**It's that simple.**

**I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as I can as often as I can, I just hope that I remember to get more coffee, I am running really low on that.**

**Anyway, read, review, and I'll see you guys next chapter, LATER PEEPS!**


	11. Special addition chapter!

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Originally, I wasn't planning on posting this chapter, but because it is requested, i'll go with it and post this chapter.**

**This is between chapter 7 and 8, right before Violet appers in the dinning room to meet Megan. This is what happened to Jayden after the whole landmaster incident. **

**Purly humor, so, enojy!**

**With that out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Special chapter, deal with it!

(Jayden's P.O.V)

ran as fast as I could down the hallway, turning around every now and then to make sure that THEY weren't following me. I really do regret checking the yes box while sitting in my land master now.

_-Flashback-_

_After parking the land master, I stepped out of the machine and down the stairs that fold in and out when you open the door, only to be greeted by really angry-looking people._

_"Hi guys," I said nervously, hoping that they weren't still mad about the whole land master accident, "What's up?"_

_"Not much." Replied a girl (at least, i think it was a girl...) with purple hair and white bangs, hands wrapped around a metal pipe, a small half-smile on her face._

_An imp, Midna, scowled, "We just want to make you suffer for landing a land master on us, you know, the usual." The way she said it casually made me flinch, as I glanced around for a way out of this situation._

_"Look," I said, doing anything to stall for time at this point, "It was an accident, it really was." I then spotted a narrow staircase, the only way out at the moment._

_A girl with two swords strapped to her back let out a creepy cold laugh, "Were not gonna let you escape that easily." She said, as if her were reading my mind, before lunging at me, swords ready to slice into my neck._

_I grabbed a small metal pole, flicking it downwards for the huge four-foot blade to swing out of the hilt, before jumping over the railing of the land master's departure stairs, as I made a run for it up the staircase._

_-End of flashback-_

That had happened at least a day ago, and they were still after me. Glitchz had let it slide when I met her in the gym, with a promise of 50 bucks, but what I hadn't told her was that at the moment, I'm broke.

I have a feeling that she's gonna be the maddest when they find me.

I made another left turn, before stopping for a quick break, completely out of breath. It wasn't that bad to have a land master land on you, right?

I flinched when I heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching where I was hiding, before sprinting down the right hallway, the footsteps getting softer and softer the faster he ran.

I had been planning on hiding out in an empty closet on the fourth floor, but that room turned out to belong to Samus as her storage room. You can imagine how that turned out.

So, here I was, running as fast as I fucking could, hoping that i had out ran THEM...

"Hey Jay."

I let out a small scream, before a hand clamped over my mouth, "It's me, Amethyst."

I calmed down a bit more after she removed her hand, before leading me to an empty hallway.

"So, how has life been to you?" She asked, sounding casual even if she knew that angered girls were on my ass 24/7.

"I really don't know. At this point, is it a good thing or a bad thing if there are girls chasing me?" I asked, looking around every now and then to make sure that THEY weren't anywhere around this area.

"Do you think that maybe, i don't know, after this entire thing blows over; would you like to hang out?" Amethyst asked, keeping her gaze of the ground as the words were quietly uttered out of her mouth.

I blinked, "Wait, so you're not mad at me for the whole land master-thing?" I asked, which caused her to nod, "Sure, i wouldn't mind hanging out with you. What about a week from now?"

Amethyst looked back up at me, eyes filled with excitement, "That sounds great! See you till then!" She said, before running off.

I let out a small laugh, before I noticed the sound of running footsteps. this time, it was right behind me. i didn't need to turn around to see who was behind me, when I heard Glitchz yell, "There he is! After him!" I prayed to every god I knew, before taking off again, even if I knew that running away would be a loosing battle.

What I did not anticipate was Glitchz lunging at me from behind, which made us both fall to the ground, with Glitchz holding my wrist tightly with her hands, using her elbows to keep me pinned to the ground, my face burning after doing a full-forced face-plant.

Someone pulled a brown sack over my head, as they dragged me to a room, where they bonded my wrists and legs to a heavy metal chair.

Glitchz took off the brown sack, revealing a small dark room, with nothing but a T.V and the chair I was sitting on.

"Conferrable?" Said someone behind me. I strained my neck so that I could see Violet walking up from behind me, a small cruel smile on her face, as her brother, Randy, went up to the T.V, pressing in a few buttons.

"I hope not. It would be a real shame to not be able to make you scream in utter torture." Violet said, while Glitchz let out a small laugh, before exiting out the door behind me.

"Look, Violet, I really am sorry about the land master thing," I said, constantly shifting my gaze from the T.V to Violet, not sure which one was scarier, "I really am. I would like it if we could all just put this behind us and move on, what do ya say?"

Violet's cold brown eyes bore into mine, before smirking, "Where is the fun in letting you escape this?" She said in a low whisper, which made it sound even creepier the it should have, before she nodded to Randy.

He flipped the on switch, which made the screen flicker with static, before It turned on.

"NO! NOT BARNEY! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" I yelled, as the most hated purple dinosaur appeared on screen.

"We will be keeping you here for three hours," Violet said, as she and Randy headed for the door, ignoring my screams and plea's for help and mercy, "I'm heading to the dinning room for something to eat, while the other girls you smashed under your land master make sure that you stay here for your punishment." The door closed for a final time, leaving me strapped down to a stair, with Barney on screen talking about manners.

I was SO fucked.

* * *

**That was a lot shorter the I thought it would be...**

**...oh well.**

**Thank you for reading, be sure to leave a review, and I am still suprised that people care about the amount of sleep I get. Heck, feel free to leave in the review how much sleep a girl in school that does a number of martial arts, sports, and band should get.**

**My god, everything still hurts from A judo practice from yesterday, we were going over arm bars and leg locks. I feel so special, becasue i was the only person that had there elbow pop out after some idiot did an arm bar incorrectly. But hey, when you do martial arts for more then half your life, you get used to the small things, like broken bones and sprained wrists and ankles. It's just another day for me, ya know?**

**Also, I noticed that Mewtwo x Amy seems to be a thing in the reviews, feel free to tell me what shippings you see for this fanfiction, and if you want any shippings to happen later in the story.**

**Jesus christ, I need to stop rambling.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I swear to god, with every passing day, I am slowly more and more sleepy in class, to the point where I almost fell asleep in my science class. Notthe best thing to do when that teacher is also your homeroom teacher. I am gonna try anf get more sleep, ever so slowly, I am not used to going to sleep so early (aiming for at least 11:00) and waking up so late (need to be up by at least 6:30, for FUCKING school).**

**Or I could just get some more coffee...**

**Amy: No coffee for you! You just need to deal with sleeping with this new schedule!**

**Me: And why do you suddently care about this?**

**Amy:Becasue, if you don't write the story, I get bored cause I have nothing else to do!**

**Me: You could go ahead and make more awkward moments happen between yourself and Mewtwo...**

**Amy...Fuck you.**

**Mewtwo: Are you two talking about me?**

**Amy and Me: NO!**

**Mewtwo...Okay...*walks away***

**Me: I need to remember to close that hole in the fourth wall. **

**Amy: No shit.**

**Screw off. Nothing else to say, so...**

**Amy:ON WITH THE FIC! *Runs out of the room laughing***

**Me: STOP TAKING MY LINES!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The library

(Amy's P.O.V)

The place was fucking huge.

It looked bigger then the building should have allowed it to be, with the ceiling so high you couldn't see anything but a huge dark shadow. The bookshelves made the place look like a maze of bookshelves.

Megan grabbed my arm to make sure that I didn't get lost, before weaving around bookshelves, stopping in some random area. She then looked around to make sure that know one else was around, before saying, "You need to check this out." She then pulled out a thick red book, where a thin flat metal lever was hiding. She then pulled it down, waiting a full ten seconds, before the bookshelves on either side pulled away from each other, revealing a small stairway that traveled downward, under the library and possibly the mansion itself.

"Holy shit." I muttered, as I followed Megan down the stairs, being mind-full to keep my head down. A few steps down, the bookcase's slide shut once again, making it pretty damn dark.

At the bottom of the stairs, a thick metal door covered whatever was behind it, making the stairway darker and a bit scary. "Little help?" Megan muttered, as she pushed the door with her shoulder. Pressing both hands firmly on the cold metal, I all my weight against the door.

It took a few moments before the door creaked open, my hand on the hilt of my sword which was still strapped to my back, before following Megan inside.

The room was big, about the same size as my shared room with Megan, complete with a small kitchen area and a bathroom. The main room was filled with at least twenty screen monitors, a small desk under it, and a key board on the desk. in a far corner was a large cardboard box and a leather rolling chair.

"Why didn't you just tell me that we were gonna check out your secret base?" I asked, as I walked up to the black leather rolling chair, plopping myself in the seat.

"Because, one, I don't want other people to know about this place, and two, this isn't my place." She said, before watching the monitors, "What I really wanted to show you was this." She said, staring at the monitors.

I glanced at each screen, not sure why they were such a big thing, when I noticed that every screen was labeled something on the bottom right-handed side, such as Kitchen, or Living room.

"It's like a security room." I said, before laughing as I watched Snake fail to try to crawl into an air vent, his legs and hips jerking from side to side as he tried to get into the air vent.

"I never knew that such a place under the mansion existed." Megan muttered to herself, as she ran her hand across the desk, as she inspected her still-clean hand, "This place was used recently, there is no dust on the desk." She muttered, before looking back at the monitor, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rolling on the chair so that I could see what she was seeing.

A guy with a black hoodie over his face, ripped jeans, and black sneakers walked next to the shelf with the secret red book, before glancing around. His hand then went from his pocket to the red book, pulling it out, before reaching in for the lever.

Someone was gonna be here, soon.

"Crap." Megan cursed, as she looked around for a good hiding spot. The only thing that was around was the huge cardboard box.

We both looked at each other, before flipping the box over, the both of us crawling under it, just as the "bunker" door opened.

The box was big enough for the both of us to fit under, but it was still pretty awkward between the both of us. I covered my mouth with both hands as I heard footsteps walk close to our hiding spot, where he stopped for a moment, before walking on, shutting a door behind him.

"We need to leave, now." Megan said, right after the sound of a lock clicked closed.

I nodded, before throwing the box off the both of us, throwing the door open as we sprinted up the steps, the bookshelf's opening up for us to walk through.

"When did you find this place?" I asked, as we regained our breath.

"Around the time you were busy getting your ass kicked by that new hedgehog." She said back, as we began to walk out of the library.

Right as we turned the corner, Amethyst ran up to us out of no where, Violet's t-shirt collar in her grasp, as she spotted us and waved.

"Hey!" She said, waving her hand at us as we walked over to her, "Me and Violet were planning on getting some fighting wear, because there is no possible way you can fight in jeans." She said, sighing in distaste at my attire, "Wanna come along?"

"I can wear whatever the fuck I want to wear to a fight" I playfully snapped back.

"That seems to be a good idea." Megan said, giving me that "trust me" look, which made me nod in agreement. Megan's expression then wavered, as she patted her pockets, "We don't have any cash on us."

"Master hand said that he has some money for the new smashers," Amethyst said, as she began to walk to the mansion's door, "We'll see you at Smashville's mall!" She said, before walking out of the mansion, Violet still in tow.

"You planned that all out, didn't you?" I asked upon seeing Megan's slight smirk, like how she normally looks when her plans fall neatly in place.

"Yep. Besides, we need to have a little talk with Master hand." She said, not bothering to fill me in on what was going on, before walking off to Master hand's office.

Megan knocked twice, before a voice from inside said, "Come in." Megan opened the door for the both of us to walk in.

"Ah, Amy and Megan, how can I help you two?" Master hand asked from behind his desk.

"Amethyst said you have cash for us?" I said, flashing my usual smile.

Master hand "nodded", before going into one of the many file cabinets, pulling out a two files, one with my name and the other with Megan's. From our files, he pulled out a hundred-dollar bill, handing it to the both of us, "Here you go, is there any thing else I can help you with?"

Megan pretended to think about it for a bit, before asking, "Do you know of a smasher that wears a black hoodie and ripped jeans?"

Master hand floated quietly for a moment, before saying, "No, I do not know anyone with that description. Why do you ask?"

Megan shrugged, "Just wondering. Thanks again for the money." She said, before grabbing my wrist, pulling me out of the room before closing the door behind her.

Nothing needed to be said as we headed for our room to grab our bags, even i was smart enough to know what was going on.

There was an intruder in the mansion.

* * *

**Amy...What the fuck...**

**Me: Shut up, at least i had something happen in this chapter.**

**Amy: What the hell do you have planned for us?!**

**Me: ...You don't want to know...**

**Megan: Amy, she's the author, she can do whatever she want to do.**

**Amy: BUT I AM AN AMERICAN! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!**

**Me:...**

**Megan: *Pulls Amy out of the room by the ear***

**Me: Well, with that settled...**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but I have a lot planned out. If you know what was planned, you would think I was crazy, which is pretty spot on.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

** OMF, IT'S FREAKING 3 IN THE MORNING. WHEN THE FUCKING HELL DID IT BECOME 3!?**

**I won't be posting this at three in the morning, but it is possible that I should try to get more sleep...**

**Anyway, I am currently tired, in pain, and stressing over scholl; which is exactly why I'm updating now.**

**...at the worst possible time.**

**I also just read through the reviews of all my fanfictions recently, when I noticed that someone had reviewed for my first fanfiction. I read through it, and after connecting some dots, I found out that it was my boyfriend that had sent it in. And when I say found out, I mean that my boyfriend told me that he had reviewed, tso, ya.**

**Ah well, screw logic, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle of the mall (pt. 1)

(Amy's P.O.V)

"This is really boring." Violet sighed, as Amethyst was still dragging her on her ass to the mall. Why Violet did nothing is up to you.

"Of course it's boring right now, silly! We have to get to the mall first, then we can have fun!" Amethyst said, before finally letting go of Violet's collar, as we stopped near the sliding door entrance.

"Over enthusiastic much?" I asked, as we walked into the mall.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Megan muttered, while Violet nodded in agreement.

"Don't you know I'm human to?" I responded back, singing it so that it sounded exactly like the original song.

Amethyst clapped, "What else can you imitate?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, before saying, "One shall stand, and one shall fall." In a really deep voice.

"Optimus Prime." Amethyst named, her smile never leaving her face, as I thought of another one.

I shot a smirk at Megan, before saying, "ZAT VAS MY MOTHER'S CUP, YOU FOOL!" In a heavy German accent.

"Hetalia, Germany." She said in-between small laughs and giggles, remembering a certain episode.

"My god, you should become a comedian when you get older." Amethyst said, wiping tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh. In fact, the only person not amused was Violet, but that was to be expected.

"Come on, Violet, smile!" I said, poking her cheek with a finger. I quickly wished that I had used my brain for once, because Violet had me in a head lock faster then you could say shit.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath when she let go, rubbing my neck which now had angry red lines running across, "What is your problem, bro?"

Violet only glared, as she walked in the back of the group quietly, looking around at the shop signs and every now and then sending a glare at me.

"Just lay off." Megan said, before running into Amethyst, who had just decided to become a road block and stop in the middle of the walk way.

"Oh my fuck..." She whispered, as she ran her hand down the wall of a shop, "It's so beautiful..."

"Um, the hell is wrong with her?" I asked, while Megan waved her hand back and forth in front of Amethyst's face.

"Look at the sign." Violet said in a quiet tone, still standing in the back of the group.

Megan re-adjusted her glasses, before her face turned pale, "It's a shoe shop." She stated, right before Amethyst ran into the store.

"Should we go in with Cinderella?" I asked the other two, both of whom were either thinking deeply or standing with her arms crossed (guess who was doing what).

Finally, Violet sighed, "I'll watch Amethyst while you two go look around," She said, bracing herself as she walked in, "Meet you guys in about half an hour at the water fountain in the middle of the mall."

"She was a brave soldier." I said, bowing my head with respect for about three seconds, before asking, "Where should we go now?"

"I say that we look for something to wear while we fight," Megan recommended, pulling at the end of her sleeve, "Cause this shirt is going to be really uncomfortable once I start sweating." She then took the lead, looking around for a shop that sold anything related to armor, while I followed, part on my mind was stuck on what had happened in the mansion, while the other part was making sure that I didn't get lost in the crowd of shoppers.

"What do you think about what happened in the mansion?" I asked Megan, before she shot me a look.

"We'll talk about that later," Megan hissed, quiet enough for only me to hear what she was saying, "We can't talk about this in public, if the wrong people hear what we have to say, we could be signing a death wish." She then glanced to the side, before she continued walking.

We ended up going to an armor shop, don't ask me why they have one of those in the mall, because I will never really know why. I ended up going with a ninja-like suit that was made of a conferrable and flexible material that was also somehow stronger then titanium, along with a matching mask and a pair of shoes.

Megan decided to pick up a simple pale pink coat that went from her neck to her calves, easily covering her almost entirely if she wanted to. Apparently, not only was it a light and easy to run with, but it was also fire proof, water proof, static proof, and a whole lot of other things.

After at least ten minutes of bargaining, the shop owner agreed to give us the armor for fifty dollars, which was a huge score after discovering that the two items combined would have cost at least $300.

"That was sweet." I said, before heaving the shopping bags over my shoulder. Megan nodded, as I followed her to the center of the mall.

At the center of the three-story mall stood a 45-foot tall water fountain. The only reason that it didn't get the ceiling's wet was because of the fact that there was no ceiling, the mall being an open-top mall.

"Can you imagine how it would feel if you were to try and jump on the water as it shot up?" I asked Megan, who only shook her head, before shrugging.

We walked to a nearby table, where Violet and Amethyst were waiting. Violet had her head down, as she worked on her phone, while Amethyst happily ate her ice cream with one hand and a huge bag of shoes in the other.

"What took you guys so long?" Violet asked coldly, not bothering to look up at us, while Amethyst waved, a smile on her face.

The four of us sat at the table, with Violet's attention on her phone and Amethyst babbling on and on about one pointless topic to another, when her phone rang. She let out a small squeal as she finished reading her text message, before getting all her stuff together, "Omg, Jayden wants to meet me at that park in three minutes! I Got to go, bye!" She said it so fast that by the time I had processed what she had said, she was gone.

Violet blinked, "Are you meaning to tell me that after dragging all of our asses here, she leaves like that?" She muttered angrily, before going back to her phone.

I was about to laugh, when my stomach cut me to the chase, growling like I hadn't eaten in months. I stood up, "I'm gonna grab some grub, want anything?" Megan shook her head while Violet straight out ignored me, before I headed to the food court, counting my remaining dollars as I walked in.

Right as I walked through the sliding door, I walked straight into someone, the force of the hit making me fall on my back.

"I am so sorry, need a hand?" The guy with a seriously deep voice asked, offering me his hand. With my eyes still closed, I reached for it, not noticing who it was until I felt his soft short fur and three bulbous fingers.

Oh crap...

I glanced up to face mister calm and collected himself, Mewtwo.

Not sure how I should greet him, I started with a casual greeting, "...Hi."

He gave me a respectful nod, before asking, "If I may ask, what are you doing in the mall? Don't you have a fight to train for?" He then noticed that I wouldn't look straight up at him, which caused him to frown, "Are you alright?"

I don't know why, but my face felt red and I swear I feel like I was blushing. I don't understand why; was I sick or something?

"...Amy?" He called my name for the fifth time.

"I'm fine!" I said a bit to fast, while trying (and failing) to smile casually, "Nothing's wrong!"

His frown got bigger, as he rested his hand on my forehead, "Are you sure that you are alright? Your forehead seems to be warmer then it should be, now that I notice it, your face is turning red."

I thanked god that Mewtwo was about as clueless as me when It came to these types of emotions, before pushing his hand off, "I'm perfectly fine! And if you're still wondering, I was with Amethyst, Violet and Megan." I then told him what had happened from the moment I stepped into the mall, noticing that I was slowly talking quicker and tended to drag on and on with the story, "Wow, I really don't know how to shut up." I said in the end, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to stiffen slightly at the question, before replying with, "I was meeting with the other Pokemon I room with, Sceptile, Lucario and Greninja. From what I was told, the three of them had to stay at the mansion, so I went by myself."

"You can hang with us if you want to." I said, not noticing that I was talking till I finished uttering the last few words.

He thought it over for a few seconds, before nodding, "Are you sure that you would like me to come along?" he asked, purple eyes staring into Grey.

I smiled to cover up the fact that I was now sweating like crazy, "Of course i don't mind! My bro, and I look out for my bros!"

Mewtwo's expression stayed emotionless, as we waited in the Panda Express line.

We got back to the table about three minutes later, talking about random things as we sat at the table.

I passed one of the tables that surrounded ours, accidentally hitting my leg on the tail of this guy's jacket. Weirdly enough, instead of the jacket feeling like normal cloth, it left like there was a really heavy object in this guy's jacket pocket.

"Watch it, kid." He muttered, eyes burning behind his sunglasses, right before he went back to talking to his other friends.

The sudden feeling of being surrounded hit me, as Megan greeted us with a friendly wave, Violet giving us a small respectful nod before going back on her phone.

"Hey, Cyber doll, are you ever gonna put the phone down?" I asked, right before eating a piece of orange chicken.

When Violet didn't say anything in return, Megan looked around at the surrounding tables, before whispering, "She's been checking the mall security cameras since we entered the mall."

It took all of my self-control to not scream at the top of my lungs, "She's doing what?" I hissed through my teeth, "Does she want us to get caught, and possibly get sent to jail?"

Violet, looking fed up with how I was reacting, glared at me, "I know exactly what I am doing, " She hissed back, dark brown eyes glaring into my own with hints of anger, "heck, the only reason I would waste my time on this phone is because I want to make sure that we didn't walk into a death trap; which we might have done." She then glanced around at the surrounding people, "Right after the people from earlier left, these guys all walked up to the now-empty tables, making a circle around the two of us. I did a quick scan on them, and don't freak out when I say this, but they have guns on them."

I bit down on my tongue, when Mewtwo's expression hardened, "Were you able to find any signs of bombs?"

Violet typed a bunch of commands into her phone, before nodding, her expression going from calm to scared, "There are fifty set on the surround pillars, we need to leave now..."

The guy that I hit on our way here shoved his hand into his pocket, taking out a device with a single button on it, "You four aren't going anywhere." He said darkly, a sickly smile on his face, right before he jabbed his finger on the red glowing button.

**BOOM!**

the surrounding pillars fell, making the once airy mall swiftly turned into the trap it always was, the rubble blocking the shops, and probably crushing other people that had been shopping.

I reached behind me for my sword, only to remember that I had left my only weapon at the mansion.

"We are so fucked." I heard Violet say, while Megan gripped her baseball bat tightly.

"All we need is the clone," The "leader" said, as he pulled a gun out of his back pocket, his comrades did the same, "The other three, on the other hand, are not needed, kill them."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up really soon, I promise.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I told you guys that you wouldn't have to wait that long!**

**Anyway, like I said, shit is about to hit the fan. **

**So, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle of the mall (Pt.2)

(Amy's P.O.V)

I knew that I was utterly screwed when I got shot in the arm.

Everything else was going so nicely, then some bastard in red had to ruin all the fun.

Mewtwo started up the fight by taking out three gunmen with a powerful psychic, which was so strong that when the trio hit the wall, it left cracks in the stone.

"We need to either end this quickly or leave, now!" Megan shouted from behind on of the trash cans, while most of the team advanced while shooting.

I looked around for a place to escape, but soon found out that we were trapped inside. The explosion alone was enough to close off any and every entrance and exit to the middle of the mall, the only way out was up, unless we wanted to try climbing over the rubble while getting shot at.

"There is no way out!" I yelled over the sound of gunshots, as I pushed a table over to use as cover, "You see anything, Violet?"

"Nothing." She yelled from behind another table that was overturned about five feet from me, sounding pretty calm even if we were trying not to get shot.

"Mewtwo?" I yelled, peeking over the table for a few seconds to see that the clone was really getting into the fight, floating ten feet off the ground, as he sent shadow ball after shadow ball at the attackers, whom were trying not to get hit while also trying to shot the clone down.

So far, no one was winning.

"This is getting us no where!" I shouted, hearing footsteps approaching my table shield, "If I die, I want to drag a bunch of these guys down with me to hell!" With that said, I jumped over the table, ignoring the shouts of Megan and Violet, as I dropped kicked the nearest guy.

My plan was simple, grab their gun. At least, I thought that it would be easy.

The gunmen that I tried to kick blocked my hit by grabbing my leg, then bringing his elbow down on my knee cap.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, before catching him by surprise, landing a punch right into the Adam's apple. I ducked as another bullet went over my head, before grabbing the fallen guy's gun, returning fire.

Normally, in a fight, I try to restrain my self from killing my opponent, no matter how much of an asshole they were. But, when you come at me with a gun, shoot first, and threaten my friends, you just purchased a one-way ticket to the most painful death followed by a trip to hell.

Before you think that I'm crazy for even thinking about such a thing, let me remind you that I'm a thirteen year-old 9th grader, with a passion for martial arts and other dangerous things since I could walk. Heck, my first words were swearing words, so your gonna have to deal with the way I get shit done.

Anyway, back to the fight!

Megan was slowly getting out from behind her shield, taking out a gunman that had gotten to close to her with a swing of her bat, then taking his gun to fire back. The only real problem was the fact that she didn't really know how to shot a gun, and ended up missing most of the shots.

Violet took a huge risk by lunging from her table to the trash can that Megan was hiding behind, before taking the gun and firing it like a pro.

I let out a few crazy laughs, even getting a bit cocky by trying out some trick shots, right went I was shot in the left arm, right into the shoulder.

I dropped my gun, and with a shriek of pain, I pulled the sleeve up to see the damage. The bullet had pushed its way past my skin, and had lodged itself into the should bone itself. I then grabbed my gun with my right hand, before dragging myself back behind the table, each movement sending another wave of pain through my veins.

I hurt so much to the point that I was slowly losing my hearing, the loud gun shots sounding more like quiet footsteps. Heck, I didn't even hear Mewtwo land right next to me, his eyes wide with fear, as he looked my shoulder over. He then yelled something over his shoulder to Megan and Violet, something like, "She's been hit!", but I could tell anymore, everything was going fuzzy slowly.

I tried to smile, lie that I was okay and that we still need a way out of here, but I felt close to dead.

I could see Megan and Violet running over, Violet proving cover fire while Megan looked like she was on the verge of tears, when they stopped next to me. Megan seemed to be hyperventilating, while Violet dug her hand into her pockets, pulling out some kind of pill.

she then pushed it into my mouth, before pinching my nose, giving me no choice but to swallow it. Right after I took it, Violet started to return cover fire, her yelling slowly coming back into focus. Must have been a pain killer, because the world was slowly coming back to me, without the pain. Both Mewtwo and Megan were still hovering over me, Megan's eyes starting to fill with tears.

I gave them a cocky smile, before raising a thumbs up, "Am I dead yet?" I asked, my question was followed by a small laugh.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked, rubbing her sleeve under her nose.

"Besides the fact that I have a bullet in my shoulder, I'm good as ever, why?" I asked. Megan's face went from sad to mad within seconds, as she slugged my left shoulder with her bat, hard.

"What the fuck!" I yelped, clutching my shoulder with my left hand, "Now both of my shoulders are busted."

"That's what you get for scaring the crap out of me!" Megan scolded, her tears being swiftly replaced with a scowl, "Don't you ever do something as stupid as that ever again, I swear..."

"You'll kill me?" I finished with my trademark smile, which only made Megan look madder, "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"You call getting shot in the shoulder fine?" Mewtwo breathed out, his normally expressionless face growing wide with shock and bewilderment, "you, my friend, are crazy."

"Sorry to break up the little crying-fest back there, "we heard Violet hiss from behind a different table, "but we still need a way out of here."

"The only way out is up." I muttered, before trying to sit back up, which failed miserably, "the entrances are blocked by the bombs, probably to keep Mewtwo inside for them to catch." I then faced Mewtwo, who looked like it was only now that he realized that we were trapped in here, "They must really want you dead or alive if there willing to kill, hurt and threaten everyone in the mall."

"You have no idea." He muttered, as he ducked to dodge a bullet.

Just then, logic slapped me in the face, "Why can't you just teleport us out of here?"

Mewtwo blinked, processing what I had just said, before face-palming, "Why didn't I thing of that?" He hissed to himself, right before Violet slid over to where we were.

"I'm out." She cursed, glancing at the three of us, "What do we do now?"

"We get out of here. Everyone hold hands." Mewtwo said, eyes glowing a soft blue color, "And whatever you do, do not let go. We all gave him a weird look, before doing what we were told.

Mewtwo closed his eyes, as the world zoomed out of focus.

I always assumed that teleportation would be quick and really cool to do.

I was so wrong.

I felt like there was a small gravitational pull that was slowly tugging me away from the others, to the point that my grip on Megan's hand slipped away. I held on to Mewtwo's hand harder, to the point that I think I might have cut the circulation off from his hand, until we finally appeared right outside the mall.

Big mistake.

There were 25 guys waiting for us right outside, pistols held at the ready, as they fired.

Thinking quickly, I tackled Megan to the ground, so that we landed right behind a big piece of rubble.

I heard a small groan, and with a horrified expression, I watched Mewtwo fall to the ground, clutching his side.

The jackass' with guns stopped firing, as they slowly walked forward, advancing the fallen Pokémon.

Mewtwo bared his fangs, only to be hit a small Taser.

I don't know how to explain what happened next, I really don't. Something inside of me snapped, like that feeling when you see someone beating up your best friend. Some people would help them feel better after the fight, but when I see that someone is doing something as little as kicking Megan in the shins, I break there faces.

Imagine that, but on a much bigger, magical scale.

Not even close to what I did.

All I really remember is not being in control of my actions, as I jumped out from where me and Megan were hiding. The weird part was, once my shoes hit the ground, cracks started to appear, webbing there was from where I was standing, forming a webbed circle around everyone. Then, as if I was watching from a first person view instead of fighting myself, my arms moved without my command, bringing both hands above my head, crossing over like and X. I then threw both wrists downwards, and a few seconds later, the ground started to shake.

It was small and unnoticeable at first, small leaks of water here and there, but with a small smirk, the water pipes under us busted with the same force of a hydro cannon, shooting straight up from the ground.

Most of the gunmen gasped in shock and horror, especially when some of the pressurized water hit the right area, while I took this opportunity to lay some hate.

With that distraction done, I fought my way towards Mewtwo's curl-up state, either back-handing or snap kicking anyone who dared to stop me.

I then grabbed Mewtwo around the waist with my uninjured arm, dragging him behind the wall of rubble right before the gunmen recovered from there shock.

When I got back, Megan gave me a look of shock, "...How the fuck did you do that?" She asked, her question filled with surprise and possibly a bit of fear, right before Violet appeared right behind her.

"Why can't we get back to the mansion?" Violet hissed, as she checked over Mewtwo, "I know that your still out of it, but do you think that you can teleport us back to the mansion?" Violet asked Mewtwo, whom was slowly recovering.

Mewtwo tried to regain his focus, but failed when he winced from the pain of being shot, "Can't focus, to much pain." He hissed through his teeth, but I was able to call for help. Some of the other smashers should be arriving soon."

"We just need to hold out for a few minutes." I said, before yelping as a bullet flew through the rubble, inches away from my face.

"We would be lucky if we had seconds." Violet muttered darkly, before her cold brown eyes met mine, "I don't know what you did with the water earlier, but do you think you could use it to our advantage?" I nodded, the pain in my shoulder slowly coming back, but I ignored it, as me and Violet leaped over the shielding once again.

I tried to focus on the water only, which was hard when you could hear gun-shots going off every five seconds, but I felt the familiar tug in my gut, along with the feeling of an adrenaline rush, as blasted some other gunmen off of his feet with another hydro pump.

After some experimenting, I found out that not only could I blast people with water, but I could also thicken water in front of me to form a shield, and because it was all over the place, I had total control over our fighting area, as long as my concentration didn't break.

It wasn't long until I heard the sound of a thousand running footsteps, and almost leaped with joy when I looked down the street to see that our reinforcements were slowly arriving, every one of the smashers looking murderous.

I guess that the gunmen got the idea, when a black SUV pulled up into the battle ground, people folding into the van as fast as they could, leaving the wounded and (possibly) dead.

Right after the doors pulled to a close, when the other smashers were seconds away from rushing into the battle field, the black van changed course within seconds, instead of heading for the exit which was straight ahead, it circled around in a loop, heading the way that it came in, aimed right for a still-injured Mewtwo.

I didn't think.

Before I knew it, I was making a wild dash for Mewtwo, my joints and limbs screaming in protest, especially my still-bleeding shoulder, as the rest of the world faded into the back ground, the sounds of Megan screaming along with the other smashers yelling at me to stop seemed to vanish as well, as I pushed Mewtwo to the side, using my running momentum to force him at least five feet away from the impact area.

I gave his horrified expression a sad smile, before the car smashed into my side, a sharp burst of pain flaring up in my side, before I blacked out.

* * *

**...Please don't kill me...**

**Amy: *Walks in with crutches, casted arms and legs, and a neck brace* WHY THE HELL DID I GET HIT BY A CAR?!**

**Me: It was a necessary sacrifice.**

**Mewtwo: That was a bit over-kill, and you just left the readers with yet another cliffhanger.**

**Me:...Aww shit, your right...**

**Oh well.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, review to tell me what you think of it, and I'll see you the next time I post a chapter. Next chapter will either be Mewtwo P.O.V, Third person Mewtwo P.O.V, or both along with Megan P.O.V, leaning more toward the third one.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**The weekend just started when I started typing this, so hopfully I can get this thing on soon. You know, as long as my parents don't catch me.**

**I find it funny that I can go update fanfction while in classes that use computers with little to no truble, but updating fanfiction at home is an even bigger challange, but i won't compain.**

**Also, later on in the fic, I base a bunch (not all) of the memories, jokes, stupidity and expreiences that Amy has on my life, so only a few people might get them.**

**That, and this chapter has a bunch of changing P.O.V's so everytime you see another line, that means that the P.O.V has switched. I won't write who's P.O.V it is except for the first one, but with all the contet clues I put into this, it should be pretty easy to know who's P.O.V it is.**

**This chapter isn't as epic as the others, meant mainly for angst, and gives you a little taste of what goes on in Amy's head. This chapter might be abit boring, along with the next one, so, I'm sorry. Another warning, this chapter is pretty damn loooooooooooooooooong, so, yeh.**

**I also wanted to add the fact that the author's note at the end of each chapter has nothing to do with the story, it is only for amusment for the readers. I don't mean to sound, well, mean when I say/write this, but I just throught that i include that fact.**

**N****othing else to say, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Broken

(Mewtwo's P.O.V)

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Two seconds.

The other smashers were two seconds late.

Yes, they did arrive to help us when we needed it, but if only they had been there two seconds earlier...

It's all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had just stayed home with the other Pokemon. Heck, Amy's life wouldn't be in such a critical condition if I had just turned down her offer to "hang out".

It's been at least an hour or two since we came back to the mansion. Amy was instantly taken to the hospital, still in a really critical condition.

I was sitting on a plastic chair right outside Amy's medical room, listening to the sound of the clock ticking away, ears perking up at every little sound.

I flinched when the door opened, Doctor Mario walking out with a grave expression. I was instantly out of my chair, "How is she?" I asked slowly, feeling like the guilt was slowly crushing me.

Doctor Mario couldn't meet my eyes, aside from the fact that I towered over him, "I could try to sugar coat the facts, or I could give it to you bluntly; what would you prefer?"

"Just tell me the facts." I said, not sure how much longer i could go without know what exactly happened.

"She should be dead." Mario said, stopping for a moment so that I could absorb the four words, "Both of her arms are on the brink of snapping after landing on the concrete after the initial hit, the bullet in her should didn't exactly help. She's now suffering from a slight concussion after her head and neck smashed into the rubble."

"Those things can be fixed, right?" I asked, my normal stoic expression threatening to break at any moment.

To my relief, he nodded, "The surgery went perfectly. Everything is fixed, and should be better then ever by her next fight."

Even with the happy news, Mario still looked pretty grim, "What's wrong with her?" I asked, unable to keep myself from asking the million-dollar question.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Mario said, bowing his head slightly, "And the sugary finished half an hour ago."

The deathly science was heavy in the air, before Mario walked back into the room, "You can come inside if you would like to." Mario said.

I really didn't want to visit her, but my legs were slowly moving me toward the door, with or without my permission.

Mario held the door open, closing it behind me as I walked in.

I cringed when I saw the state Amy was in. She had IV's in her right wrist, a breathing mask, and multiple stitch marks on her stomach, arms, and one on the back of her neck. Her breathing was low and shallow, to the point where i wasn't really sure if she was still alive, the only thing signifying that she was still in the land of the living was the faint beep of the heart monitor.

"Has she said anything? Or possibly moved at all?" I asked, quickly rushing back into my panic mode from three hours ago, right after I had been shot.

Speaking of said wound, the throbbing pain in my side was not helping my already stressed figure.

Doctor Mario noticed the pain as well, "I did warn you that if you wanted me to stich you up that quickly, I would end up hurting more then it should have."

"And it is because of that saved time that Amy is still alive, yes?" I hissed back.

Before i could do or say something that i would definitely regret, a stifled groan was heard from the white bed, as Amy's grey eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the lighting. "Da fuck happened?" She groaned, clutching her head with her right hand while her left was busy holding herself up, and by the way that she was wobbling side to side, she still seemed to be pretty tired, and possibly traumatized.

Before either our us could say anything, Amy's eyes slowly closed again, before she drifted back to sleep.

Doctor Mario sighed, before holding the door open, "She seems to be fine, so, do you mind taking her to her room?" He asked.

I nodded, slowly and carefully picking Amy's sleeping form up bridal-style, before walking out of the room, heading to Amy and Megan's shared room.

The sound of the coming rain was enough to mask my quiet crying, huddled up on the corner of my bed.

As scared as I was for Amy, I couldn't bring myself to visit her, for the fear of either more tears or possibly me getting mad at her.

The rain was getting louder now, water splattering on to the roof of the mansion so fast that the sound of the rain coming in contact was loud enough to make me as silent as a mute.

Then, came the knock on my bedroom door. I ignored it, hoping that the person would leave, but that hope burned out when the unlocked door opened, Violet's head peaking out, "Yo." she said, before walking in, closing and locking the door behind her, "You okay? Everyone is worried for Amy, believe me, I'm one of them, but there worried for you as well. You haven't come out of your room since we all came back to the mansion."

I stayed quiet and still, the only thing moving were the tears on my face, as they slowly formed a river going down my cheeks.

Violet sighed, as she pulled out her newly acquired gun, playing around with it in her right hand, while her left hand massaged the bridge of her nose, "Look, I will admit that I am cold and heartless, but at the very least6, I know when a friend needs help." She then gently grabbed grabbed my hand, before pulling me to my feet, a small smile on her face, "Come on, let's go raid the fridge or something, eat away you fears and tears."

I nodded, a small smile on my face, as we left my shared room with Amy, locking the door behind me, before me and Violet went downstairs to be with the other smashers.

Me and Violet sat down on a free couch, while most of the other smashers were either doing the same, pacing around the living room, or knocked out on the ground and other chairs.

"I'll go grab you something." Violet muttered, before leaving the couch, her hands stuffed into her pockets as she made a beeline for the kitchen.

"I see that you've made a good impression on my sister."

Without thinking, i twisted around to punch the newcomer in the face, landing a direct hit.

"Shit, Megan, calm down. It's just me!" Randy exclaimed, after clutching his nose with his hands, "Nice hit, by the way."

My normally calm and collected expression was replaced with one of slight anger, "What do you want?' I spat out, sounding harsher then i wanted it to be.

Instead of hissing back a curse in return, Randy smiled, "Just wanted to see how you were doing after this whole Amy-getting-hit-by-a-car thing."

I dug my nails into my jacket wrist, the only thing keeping me from socking Violet's twin in the face, before saying, "I'm fine, there is no reason to be worried about me."

"Yeah right, Megan." Violet said from behind us, as she held three glasses of a pink substance in one hand and three bowls of ice cream in the other, somehow with relative ease, "You were crying up a storm bigger then the one outside."

As if the storm wanted to show off, lightning struck outside, followed swiftly by lightning.

She placed the items on the table in front of the couch, giving a small nod to her brother before sitting down, patting the free area next to her, "Are you planning on standing all day, or do you want to take a break and sit your ass down?" Randy sat down next to her, taking a strawberry smoothie, sipping some of it quietly.

"By any chance, have you guys seen Amethyst and Jayden lately?" Violet asked, me and Randy shaking our heads.

"There probably still on there 'date'." Randy said, a small smile on his calm face.

We sat in the conferrable science, the only sound waste hard pitter-patter of the rain, when Bowser walked over, a confident smile on his face like he was about to win a bet.

"I see that you friend is still in the infirmary," He said, an evil gleam in his eyes as he went on, "What a shame. I guess that you three won't be fighting us in tomorrow. You should be happy, you guys got off easily. I would suggest to Amy that she should get hit by cars more often, but I can't really do that. For all we know, she's long dead."

I snapped.

I can't even recall what had happened, as I do remember is getting really mad that this asshole was shit-talking my best friend, and needed to be taught a lesson.

My vision went red, as I tackled Bowser to the ground, taking him by surprise as I smashed my bat into his face, yelling, "Take that back! Take that all back!"

I allowed Randy to pull me off, still glaring at the Koopa king. He looked like he was about to lash out at me, when Violet cocked her gun back, "Don't think that I won't use this on you." She hissed under her breath.

The whole living room was now quiet, everyone watching with expressions of shock or slight fear, before slowly going back to there gloomy states.

"Your newbies think that your all so important, the new spotlights of the smash tournament." Bowser hissed, slowly walking opt of the room, "Compared to us veterans of the smash bros, you guys have little to no chance."

Glitchz walked in right as Bowser walked out, slamming his shoulder into her own. "What was that all about?" She asked, before taking seat on the couch across from us.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" An unseen person said. Glitchz nearly screamed when Alec's head popped out of her shadow, as he slowly stepped out.

"Great, now that lord Voldemort is here, it's a party." Violet muttered dryly, while Alec reached back into Glitchz shadow to pull out his staff, leaning on it lazily.

"Look, I'm happy that you guys care for my well being, I really do, but there is nothing about me that you need to worry about." I said, wanting nothing more then to back to my room and cry under my blankets alone.

Glitchz took a small black box out of her back pocket, which sprouted ears and a tail, before perching itself on Glitchz shoulder, "You know what you need? To think about something besides constantly worrying over Amy."

Randy smiled, "She's right. Tell a story or something." Every one seemed to like the story idea.

I racked my brain for a good memory, before biting my cheek to keep from laughing, "I remember this one time that we were at lunch and she asked us what character from legend of Zelda we would be, if we had to choose from Zelda, Ganon and Link."

_8th grade, first quarter_

_"Hey Megan, if you were one of the tri-force holders, which one of them would you want to be?" Amy asked, as she took a quick sip of her chocolate milk._

_Megan thought about it for a mo0ment, handing Amy and Felix napkin before saying, "I would most likely be fit to be Zelda, because personally, out of the three of us, I think that i would be the smartest."_

_"It's only because you fully Asian." Amy muttered, before wiping her mouth, "What about you, Felix?"_

_He thought about it for a moment, before getting up, "I think that I could fit as Ganon." He mused, as we threw away our plates and headed outside to where they normally hung out, a circular table with on curved piece of concrete to serve as the chairs._

_"Yes, because we all know, that of the three of us, you would be the green bacon character." Amy snickered, before placing her bag on the "chairs", "Wait, that leaves me with Link, doesn't it?" She said, sounding slightly sad by the fact._

_"Well, yeah." Megan said, "Out of all of us, you have the most courage, proven by the fact that you prefer truths over dares, and, yeah, because that's all that's left."_

_Amy's slightly sad state switched at the speed of light, a small smile on her face when she pulled a pose, "This is great, I get to be fairy boy!"_

"We had a good laugh after that." I said, everyone but Violet was laughing their head off, but even Violet had a small smile on her face.

"Who is this Felix guy?" Randy asked.

"Well," I said, while thinking that it made no sense how story time transformed into biography of Amy Stone, "From what I know, Felix was Amy's first boyfriend. I met him when Amy took him to our table that we used to eat lunch. Another friend of ours, Izzy, thought that I would be funny if the two dated, and a few weeks after she moved, that's exactly what happened."

"Wait," Glitchz said, while scratching the back of her head, "what do you mean by 'was'? Did they break up?"

"No, there was no break up." I said, feeling sadder and sadder for my friend as this subject began to expand, "He moved away at the end of 8th grade, really did break her heart."

"But she seems so happy, you would never think that she's depressed." Alec said, outlining the chicken scratch on his staff with his finger, "If anything, it seems that she's happy that he left."

I laughed at that thought, "No, it's nothing like that at all. She just knows how to wear a mask. As long as she is in control, she can make you think that she's the happiest person in the world, or on the brink of suicide. I guess that that little ability is an add-on to her imitation skills."

"That would explain it." Violet said quietly, before taking a small sip from her milkshake, "I wonder if that is why she doesn't think twice when it came to saving Mewtwo or herself, she seems to be very loyal to her close friends."

"Yeah." Was the only thing I could say back, while in my head, even if I wasn't religious, I was praying to every god I knew.

The only problem with that was the fact that the only god-like figures I knew were from video games, but hey, we were currently in the universe that was exactly like the game it was named after, what could go wrong with praying to Arceus?

"Damn it." Mewtwo muttered, as he tried twisting the locked door knob that would lead into Amy and Megan's room, "Megan must have locked the door..."

Mewtwo hoisted Amy over his shoulder, trying to make her as conferrable as possible, as he tried opening the door one last time.

He sighed, knowing that there was only one last logical option for him to take, one that wouldn't make only him feel awkward, but also Amy when she woke up...

Mewtwo headed to the door right next to Amy's room, twisting the door knob open, before walking inside his room.

It was a pretty nice place, the entrance door was connected to the rest of the place my hallway, two doors on either side of the hallway lead to a specific room, while the hallway lead to the living room and small kitchen area.

Mewtwo walked up to the first door on the left, opening the door, before closing it quietly.

Mewtwo's room was pretty neat and tidy, with a bare light grey wallpaper, carpet and ceiling. His bed was in the back right corner, while a desk filled with papers was on the back left. Right next to his bed was a small dark blue nightstand, not really being used at the moment. There wasn't much else in his room, besides a window with the blinds down, in the clone's room, but he seemed to like it plain like this.

He placed Amy on his bed, making sure that she wounds' roll onto the ground in her sleep, before taking the chair to his desk, doing nothing for what seemed like hours besides waiting and watching.

Every time she twitched, groaned, or even mumbled in her sleep, Mewtwo would shoot up from his chair, only to sit back down in slight disappointment.

He could make out a few words that she would utter, like, "Oui oui, Motherfucker.", "or other random quotes like, "Fairy boy". The one thing that seemed to be repeated over and over was a name, Felix. That was the one thing that Mewtwo didn't understand, was he a close friend or brother?

Mewtwo was trying to fight the heavy want to sleep, when Amy's breathing quickened, along with slight twitches and groans of pain.

A nightmare.

Not really sure what to do, Mewtwo ran over, not sure how to comfort her in any way. She was now whimpering more, trembling so much that the bed was shaking slightly.

Ant the worst part was the fact that Mewtwo was completely helpless. The only thing that he could do was watch helplessly, before she woke up with a shriek.

Her breathing slowed down, before she hugged her knees, not even noticing that she was in a different room with someone watching, before crying quietly, planting her head between her knees.

I felt so weak when I woke up from that nightmare, it was always the same thing.

The last day of school.

You wouldn't think much of it, heck, you would probably be happy with the last day of school.

But no, not me. Not the average b-student, that should have hated school for wasting most of my life. Friends at school had made it a bit easier, along with my friendly personality, when you don't have me mad and if you don't know about my rep.

I had two main friends that were there from 6th grade, Izzy and Megan. It was the perfect knit-tight group, Megan was the brains, I was the brawn, and Izzy, she was the special person that could make you laugh without really trying, like me but she had no pride, and would do any stupid thing you asked her.

But then, in the middle of 7th grade, a new kid came to our school, one that would change my whole out-look on crushes and dating.

His name was Felix.

From what I remember, he was in my social studies class, which was when I first met him.

At first, I assumed that he was one of those emotionless kids, the ones that put school above everything else, but after getting to kn0ow him, he quickly became a good friend.

I quickly devolved a crush on him, and because I am the worst person when it came to emotions, I made him the butt of a lot of my jokes. Even after all that time of me being an asshole, he stayed around us, questioning it a lot, but he was always there at lunch, ready to talk about the random things us teens talk about at lunch.

8th grade, right after Izzy moved away, I confessed how I felt, you know, after staying up all of the previous night, tossing and turning all night to the point that you go on your DS and get your ass kicked by a bunch of people in japan.

Wait, that doesn't happen to you?

Well, my move paid off, because later on, the day after i told him and felt awkward around him for the rest of the day, he told me that he felt the same way.

As simple as that sounded, you will not believe how awkward it was, for the both of us.

He was my first boyfriend, and I was gonna make it count, for as long as it would last.

The end of 8th grade came to soon.

Megan and I were going to different schools, something that I could barley handle knowing, while Felix was going to a different state.

Let's just say, the day was filled with bittersweet tears.

Then, I woke up.

I hated it when my mind would replay that memory, as nice as it was to see his face again, it hurt just as much.

I couldn't control myself, I thought that I was in the confinement of my own room, so i curled up and cried.

I flinched when I felt someone patting my back, but I quickly ignored it m-when fresh tears rolled down my face.

I flinched when everything else came into focus, like the fact that i wasn't in my room, and the fact that the person that was patting my back was now hugging me tightly.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist, in which he let out a small gasp of surprise, before he continued to hold me tightly.

Slowly, my senses came back, like the fact that the room smelled of jasmine, along with the person I was hugging, and currently sobbing my eyes out.

Why did still hurl this much?

That's when I noticed all the odd ends, like the fact that this person was wearing light purple fur, or how it felt when this guy's three-fingered hand was placed on my back...

Wait; oh shit...

I pulled away, only to confirm that it was Mewtwo that had been conferring me.

As always, i tried to start a conversation casually, "Hey."

He only nodded back, keeping his focus about a foot above my head, before I went on, "So, mind telling me how I ended up here?"

"Do you remember anything before you, umm, fell asleep?" Mewtwo asked, his tone made it sound like if he said one wrong thing, I would break.

"Well, now that I think about it, everything hurts." I said with a small laugh that wasn't sent back, "Can you just tell me what happened?"

Mewtwo began to fiddle around with his fingers, "Do you, by any chance, remember your trip to the mall yesterday?"

And just like that, everything came flooding back.

"Damn," I muttered, as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Did I really do all of that?"

"Yes, you did." Mewtwo said, knowing what I meant.

I needed to pace around before I exploded with emotion and other girl's things, so I tried to stand up. The only problem was that I was instantly dizzy after trying to stand up, the ground rushing up to meet my face, right before Mewtwo grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me back up.

"Oh god..." I breathed out. This was gonna be a long and awkward day, I just know it.

* * *

**Holy Arceus christ, that took forever...**

**Again, I am sorry if this chapter was long and boring, and/but the next chapter is gonna be my first real try at fluff.**

**So yeh...**

**Plz don't leave flames in the review section, because (1) I break easily and (2) if you do flame, I'll sick my boyfriend on you...**

**Wait, what?**

**Anyay, nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**So, again, here is your fluff. Your awkward, bestiality, Amy x Mewtwo, fluff.**

***Shudder* *Shudder***

**I also noticed that my fanfictions went from funny to depressing pretty damn quickly. I think that I've been hanging around User1493 to much...**

**Just kidding.**

**User, please don't kill me.**

**Nothing else to say, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 16:Training, chicken and fluff, oh my!

(Third person P.O.V)

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked, seconds after sitting back down on the bed next to the clone.

Even after putting on her casual smile and that happy tone in her voice, Mewtwo could now see the hurt under all the layers. As much as Mewtwo wanted to find out what was bothering her so much, he was more concerned Amy's mental state, "You do still have a fight to prepare for, I would suggest that you spent the rest of the day training."

Amy nodded, placing both hands on the bed before standing up again, still feeling pretty dizzy, but she didn't really seem to care.

She then limped her way to the door, Mewtwo watching each painful step, before sighing. She's gonna end up back in the hospital before competing in a real smash bros fight, he thought as he watched Amy try and fail to open the door with her still shaking hands. With little hesitation, he walked up behind her and opened the door for her, "It wouldn't do any of us good if you go back to the infirmary area because you lost a fight to a door." He said when Amy gave him that questioning look, before walking out.

Mewtwo sighed again, tilting his head back as he pinched his nose, what was this weird feeling?

"Screw it." he muttered, before following Amy out.

Amy cursed when she found out that the door was locked, before pulling the keys out from a small crack in the wall. Once she had grabbed her gym bag and other toys, she headed out, strapping her sword to her back, when she noticed Mewtwo leaning against the wall, looking at her coolly.

Shaking it off, she continued walking down the hall, about to head down the stairs, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the clone was watching her intently, "Can I help you?" She asked, before noticing how mean that sounded, "I didn't mean to sound harsh, and I really am thankful that you, umm, took care of me, but don't you want to do something besides watch me possibly screw up and get seriously hurt?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to prevent." Mewtwo muttered, "Your obviously still out of it, physically and mentally."

Amy thought about it, before smiling, "Fine, you can tag along; if you agree to be my sparing partner."

That took Mewtwo by surprise, "...What?"

"I need to train, punching bags don't hit back, and your one of the only smasher veterans I trust." Amy said, while heading down the stairs, Mewtwo right behind her, "And, on top of that, I'm afraid that I'll give you a heart attack if I don't let you come along and later you find out that I lost another fight to a door."

Mewtwo smiled inwardly, walking quietly behind her, thinking about how many thinks could go wrong when a chicken leg was thrown at Amy, which she noticed a second before impact, grabbing it out of the air. "What the hell?" Amy muttered, looking the food over, before taking a bite, "What? This is fried chicken, I'm American, remember?" Amy said to Mewtwo's expression, before she continued to walk to the gym.

To our surprise, no one was in the gym area.

"Must be another fight." Amy muttered, before she dropped her bag next to the weights, pulling her gym clothes out of her bag, before heading into the changing area.

Amy pulled on her clothes, her mind thinking about other things, when she noticed something. She didn't have her sweat shirt with her. She cursed herself, before walking out, feeling kinda embarrassed but hiding it behind an expression of seriousness.

Mewtwo's eyes almost bulged out, which made him feel like a kind of pervert. Yes, he admired her hour-glass body shape, and yes, he was willing to admit to himself that she looked nice for a teenager, but it just had that awkward feeling grow stronger.

"You okay?" Amy asked the clone, trying to keep a straight face when she saw that his eyes were slightly widened.

Mewtwo merely nodded, his calm expression soon becoming a bit tense, when Amy laid a 100-pound weight of either side of a metal pole, making sure that it was steady before sliding her skinny frame under.

"Is that really safe?" Mewtwo questioned Amy, who only shrugged, before gripping the metal bar.

"Oh chill. Your starting to act like Megan." Amy teased, as she relaxed her own tense body, hoping that it wasn't showing that she didn't think that she was nervous

Amy never really cared for her self-being, except for the times that she thinks that she was gaining to much weight, or she insist that she needs to get stronger. Slowly, she pushed against the weights, all 200 pounds making her arms quiver when she eased it down so that it was right above chest, resting for a split second before pushing the weight back up, to the point that she was tempted to lock her arms out, but she knew from experience that if she were to do that to her arms after they have suffered this much strain, she elbows bones would shatter.

Mewtwo was surprised by her determination as she, instead of placing the weight back onto the holder, allowed the weights to slowly fall back towards her chest, the only small changes were the fact that her face was slowly becoming a tinted red, and her arms were shaking badly.

"...Help..." Amy breathed out, her breathing was slowly becoming lighter and faster, as her arms screamed in pain when she couldn't stop the weight from lightly resting on her chest, the force was a small burning feeling in her chest first, slowly blossoming into the feeling of having a car slowly but surely crushing her.

Mewtwo ran over, gripping the weight, and slowly lifting it off of the nearly-crushed teenager. He had to use a bit of psychic power, because he'll admit, he wasn't exactly the strongest smasher, but still managed to get the weight off, helping Amy set it back on to the holder.

"Well...That was...really stupid..." Amy muttered, even with the reality that she could have been crushed, she still had a small smile on her face, "I guess that this means I need to train more." She said, before pushing herself off the bench, walking over to the nearest punching bag, before holding her hands up.

Each punch slowly drained her emotions, anger, fear and sadness. Lots and lots of that stuff. She felt a small tear travel down the side of her cheek, before focusing entirely on beating the shit out of the brown heavy bag.

Mewtwo flinched each time she struck the side of the bag, the loud sound bouncing off the walls, before disappearing. He wanted to intervene, check if she was okay or not, but decided against it for now. He would only stop her if she somehow hurt herself. If she was angry or sad about something, he would let her deal with it unless she needed her help.

Her life wasn't his business.

Amy could feel small streams of tears sliding down her face now, but ignored it, along with the growing pain in her feet and hands, ignoring the new places on her hand where the skin had split, the growing pain in her arms and legs. She did what she did with every other emotion that she would refuse to show in public, she hid it behind a mask and ignored it.

Finally, about five minuets more, Mewtwo couldn't take it any more, "Amy?" He said, quietly enough for it to sound calm, yet loud enough for him to be sure that she heard her, "You pushing yourself a bit to hard, you want to take a small break?" When she didn't respond, he walked over to her, eyes widening when he heard the sound of quiet crying and whimpering.

"Amy, you need to stop." He insisted, grabbing both of her wrists when she didn't stop, eyes slightly red and bottom lip trembling.

"Stop." the single word sent a small shiver down Amy's spine, arm shaking badly against Mewtwo's hand. Why was she like this, especially now, when someone was watching her?

"Sorry.' She muttered when Mewtwo let go of her wrist, quickly wiping any sign of tears away with the back of her wrist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said back.

"Yes I do." She said back, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner, like the last few seconds of crying didn't happen, "I cried, in front of someone, no less. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Mewtwo didn't say anything, as he walked over to Amy's bag, pulling out her first-aid kit before motioning her to come over and take a seat.

"You really should be more carful." He muttered when she sat down on a bench next to him, taking out the rubbing alcohol, a small clean rag and bandages, "You could get yourself killed one day."

Amy let out a small laugh, "Like I would really care." She said in her own joking matter.

"I'm not kidding," He said back, his tone taking a sound of seriousness, "For all you know, the next stupid thing you do will kill you."

She didn't know why, possibly because she was a bit sick of Mewtwo acting like an over-protective parent, but she snapped, "And for all you know, I won't care." She said it with dripping malice, quickly regretting how she sounded like a self-centered bitch, "Oh god, sorry, that was really uncalled for."

Mewtwo only nodded, originally thinking that such words wouldn't hurt, but was quickly proven wrong.

What was this feeling?

Amy let out a small hiss when Mewtwo dabbed the rag of alcohol on her right knuckles, the smell and the feeling overwhelming her entirely.

"You don't have to clean it for me." Amy protested, glancing up at Mewtwo's concentrated expression.

Mewtwo smirked, "Then, you would once again end up in the infirmary."

"You never know.' She said, Mewtwo applying the bandages before moving on to her other hand, "Normally I just try to stop the bleeding."

"That would explain the scars." He muttered, glancing down her arm, "You had those stitched up by a doctor, not yourself, right?"

"I'll have you know that I can take care of myself!" Amy hissed in fake anger.

"Oh, you can, can you?" Mewtwo said, poking her arm lightly, "You scars say otherwise."

"But, I'm still alive, that has to count for something, right?" She said, seconds after Mewtwo began to put the supplies away.

"You really are a risk-taker, aren't you?" He said, placing her first-aid kit back into her bag.

"You're not really living if you're not taking risks." Amy countered, before jerking her head towards the fight ring, a silent invitation to spar a bit.

"taking a risk is one thing, taking a risk and anticipating that you'll get hurt is another thing." Mewtwo said back, as he entered the other side of the sparring ring, not really sure how this would go about, but was willing to see it through.

"Is it really?" Amy asked, her face holding that cocky half-smile, but something was off. Instead of that happy glint in her eye, she now looked on-guard, like he would hurt her to the point that a trip to the infirmary wouldn't do much.

Fear.

Mewtwo stood still for a moment, deep in thought; was she afraid of him?

He didn't have time to answer the question, he had to focus on stepping to the side when Amy went in for a gut punch, and by the looks of the new crater in the wall, that would have hurt a lot.

Before he had time to recover, Amy's body twisted around, to the point where all her weight was on her right hand (the hand that tried to punch earlier), balancing perfectly to the point that her left leg whipped around, getting the clone good in the back.

"I see that your fighting skill is based on trickery." He muttered, slowly backing away, while Amy flipped over, landing on her feet with a small cocky smile.

"It's fun to mess around with your opponent," Amy countered, while loosening up her shoulders, "You never know how long a fight might last, so you should make the best of it. Unless, I guess, it's a life and death situation."

Amy rushed at him in a zig-zag motion, making it hard for the clone to zero in on her, as she faked a punch for his face with her right, followed up by a gut-punch with her left.

Mewtwo doubled over, if this was Amy's meaning of "Training", she didn't really need to be here, "Do you always fight like this?"

"Yep." The answer was short and simple for once.

Before either could move for the next hit, a random yell came from the hallway, something that was weird enough to get the fighters attention.

"BLACK STAR, GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN!"

Amy glanced over to the clone, "Did you..."

"Yep." He said back, before hopping out of the ring.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Amy asked from right behind Mewtwo, as she pressed her ear up next to the metal sliding door. Seconds later, her eyes widened, "HIT THE DECK!" she yelled, before lunging behind the weights.

Before Mewtwo could react, the door exploded, flying metal bits all over the room. When the dust cleared, you could see Mewtwo still standing where he was in slight shock, while Ike was chasing Black star around, Black star holding a bowl of chicken legs, throwing them at Ike as he ran around.

"Bros, this is so ending up on YouTube!" America yelled from the door, recording everything with his phone.

"You alright?" Amy said, trying to brush the dust off of the clone, while Mewtwo was imagining the slowest and most painful way to kill all three of these lunatics at the same time, preferably so that they could all see each other in pain.

"Stop that." Amy scolded playfully, knowing exactly what the clone was thinking about. Right when she said that, a chicken leg flew right at Amy, this time, getting her right between the eyes.

It took only seconds for her to grab Black star's turtle neck collar, as she dragged him out of the room, the sound of painful screams echoing down the hall.

"So," Ike said, as he walked by Mewtwo, who was calmly getting Amy's back ready to leave, "What were you and the newbie doing in here, all alone?"

"Oh la la!" France said as he walked by, hearing every word that Ike had said, before walking on, saying something in French that would probably be banned from an MA-rated fanfiction.

"You really are a sicko." Mewtwo muttered, glaring at the swordsmen over his shoulder, before walking out of the room, following the sound of screaming.

"Amy, put the poor guy down, I think you've done enough." Mewtwo sighed, a bloody Black Star was bleeding all over the ground, while Amy had a small pout on her face.

She grabbed the chicken bucket off the ground, glaring at Black Star one more time, before walking away. Once she passed the gym door, she heard Ike protest, quickly followed by the sound of something being thrown.

Mewtwo glanced into the gym, not sure how or why Ike was now sprawled out on the floor, the chicken bucket forming a dent in his face, while chicken legs were all over the floor.

Mewtwo sighed, before walking down the opposite hallway, following the sound of heavy footsteps. He wasn't an expert on human girls, heck, he didn't know much about humans in general. Mewtwo shivered, was it possibly her time of month?

Amy crossed over by the living room, buried deep in her thoughts. So she snapped, it wasn't much of a big deal. After watching enough soul eater, she was sure that the ninja would still be able to stand. And as for Ike, if the guy could take a sword across the face, I'm pretty sure that he could take chicken being thrown at him.

At least, I hope he can...

"AMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"

She didn't have time to process what had happened, she only knew enough to know that Amethyst had tackled her to the ground the second she walked by the living room entrance.

"YURI!" Rika yelled.

After Megan peeled Amethyst off, the others began asking questions, none of them got through to Amy, who was still out-of-it.

The only thing that Amy did hear was something Violet said, "Glad to know that your up and running, but we still have a fight to get ready for."

"Really?" Megan said, "We just know realize that she's alive, and you decide to say that; out of so many other things you could have said?"

Violet blinked, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You really need to learn the basics of giving a shit," Glitchz said, "You know, like having emotions."

"I have emotions," Violet countered, "I just choose not to use them."

"You two are impossible." Alec mumbled.

"At least we don't pop out of other people's shadows!" Glitchz yelled back.

"At least I don't talk to a floating box!" Alec yelled back.

"You two are acting like kids!" Jayden exclaimed.

"SAYS THE GUY THAT DROPPED THE LANDMASTER!" Everyone but Amy, Megan and Amethyst yelled.

"Are you guys still sore over that?" Jayden asked.

His answer was the sound of a gun going off. Jayden's eyes widened, his hand feeling the new straight cut that had made itself on the right side of his head, trimming the hair, while Violet was still holding the weapon.

"What do you think?" She spat out, before grabbing both Amy and Megan, leading them to the backyard.

A certain clone was watching all of this go on from the shadow of the hallway, sighing as he lifted the back over his shoulder, quietly following the three girls, while the others were to busy bickering.

"So, you think that you can still fight?" Violet asked.

Amy nodded, "I should be fine."

Megan slapped her shoulder lightly, "I swear, if you ever do anything as stupid as that again, I'll send Violet after you in hell so that she can drag you back to the land of the living, where I'll kill you personally."

"Nice to you see again as well, Megan." Amy said, right as they all entered the backyard.

It was a pretty big place, around the same size as the mansion, nothing but greenery.

Violet turned to face the other two, brown eyes staying calm and cold, "After the whole mall incident, we can all agree that more training is needed, correct?" Amy and Megan nodded, not sure where this is going.

Violet's finger poked Amy, "You're very fast, can take quite a hit, and you're strong, but you don't use your head." She then did the same to Megan, "You're fast and smart, but you're also pretty skinny, with little to no fighting experience."

"Do street fights count?" Amy asked.

"No, they don't." Violet said back, assuming the role of a strict sensei.

"With attributes like these, it's pretty clear that we'll never win a fight."

"Harsh much?" Amy asked. Violet glared at her, before slapping her across the face.

"SEXUAL TENSION!" Rika yelled.

"It's safe to say that I have the most experience, so I'll be in charge of our training. That also means that you do not talk back, heck, don't talk at all, Amy." Violet then gripped Amy's shirt collar, "Do you understand me?"

"Hai, sensei." Amy muttered, before Violet go.

"Where was I? Oh Yeh, that's right, we're gonna fail, big time. But thankfully, I have the best exercise that not only will you improve your weak sides, but you will also develop skills such as teamwork." Violet's Brown eyes took an evil-like glint, "Anyone want to guess what we'll be doing?"

When Amy and Megan both had confused expressions, Violet smirked, this would be a lot of fun...

"We will be climbing trees."

* * *

**Yeh, I got the ending from a naruto book, bite me.**

**THIS CHAPTER SUCKED SO FREAKING BAD, I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF!**

**And to anyone who didn't get my random Rika's, long story short, Rika is that girl at my school that is like France, but a girl, not blond, and isn't gay.**

**This chapter was an Amy X Mewtwo fail, I know. But hey, I tried, give me credit for something! But on the other side, yes, this is proof that I can't write fluff or anything romantic, I'm not french enough...**

**This chapter was also longer then I expected, but hey, fluffy shit now and depressing, heart-breaking shit later, k?**

**That and, I won't be albe to upload for a while, school work is a bitch and I got a whole lot of brusies and broken bones to look forward to in the future. **

**And also, don't be mad, but remember how I said that I would try to sleep more? Yeh, not only did that fail really badly, but I also only sleep two hours when I'm lucky, most of the time, I don't sleep. But hey, what are weekends for?**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up asap, which will be filled with jokes, inside jokes, and more freaking jokes. **

**Yeh...**

**Mewtwo: You made me perverted?**

**Me: Yeh, why not? I know how you look at Amy when you think she's not watching.**

**Megan: Maybe we should introduce you to Kakashi, you two would get together just fine.**

**Mewtwo: I'm not a pedophile either!**

**Amy: Well, I'm thirteen, how old are you?**

**Mewtwo:...I take it back...**

**Violet: You might want to be a bit more carful when it comes to fluff...**

**Me: And why would I want to do that?**

**Rika: MAKE A LEMON! MAKE A LEMON RIGHT FRUCKING NOW!**

**Violet:...That's why.**

**I should go before SHE get's out of hand, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Violet: Finally! I thought that I would have to wait a few weeks before you came back to this!**

**Me: Yeh, well fuck you as well. School is a bitch, and when I'm writing this, I'm in my social studies class. Heck, I shouldn't have a fanfiction account.**

**Megan: Over-protective Asian, parents, am I right?**

**Amy: I second that.**

**Alright then, we all need to shut up, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 17 :Tree-hugger

(Megan's P.O.V)

Seconds went by after Violet's statement, her face kept calm and collected except for a bit of amusement in her eyes.

The quiet didn't last.

"Were gonna do what?" Amy asked, giving Violet that blank look.

Instead of saying anything, Violet walked over to two trees, placing her hand on the one on the left, "Amy, you'll be climbing this one," She said, before placing her hand on the right, "Megan, you'll be climbing this tree."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but may I ask why and how this would help us?" I asked, being carful with how I said my words, I didn't want to end up with a black eye after this.

"You only need to know your goal and your challenge, the rest is up to you two." Violet replied, as she took a seat on the glass, waiting for us to do something.

Amy didn't even size-up her tree, as she kicked off her shoes, wrapping her arms and knees around the rough bark, before slowly inching her way upwards.

I sized up my tree, not sure how I should approach this...

_"...don't know it's rigged..."_

I glanced over to Violet, "Did you say something?" Violet shook her head, still in that relaxed position.

Behind me, with a loud yelp, Amy slid down her tree, splinters covering her arms.

"That's what you get for becoming an extreme tree-hugger." I muttered, still not sure how I should go about with this.

Maybe if I had a jump-start...?

_"...need to learn to work together..."_

I glanced at Violet again, only to find that she was now talking with Mewtwo, looking over at Amy's failed attempts to climb the tree. She couldn't have said anything to us.

"Is something wrong, Megan?" Violet asked me when she noticed that I was still staring blankly at her, Mewtwo keeping his casual expression.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said back, trying to keep my focus back on the tree.

"Fucking tree, let me climb you!" I heard Amy yell behind me, before another thud signaled that she had yet again failed.

I tried to piece together what I had heard, was I loosing it? Maybe I had been hanging around Amy for a bit to long.

_"...fail if they don't have teamwork..."_

With a groan, I clutched my head, what was happening to me?

It was clearly Violet talking to me, but whenever I glanced over to her, it was also pretty clear that she was talking to the clone.

I tried concentrating on Violet again, waiting for something, anything...

_"They don't know it's rigged. They need to learn to work together if they want to achieve their goal. The both of them will fail if they don't have teamwork."_

It was like I could hear on two different levels, one of them was the quiet mumbles of Violet talking to the clone, and the other one was like I...

I was in her head.

It all clicked in place, the voices I've been hearing whenever I walk into a room with many people in one place, the small whispers in my head were finally making sense.

...That, or I was loosing it slowly.

"Hey, Amy," I said over my shoulder, "I got a plan."

We pressed our backs against each other, slowly walking up the tree, slowly putting one foot in front of the other.

"So you two finally understood what I was talking about." We heard Violet say from the ground, as we reached the tree tops.

"What's next?" Amy asked, trembling a bit from the strain.

"Easy, come back down." Violet said simply, before going back to her conversation with Mewtwo.

I could tell that Amy was on the brink of cursing, as we slowly made our way back down. Amy full-on flopped on her face once we reached the ground, not getting up until Violet threatened to put holes in the back of her head.

"Why do you have to be so harsh?" Amy groaned.

I was thinking deeply about what had happened earlier, when I had read Violet's mind? Where did that come from? Was it like Amy's new ability, to be able to control water? Was I a psychic? There were so many new questions...

_"You would probably be pretty confused, but don't worry about it. It's normal for kids like you to start developing abilities like these at this age."_

My head flanged up, not sure who was talking to me, until I saw Mewtwo looking at me intently.

"In fact, I would be surprised if you started to move things with your mind." He said.

Violet frowned, "Did I miss something?" She asked, Amy wearing the same expression.

"I have reason to believe that Megan is a psychic." Mewtwo said simply.

It was quiet while both of the other girls looked at me, Amy's face growing a small smile.

"This is great! What am I thinking about right now?" Amy asked.

I sighed, "Your thinking about the fact that I can now read your mind, something I could do before all of this happened."

Amy looked like she was gonna start throwing up rainbows, while Violet asked, "So you read my mind to figure out what to do?"

I gulped, "...Yes?" I said, hoping that Violet wouldn't get mad at me for going into her mind.

Instead of glaring, Violet smiled, "Good. If you have abilities like this, it would be smart to use them in situations like this, that way, your ready for whatever comes at you in a fight."

Violet smile was quickly replaced with a frown, "However, you did cheat, and for that, you and Amy will need to complete another task..."

Amy's jaw dropped, "What else will you have us do?" She yelled, as her left eye twitched.

Violet smirked, "You'll see..." She said darkly.

* * *

_Hours of training later..._

"Oh my god," Amy said, as she limped her way to our shared room, Mewtwo walking behind her to make sure that she wouldn't fall over, "everything hurts..."

I could only nod, as I opened the door, "Yeh, I fully agree. I didn't think that Violet would drive us THAT hard..."

"Well, it is only to benefit you two." Mewtwo said, before dropping Amy's bag in the living room, "You forgot this while you walked out of the gym."

"Hehe, woops." Amy said, as she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry."

Mewtwo only nodded, before leaving the room.

I was about to leave, when I noticed something strange about Amy.

Her knees were pressed together, eyes were slightly droopy, and she hadn't taken her eyes off the closed door yet.

I had to hold back a smirk, "Oh, someone looks like she's in love."

That got her to snap out of it, "No way, that can't happen!" Amy said quickly, the huge red blush and the way she was refusing to meet eyes only confirmed it, "Besides, I'm not ready for that yet, okay?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, I backed off, "Fine, if that's what you want to believe, I won't judge." I said, before walking into my room.

_(Alright, one more Timeskip.)_

by the time me and Amy were back from lunch, it was dark outside, with a few stars shining in the sky.

We both went back to our respective rooms, getting ready to go to bed.

So much had happened today, to the point that the second my head hit the bed, I was out cold.

I didn't notice the cold breeze from the open window, or the fact that I was pretty sure that I had closed them before I left.

Heck, I was so tired, I didn't notice the hand that was slowly opening the window wider.

* * *

**YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes, I know that this chapter was rushed, and yes, I'm sorry that it was really short.**

**BUT (And this is a major but) the next chapter will be an action one, so YAY!**

**I would also like to ask you readers what super smash bros you guys would like to see, such as the well-known Sonic v.s Mario, and Zelda v.s Peach. But, unlike the Deathbattle match-ups you probably think these are based off of, I would let you guys decide who would win, based off of how many votes the certain characters get.**

**Amy: Am I gonna get hit by a car again?**

**Me: No, at least, I'm not planning it...**

**Megan: But tomorrow's the fight!**

**Me: Well, creepy people that want to kill you at night don't seem to notice or care.**

**Megan:...Good point**

**Amy: Hey, Megan, you know how you can read people's minds, right?**

**Megan: Yeh, why?**

**Amy: (Grins evilly) Why don't you try to read the author's mind?**

**Me: (eyes widen) Nope, not happening, I'm gonna end the chapter before you can!**

**Megan: She's thinking about-**

**Me: NO MORE TIME, LATER PEEPS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Finally, I can write this thing out!**

**Violet: Yeh, your last chapter sucked.**

**Amy: I second that.**

**You both suck.**

**Oh, both of you, shut up.**

**Any way, a slight warning, this is a fight chapter, which means that there will be parts with gore, blood, and deaths. You've been warned.**

**Anyway, nothing else to say, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Unexpected

(Amy's P.O.V)

I couldn't sleep.

Even with all the new pain in my arms and legs, I found it really hard to even keep my eyes closed.

So, you can imagine how I reacted when I heard the sound of my window opening.

When I heard the sound of someone placing there feet down in my room, I locked my eyes shut, keeping track of this person with ears only. From under my pillow, my hand slowly curled up into a fist when the intruder started to laugh.

"Foolish kid, I know your awake." He said.

I freaked out and did the one thing I believe should never be done.

I screamed.

The intruder woke a ninja suit like mine, except with pockets holding ninja stars and a belt that had a bunch of kunai's hooked on to it. on his right wrist was a red armband.

His eyes widened, as he gripped a kunai in his right hand, going in for my throat.

Out of reflex, I ducked under his hit, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over so hard on the ground that he knocked out.

I grabbed my sword, strapped it to my back, before running into Megan's room, bursting through the door to see another ninja with his kunai right next to her throat.

"One more step, and she'll be dead." He hissed, Megan's eyes wide with terror, while still looking really tired.

That's when the gun went off. The ninja looked at his chest, surprised to see the material was slowly turning a bit darker from the blood, before his eyes rolled back, dead.

"That/s what you get, bitch." Violet muttered from behind me, before walking into the room, "There are more of these guys in the mansion, most of the other smashers are fighting right outside in the hallway as we speak."

The fog in Megan's eye disappeared, as she got out of bed, grabbing the baseball bat that was leaning on the wall, "Let's go bust some heads then." She said darkly, as the three of us ran to the main door.

Once Violet opened the door, she had to close it again, as one of the ninja's had thrown a ninja star at the door. Violet opened the door again, this time, shooting him down before he could throw another one.

"Take down as many of these suckers as you can!" Violet yelled, before running off the help her brother, who was slowly losing a hand-to-hand fight with another ninja.

Everyone in the hallway were fighting. Alec was opening shadows-like portals in the ground, casing the ninjas to fall into where ever those things lead to once they made a wrong step. Amethyst was holding her own against two on the ninjas with her fencing sword, the tip must have been sharpened, because every time she moved in to stab them, the black material would do little to stop the hit. Jayden was fighting back to back with Amethyst, while using a HUGE one-sided sword, the blade was easily blocking ninja stars while lashing out at anyone who got to close. Glitchz was running around with an awesome jagged sword, the handle was wrapped in brown leather, with a ruby at the bottom. The blade itself was shaped like a single beat of rest in music (if anyone understands that). She was dodging and slashing down anyone in her way, while listening to music through her head-phones.

Without even noticing, I laughed. It was funny how easy it was for us to get into fights, but, when it came to fighting together, we were a pretty knit-tight group.

That, and the fact that we were all kicking ass in our pajamas.

"You help Amethyst and Jayden, I'll help Violet!" Megan yelled, before dashing off to help her friend.

I smiled with slight insanity, while slowly taking my sword out, "With pleasure." I whispered to myself, before running into the fight.

The second I got close enough to help, one of the ninja caught me off-guard, slashing me across the back. Instead of wincing, my smile got wider.

I didn't need to hold back anymore.

With a small laugh, I buried my blade into his shoulder, which got a scream out of him, before using the leverage to lift myself off the ground for a split second, kicking him in the side of the head.

"Glad to know that your on our side." Amethyst said with a smile, right as I stabbed a ninja in the back, my blade going right through his stomach, before sliding out.

"How did these guys get in?" Jayden asked from where he was, as he cleanly cut off another ninja's head.

"Through the windows, that's how they got into me room." I said back, before sweeping a ninja star out of the air, throwing it back at the ninja's throat.

A clean hit.

"Yeah, right between the eyes!" I said, doing a little air fist-bump, which was followed by a short victory dance.

"There are to many of these guys!" Amethyst remarked, before yelping and ducking to avoid a ninja star to the face, "There needs to be another area there getting into the mansion, besides the windows."

I feverishly looked around the hallway, the only other places that they could have gotten into the hallway was the staircase, or...

"There getting through the damn air vents!" I said back, cursing quietly to myself for being so stupidly blind, not noticing the freaking ninjas dropping out through the air vents in the ceiling.

"Well, what can we do?" Amethyst yelled from where she was.

I racked my brain, frantically trying to come up with a way to solve this problem, which was followed by a small curse, "The one time I need to be creative, the one freaking time it depends on my life, the one time I would get in truble for over-thinking something; I've got nothing."

"I was hoping I could try this." I heard Violet say, before she appered in front of me, slapping me across the face, '"USE YOUR HEAD FOR GOD DAMN ONCE!"

It then clicked, "Alec, you think you can keep a portal open in front of the air vents?" I yelled, Violet nodding with a small smirk, happy that she knocked some sense into my head, before going back into the fight, gun in one hand and one of her swords in the other.

"Yeh, but it depends on how many and how long." He shouted back, looking tired from all the magic he was using, "Why do you ask?"

"I need a portal opened up at every air vent, you think you can do that?" I said back, before round-house kicking another ninja.

Alec didn't say anything more, he only whipped his hands out, dark circles appering at every air vent, while his staff stood in front of him, a dark aura surrounding his like a bubble-shield, dissolving anyone who touched it. Everytime someone dissolved, his arms would twitch from the strain.

"I need someone to help Alec out!" I yelled, hoping that someone could help the mage out.

"I got it!" I heard Glitchz yell, as she dashed past me, her sword gleaming in a wicked way, as she hacked another ninja into pieces.

From that moment on, no one spoke, only the sounds of fighting filled the air, when one of the ninja's got a lucky shot, and threw a kunai at my left hand, which was soon coated in blood.

With a hiss, I dropped my sword, clutching my hand, which was the perfect time for another ninja to advance, kicking me hard in the ribs.

It was the same feeling from the fight at the mall, that gut instinct that fills you with a greater need to fight, like a sugar rush personally made to give you energy.

I pressed my bleeding plam on a nearby wall, feeling the water flowing through the pipes hidden behind it, before smieking, "I win, bitch." I whispered, before releasing the pressure I was storing up, the wall shuddering ascracks appered, followed by jets of water that sprayed out randomly, the force hitting him so hard that his back flew into the door, before slumping over.

I picked up my swordwith my right hand, the weight feeling weird in a different hand, but I could still fight, "See ya in hell!" I said with a crazy laugh, before swinging my sword with my right and controlling the left-over water on the floor with my left, which was still dripping out of the broken pipes.

I cringed at the thought, Mario is gonna kill me.

"We need to get to another area, some where more open!" I heard Megan yell on my far left.

"We need a way to bring them all outside with us!" Randy yelled over the chaos.

"Hey, Alec, you think you can manage one last spell?" I asked the mage.

Alec wasn't looking that good, his face was beaded with sweat and his arms were shaking, but he managed a small nod, or a head flinch. I can't tell the difference anymore.

Alec threw his head back, eyes glowing an eerie black, before we were all thrown into a dark void.

For what seemed like hours, we were all surrounded by shadows and whispers in the back ground, to the point that when we appered outside, most of the ninja's were shivering where they stood.

After gaining my senses back, I finally noticed the sounds of guns and explosions in the background, realizing that it was more chaotic out here then it was in the hallway.

Instead of just ninjas, there were also gunmen and a few other guys with snipers, one of them held a bow and arrow, as arrows and bullets rained from the sky.

We were now utterly screwed.

"If I may be the first to say, fuck." I cursed from where I was, knocking a ninja in the back of the head, before bending down to grab my sword, which I had left on the ground of the hallway where I had dropped it.

Double fuck.

"Can't get much worst, right?" Glitchz said from where she was fighting.

"You're never suppose to say that!" Megan yelled, "Have you ever heard of the damn Murphy law?"

"Why can't I say it?" Glitchz asked back, "It's a free damn country, I can say whatever the hell I want to!"

Right as she said that, Alec collapsed where he was standing, knocked out cold from all the magic he had to use.

"That's why." Violet said, as she faced Glitchz with a frown, shooting an unfortunate ninja through the head as he tried to sneak up behind her.

"Somebody cover him!" Jayden yelled from where he was, showing slight signs of fatigue as he swung around his sword.

"I'm on it!" Glitchz yelled, "Why do I always end up with guard-dog duty?" I heard her muttered as she rushed past me, her sword held sternly at her side, as she rushed across the field, slashing and hacking at anyone who got to close.

"We need back-up!" I heard Randy yell, the poor guy was the only one of us that didn't own a weapon, so he was stuck with hand-to-hand combat.

Just then, Megan was pushed next to me by the crowd of attackers, looking a bit dizzy, as she leaned on my back to catch her breath.

"We need help, got any plans?" I asked her, as I blocked an attackers jab with my wrist, taking his kunai before stabbing it into his side.

"There must be intruders in the mansion if no one is coming outside to help us," Megan thought aloud, before snapping her fingers, "I know who we can ask, but I need your help to get me to the door."

"You got it." I said back, gripping the kunai tightly, before making a clear path for Megan to follow, getting nicked and hit in the process.

"I swear, if we live to see tomorrow, everything is gonna hurt." I muttered, right before Megan slipped into the mansion, followed by the sound of wood coming into contact with someone's skull.

I stood with my back pressed up against the door, making sure that no one could get in, while I defended it, not moving from my spot.

A gunmen got a lucky shot, lodging a bullet aimed for my neck, and it would have killed me if I hadn't blocked it with my right hand.

Shit, now both of my hands were in pain.

I threw the kunai at the gunmen, fighting with my hands until a series of knocks came from the other side.

"About freaking time, I'm dying out here!" I yelled, flinging the door open, right as Germany rushed by, gun in one hand and a grenade in his mouth.

I blinked as the rest of the Hetalia cast ran out with various weapons, before noticing Megan with her bleeding shoulder and a small smile, "I got help." She said simply.

"Of all the elite fighters, you picked the countries?" I said, wishing that she could have gotten someone like Mewtwo, someone I could fight with.

"Shut up, they were the only ones that could help, and there better then no one." Megan said back, before pushing my head down the avoid an incoming arrow, "Besides, we should really get back into the fight."

I nodded, before running back into the fight.

There was a lot more shouting now, mostly Germany shouting orders and Italy yelling, "I surrender!" occasionally.

Getting annoyed, I made my way to Italy, grabbing his white flag, "Give me this!" I yelled, before using it as I staff and whacking people in the back of the heads and there necks, before giving it back to Italy, "Know what you have to do know?" I asked, surprised when Italy smiled a dark smile and nodded, taking his white flag back, and began to beat the crap out of anyone with a red arm band.

"...You ruined Italy." I heard Megan say behind me.

"It was either he gets mentally messed up, or he can go die." I said with a small shrug, before picking up a fallen pistol, shooting a gunmen in the back of the head, "Besides, I bet that Germany was gonna break him sooner or later."

The fighting went of for fifteen more minutes, before I heard China yelled, "Screw this, aru, I'm gonna finish this!" I was tempted to yell back that he should have done that a long time ago, when he shouted something in Chinese.

What happened next erased every stereotype that Chinese people were crazy for believing dragons.

There was a loud roar that echoed through the clouds, right before a huge green dragon with golden markings and blood-red teeth busted through the sky, another loud roar ripped from it's throat, as it fired a hyper beam at the army of gunmen and ninja's, who were still frozen from fear after the first roar.

It was took only seconds for any of the remaining intruders to run for it, not many of them making it out of the front yard.

With one last roar, the Rayquaza flew back up into the sky, disappering behind the clouds.

The rest of us stood in the new peace and quiet, a gentle wind blowing through the air, before my knees buckled from under me, the adreniline rush slowly fading away as I found it near impossible to rasie my limbs.

I couldn't tell who, but someone grabbed my feet and someone else hooked there arms around my shoulders, as they carried me into the mansion.

Once the door was opened, I blacked out.

* * *

**Violet:... Well, that was worth the wait.**

**Me: Was it really?**

**Violet: No**

**Me: ;(**

**Megan: I still can't beileve that all of this happened the night before our fight, what are we suppose to do now?**

**Me: That's your problem, not mine.**

**Amy: Screw you to.**

**Shut up.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry that it's taking forever for me to update, it's hard to find time to do so when...**

**1) I shouldn't even have an account, so I'm found, game over.**

**2) With judo practice everyday except for friday and sunday, it makes it hard to uplaod without pain in my arms.**

**3) school is a bitch, can I get a secondon that?**

**4) Live is being an ass to me right now**

**Also, if you want to understand reason 4, I uploaded a one-shot fanfction recently, for anyone whowould likle to check that out.**

**Thank you all for reading, plz review, and with all that said, LATER PEEPS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: Before I go on, I am so sorry for taking so long! I knew that I would be gone (busy with life), but I never thought that I would be away for... how long now?**

**Megan: About 4 and a half months?**

**Violet: Yeh, somewhere around there, right?**

**Me:...I so sorry...**

**Me: Hey, where's Amy?**

**Amy: *Clears throat as a mic drops from the ceiling* Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, other genderless characters of all ages-**

**Violet: Um, what the heck is she talking about?**

**Megan: I learned that you should just go with it.**

**Amy: -The fight you have all been waiting for is finally here! Team Amy verses team Bowser! Two teams go in, and only one victor team will emerge-**

**Violet: Alright, we get it. Crimson finally got around to this part, shut up so she can start the damn chapter.**

**Amy: Fine, be like that.**

**... Anyway...**

**Amy: *Puts on sunglasses* Deal with it motherfuckers!**

**Megan: *Slaps Amy* You really need to stop.**

**Violet: *Evil look while reaching for her gun* I think I have a solution to this problem...**

**Me:...Well then...**

**Before anyone can die before the fight, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Amy Vs. Bowser

(Third person P.O.V)

"You know, with the amount of times Amy has been sent to the infirmary, I would be surprised if they didn't get her a personal room." Violet said from the infirmary waiting room, as she watched what was going on through the other side of the glass wall.

Megan could only manage a small nod, sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, with Amethyst comforting her.

"You would think that by now I would be used to all the stupid things she does." Megan muttered, her eyes still red even if she ran out of tears a while ago.

"Yeah, and she had to get hurt at the worst possible time to."" Violet muttered, earning glare from everyone else in the waiting room, "What? I'm just stating the facts."

"I think you should go to the gym or something." Randy muttered, before grabbing her hand and leading her out, the door closing with a soft click.

"You know, while we're on the topic of injured friends," Jayden said, not noticing all the glares he was sent, "How is Alec doing?"

"From what I know, he didn't get injured in any physical way, so he's in his room sleeping." Glitchz said, looking calm and chill as she rested her feet on another chair, "If you ask me, he didn't do much to help us in that fight last night."

Jayden's expression went from calm to angered in a matter of seconds, as he shot out of his chair, "What do you mean by he didn't do anything? If it weren't for him, we would probably all be dead in that hallway!"

Glitchz, even if she was shorter, calmly got out of her chair as well, poking her finger into his chest, "I'm just saying, did he really need to use THAT much magic? Maybe, and again this is my opinion, if he hadn't used so much magic, he wouldn't have fainted, and the fight could have ended earlier."

"Your just mad that you had to 'waste you time' defending him after he knocked out!" Jayden yelled back, pushing her shoulders, "If fact, you could never stop fighting with the guy, what is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM!?" Glitchz screamed back, pushing Jayden in the chest, before pulling Replay out of her pocket, whom slowly morphed into her sword, "SAID THE GUY WHO ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE WITH THE FREAKING LANDMASTER!"

Megan, already pushed over the edge with everything that had happened last night, stood up slowly, her hands trembling as she walked into between Glitchz and Jayden, who both looked like they were about to start world war 3, "You both better stop acting like children and knock it off, or I swear to every god in there Nintendo franchise, I'll get China to summon Rayquaza again, special for you two." She said in a quiet whisper, glaring at the both of them, "Got it?"

Jayden, who had his knees shaking with slight fear could only nod before sitting down, Glitchz following his lead.

Amethyst sighed, "Look at all of us, we're all a wreck." She muttered, before slumping in her own chair.

Minutes later, Doctor Mario stepped out of the room, informing the others that Amy was fine, before leaving to another room. "When she wakes up, I would advise that she should sit her fight out," He said, as he walked through the doorway, "I know that I can't keep her here, but tell her that at the very least."

Megan was the first to walk into the room, to see that Amy was slowly waking up, yawning and stretching in the cot.

Amy looked around, noticing where she was, "Oh man, not again!" She said, before face-palming, "This is what I get from one fight, one damn fight!"

Megan couldn't help but smile, "You feeling okay?"

Amy rubbed her shoulder, a pained smile on her face, "Injured, but still alive."

"You really need to stop pushing yourself that hard," Megan said, a serious expression on her face, "You could end up killing yourself."

Amy only shrugged, "Like I said before, what is life without taking risks?"

"A safe one?"

"No, a boring one."

Right before Megan said that she would take boring over fun anyway, the door slammed open again, an unexpected visitor breathing in and out deeply like he had just run the mile.

"How did you end up here again?" Mewtwo questioned in between breaths.

There was an awkward silence in the room, before the sound of things being throw was heard from the waiting room.

"Excuse me." Megan muttered, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"I personally don't see why you would care so much," Amy said, as she rolled herself out of the bed, landing on her feet with a small wince, "Heck, I don't really care for my own self being."

"No wonder you do so many stupid things," Mewtwo muttered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me that you'll at least drop out of the fight."

Amy gulped, hoping that he would get to mad with her answer, "Well, actually, I was plaining on training one last time till the fight this afternoon."

Mewtwo's expression changed dramatically, as his eyes held an angered gleam, "You should know better then to do something like this." He hissed.

Amy's hands were trembling, frightened by the fact that he was this mad, but also not willing to drop out like a coward, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I do!" He snapped back, and before she knew it, he had her wrists held down in his own tight grip, eyes glaring daggers into her own, "You never seem to care about how your actions affect other people!"

Amy was far beyond scared now, as she whispered, "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Mewtwo growled, before letting go, "Fine, go ahead and do what you want, Don't expect me to watch the fight." He growled out, before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

She didn't notice it, but her heart rate was going 100 miles per second. On one hand, she was now scared to death of the clone, on another, she felt like she was on the verge of tears; but, at the same time, she felt resentment.

She had to prove him wrong.

She walked out of the infirmary, Megan following her to the gym, where they met up with Violet and Randy.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Violet asked, noting the fact that something was off with Amy.

"Positive." Amy said back, much to Violet's approval.

"Alright then. Meet me here after you two finish suiting up."

* * *

Amy glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure that nothing was out of place.

Her black ninja suit covered everything from her toes to her neck, even her hands were covered. The material was flexible and firm at the same time, which would make it easy to move around and hard to rip.

On both legs, three strips of cloth ran around her leg, acting like a belt to hold her kunai's. Around her wrist were thin flat bracelets that went from the bottom of her elbow to her wrists, the part by the elbow cut in a way that if she were to elbow anyone, they would bleed to death. Along with that feature, she whipped her wrists to the side, a small metal knife would slide out Assassin's creed style. Around her waist, a leather belt held her sword, along with two silver knives.

After some consideration, she pulled a face mask over her mask, a custom made one that she had received from Amethyst as a "good luck" present.

With a small smile, she pulled the mask over her head, before heading back to the gym.

* * *

Megan sighed, deciding to wear a short-sleeve grey shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Originally, she assumed that the cloak was a huge help on her side, but only now noticed that the way it was made would only manage to slow her down.

"Aw crap." She muttered as she put the pale pink cloak on, it was gonna be even harder to move now.

The only good thing about it, besides the fact that it could probably survive a nuclear war, was the fact that it came with a belt to hold her bat. She didn't mind that it was pink as well, but the damn thing was a bit to bulky on her.

With a small sigh, she grabbed her bat before walking out, heading to the gym.

* * *

Violet was waiting for the both of them, already dressed in her fight-wear.

She had a dark grey tang top on, which was covered by an open sleeve-less hoodie, which was a darker shade of grey. She was wearing ripped jeans, the right leg cut at her knee while the left leg was cut at her mid-thigh.

Around her waist (Under her hoodie and over her tang top), was a small belt, which held her gun, extra ammo, and a bunch of other fun toys that she had created, with help from her brother.

"Alright, fight's starting soon. We know each other's weaknesses, strengths and abilities; along with all the training we did, we should be fine." Violet said, as she hooked her sheathes to her back, sliding each sword in with ease, "We have a simple goal, fight for your life. Is there anything else we need to go over before we head to the fight stage?"

Amy thought about it, before saying, "There is a slight problem."

Megan gave her that look while Violet asked, "Care to explain?"

Amy explained about the intruder and the security room, Megan jumping in whenever Amy needed to take a breath.

"You're right, this is a problem," Violet muttered, thinking all the information over, "What would you suggest we should do?

"I would recommend having one person in that camera room while we fight, but the question is who would be the best for that job?" Megan asked, taking her glasses off to clean them.

Violet patted Randy on the back, "My brother is great with tech, better then me. Heck, he taught me how to hack, and a bunch of other things. You up for it bro?"

Randy nodded, "Just making sure, library, third shelf, huge red book?" After Megan nodded with confirmation, he left, wishing them well before leaving.

Amy rubbed the back of her head, "It feels nice to finally get that off my chest," She muttered, more to herself then anyone else, before breaking into a small smile hidden by her mask, "Who's ready to kick some ass?"

* * *

The trio walked to the front yard of the mansion, when a thought occurred, "How the hell are we suppose to get to the stage?" Violet asked.

Minutes went by as the group thought about it.

"Fuck, I have no clue." Amy said, before shrugging, "I assumed you two knew."

Just then, a blue blur rushed past the three of them, catching them all by total surprise as they watched Sonic hop onto a nearby light-green panel on the ground, before disappearing into thin air.

"Who wants to bet that that's the way to the stage?" Amy said, tapping her foot on the edge of panel, before stepping fully onto the panel, yelping at the sudden dizzy feeling, before falling onto the ground, new sounds of yelling and cheering could be heard in the back ground, along with the grunts of Megan and Violet falling on there face.

"Oh god, I think I might hurl." Amy groaned, doubling over.

"I can't tell the difference between up and down." Megan said, looking equally dizzy.

"We should really make our way to the arena." Violet said shakily, as the three of them made their way to the entrance.

As soon as they stepped through the arch, the crowds yelled and screamed louder, enough to make Amy's eye twitch.

A laugh was heard behind them, as Glitchz walked up to them, a casual smile on her face, "You three look lost and drunk, do you know where to go?" She asked.

"This is our first fight." Megan said back, yelling over the crowds chanting.

Glitchz nodded, "That's right, you guys have never been to stage central! Well, as you can see, this is where all the fighters go to different stages to fight, and it's also where other smashers watch."

"You know how to get to Final destination?" Violet asked.

Glitchz nodded, pointing to a portal panel that was glowing a dark purple, "That's the one you want to use! Me, Amethyst, Jayden and Alec will be watching from the stands, beat some butts for us all!"

Amy smiled, happy that Alec was okay, before walking over to the portal, Megan and Violet behind her, "You two ready?" Amy asked, not waiting for an answer before she stepped onto the portal, appearing on the floating stage in what seemed to be in outer space.

The three other villains were already there, thin smiles on there faces when they saw the girls teleport in, "Looks like AZ finally made it!" Bowser said, spreading his arms, "Welcome to the last place you'll ever see."

Amy wanted to laugh, he thought that he could trash talk, "Well go sir, you know what? You are a very special motherfucker."

Bowser's raised his eyebrow, "And what would make you say that?"

Amy smiled under her mask, before lifting both middle fingers, "Because out of all ten fingers, I have two special ones just for you."

Even Violet laughed out loud at that, while Megan followed her lead, "You better get a rawst berry, because you just got burned!" Megan said, slapping a high five that Amy was waiting for.

While Bowser looked like he was about to blow up, when Ganon chuckled darkly, "So you're one of THOSE people. All talk, but I bet you have no idea to fight."

Amy's eye twitched, Megan sighing as she shook her head, "What did you just say?" Amy whispered out, before laughing like a mad man.

To anyone who didn't know Amy as well as Megan, you should NEVER call her out. She'll take it as a dare, and when you're not expecting it, she'll kill you.

Before Amy could snap back with enough swears to make Satan jealous, a voice sounded from who-knows-where, "Team Amy vs. team Bowser battle is about to begin! Contestants, prepare for your fight!" Master hand said.

King Dedede smiled, as he cracked his huge chubby knuckles, before hefting his huge hammer over his shoulder. Ganon smirked evilly, hands erupting with a dark flame as he cracked his neck. Bowser's claws gleamed as he growled, looking like he was ready to run anyone over.

Violet's hand grabbed her gun, "Remember, stick to the plan."

**Fighters at the ready!**

Amy smiled, as her hand rested on her sword hilt, "Of course."

**3...**

Megan cocked her head to the side, confused, "Do you really remember the plan?"

**2...**

Amy smirked, "Pretty damn simple..."

**1...**

"We kill'em, we kill'em good."

Violet sighed, "You really are stupid."

**Fight!**

With an insane laugh, Amy ran at Bowser, a swift knee to the face was enough to have The Koopa king fall back.

"Always jumping into it, without another thought in the world." Megan said, before jumping back to avoid a black fire ball, a small creepy smile on Ganon's face.

"Keep your focus on your own fight." He said, before aiming another punch at Megan's stomach, missing by a few centimeters.

Before King Dedede could react, Violet's sword swept across his robe, while her gun was jabbed right into his stomach before she fired. But, instead of shooting, the force of the bullet against the villain forced Violet to fly back, landing really close to the edge of the stage.

"Damn thing didn't do anything." Violet said, before jumping out of the way of the giant hammer.

Amy glanced over her own shoulder, trying to see how everyone else was doing, only to be shoved from behind by Bowser. "You really can't let your opponent have the last laugh, can you?" Amy said with a slight smile, wiping her wrist across the edge of her mouth, tasting spit and blood, before going in for a bladed elbow to the face, which missed when Bowser back-stepped, before he went in to bite her arm.

Amy cried out in pain as Bowser's teeth ripped through the material covering her upper arm, blood soon filled in the Koopa king's mouth.

Instead of trying to jerk her arm back, which would only result with a ripped and bleeding arm with Bowser's serrated teeth, she raised her left leg and dug her heel into his head, which made an opening to get her arm out of harms way as Bowser roared out in pain.

Amy's held her right upper arm, feeling the four teeth marks in her arm as she backed up.

Bowser wiped some blood off of his face, a small smile on his face when he saw Amy's horrified expression, slowly licking the blood off of his finger, "Are you finally thinking this fight over? Do you realize that this fight is lop-sided?" He asked, before advancing at her, claws flashing with blood, HER blood.

Megan dodged yet another fire ball, before going in, successfully hitting the Zelda villain over the head, before jumping back.

Megan cursed, this fight was NOT working in her favor.

Megan snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Amy scream out in pain, twisting around to see that Bowser bite down into Amy's arm, the blood getting all over the ground under them.

Ganon took this chance to punch Megan in the gut, hard.

Megan groaned from the pain as she back away from the demon king, the sickly smile on his face never leaving, as he continued his assault of attacks against Megan.

She groaned when she was struck in the face, her glasses falling to the ground, only to be crushed under Ganon's foot with a satisfied laugh.

"It must suck, to have such a major weakness," Ganon said, as he picked her up her neck, holding onto the collar area of her cloak, "You can see easily with your glasses, but the moment there gone, your as useless as your un-armed friend." He laughed again, as he slowly crushed Megan's skull.

Violet was running around the stage frantically, dodging and ducking under King Dedede, cursing when she saw that Megan's glasses were gone. Now Amy had her bloody and possibly broken arm, Megan unable to fight.

While thinking, King Dedede got her good in the face, swinging it at the right time for the most force. Violet landed a few feet away, her gun landing on her far right. She got back up, not willing to take a loss, when she drew both of her own blades, swiftly advancing King Dedede once again, slashing across his face and at his right arm before being beat down under his hammer, this time, catching her in the side.

Violet couldn't stand, as she crumpled to the ground, breathing ragged and unsteady, closing her eyes as she braced for the hit.

* * *

Mewtwo watched from stage central's "entertainment" room, where the fight between the six was not going as planned.

Mewtwo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he wanted to step in and help, but not only did the rules not allow it, he also didn't know why he felt like this.

With a sigh, he stood up, when Lucario noticed, "Hey Mewtwo, you feeling okay?" The aura Pokemon asked, Greninja and Sceptile sharing the same expression.

"I just need some air," Mewtwo said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Everyone in the mansion is here to watch the fight; it just feels very stuffy in here. Don't wait for me to come back when the fight's over, kay?" Not waiting for an answer, he stepped onto a warp panel, where he appeared back on the front lawn of smash mansion.

With a sigh, he walked in, wondering why Amy had to be so head-stubborn, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Amy groaned in pain, her vision going red slowly, as she drew another kunai. Violet just dropped to the floor while Megan was slowly having her skull crushed.

She winced as she gripped the kunai in her right hand tighter, the muscle tissue must have been torn, before she couldn't move without a bit of resistance and a lot of pain.

Bowser laughed at her attempt to stab him, pushing her back instead of ending the fight now, he wanted to have some fun, "You really should keep trying, I'm not kidding, it's pretty cute to watch."

Amy let out an angered growl, not sounding at all human, as she lunged out, managing to stab her kunai down into his shoulder.

Bowser roared out as he pulled it out, "That's the spirit, don't stop till your opponent drops!" He said, before lunging forward, grabbing Amy's skull into his hand, but, instead of crushing it like Ganon, he smashed her face into the ground.

Bowser laughed as he backed off, watching Amy as she tried to pull herself back up, before kicking her in the side, "Oh, just give up already, you're going to lose, it was like that in the beginning. You never had a chance." His smile widened when he looked over at Violet and Megan, "Maybe I'll take your friends as trophies, or maybe we can make you watch them die slowly and painfully before killing you."

Amy's head snapped up at his last comment, and with an outraged growl, she rolled away from Bowser's kick, jumping back up on her feet, before creating a crater in his face, before backing off, catching her breath.

She needed to think this out. Fighting Bowser alone with these odds were gonna end her up either dead or in a hell of a lot of pain. She needed help, but Megan was busy getting her head crushed while Violet was busy getting smashed under King Dedede's hammer.

Amy smirked, it could work...

Instead of rushing at Bowser, she sprinted at Ganon, who was to busy with Megan's head to notice Amy until there were three kunai's in his right arm and a bladed elbow to the face.

Megan sighed, trying to smile as Amy helped her up, only to stare up at the sky, "Thanks for the help, but my glasses broke, I'm blind."

Amy only smirked, "Don't worry, just follow what you hear." She then ducked under a black fire ball that was thrown by Ganon, who was still trying to get the serrated kunai's out of his arm, "Ganon's not gonna be distracted for much longer, we need to get to Violet, I got a plan."

Megan held a confused expression, "You? Have an idea? Who are you, and what did you do to Amy Stone?"

Amy only grabbed her wrist, before running at King Dedede's back, where she threw her heel down on his back with enough force to make him fall over, right in front on Violet, who was still trying to get up.

"You okay?" Amy asked, as she grabbed onto Violet's hand, pulling her up.

Violet smirked back, before pulling out both swords, "I'm fine. Ankle feels broken, but I can still fight."

Amy held back a bitter laugh, Megan was blind as a bat, Violet was limping around, and she had a bloody and possibly broken arm. The odds were not in her favor.

With a shrug, she smiled. Good thing they weren't in The Hunger Games.

"Alright, easy plan. Instead of dividing, we'll take them all out together." Amy said, before drawing her sword and her last kunai. Instead of shaking her head, Violet grinned for once, while Megan nodded, a smile on her face as she gripped her bat tighter, before we al lunged at King Dedede, who was still trying to regain his balance.

Amy went for the legs, sweeping them out from under him once he got back on his feet, while Violet crossed her blades out in front of her, picking up King Dedede with a lot of force, before throwing him up into the air. Megan stood still, listening to the sounds of the wind around her, before hefting her bat over her shoulder, swinging it just in time to send the King flying off the stage, the sound of glass cracking and an explosion making it clear to everyone watching that King Dedede was out.

The good news was that they didn't have to go after Ganon, the bad news was that he was charging at them, both fist glowing with the same black fire from before.

Without a single word, Violet crossed over her blades once more, while Amy used it as a trampoline, springing herself up. Megan held Ganon's attention by charging at him, before sliding on her knees at the last second, grabbing Ganon's ankle as he tripped over himself. Before he could react, Amy used the momentum from her jump, as she came back down, plunging her sword right between his eyes.

They didn't give Bowser any time as they rushed him. Said person still seemed surprised that his two other comrades had fallen.

With a roar, he smacks Violet out of the air as she tried to stab him, getting tossed over the stage, the only thing holding her in the game was the fact that her sword blades were caught in the jagged rocks that held Final destination together.

She tried and failed to get herself back onto the stage, only able to hang there, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to do even that, "You two finish him, I can't get back up!" She yelled, trying to keep both hands on the single handle.

Megan cursed, "This'll be harder then i hoped it would be." She said to Amy. At least, that's what Amy thought, she wasn't sure if she was talking to her or a ghost on her left.

"You really are blind without your glasses." Amy said, ducking under the swing of her bat, "Calm down. The faster we beat this guy, the faster I'll let you beat me up, kay?" She didn't wait for an answer, as she rushed at Bowser, kunai flashing as she threw it at his shoulder, landing a direct hit.

Amy jumped to the side when she heard the sound of a bat flying through the air, which connected with Bowser's jaw.

"Nice hit." Amy said, before ducking under an out reached claw, stabbing Bowser in the armpit before jumping back.

"Same to you." Megan said back.

Amy glanced behind Bowser, noticing that a few more feet and he would fall off the stage.

A small evil grin spread across her face, as she whispered something to Megan, who nodded seconds later.

"You'll never win!" They both heard Bowser yelled, "Even if you win this fight, I'll find a way to get back at you, you and everyone of your stupid human friends!"

Amy only laughed, as she tapped Megan on the back of her hand twice, the both of them breaking into a sprint, "I highly doubt that." Amy hissed, right before they both shoved Bowser off the stage.

They slapped high fives, as they were both teleported back to stage central, where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Dudes, that was amazing!" Glitchz yelled, slapping Megan in the back. Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting it, and ended up falling on her face.

"That was really cool," Amethyst said, Jayden behind her, nodding with agreement, "You three sent them all off the stage; well, except for Ganon, but still you guys won"

The only person who wasn't getting in on it was Violet, who was to busy talking into her phone, a very surprised look on her face.

Amy cringed slightly, if Violet was surprised, they were all screwed, "Hey, what's going on?" Amy asked.

Violet's brown eyes filled with dread, as she began to make her way to the warp pads, explaining on the way, "You know how Randy was in the camera room? Well, to put it bluntly, it exploded."

**And... Done.**

**Bowser: Hey! That's not fair, Amy cheated!**

**Amy: (O_O) How in the great green earth do you cheat at a fight wit, mind you, NO rules!?**

**Bowser:... Fine, be like that, I'm out *Walks away***

**Amy: That's better, it smells a lot nicer in here...**

**Me: Well, that took bloody forever and a year.**

**Amy: No it didn't if it had taken that long, you would be dead by now?**

**Me: (0_0)...How old do you think I am?**

**Violet: You'll never learn to use your head, will you Amy?**

**Megan: She doesn't mean it literally.**

**Me: No, she could be right. With all the stuff I have to deal with, I'm better off in a grave.**

**Violet: *Holding a shovel*I can have that arranged...**

**Megan: Hey, no killing the author!**

**Me: Yeah, I'm not done on earth yet!**

**Megan: We'll let school take care of that.**

**Me:...The second I assumed that someone cared...**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was gonna originally split this huge chapter into two chapters, but I've been gone for so long, I figured that anyone who waited deserves this.**

**Ah yes, question time! You all remember how Ganon was K.O'ed, right? Well, can anyone tell me what Legend of Zelda game that came from? Tell me in the reviews! (P.S, It's pretty easy if you are a Zelda fan, and/or played this game. User, I'm looking at you.)**

**Well, as always, thank you guys for reading,I hope you enjoyed the long-awaited fight. Also, be sure to spread the love and check out User1493 for more great stories.**

**Alright, I feel like my fingers are about to fall off, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amy: About time, you really are addicted to cliffhangers.**

**Megan: Agreed.**

**Violet: As dumb as Amy is, I agree as well.**

**Amy: Nice to know that you like me...**

**Me: *shoves everyone out* EVERYONE OF YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW, I AM ABOUT TO WRITE A HUGE PLOT TWIST AND I CAN'T HAVE ANY DISTRACTIONS! *Butterfly flies by* Oh, pretty!**

**Wait, okay, need to get back to topic; zen mode, zen mode...**

**Zen mode.**

**Zen headbutt.**

**Pokemon.**

**Pokemon Z.**

**Zygarde.**

**My god, he sucks...**

**Wait, I'm off topic again, aren't I? Grr...**

**But yeah, Plot twist, cliffhangers and more-**

**Amy: *From the other side of the door* On Total. Drama. Island.**

**Me: *Eye twitch* Let's get started, shall we? *Creepy evil laugh***

**BTW, WE JUST HIT 100+ REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much, it makes me feel good to know that I have been able to use my bad grammar and spelling errors to entertain you guys! You guys keep reviewing and I'll keep posting, k? I plan on sending out the next chapter in about a week from now, I'm at a cross road wth this story at the moment, and I need to chose what I do next and where this will go.**

**Thank you all, my army of loving readers, forcoming back to review after I left for so long, means a lot to me.**

**WARNING! This chapter is "different" from the others, not as much fun and games as the others, and if you're really into the story, the plot twist is gonna punch you in the gut; hard. You've been warned, faithful reader.**

**ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Twists and turns

(Amy's P.O.V)

I let out a pained breath as the group walked into the library, a small frown on my face. I still wasn't sure how I was still standing after the fight, being teleported back to the mansion, and sprinting straight for the library with everyone else.

Oh god, everything hurts.

"How the hell are the three of us still standing?" I questioned Megan, who was still walking around the hallway area with her arms out in front of her, looking like a blind zombie. Heck, the only reason she's not lost right now is because right before all of us broke into a sprint, Amethyst had grabbed her hand and led her here.

"Adrenaline can do amazing things." Megan said to the wall.

Violet sighed, "We need to get you a new pair of glasses." She said, before she tried to open the library door, cursing when the doorknob wouldn't open, "Damn thing is lock. Why the hell is it locked?" Violet muttered, before kicking the door down.

Amethyst blinked, "You couldn't just try to pick the lock?" She muttered, before following everyone else into the library, stopping at one of the bookshelves.

All the books that were once in on the shelf were now all over the ground, the lever fully exposed.

That's already a huge red flag.

Violet pulled down the lever, none of us expecting what we saw when the shelves open up.

Where the stairway once was, rubble had blocked everything. Amethyst cringed while backing up slightly, clutching Jayden's hand when rocks crumbled under the weight of rocks piled on top. "Chicken." Glitchz said with a small smile at Amethyst's reaction.

"I wasn't scared of the rocks," Amethyst said, before pointing at one of the spaces, "I was cringing at the hand."

At first, I assumed that Amethyst was pulling our legs; but, right before anyone could scold her, we all heard it.

The sound of a muffled, "Help".

Alec screamed like a girl, as a hand pushed its way through the rubble, trying to grab at the library light.

Violet's eyes widened immensely, before she fell onto her knees, digging into the rubble.

It took a few seconds of trying to click the puzzle pieces together, before everyone else followed Violet's actions, and moments later, Jayden grabbed Randy's wrist and pulled him out.

Randy wasn't looking that good. His light brown hair was caked with dust and dirt, the same stuff coating his shirt and pants, both of which were ripped. But, all that aside, he still had a small smile on his face, his phone in his other hand, "So, what did I miss?" He asked, as if he had never been crushed by rubble.

Violet punched him in the side, trying to ignore the single tear running down the side of her face, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that, or I swear to God, I will bring you back to life so I can kill you personally." She hissed.

Amethyst managed to pull Violet off, before Megan questioned the floor next to my feet, "So, Randy, what happened here?"

Randy sucked in air like a dying fish, before saying, "The spy, he was here."

Alec stared at him like he was crazy, "Now you sound like you've been playing to many video games." He said, before Glitchz slapped the back of his head.

"Let the guy explain what's going on." She hissed.

Randy sighed, "it's not his fault, I didn't explain everything, so of course I sound like I'm playing to much Team fortress 2." He then explained the whole "Spy-in-the-mansion" thing, Me and Megan jumping whenever he looked confused.

I made the time-out sign, "You still need to explain how the hell all of 'this' happened." I said, gesturing to the caved-in stairway.

"Like I said earlier, he was here." Randy explained, before sneezing from the dust that was still in the air, "I was watching the screens, and I saw a guy with a black hoodie and ripped jeans, that's the guy you and Megan saw before, right?" We both nodded, the only difference between us was the fact that Megan was now nodding towards the bookshelf, "I only noticed him when I glanced at the right screen." He then scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed look spreading across his face, "I panicked, I jumped under this large cardboard box."

Seconds passed, before Glitchz held her hand over her mouth, a wide smile hidden under her hand, while Alec fell onto the floor, the only thing holding him up were his hands, as he laughed his head off, "You did what?" He said in between laughs, now pounding his fist into the ground.

Amethyst kicked him in the back of his head, causing him to fall face-first into the ground, an irritated look on her face, "Will you stop acting so immature!? If anything, you should be happy that Randy's still alive after all the crap he has been through." At this point, Glitchz stopped laughing, hoping that she wouldn't have to suffer Amethyst's wrath.

Violet nodded on the side, "I fully agree with Amethyst. At this point, we can't afford to act like this. It's bad enough that Amy can be like that, but for you to act like this should not be tolerated."

"Yeah, you guys have to stop acting like me!" I said, a proud smile on my face, before I pieced all the pieces together, "Hey! I'm not that dumb!" I yelled out in fury.

Violet waved me off, "We are getting off topic. Please, Randy, go on." She said, the shadow of a smile on her face as she tried to keep in the laughs.

"Well, while I was under the box, I heard him say something about his job here being done soon, then the sound of an object being placed onto the desk, before he left." Randy went on, looking a bit traumatized, before going on, "Once he went back up to the library, I got out from under the box to look at what he placed on the desk, only to try and run up the stairs moments later when I found out that it was a bomb."

"Well, that explains a lot." Jayden said, kicking a rock that had stopped rolling at his feet.

"Do you think that he noticed you we're in the room, that's why he blew up the camera room?" Megan asked, giving up on trying to locate us all as she sat down, leaning against the bookshelf across from us.

"It could be a possibility." Randy said back, as Violet helped him get on his feet.

I was no longer listening to their conversation, thinking all of these facts out on my own. Personally, none of it made sense. If this spy did know that Randy was hiding, then why didn't he kill him instead of blowing up the entire camera room, that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do if this guys main objective was to watch us from a place no one would know about. Unless, what ever his objective was had already been completed...

"This is really confusing." I said aloud, getting really frustrated really quickly.

It was only seconds later that I noticed that the room had gone silent, "What?"

"Well, none of us would think that you would think this out," Glitchz said, a straight look on her face, "You know, cause you not exactly, umm, smart."

I wanted to feel offended, but I kept myself from it. Of course people think that I'm stupid, but it was okay, being stupid is just another way to get laughs out of people.

"Well, I was just wondering, don't you think that it's weird that this guy blew up the camera room instead of just killing Randy, unless he either really did not notice Randy in the room, or if he was finished with the room and whatever his mission was. But, if he was done with his mission, would it be easier to just leave this room unless he was sure that someone was on to him?" I said, letting my thoughts out of my aching head, a small headache erupting because of all the thinking I was doing.

Again, it was quiet.

"Wow," Alec said, a look of pure shock on his face, "Not only do you have a brain, but you also know how to use it, I'm impressed." He didn't have time to move when Amethyst stomped on his foot, hard.

"That could be a very good point." Violet said, Alec cursing from the pain behind her.

Just like that, something in my head clicked, "What if this guy was working with that team of people that keep coming after us? I mean, it would make sense. This guy could be the link to his team and the reason they know a lot about our each other, the inside information guy."

Jayden thought about, before asking, "Randy, did this spy say anything else?"

Randy thought about it, before saying, "I can only remember him saying stuff like, 'My work here is done'."

"What would his objective be?" Alec asked, talking more to himself then us.

"It would have to be something that his team would see as a key objective." Violet ruled out.

Then, just like last time, her words clicked into place.

Before anyone could stop me, I had already sprinted out of the room, a new burst of adrenaline the only thing keeping me on my feet as I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor, a thin line of tears streaking down my face and behind me.

_...Main objective..._

_...Oh god no, please let me be wrong..._

I didn't knock, as I shoved my shoulder into the door, surprised and terrified that it was open.

Slowly, I approached Mewtwo's door, which was slightly open as well.

Once I stepped into the room, nothing could stop the scream that came out of my throat.

The once clean and organized room was in ruins, books and papers spread out all over the floor, along with the bed sheets and window curtains. That wasn't that part that made me scream, I screamed because of the blood that was smeared on the walls, desk, floor and the bed sheets.

I tried to steady my breathing, wishing and hoping to God that all of this was a dream, a harmless nightmare that I would wake up from soon, but I never dream with smell. All hope faded when the door behind me creaked, a piece of paper falling to the ground face first.

I picked up the paper with a trembling hand, red ink writing on the other side. I read through it, before my breathing stopped, the paper falling out of my grasp as i collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying for what seemed like hours before Megan and the others caught up with me.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that!" Megan said angrily, the scowl on her face mirroring the one on Violet's face as well.

"What made you run so fast?" Violet questioned, tapping her foot on the floor, not liking the fact that she had to wait for her answer, before grabbing me by my collar, hulling me up in front of her, my feet dangling a few inches off the floor, "Don't ignore me, answer my question." She yelled at my face, her brown eyes burning holes into my now-dull grey ones.

Amethyst pushed Violet back, which made her surprised enough to let go of my collar, only for me to fall back, leaning my shaking frame onto the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you see that she's shattered, or are you really that bad of a friend?" She hissed, before giving me a calm look, so unlike the tone she had just used, "You okay, Amy? Is something wrong?" She asked calmly, her hand looked like she wanted to reach out, but held it back, unsure of what I wanted.

I couldn't say anything, as I snatched the paper off the ground, handing it to Megan, who took it from me like it was a fragile object. She read it over, then held a look of shock, before reading it again, "Oh shit." She muttered under her breath.

Glitchz, who seemed really impatient, shouted a curse, "You wanna let the rest of us in on whatever is on that paper?" She said, voice dripping with venom.

Megan looked like she wanted to speak, but instead handed the note to Violet to read out loud.

I didn't need to hear Violet to know what was on the note, the words were already stuck in my head, forced to constantly remind me that it would never leave my mind.

**_"I'll admit; it was a fun game. Alas, I won. You'll never find the body."_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I had a bunch of chapters pre-writen after chapter 20 because I wasn't sure where the story should go after the last chapter's events. So, after many long hard days (Lol, I took about 5 minutes deciding), I chose to go with the darker route. It'll still have laughs, but it'll also have a bit more seriousness and a lot more "In-the-head-of-Amy-Stone" type of thing.**

**Well, after reading the last chapter, I hope I still have reviewers. Heck, this was the first chapter that I'm trying to be serious with a chapter, thus why there is/was no author note at the end of that chapter.**

**Wow, two chapters in one day, you guys are really lucky! I guess that this is my way of making it up to all of you for being away for so long. Don't expect any other chapters any time soon, I have a bunch pre-written, but I still need to decide how everything will work out in the end.**

**Nothing else to say, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Decisions

(Amy's P.O.V)

_two days later..._

I stood next to a small rectangle stone tablet, planted in a secluded place in the backyard, hidden behind the trees. I stood there for who knows how long, a single tear streaming down the side of my face as I stared blankly at the small messy "writing", etched into the stone.

_In memory of Mewtwo_

_R.I.P_

I could stop the short-lived laugh escaping my throat, the sickening part of my humor showing its true colors. How the hell is he suppose to sleep in peace when he was murdered? Heck, the killer was so smart to the point that he must have had the body disposed of.

It has been two days since the mansion learned of the death. I heard that there was a small short "funeral" for the clone, but of course, me, Megan and Violet couldn't go due to the fact that we would end up dead as well if we didn't get checked up, so we all spent the rest of the day in the infirmary.

The day after, right when we were released, I made a bee-line for my room, locking the door for the entire day, not opening it up for anyone. Not even when Violet threatened to bust the door down, or when Megan pleaded and begged for me to come out. I holed myself in the farthest corner and tried to cry quietly.

Which meant that I must have been REALLY loud.

And, well, here we are now.

Here I am, staring at a piece of freaking rock that was my first, last and only tribute to the clone.

"Amy! Where are you?!" Oh god, It's Megan. She can't be that mad at me, right?

"Amy, show your face right now, or I swear to god, I'll put a hole through your head!" I cringed when I heard Violet's yell. She sounded really angry and annoyed. Oh great, it's only nine in the morning, and people already wanted my head.

I feel so loved.

I slowly sank to my knees, hoping that they would get the hint to leave me alone. I held my breath when I heard footsteps getting closer, the sound of grass and leafs getting stepped on was slowly getting louder, to the point where I could see the shifting of the grass. I kept quiet, tucking my head as low as I could, not even daring to breath.

They must have bought it, because seconds later, they moved on, still shouting my name.

With a sigh, I breathed in, relaxing my clenched muscles, before I slowly get on my feet. Part of me really wanted to just stay there, stay away from everyone else, but the logical part of me knew that if I stayed out here, alone, longer, I would slowly kill myself of dehydration and starvation.

With another sigh, I made my way back to the mansion, both of my hands in my jeans pockets, as I shoved the already-opened door with my shoulder. I kept my head low as I passed through the living area, where the one loud chatter was now eerily quiet.

I could feel their pitiful stares staring daggers into my back as I went to the dinning room, grabbing an apple before heading back to the fifth floor, locking myself in my room.

I tossed my jacket onto my desk, not caring that it had slid off the chair, laying on the ground as I tossed myself onto my bed, the apple forgotten as it rolled out of my grasp.

I quietly laughed at myself, I single tear falling down the side of my cheek; what I disappointment I had turned out to be.

The laugh soon turned to an insane cackle, as I slowly went mad. It got to the point that I had fallen off my bed, rolling around on the carpet, laughing like I was being tickled to death, to the point that I wasn't really sure why I was still laughing.

Yep, I'm losing it.

I stopped when I heard the door of the shared dorm, the click of the door unlocking made me cringe slightly, as I tucked myself into a tighter ball. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, stopping next to my door for a few moments, before a knock came, "Amy? You in there?" I heard Megan ask quietly.

With a small sigh, I picked the apple up off the ground, before walking over to the door, unlocking and opening it up for a tired-looking Megan.

"Hey." I greeted, taking a small bite of my apple, trying to keep my signature smile.

Megan seemed to see right through it, as she grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside, "Everyone else has been looking for you. Get your ass outside, now."

I winced at how stern and direct she sounded, as she leads me right outside our room, where everyone else was waiting for us.

"There you are," Amethyst said, a genuine smile on her face, "We were really worried about you, you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I said, the lie stinging my mouth and left a bad taste after being said.

What did I have to tell them?

_Actually, truth be told, I'm traumatized at the moment. But, then again, how would you react if you found out that a friend of yours died?_

"There is really no need to worry about me."

_I'm probably on the brink of utter madness and insanity._

"Honestly, I think that I was just over-reacting a few days ago, after some time to myself, I'll be as good as ever."

_There is a huge chance that I'll never be the same again._

Violet scowled from where she was standing, as she tapped her pistol on her right leg, "Bullshit. You look like you've seen Satin himself. How do you really feel?"

I placed my left hand on my head, trying to keep my smile together. I've had my time to cry already, I simply refuse to break again, it would be embarrassing, "Of course I'm fine, think about it, what would I gain by lying to you?" I said, each word leaving a painful sting. I didn't want to lie to them, I really didn't, but at the moment I didn't trust anyone. I needed time to think everything through first, then make a move.

Another inward smile ignited, it's been a while since I was forced to be logical. In reality, I am told that I can be pretty witty and smart, but I just chose to act stupid. Why you ask? Because it's amusing to screw around with others, and I find it funny to laugh at myself.

Alec's mouth twisted into a small frown, "You sure you're feeling okay? You seem to be acting a bit... stranger then before."

Glitchz smacked the side of his head, "Come on, can you be a bit nicer? We already have Ms. Dense and heartless; we don't need yet another blunt person."

"Well, at least I don't go around acting like," He stuttered for a moment, before gesturing to her wildly with his hands, "This!"

Jayden smirked from where he was standing, leaning on the wall, "You two bicker like little kids."

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at the same time, only to go back to glaring at each other.

Megan only sighed, as she whispered something to Violet. Violet nodded, and went back down stairs, pulling Randy along with her.

"What was that about?" I asked, only to have Megan pretend she could hear me, cleaning a new pair of glasses she had gotten from Doctor Mario.

"It isn't of your concern." Megan finally said, before she dragged me away from the other four, Glitchz and Alec getting a bit physical as we went down stairs.

I finally had the sense to say something when we had gotten outside, right next to the warp pad that would take us to stage central, "Hold up a moment," I said, pulling my sleeve away from her grasp right before she could lead me onto the warp pad, "What are we doing here?"

Megan only smiled, "You just seemed so distant, I thought that watching a few fights would help you relax."

I sighed, weighting my options before following her into the warp pad, instantly regretting it when the world flipped upside-down.

A few moments of drunkenness later, we found our way to one of the watching rooms, Megan opening the door and holding it there for me to also walk inside.

The room was bigger then it should have been, set up theater style, complete with rows of plush seats, and a huge screen in the front of the room. But, instead of the latest movie playing on the big screen, a live action feed from Gerudo valley was playing, the fight between Sheik and Greninja, the two top (and only) ninja in the smash bros line-up.

I followed Megan to one of the few open seats, before plopping into one of them, patting the chair next to her for me to sit in. I smiled, nothing feeling more fake, before I took my seat. The room's stereo played my personal favorite tune from Legend of Zelda, the remix for Gerudo valley.

I tried to just let my thoughts and emotions go, I wanted nothing more then to just forget. But I knew that was a luxury could never afford. Besides, even if I could it was something I didn't want to know, but if I went on without knowing, that would be just as wrong.

Sighing softly, I rested my head back, listening to the Gerudo valley theme in the background, along with the occasional sounds of groans and moans of pain from the two fighters.

"You feeling okay Amy?" Megan asked from where she was sitting, a slightly concerned look on her face.

I laughed slightly, thinking up lies to use if it came to it, "I've told you already, I'm fine! What makes you think that something's wrong?" I then propped my feet up on the the seat in front of mine, leaning as far back as I could in my seat, "Yeh sure, I'll admit that I was a crying mess earlier, but I'm feeling fine now."

Megan's eyes narrowed, obviously not buying it, "And yet, you still seem distracted, distant even."

I snorted, trying hard to maintain my joking personality, "Are you trying to say that I'm not allowed to think deeply about anything?" I said with a little laughing my tone, glancing at the screen every now and then as if I were interested in the fight, "You know, I'm starting to think that you don't WANT me to even act smart. I bet you that if I said something that made sense for once, you'd freak and beat me over the head with your bat."

Megan sighed, before leaning back into her own chair, "I'm just worried, ya know? You rarely ever act like this, and when you are, it means that your dwelling on the past."

"You're starting to sound like Felix," I said in a low voice, not sure why those words had come out of my mouth, but didn't do anything the try and stop them, "He was always worried about me, remember? Even before we started dating, he would constantly make sure I was okay when I wasn't sprouting a joke every few seconds."

Megan relaxed, as I changed the subject of our talk slowly, "I definitely agree with that statement." She said, before stifling a laugh, "I still can't believe that after all the things we forced him through, he still stuck around."

I nodded with a smirk, as I watched Greninja knock Sheik off stage with a charged water shirikens, "You have a really good point there, I wonder why he stayed around."

"Because he liked you." Megan said, a slight tease in her voice, "And you liked him just as much."

I let out a happy sigh, as the warm memories running through my head, "So did almost everyone else when he first came to school."

"But, you were the only girl to stick around, much less to admit how you felt."

"The only reason I even bothered was because of the fact that he was one of the few people that wasn't cowering at the sound of my name."

Megan shook her head, right as the smash ball appeared on the screen, "You've built yourself quiet a reputation of fear since elementary, haven't you?"

"My name has stricken fear into the hearts and souls of other since kindergarten," I said, right as Sheik smashed the smash ball, glowing and eerie light green on the screen, "Heck, since preschool."

The crowd in the room roared with approval, as Sheik used her final smash, shooting the light arrow straight at Greninja, who was blown off stage, giving Sheik the over-all win of the fight.

Megan stood up, stretching out a bit before helping me out of my seat.

We walked around aimlessly for a bit, before we spotted Violet and Randy, Violet leaning coolly on a shaded wall while Randy did the same to the opposite side, the two of them seemed to be in a heated argument.

"You go back to the mansion," Megan said, before heading over to the twins, "I'll meet you there in at least half an hour."

I smiled and waved back, my happy expression soon turning to serious and emotionless as soon as I turned around.

This would be the perfect opportunity I've been waiting for.

I soon warped back to the mansion, heading to the fifth floor with my hands in my jean pockets, as I kept my head down, walking up the stairs until I was in front of the right room.

I flinched slightly, before grasping the door handle, slowly twisting it open. I soon found myself in a hallway with four doors, two on the right and the other two on the left. I turned to the first one on the left, before entering the room.

Mewtwo's room was exactly how we had left it, the only difference was that the blood had been cleaned up and the room smelt of a type of cleaner instead of it's faint jasmine smell.

I closed the door behind me, before looking over the room. I had originally wanted to find something, anything, to clue me in on at least what team of organization was behind this, but judging by how the room was cleaned, the tracks were covered.

I walked over to his desk, hoping that whatever was in the drawer wasn't to private, before opening it up. Inside were papers stacked up as neatly as possible. I picked up the top paper, reading it carefully; only to find out that it was written in some sort of code.

Damn that smart bastard.

I closed the drawer with a bit more force then I needed, slamming my hands on the desk in slight anger, there was nothing here!

The open window let in a cold breeze, something that I ignored, when I saw a slight movement under one of the table legs.

I picked up the paper that was stuck, trying to take out as many folds as I could. It had been wedged under the leg in such away that the paper blended in with the wall.

After reading it over, I soon realized that it was the murder's note; but something was different. There was a smell that the paper was giving off, a sort of chemical mix. Some idiot must have sprayed the paper with the cleaner.

With a slight sigh, I placed it on the table, before flicking a lamp on the desk on.

For what seemed like hours, I stared at the paper, like it was going to give me answers.

And answers it gave me.

At first, I assumed that my despite imagination was seeing things, but after rubbing my eyes continue sly, I found out that it wasn't a joke.

On the back on the crumpled note, words started to form, creating two new words to read on the back side. After letters stopped popping up, I picked up the note carefully, before reading it over in my head.

**Team Millennia**

I slowly tucked the paper into my back jeans pocket, before walking out, heading into my own room.

Those two words were all I needed.

I quickly turned on the laptop I had found in my desk drawer on my first day here, running the two words over and over again in my mind before the internet explorer popped up.

I quickly typed in the words before pressing enter, my teeth pressed together painfully as I waited for the results.

I cringed as the 404 error popped up.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy," I muttered to myself, leaning back in my chair with my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose, "The note itself was to easy, of course there would have to be more clues."

I glared at the note once more, before an idea popped up in my head.

I quickly walked back down stairs, heading to the kitchen, before finding what I needed.

Before I could leave, someone in the doorway stopped me, Master hand himself. "Ah, there you are Amy, I was wondering where you..." He trailed off when he saw what was in my hands, "why are you holding the lemon juice bottle?" He asked.

I sighed, my mind racing through the countless lies I could use, "Well, you see,' I stammered a bit, before securing one of my many false thoughts, "You see, ever since Mewtwo's murder, I've just been so depressed lately."

Master hand "nodded", waiting for the rest of the story, "You see sir, whenever I get like this, there's only on thing that helps; drinking lemon juice." I had to stop myself from laughing, trying hard to keep my slightly saddened expression.

"Oh." was the gloved hands response, "Well, thank you for explaining." he said, before floating off.

With an inward smile, I raced back up to my room, only now noticing how much running around I've done in the past few minutes.

I slipped back into my room, before laying the paper out on my now-cleared desk, as I squeezed so of the juice onto my hand, before spreading it on the paper. I waited for mere moments, before more words popped up.

**You'll find us at a placed called, "The Crescent Moon", located in the alley way next to the mall.**

**Come by if you dare.**

At those words, I flinched, as relief and fear coursed through me. On the good side, I found out where I needed to go, but, on the bad side, they were waiting for me, and if that spy was there, they would already know what I looked like.

I smirked, if this was what I needed for revenge, then I would have to go through with my choice.

* * *

**Well, I hope that satisfiyed you guys!**

**Amy: What the hell do you have planned?**

**Me: Oh, you'll see. *evil laugh***

**Amy: right...**

**Violet: *Holds a knife to my neck* Tell us. Now.**

**Megan: You can't threaten the author.**

**Me: Yeh! You can't tell me what to do just because you're scary!**

**Megan: If you bully her, then she might cause you to die in the story.**

**Me:...Once again, I thought that someone cared for me. How wrong I am...**

**Alright, time for the chapter question! Well, this one is more of an opinion then an actual question, but you get the point. How many of you guys are mad at me right now? Wether it's becasue of my bad grammar or plot twist, who out there is mad? Again, I just want to know, helps me get ideas.**

**Well, nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Well, chapter 22 is now up (as you can see), and this chapter took a while. Lots of thought, brain-power and smarts went into this chapter, as well as future chapters.**

**I can't beileve that this is forcing me to be smart.**

**Violet: And yet, you still have typos.**

**Megan: And the haters****.**

**Amy: Let's not forget how often you upload.**

**Me: ...Wow, Just, wow.**

**I wouild have updated yesterday, but yesterday... It was just a hard day for me.**

**Well, with that all said, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 22: New

(Third person P.O.V)

IIt seemed to be yet another normal afternoon, aside from the fact that the mall was closed down for reconstruction, people still found reasons to be out and about.

Many people spent the cold yet sunny day at the park, playing in the light snow that had fallen and piled over night.

No one paid heed to the girl with the red hoodie and black jeans, the chain belt lightly hitting the side of her pants with every step. Her dark red hair was shoved into her plain dark blue hat, making it hard to see her eye color.

She pulled a paper out of her pocket, studying it for a while, before shoving it back into her pocket, along with her hands, before she continued walking.

She passed by the ruins of a huge building, the remainders of smash mall, before continuing on, slightly confused.

She wondered around, looking for the right spot, when she found it, a dark alley way hidden in the shadow on the ruined mall. She took in a slow breath, gathering every bit of courage she had, before walking toward it.

* * *

Right as she turned to corner, near to the club she was heading to, she stopped, eyes widening.

Standing right next to the wall a group of other kids, all of them standing around, like they were waiting for someone.

The second she sucked in the breath she had been holding, a girl with cold dark brown eyes turned to her, her face one that she would never forget.

Just like that, all of there heads whipped around, before one girl with glasses jerked her head to the side, a common sign that she wanted her to follow them.

Knowing that she couldn't get out of this, she followed them deeper into the alley way, before they came to the dead end.

Within seconds, Violet grabbed her collar, slamming her back into the stone wall behind me. Amy bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming out, while Violet's anger reflecting off her eyes, "You have a lot to explain. Now." She hissed, her glare burning through her cap and into grey eyes.

"How the hell did you recognize me?" Amy asked, wanting to change the subject and find out what Amy needed to change about my new appearance.

Jayden smirked, "You where the only teenage-looking girl to walk down that alley way besides us."

Violet's grip tightened, "Stop stalling, explain this."

Amy sighed, knowing that if she lied, she would be done for, "I'm surprised that you guys hadn't put the pieces together yet, I mean, come on, all the evidence was left on my desk."

"I know you're not that stupid Amy." Violet hissed back, "I know you wouldn't leave this out in the open without a good damn reason."

Amy laughed, and for once in this "conversation", she wasn't faking it, "No, I can assure you, I forgot about the paper when I left."

"So, what was your plan?" Glitchz asked, for some reason, "Running away? That would explain why your room looked like this." Glitchz handed Amy a photo of her room, everything cleared out except for a bottle of red hair dye on her desk.

She didn't have time to reply when Glitchz's eyes then widened with horror, "Are you the spy?"

Amy wanted to laugh at her assumption, but before she could say anything, Megan spoke up, "Of course she's not the spy, if she were, then what me and Amy saw when we snuck into the camera room wouldn't have happened."

Randy also backed me up, "And to add, the spy blew up the camera room at the same time of Amy's fight, I couldn't have been her."

Glitchz calmed down a bit, shooting an apologetic glance at me, before Violet let out a low growl of frustration, "Will you just explain this all? Preferably before I make a crater in you head."

"I would have expected at least one of you to understand what I'm doing." Amy said in a low voice, finally deciding to spill, "I'm getting revenge."

Alec, who seemed suddenly interested, leaned forward, "And, if I may ask, how the hell with that work?"

A crooked smirk found its way onto Amy's mouth, "Easy. They took Mewtwo, I'm simply returning the favor. I'll find Mewtwo's killer, and make him regret his life." I could feel the insane grin on my face growing, "I'll kill the killer."

Violet sighed, giving Amy an unreadable glance before letting go on her collar, pinching the bridge of her nose with her other hand, "For once, I'm at a lost of words." She muttered under breath, before her gaze met my own, "What I don't understand is why you never talked to any of us about this matter."

"You really think that I would talk to any of you about murder and revenge?" Amy asked, meeting eyes with all of them briefly, "I mean, there is a slight chance that I would talk to Megan, but the main reason would have to be because of the fact that the mansion could still be monitored. I didn't want to risk talking about my plan, keeping everything to myself."

Megan took off her glasses, cleaning them with the bottom of her shirt, "I don't see why you didn't just pull me to the side, possibly to the park or such, to talk about this. There needs to be another reason."

Amy nodded with a small smile, Megan could always see through my words, finding the deeper meanings, "Right, as always. I didn't want you guys to get included with what I was planning. I was hoping that I could keep it all to myself."

Amethyst, the only person that had stayed quiet for this entire time, glanced up at me from where she was, keeping quiet as a thin river formed from the bottom of her eye to her chin. "Do you not trust us after what had happened?" She asked, her voice sounding like a tiny whisper.

Amy shook her head, instantly feeling bad, "Of course I trust you, I was just hoping that I could keep you all safe. I would hate it if my decision was the result of your death." She said, before she shoved her hands into her front pockets, keeping her gaze at the ground, "You guys just need to back off."

Jayden scoffed from where he stood, "Really? Out of everything that we've 'forced out of your throat', that's what you're most concerned about?" His mouth twisted into a weird smile, "You need to get your shit straight."

Amy was about to reply, lash out that her business was hers and hers alone, when another voice was heard from behind them, " Hey, what are kids doing here!?"

Everyone turned around to face the voice, a man in a long dark brown trench coat and top hat, both items doing a great job of masking him. to make it worst, he wore glasses that seemed to gleam in the shadows of the alleyway, making it impossible to tell the colors of his eyes.

Amy's eyes widened, as her mind rushed at the speed of light. Should she kill him? He was a witness of her before she had had a chance to join team Millennia, he could he her undoing. She quickly put that thought to rest. What would happen if this guy turned out to be important? It would look a bit suspicious if a key member of the team were to be murdered right when a new-comer wants to join.

She bit down on her tongue, hoping that the risk she was about to make would pay off. she shot Megan an apologetic look, before she spoke up, "You see sir, I'm looking for a club known as 'Crescent Moon', do you by any chance know where that place is?" She asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

The man jutted out his chin towards the others, "What are these kids here for?" He asked, his glasses slipping down his nose ever so slightly.

Before she could think up a lie, Violet spoke up, "We're with her, sir." She said, keeping her cool stare at his face.

He eyed us all, before asking, "What's the entry code?"

Amy gulped, "W-what?" she asked, confused as she looked at the others, everyone but Violet wore the same expression.

Violet's confident expression simmered into a small smirk, before she said, "Millennia." In a low voice.

The man stood a bit straighter, the side of his mouth twisting upward into a small smile, before he shoved his hands into his pockets, before walking back to the club area, gesturing with his hands for us to follow him.

Violet shoved my arm with her own, giving me that "you so owe me for this" look before walking next to Randy, a small exchange of words and hand signals went between the two of them, before we all walked into the club.

It had low lights illuminating from the ground instead of the ceiling, the lights colored bright neon green and pink, with sharp short flickers of orange. It was a pretty small place, with crescent-shaped tables and chairs lining the far wall, most of the space in the room was used for dancing and the huge bar in the front of the room. Even if it wasn't as filled as you would have expected, it was still pretty crowded to the point that if the trench coat guy wasn't so tall, we all would have been lost in the sea of people by now.

We finally made our way to the bar, where out guide whispered something into the barkeeps ear. The barkeep nodded, before trench coat guy walked into the back room, the rest of us following him in.

The room was dark, with all the lights turned off, if the room has lights to begin with. With it being near impossible to see, Amy tried to follow the sound of heavy footsteps, my shoulder ramming into cold metal bars every now and then, before Alec stopped in front of me.

Amy was about to question why he stopped, until the sound of a door unlocking filled the silent air, a door let out a bit of light in front of them.

The man in the trench coat slipped to the side of the doorway, waiting for the rest of them to walk in. Once they were all in the cramped room, he closed the door behind us, before flicking a light on.

Once the area was illuminated, I found out that it wasn't a room we were in, rather, we were in one of those elevators you would find in a mine shaft.

"I don't want any questions on the way to base, got it?" Trench coat guy said.

When no one said anything back, he pulled down a lever right next to the now-closed door, which caused the elevator to shudder with a metallic groan, before slowly descending into the ground.

The only thing to break the silence was the sound of the thick cables groaning under the weight, as the awkwardness slowly began to grow in the air.

Seconds later, the elevator stopped suddenly, a metal sliding door appearing right next to the trench coat man, who didn't seem to be even slightly fazed when the metal door creaked open.

Amy had to squint as the light from the new room nearly blinded me, to the point that she had one hand over my eyes, the glare finally dying down after a few more moments of squinting.

Right before Amy opened my eyes again, she heard a cruel feminine laugh, "If all the newbies are like this freaking sissy, we should really consider having better standards for our team."

Other then her sneer, she looked like one of those girls you would expect to be the popular queen of the school, the drama queen of the school. She had long blond hair, with streaks of random bright colors, tied into a low ponytail to keep hair out of the way of her deep green eyes. She wore a tight purple-striped white shirt and long dark purple jeans, nothing covering her feet.

"It's not like they've been issued into the team," Trench coat guy muttered behind them, as he heard us along, "heck, they didn't even get signed in yet."

Drama queen glared at him, before poking his chest with her finger, "Must I remind you who is in charge when S Is way?" She hissed. Even without Amy knowing anyone here, she knew that this "S" person must be a high-ranking person if the guy leading them out of the elevator shivered.

"You can't go around and threaten others with the boss's name." He muttered back, before leading us down a long, grey hallway.

"I can do whatever I want to do Shade," She snapped back, her mouth twisted into a snake-like smirk, "It's you that should watch your back." Quicker then a gun going off, she reached behind her belt and pulled out a jagged knife, pressing it lightly against his cheek. Her smile never waved, "You never know what could happen to you, I would hate it if my best friend lost her boy friend, wouldn't want to break her already fragile heart; am I right?" She didn't wait for an answer, as she walked back down the hall, whistling a happy tune as she swung her knife around her finger.

"Shade" only sighed, "Don't mind her at the moment," He said dismissively, as he continued walking down the hallway, they all followed, not sure what else they could do in un-known territory, "Just because S's away doesn't mean that she can automatically assume control." He muttered, mostly to himself, "I mean, honestly, who would want to put her in charge? If anything, I would be a much better choice; ah, here we are!" Shade then opened the door at the farthest end of the corridor, making sure to close and lock the door behind us.

It was similar to master hand's office, the only big changes being that the walls were a grey concrete instead of red lined with gold, the bookshelves of either side of the room were replaced with two wall-lining chalk boards, the writing on the boards slightly faded as if they had been there for a while. In the back of the room, a dark brown wooden desk stood proudly, stacks of papers covering the desk top, while a conferrable cushion chair was facing the back wall, which was the only bookshelf in the office-like room.

"Hey, Nathanael, we got newbies!" Shade said, a fake excited expression on his face as he shoved the nearest kid (who happened to be Megan) closer to the desk.

Amy was expecting the top guy sitting in this chair, wearing a tuxedo with a Giovanni-like smile. She was NOT expecting a teenage guy reading the dictionary in the chair.

He wore a long sleeve white collared shirt, dark blue dress pants, and shiny black sneakers. His short brown hair was clean, yet tangled and messy at the same time. his long bangs covered his light blue eyes, along with crimson-tinted glasses.

Nathanael sighed, as he closed his dictionary and placed it onto the desk, before placing his elbows onto the desk, resting his head on his hands. He inspected Megan for a second, before moving on to the rest of them, his eyes never wavering before he sighed, " First of all, I can recall every time I have requested you to call me by my codename, Shade, and secondly, I personally don't see why we accept this anymore," He sighed, before going into his desk, pulling out tons of papers.

He shoved them into Megan's hands, before waving his hand dismissively, "Fill those out and give them to Konoha," He said, before picking up his dictionary once again, giving us a glare when we were still in his doorway, "What are you still doing here? Get out." He said, obviously wanting us gone.

Shade cleared his throat behind us, before leading us out, and into the room across from Nathanael's office. The room was sent up meeting style, a huge oval-like table with black cushion chairs surrounding the table.

"You'll fill out your papers here," Shade muttered under his breath, as he stood stiffly by the wide-open door, "I'll send someone for your papers." He then left the room, shutting the door behind him with more force then he needed.

Seconds of silence passed, before Violet punched Amy's shoulder, hard.

"You owe us all, big time." She hissed, while Amy bit down on her tongue, the only thing keeping her from spewing forth a river of curses.

Instead of going through with her own wishes, Amy only nodded, before going back to her paper, looking over what information she'd have to fake.

Once she looked up from her paper, she met eyes with everyone else, only now realizing that they were all looking at her, "What?"

"Well," Jayden started, scratching the back of his head, "We just assumed that, well, since, umm..." He stuttered, before looking down at his lap with embarrassment.

"We just wanted to know if you had a plan," Amethyst said, receiving a thankful glance from Jayden, "And if we can have in on it."

With a small sigh, Amy thought it through in my head. If she doesn't let them on, there was a huge chance that they'll either screw her up, or get killed. But, if she does talk it out with them, she would have to rethink a bunch of the smaller parts. Amy sighed, this could either be the best or the worse thing to happen...

Amy balanced her elbows on the desk, placing her head into her intertwined fingers, "You probably don't trust me much anymore," she started, making sure that she thought out every word before it left her mouth, "But, I believe that we can still catch the killer, as long as I modify my plan. I believe that if we play our cards right, this'll all be worth it."

She then met eyes with each one of them, trying to prove that, for once, she was being extremely serious, "I won't bother to change anything, unless I know that you're all in."

Seconds ticked off the clock, no one making a move. Amy let out a relieved breath, they were all in.

Alec leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, propping his feet up on the desk, before tossing his sign-up paper onto the desk, "Mind I ask what the hell we should do with these?"

"Well, we obviously can't freaking put our true information," Violet said, as she grabbed her pen and paper, filling in the lines, as she said, "just fill it in with fake stuff."

"Fake stuff that still sounds legit." Amethyst added in, as all of us began to fill out our papers.

Amy looked over her paper, tapping her paper with the end of her pencil, before slowly filling out her paper.

They all finished by the time the door knob twisted open, letting the person on the other side in.

"I'm here to take you all to the rookie's base," Drama queen said, as she stood in the door way, one hand on her hip while the other was gripping the door knob, "I want it to be silent as we go, no talking, comments, or questions." Without making sure that we were following, she walked out of the room, her pace making it hard to catch up without running.

Amethyst stared down on her paper in her hands, before asking, "Umm, miss? What are we to do with these..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her question, as the lady turned around, a pistol in her right hand, as she aimed and shot faster then any of us could react.

Amethyst flinched when the bullet brushed her hair to the side, before implanting itself into the concrete wall behind her.

"I recall saying that no questions are allowed to be asked during our walk." She said coolly, blowing the steam from her gun before putting back into her holster.

After that, none of us dared to even breath to loudly.

She leads us to the end of the hallway, only now did they realize that it was a huge sliding door. Drama queen opened a panel, punching a series of numbers, as she muttered profanity and other things under her breath, before the door popped open.

"In." She said, not waiting as she shoved her way into the huge room. It was a very large rectangular room, with elevators lining the sides of the walls, along with three large subway cars at the far end of the room.

Standing next to the forth elevator on the left, a boy leaned on the wall, glancing over to us before standing up straight again.

He wore a full black body suit, which covered up his hands and feet, while he had multiple belts with even more weapons hanging by the strips of black leather. His bright blue eyes were covered by his short yet messy white hair, even though he looked no older then 18.

"Miss Rath." He said politely, as he moved aside from the elevator.

Her glare hardened, as if to say, "Oh great, it's you," She said in slight distaste, "Konoha." She muttered back, before walking into the spacious elevator, waiting impatiently for the rest of us to get in.

I ended up standing next to "Konoha", where I held my head down, feeling his eyes staring daggers into the back of my head, while the elevator descended.

* * *

**My god, I've written enough, don't you guys think?**

**So, I know that this is probably happening a little to fast, but, as the story goes on, hopefully you'll understand more.**

**Alright, questin, I need a question...**

**Does anyone know where "Konoha" Is from? His name (or that name, I guess) is from a certain anime, and...that's all i'm giving you! If you know the answer, send it in the review! If you have a guess, even better! I want to see what you think!**

**Oh yes, you guys remember that time I asked you what super smash bros fighting match ups you guys wanted (wow, mouth full) (Fuck grammar)? Well, I decided to make a seperate story with those fights! I don't know what I'll name it yet, but I'll be sure to get it/them out soon! Be sure to tell me if you support or totally hate my idea!**

**I don't have anything else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I am trying not to do so many cliff hangers, but I must admit, cliff hangers are like my...umm, what's it called?**

**Amy: Pizza**

**Me: (0_0) No...**

**Megan: Guilty pleasure?**

**Me: Yes, thank you Megan. Please don't hate me, but because cliff hangers are my guilty pleasure, I'll be making more of them.**

**Violet: You heartless monster.**

**Me: Yes, yes I am.**

**Amy: Pizza?**

**Me: My god, you guys remembered to feed her, right?**

**Megan:...**

**Violet: We assumed that she could feed herself.**

**Me: *face palm* go get some pizza hut while finish the chapter.**

**With all the funny pre-story stuff (which has close to nothing to do with the main story) out of the way, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Meet the recruits

(Amy's P.O.V)

As soon as the elevator stopped, I did a quick double take. We have arrived on a floor with at least 50 people, no, kids. The walls were the same boring grey, with a large hallway on the opposite wall going who-knows-where.

Rath opened up the door, pushing us out with Konoha right behind her, "Konoha, these are the last of them. I'll leave them with you." Konoha nodded, as Rath closed the door behind us, riding back up to the main level.

I was about to ask what we were suppose to do with the papers, when Konoha held out his hand. "Well? You wanna give me those?" It took a while for me to understand what he was talking about, until Violet pushed past me, handing him every paper but mine.

"Oh." I muttered, giving him my paper.

He gave me an unreadable look, before quickly flipping through the papers, an eye brow raising every now and then, before he tucked the papers under his arm.

"You kids go mingle, or whatever you do these days." Konoha muttered to us, shoving his hands into his pockets as he directed a glare to the other newbies, "I'll be right back."

He didn't give any of us time to reply, as he walked off down the hallway on the opposite side, disappearing down the dark grey concrete halls.

"Well, what do we do now?" Alec questioned.

"Mingle, get to know our 'allies'." Violet said, tugging at the end of her shirt, as her expression went from scary and serious to a bit friendlier, "We need to know as many people as we can here, know who we can trust and who we need to get rid of."

"Basically pull a Facebook." I said. the others gave her a blank or a confused look, while Megan face palmed.

"Why would we put our faces in books? That makes no sense." Alec said, before shrugging it off, as he walked into the gathered crowd.

I linked my arm with Megan, not willing to let go of my best friend in this unknown underground base, "We'll be on our way now, se ya!" I said, before pulling Megan into the mob, earning many nasty glares as I "gently pushed" my way around.

"Well, who do you want to get to know?" I asked Megan, who only shrugged.

"You know I'm not much of a people person." Megan muttered quietly, as if she were scared of other people over hearing.

"Good thing you got me here with ya! You'd be helpless without me around!" I joked, nudging her arm a bit with my elbow.

"You'd be dumber without me around." Megan shot back, with a hint of a smile on her face.

I was about to shoot back, when someone shoved me from behind, causing all three of us to fall to the ground.

"Well this is embarrassing." I muttered, as I looked up too see that the other kids had parted, creating a circle around us. I swore that I could see some phones recording what had just happened.

"Megan, you wanna remove your knee from my face?"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Would you be so kind as to remove you elbow from my neck?"

I jerked my head up to see this girl with light blue eyes and blonde hair, a splash of freckles covering her nose. After we all got untangled, I sized her up, only to realize that she was doing the same. She wore a white shirt with a nice black flower print, same for her shorts. Her black shoes seemed to be the same as a ballet dancer, pointed at the tip with white laces.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take you down with me," She said, her voice tinted with a slight British accent, "My sister isn't exactly the nicest person out here."

"It's okay kid," I said with a genuine smile, "It was an accident, all is well."

I lightly elbowed Megan, whom gave a slight glare as she stomped down on my toes, "There is no need to apologize."

She did a short bow, before her expression dropped, "Where are my manners? The name is Nina Kato. Might I ask for yours?"

I was about to give her my real name, only to catch myself at the last second, giving her the fake name I had put on the form instead, "The name Is Amber Black." I said, holding out my hand or her to shake. When her hand touched mine, I noticed that she was wearing these long white silk gloves that went all the way down to her elbows. Interesting.

"Morgan Brooks." Megan introduced, her smile as monotone as ever as she gave a little wave.

"It is nice to know that there are some nice people here." Nina said brightly, before her eyes widened in shock, "I didn't man to be rude! I just thought you two were like all the other rude people here; but that was until I gotta know you-"

"We get it kid," I cut her off, not wanting her to faint right then and there, "There really is no need to apologize after everything you say."

She looked like she was about to say something, when a her everyone else went silent.

Konoha walked right through the crowd to the front the way his back was straight and his dark blue eyes practically dared you to stare him down. Everything about the guy screamed "dominance" and "Leadership".

No one dared to stay in his way, as he walked to the front, turning around to face all of us once he got there, "Welcome new recruits. My name is Konoha, you will refer to me as 'sir', 'commander', or in less formal moments, plain old 'Konoha' will do. Any questions?" no one dared to say anything, as he began to divide us my groups.

"Now then, with all the formalities settled, you will all divide into eight groups, one for each class. You should know what class you're in, you did turn in your forms, which have you're specified class; which you have chosen." I caught Violet's eye, sending a silent message, before leaving for the "Spy" class.

When we were filling out the forms, we agreed that, because there were eight different classes, we would all sign up for one each. By doing so, it would be easier to gather more information.

In a few moments, the huge mob had been divided into eight different groups. "You chose the Ninja/Assassin class too?" Nina asked, standing right next to me.

I nodded, "Yeh, seems like something challenging and fun, ya know?"

She nodded slightly, "I heard that this is one of the most physical categories. You have to be able to be agile and strong. But most of all, you need to be able to move and act fast."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I muttered, as watched Konoha give each class a brief explanation. He slowly made his way to our class, an almost pitiful look on his expressionless face, before he cleared his throat, "I see that you kids have chosen to be in the Assassin class. As you should all know, this is one of the most important class. You will have one main job, kill. You will be taught, by yours truly, how to stay in the shadows, anticipate your enemies every movement, and after enough training, you'll be as good as a shadow."

The way he spoke to us, it almost made it sound like he was sad for us. Before anyone could react, the rumbling sound of the elevator caught everyone's attention.

"Excuse me." Konoha muttered, as he walked over to the elevator, starting a little chat with who ever was inside.

"I don't like him," Nina muttered to me, "There is something about him that just gets at me, you know?"

I nodded, not really listening as Konoha came back over, two other people following right behind him.

One of them was the same guy from earlier, his trench coat hat and sunglasses seemed to have a dirtier tint, with slight dust on the hem of his coat and hat. Next to him was a girl with long brown hair and sun glasses to cover her eyes. She wore a red hoodie and black booty shorts. her black leather boots had gold accents on it, with silver-pointed boots. In her hand she held a five-foot metal staff.

"You children are in much luck," Konoha said, before gesturing to the other people behind him, "This is Shade, the head man of the sniper class, and Red, the head of the mage class." Kat then began to split the groups into three main groups, the mages, gunmen and medics would go with Red, snipers, scouts and mechs would go with Shade; leaving Kat with the assassins and spies.

Konoha lead us down the hallway, right in the middle of the two other groups, "We'll be starting the tour here, in the hall of the recruits. This is where most of the rooms will be while you are going through training and where you will get prepared for your 'final tests'."

The hallway split into three different smaller walk ways, each group going a different way. Just as we headed down the left hall, a hand placed itself on my shoulder, causing a shudder to run up my spine.

"You think you can memorize all of this?" Violet asked quietly behind me, "All these halls connecting to who knows what, it makes even me confused."

"How do you think I feel?" I said back, as a light appeared at the end of the hallway.

As we exited the hall, my jaw dropped.

"This is the break room," Konoha said, gesturing to the huge room behind him, "As a recruit, you are able to come here on your break time to hang out or simply relax."

In one corner was the sports section, a tennis court, basketball court and a weight-training area. In another was a swimming pool. All over the back wall from that was the electronics section, a Wii, PlayStation 4 and Xbox sat in front of there respective televisions. Last but not least, in the middle of the room was a large boxing-like stage. I noticed something was wrong with the room, where was everyone? Surely all the training sessions didn't take place at the same time, so where was everyone else?

Right before I could ask, Nina beat me to the question, "Sir, may I ask a question?"

Konoha's hardened glare softened a bit, did the two know each other from somewhere? "Go ahead Nina."

"Where is everyone else?"

His expression stiffened, as if we had hit a nerve, "I do not want to hide information from you kids, so I'll tell you straight up what had happened."

Everyone seemed to lean in closer, as if Konoha had somehow attained a gravitational force.

"None of the recruits before you made it out of there final test."

"What do you mean by that Sir?" Nina asked, even when the answer was pretty clear.

"They were killed during there final tests."

* * *

**Damn, this was a pretty short chapter. Well, it wasn't as short as my first chapter, but compared to my other ones, this was pretty short.**

**Violet: And mellow.**

**Megan: And confusing at points.**

**Amy: And boring!**

**Me:...You guys suck...**

**Amythest: Don't be so mean to Crimson, she's trying hard!**

**Glitchz: Yeh, lay off! I'm the only one here allowed to start a fight!**

**Me: (0_0)...How the hell did you guys get here?**

**Glitchz: The door was open. *Screams as Alec's head pops out of her shadow***

**Alec: Screw doors, I can shadow travel! Suck on that Nico Di Angelo!**

**Randy: Dude, that is the last time I give you a bag of rock candy.**

**Me: Oh great, someone grab Jayden and we'll have a party.**

**Jayden: *pops head into the room* You called?**

**Me: URGH *Repeativly slams head into desk before knocking out***

**Amy: *Grabs laptop* I CONTROL THE WORLD!**

**Megan:*Pokes Crimson's head* What do we do know?**

**Violet: Well, she normally puts a chapter question, right?**

**Alec: Okay then, who has a good question?**

**Glitchz: Definitly not you.**

**Alec: Look here Virus, I got more ideas then you'll ever have!**

**Jayden: *snaps fingers* I got it. Hey you, yah you reviewer, are you on Team Alec or Team Glitchz? Who do you like more and why?**

**Amythest: Is this really smart? I mean, this could drive them even farther apart.**

**Amy: I ship them.**

***Silence***

**Amy: What? It's cute.**

**Glitchz: WTF?!**

**Alec: I don't care.**

**Megan: Oh my god, all of you shut up! I think that this end note is longer then the actual chapter by now. **

**Amy: Whatever, I want to write the end stuff, K?**

**All but Amy: Whatever**

**Amy: Well, thank you guys for reading! Please leave a review so that this story can go on. As usual, go check out Crimson's friend, User1493, if you're into Hetalia or Pokemon. Oh, and leave a note if you enjoy reading these author notes, I know that I enjoy talking before and after these stories, I'm told that my two cents are really funny! Oh well, I guess were done here, now what?**

**Megan: You need to sign off.**

**Amy: Oh, okay. *Clears throat* I'll see you guys in the next chapter, till then, LATER HUMAN(S)! (P.s: Crimson is gonna cancel/take-down Ultimate smash.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**So, I'll be real with you right now, I'm kinda running out of ideas. Yes, this willbe a legit chapter, but I need to go back to square one to re-think everything.**

**Just pointing that out.**

**Amy: You're just looking for a reason to be lazy, aren't you?**

**Me: No, legit, I'm running out of creativity.**

**Megan: *reads mind* She's not kidding, a little more pressure on her, she'll go brain dead.**

**Violet: And what's wrong with that?**

**Me: Dude, what do you have against me?**

**Violet: Nothing, I just find it funny to torment with you.**

**Me:...Bully.**

**Before we go on, I checked out what you guys think about Glitchz VS. Alec, and we have a tie! an even 3 VS. 3, three points for each of them! Glad to know that you guys read the little before and after stories in my chapters.**

**Anyway, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 24: (I am running out of chapter titles)

(Changing P.O.V, Amy first)

No one had any more questions after that. In fact, the quiet group somehow became silent, to the point where no one could even hear each other's breaths.

Nina seemed to be even more intimidated by Konoha, constantly ducking behind me whenever he'd cast a glance behind him. Not to say that I wasn't a bit scared by the guy, who talks about death with a monotone voice, as if the lost of life wasn't worth his time.

You might think that I'm being a hypocrite about it, but I joke about it to cover how I really feel about the subject. Konoha over here is simply inhuman.

Urgh, all this thinking is making my head hurt.

We quickly back-tracked down the hallway, walking into the first door on the right, only to appear in yet another hallway.

I hope and pray to god that Someone will get me a map of this place.

"This is where the dorms are," Konoha said, gesturing to yet another long hall of doors, "Each door is meant for a specific class. Behind each door will be the dorm rooms." He sighed as a boy with bright yellow hair threw his hand up, "No, you will not be able to go into the other classes dorm rooms unless you are invited, you're ordered, unless it is an emergency." The boy thought about that for a moment, before his hand shot up again. Konoha sighed, "You will not be allowed to trade dorms either."

Everyone stifled a small laugh when he pouted, even the side of Konoha's mouth twitched.

"You'll find your names engraved into the doors, training starts tomorrow, we all meet right here at six in the morning." Konoha said, in a rather cold manner, "There will be no flex time. you're either on time, or you're not here at all. Have a good night."

As he left, he faced us once again, "One more thing. If you are found breaking any of our rules, the consequences will be most severe." He said, before quietly closing the door behind him.

"Well then..." I muttered, before doing a quick 360. The dim lighting in the room made the place almost seem like the doctors. My eyes quickly caught warm yet weird yellow-brown ones; the boy with the bright yellow hair.

He shot me a playful smile, pretending to shoot me with his finger gun, before shoving his hands into his pockets, as he went on to search for his room.

I could help but to think about how weird yet interesting he was, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nina smiled, "I found our room, turns out that we're sharing!" She said, obviously excited as she leads me to said room.

Our room seemed as exciting and awesome as a porta-potty. Everything was concrete grey, the walls, the floor, heck, even the god damn carpet was the same color. There was a bed lining both the left and right wall. At the end of both beds were a table and chair, both of which looked new yet really dusty.

"Nice place we got." I said, not caring to change into my pajamas as I flopped onto the bed.

"The best they can get us." Nina joined in, appearing right at home as she sat down on her bed, tracing her hand down the wall.

I let out a sigh, trying to release all my pent up tension. I don't know why I thought it would have worked when the exercise never worked, but hey, have to try, right? "How do you think tomorrow will be?"

"We can only hope for the best." Nina said, before laying down, staring wide eyed at the sky that wasn't there, "We need to look at the good things in life, before they all wash away."

"Umm, right bro." I said, not sure how to react to what Nina said, "Good night."

"Good night." She said, almost in a dream-like state, before she went quiet.

As much as I wanted to get out of here, find Konoha, and beat some answers out of him I didn't. For once, logic held me back. As did the fact that I was tired as fuck. I rolled around in the bed, quickly getting stuck in the blankets, until finally becoming cozy in my cocoon. Sleep took me away pretty quickly, as I began to dream of dark things that could only come out of my mind.

* * *

I sighed, looking up and down the dorm hallway as everyone else turned in.

It felt weird to be back, and even weirder to be accepted with open arms. I turned around, about to signal Amy, when I found that the halls were empty. Even she had turned in.

I let out an irritated groan, typical Amy forgetting the plan.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small piece of metal, before leaning on the wall, sticking one of Randy's custom-made cameras onto the wall. I then walked around a bit, before finding my room in the "spy" section.

I'm not sure how I should react to this "Natalie" person I have to share a room with, but never then less, I got myself out of the hallway and into the room.

"INCOMING!"

I ducked as a pillow sailed over my head, glaring at the giggling teenage girl sitting on one of the beds.

"Dude, I like, so got you!" She nearly screamed, her laughs only getting louder.

"Umm, this is the spy's sector, correct?" I asked. I will never understand why this Amy-like person, so loud and annoying at times, would try to be a spy.

"Of course you are!" She said back, before leaping off her bed, "I'm Natalie, and you are?"

"Nikki," I said, missing the sound of my alias name, "And I believe that I'll be rooming with you, for now."

Natalie waved me off, "Ya ya, whatever. Listen, I need to go before I sleep, so I'll be right back, Kay?" She didn't give me time to reply, before she walked out the room, leaving me in silence once again.

I looked around the room, finding no cracks in the wall to hide cameras, before taking a phone-sized device out of my pocket. I pressed in a code into the keypad, before a live fed from the hallway came onto the screen. I smiled with victory, Randy's hidden cameras worked for once.

I turned it off when I saw Natalie coming back, hoping onto my bed when she walked in. She gave me that oh so hated peppy smile, "So, how'd you end up here?" She asked. I decided to pretend I was asleep, but that didn't stop her from going on, "I'm here cause my rich parents don't want me around. My uncle uses to work here, so one day, they drugged me and brought me here. They kept me in this small closet-like room for, like, a week; and now I'm here." I wanted to yell at her to shut up, that I really didn't care for anything she went through, but I knew that I couldn't stop her now even if I tried.

"...And then when I was six, my older brother stole my presents..."

I did my best to tune out, as I thought about what I remember about this place. If I can recall anything, the first level is, or at least, should, be exactly the same as it was when i first came here. I made a mental note to ask Randy is he still has the map, until Natalie's annoying voice once again got to me.

"...And I was all like 'no way!' and she was all like 'yes way!' and than, like..."

I let out a low groan, as I buried my head under my pillow. I was about to try and get back to work, when I found that my train of thought was lost.

Unable to think, I tried to sleep, only to realize tat Natalie was getting louder with each passing second.

"...And than I went all like, 'give me back my lip sticks!', and she went all like..."

I swear to God; this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

I groaned, as cleaned my glasses. I didn't have anything against this guy, "Shade", but I just really didn't like him. Nor did I like "Red". Something about those two seemed to hit me the wrong way. I don't know why, but I'm getting a similar vibe from the both of them, it was weird.

I wish I could simply go into there minds, but I still haven't really gotten that down yet. All I can do is get bits of phrases from Amy's mind, but that's only when she's not expecting it. Besides, half the stuff in her head is gibberish to me.

When Red dropped us off in the dorm area, I wasn't expecting to have to share a room with, well...

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

I had just met my roomie, a girl named Victoria, and was trying to get into the room. Whenever I tried to move to get in, she'd instantly move to block me, "I asked you a question, you little bitch. Who the hell are you?"

Times like these, I wish I had Amy to push in front of me, knowing her, she'd be furious with this lady, "I'm Morgan, your roomie?" I said, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

She wore a look as if I had just slapped her, "I'm pretty sure that this is MY room," She said, pointing to the door which had Morgan crossed out, "You're in MY space, so I'm gonna have to demand that you get out of here."

"I'm sorry, but I believe you're wrong about that fact..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" She yelled, taking a moment to calm down when multiple doors opened, other sleepy kids poking their heads out, "Did you just say that I was wrong?" I was about to say yes, but she didn't give meantime to say anything, "You never tell me I'm wrong, because I am NEVER wrong."

"Shut up Victoria," One of them said, the girl that had her room right next to ours, "Just let her in so we call all get some sleep."

Victoria looked like she was about to argue, but a horde of angry kids said otherwise, "Fine whatever. Get in." She said, grabbing my wrist and slamming the door behind us, before pushing me onto the messed-up bed, "You get this piece of shit." She said, before lying on her own, "Now, I don't want any noises coming out from you, of so help me you will wake up outside. Am I clear?"

When I didn't say anything, she sighed, getting up from her bed before walking over her nails digging into my cheeks as she grabbed my face, making me nod, "I'm so glad that you see things through my perspective." She said, before pushing me backwards, my head coming close to slamming into the wall, the only thing stopping me being the fact that my hands had held onto the sheets.

Victoria gave me a glare before changing into her pajamas, "Like what you see?" She asked.

I gagged, facing the wall, as I tried to go to sleep, forgetting the image of Victoria without a shirt would be a close second.

* * *

**Well then, that's over...**

**This chapter feels a bit short, doesn't it reader?**

**Amy: I feel so lucky. I get a good rommie while Violet gets a cheerleader and Megan gets an asshole.**

**Megan: Crimson, I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me: (0_0) Woah, dude, aren't you normally the mediator?**

**Megan: That was before you made me a bully subject!**

**Amy: I'm sure Crimson has something planned *leans over next to me* Right?**

**Me: I always have a plan!**

**Megan: That's a lie.**

**Me:...Okay, normally I have stuff planned out, but that's not the point here.**

**Violet: Just wait, someone else will die.**

**Me: You need to learn to lighten up.**

**Violet: Do I? Or do you need to learn to be more serious? *Looms over me***

**Me: Umm...**

**Amy: *Pulls Violet away with a slightly scared smile* Look, bro, ths is all for fun. Just let Crimson do whhat she wants to do.**

**Violet: Fine, but I will be watching you.**

**Me:...Okay...**

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading! I nkow I've been really flakey with publish dates, but it means a lot when you guys stick around!**

**Chapter question time!**

**...Teehee, I don't have one this time around...**

**Damn, I really am losing ideas... I mean my brain=rock logic. Heck, even my jokes are running low. I might take some time off, might not, not sure yet. One thing for certain thought, this story will be VERY LONG, but I intend to finish it, even if people stop reviewing.**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Ideas=very damn little, so please stick around! I have a lot planned out, I'm just not sure how to connect everything to everything else.**

**Amy: *Cough* lazy *cough***

**Me: Shut up, or I'll kill you off.**

**Amy: *GASP* You would dare.**

**Me: By the way, where are Megan and Violet?**

**Amy: They went out with the others.**

**Me: Oh, okay. Why didn't you go?**

**Amy: Cause I wanted to keep you company! *pokes my face* Need to make sure that you don't actually kill me off!**

**Me: *Sigh* Whatever. You wanna start the chapter?**

**Amy: HELL YA! Anyway, viewer, fangirl/fanboy, stalker whatever you call yourself, hope you enjoy the fic! So, as Crimson always says, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The virus, warlock and the pink-eyed siren

(third person's P.O.V)

Amy woke up to the sound of a loud siren.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled, feeling as if the room was shaking, before falling out of bed. "Ouch."

Nina grabbed onto my shoulder, her bag slung over her side, "Come on, it seems that the base is under attack!" She shouted, obviously scared.

Amy made a wild grab for her bag, pulling a kunai out of a hidden pocket, before slinging it over her shoulder, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Nina nodded, going for the doors, only to have a look of confusion ross her face, "The doors! There jammed or something!"

Amy cursed, pushing her away from it, before bring her heel down on the door. It went down with a loud thunk, looking out into the hallway only to find that it was all practically empty.

Amy ran up the hall, looking for the door, when I found the one that had two names, someone named Natalie and Violet.

She kicked down the door, "Violet, we need to get the fuck ou-" Amy tried to say, when a pillow came flying right into her face, hitting her right in the kisser. Amy didn't have time to catch it, so instead she pulled the pillow off, only to have someone get way to close to punching her face.

She was able to catch her hand, squinting under the dim lighting.

She had short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a cheerleader-feel coming off from her.

"The hell are you doing in my room?" She yelled over the alarms and pounding on the other doors.

Amy pushed her aside, "I don't have time for this!" I yelled, "Now, Violet, we need to get...What the hell are you doing?"

Amy did a double take when she saw Violet on her bed, READING.

"Oh, hello Amy, how are you doing?" She asked, seeming a lot calmer then normal.

"What the hell are you doing? do you not hear the alarms!?" Amy yelled, Nina ready to run right behind her.

Violet laughed, "There is nothing to worry about."

Amy's head spun, "Wa?"

Before she could question further, the alarms stopped, along with the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Uno momento." Amy muttered, as she peeked out into the hall to find Konoha standing there, his emotionless face holding a slight smirk.

"How many of you freaked out?" He asked, reaching into his pocket, pressing a button on a small device which made all the doors unlock and open, "That was a test. For those of you who freaked out, shame on you. You'll need to learn how to stay calm in these sorts of situations. But, for those of you whom didn't know what to do, you're in fault as well. You'll need to learn to take your situation and morph it into something you can use. Am I clear?" He asked, his gaze fixed on Amy.

She smiled sheepishly, not sure what to do, so I waved.

He gave her a confused look, before shaking his head slightly, "Now, all of you have a minute. Don't be late." He said, making the simple phrase sound intimidating, before he left.

Seconds later, the halls were filled with other kids, rushing around as they tried to get ready as fast as possible.

"Thank god I didn't change last night." Amy muttered, as Nina rushed out, followed by Natalie as the two soon became lost in the crowd.

Violet came up from behind Amy, "When all of us are free, we need to talk." She said, before pushing Amy out, locking the door behind her.

"Thanks a lot jackass." Amy muttered, as she headed back towards her own room.

She wasn't sure if she needed to bring anything, as she went through all her packed things. She decided to pull on her jacket and hide a kunai in a sleeve pocket, before walking out, following the crowd to the room, Konoha waiting for us.

"Hurry up, you only have a week to prepare for your tests, it would be a shame if you didn't have enough skill to pass." He said, more to himself then us, as he led the huge group to yet another room.

Amy stopped trying to memorize where every room is and where everything connects, she simply hopes for the best and go with it.

The next room was build like the training room for hunger games. There were multiple rooms on the sides, pictures signifying what every room was for. In the middle was a knife-throwing area, sword fighting, for some reason, there was a huge set of trees and bushes, like a type of wild forest area; and a whole bunch of other things.

Other people were waiting at each station, a different number for every area. They all wore the same thing, grey long sleeve shirts and dress pants, a face-less white mask covered there faces. The only way to tell them apart was by there hair.

I looked around for Nina, wanting to point out a bunch of jokes, only to find that she was gone.

"These are the trainers," Konoha explained, gesturing to the masked people, "They will be the people to teach you a certain skill, along with your classes head commander. Certain classes should focus on certain skills, but you are free to do what you want; just make sure you pass the tests." Just then, a low humming sound filled the room, making Konoha's head slightly jerk up, "I'll be taking my leave now, good luck. Lunch is at twelve." He then shoved his hands into his pockets, before walking out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"The damn guy locked us in." Violet muttered behind Amy.

Amy scanned the crowd, before waving Megan and Glitchz over, "Over here!"

"Where's everyone else?" Megan asked.

"Well, I think that Amethyst and Jayden deserve some personal time, I would rather us leave Alec, but we're missing someone..." Glitchz said aloud.

Megan nudged her shoulder, "What do you have against Alec?" She asked.

Amy could have sworn that Glitchz face turned a lighter shade of pink, "There's just something about him I can't stand."

"Hold it up a minute," Amy said, trying her hardest to go through her terrible memory, "Who are we missing?"

After a few more moments of thinking, Violet snapped her fingers, "How did I forget my twin?" She wondered, before storming off into the slowly shrinking crowd.

"We need to talk, make a plan." Megan suggested.

"Well, since we're all in different classes, we should all work on whatever skills our classes will need us to know," Amy said, before clapping her hands together, "In other words, we split until lunch."

Megan seemingly flinched, something bothering her, "You mind if I tag along with you? I really don't want to have to deal with the other scouts." She asked Amy, who didn't say a word as she hooked her arm around Megan.

"Laters bro!" Amy said to Glitchz, before walking off.

Glitchz sighed, flicking some hair out of her face, before looking into the crowd, "Where do I need to go to learn to fire a gun?" Shh wondered aloud, before pulling her headphones on, rocking from side to side with the beat of the music as she walked into the crowd.

Meanwhile, with Amethyst and Jayden...

Amethyst had her hands casually in her back pockets, while she and Jayden looked around for the others, "You have any idea where they could be?" Jayden muttered.

"No clue." Amethyst said, "For all I know, Amy could be crawling along on the walls."

Jayden's eyes locked onto the walls with fear, making Amethyst laugh, "I'm only joking! If anything, she'd be hanging off the ceiling." Jayden's eyes quickly shot up to the sky, which only made Amethyst laugh harder.

"Your both wrong." Someone said behind them. A shiver ran up their spine as they turned around, expecting to see Konoha right there, only to face a smiling Randy, "She'd be in one of those trees, watching us and waiting to pull a prank."

They all shared a laugh as they explored the place.

* * *

Alec wondered around, trying to find everyone else, when he ran into someone.

"Wow, I am so sorry!" She said, as she tried to help him up.

"Na, it's okay, no problem-" he went on, before looking up.

Alec's eyes widened as his mind sprinted. Hello! She had nice long blond hair tied into pig tails, her eyes seemed to be a brilliant shade of pink. she wore a striped pink and white shirt, along with a REALLY short skirt with the same colors.

"You okay? You seem to be out of it."

"No no no, I'm fine!" Alec insisted, feeling his face heat up when she pressed her hand up against his neck.

"You sure? You're turning red." She asked.

"I'm fine, honestly!" He said, trying to use everything he had learned from Glitchz when it came to acting "cool", "It takes much more then sickness to stop me from training."

She giggled, "You try hard." She teased, before holding her hand out, "By the way, my name is Jenny; what's yours?"

"I'm...Alex." Alec said, trying to remember the fake name he put on his paper. He couldn't help it, he felt like his mind has died and gone to heaven, his body soon to follow.

"So, you're a mage like me, right?" She asked. Unable to form words, Alec nodded, his mouth refusing to open and form words, "You wanna train with me?" He questions was followed by yet another enthusiastic nod, as she grabbed his arm, a playful smile, on so alike to Amy's, formed on her mouth.

Alec didn't object, as he was pulled away, not catching the unforgiving glare of a certain headphone girl.

* * *

**Tension and drama makes stories good, yes?**

**Amy: Tep, that's why there's that little percentage of people who enjoy twilight.**

**Me:...We do not speak of that thing here.**

**Amy: Why?**

**Megan: Twilight is one among other books that seem to be only drama and shit. I don't see why people waste there time with these books, butthey do.**

**Jenny: *Reading twilight in a corner***

**Me:...How the hell did she get here?**

**Alec: I let her in.**

**Glitchz: WHY?!**

**Alec: Why do you care so much? All she's doing is reading quietly in a corner!**

**Amethyst: Should we tell them off?**

**Jayden: *Getting popcorn* You kidding me? This is getting good? Popcorn?**

**Amethyst: *Slaps popcorn* What is wrong with you?**

**Violet: There is nothing wrong with them fighting. It'll help them to calm down.**

**Randy: It might also get them madder at each other.**

**Amy: Hey, what's Crimson doing?**

**Me: *Locks self in closet* I can't type with you guys fighting out there!**

**Anyway, now that I'm safe in my closet, thank you guys for reading (lol, I almost put "watching". Too much youtube), I know that this chapter was pretty short, so Crimson's gonna give you all a present! Guess what it is? That's right, you guys are getting TWO chapter today! Be happy, because I might not do this again any time soon.**

**I also looked through the review section, and found that T.P.M is back. Well, sire, I was nice last time, and I'll try ot be nice again. As White fire fox (Btw, W.F.F, you my bro; never stop being awesome!) said, nothing is forcing you to read my stories. So, if you don't want be waste your time reading my bad fanfiction, you (should) know where the back button is.**

**Do you guys like drama in your stories? I'm just wondering. Personaly, I like stories with an equal amount of action but also has enough drama to bond the characters together.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, till then, LATER PEEPS!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Wow, chapter 26. This story just keeps going on and on.**

**Amy: It is a pretty good story.**

**Me: *perks up* Really?**

**Amy: No. I lied.**

**Me:...You suck.**

**Amy: I know!**

**Me: Why is it that all of you apper when I'm busy with this, but whenever I don't want to be stuck with you, I'm left alone with you.**

**Amy: Because I'm that special.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Amy: You know, you and I aren't that different. **

**Me: I made you to be like me, of course we aren't that different.**

**Amy: Well, I'm a badass while you're a wannabe.**

**Me: You're cocky as hell and don't know when to shut up.**

**Amy: That is true!**

**Me: You have little to know respect.**

**Amy: That is also true!**

**Me: You use to many references!**

**Amy: Rocket is my favorite! **

**God damn, I need to start the chapter already. Anyway, nothing else to say, so, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Jackass's and ladies guys

(Third person's P.O.V)

Amy quickly ran into the forest area, dragging Megan behind her like a rag doll, "Come on, this'll be fun!" She insisted.

"You know I can't climb trees. "Megan muttered back, while Amy grabbed a low branch, swinging back and forth on it.

"But you did it before in the back yard!" Amy said, before pulling herself up onto the branch, only to fail when her hand slipped.

"Oww!" She said, before letting out a laugh, "That was really stupid!"

"I couldn't agree more." Someone said.

Megan's eyes widened, as Victoria stepped out, "So, scardy cat Morgan hides here? Didn't we agree that you'd hang around me and do as I say?" She said, ignoring Amy on the ground as she loomed over Megan.

Amy, finally snapping out of it, stood up, "Umm, I don't know what you're on, but do you mind stepping away from my best friend? She has something called a personal bubble, maybe you've heard of it?" She said, a friendly smile on her face as she slowly pushed her away.

Victoria grabbed Amy's wrist, "You have no place in this! This is between me and her!" She yelled, before pushing Amy back.

Amy's eye twitched, as she slowly rose, "You know, it would be a real shame if you left this area with a huge bloody bump on your forehead."

Victoria ignored Amy, as she glared at Megan again, "We'll have to talk when we get back to the room," She muttered, before making her way out, "You can't hide behind your guard dog forever."

"You can't tell people what to do forever." Amy muttered back, before glancing over to Megan, "Jackass roomie?"

"I miss the days when I was invisible" was the only response Amy got.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked, feeling the anger rising once again, "I could have done something about this. At the very least, I could have insisted that you get a different room."

Megan stood there, silent for a moment, before giving Amy a saddened look, "She's right. I can't hide behind you forever. You're not always gonna be there for me, and vice versa. I'm going to need to learn to fend for myself, whether I like it or not."

Amy sighed, "So, for now, you want me to back off unless she gives me a really good reason to beat her face into the wall?"

Megan nodded, "Do not hurt Victoria unless she either hurts you first or I ask you too, okay?"

"I really don't like this," Amy muttered, only to receive a look from her best friend, "What? I'm only speaking my mind. I don't like it; but I'll go along if you insist."

"Okay, I insist."

"Sounds like a plan!" Amy said, trying to sound happily, as they continued to walk around, finally finding a good tree, "I'll teach you the basics, okay?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, climbing a tree is meant to be simple and fun. You also need to be creative with where you place you hands and feet. A lot of the foot holds and hand holds are normally rally hard to find, and even harder to use, but you'll get the hang of it with enough practice." Amy said, before giving Megan the thumbs up, "Try it!"

Megan placed her hand on the bark, breathing in deeply, before hiking her leg up. Her second foot slipped a bit, making her hold on to the tree tighter, until she made sure she could continue on.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Amy said, right before Megan lost her grip and fell off, landing on the leaves with a soft thud.

"Spoke to soon." Megan muttered, before she got back up, "Why don't you do this first? Show me how it's done."

Amy nodded, cracking her fingers before jumping up, she got a nice foot hold and quickly climbed up, before slipping her legs over a tree to hang upside down, "You mean like that?"

"Show off." Megan muttered, as she tried once again to get up, "Give me a little help?"

Amy reached for Megan's hands, attempting to pull her up, only to have Megan pull her out of the tree, resulting with them both face down in the leaves.

Megan groaned, "I'm gonna try and find one of those trainers. Will you wait for me here?" Amy nodded, before Megan ran off, heading back out.

Amy's smile faded, as she faced the branches of a tree, one covered by shadows, "I know you're there. Stop hiding and come out. before I force you down."

The figure laughed, as he leaned forward a bit, revealing bright yellow hair, "You and what army?"

Quicker then he could react, she grabbed his leg, before pulling him down. With a loud yelp, he landed on the ground, and seconds later, Amy hovered over him, a mix of a crooked grin and a scowl on her face, "Now, what do you want?"

He laughed, as he got off the ground, "I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I wasn't able to introduce myself last night, so I figured I should do it now." He made a big show of smoothing his hair back, before winking, "Name's Troy, what might yours be?"

"Amber." Amy muttered, not willing to put up with this guy, as she pushed him to the side.

He pulled a flower out of his jacket pocket, "Amber. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"I don't like Marigolds," She said, "Or random guys trying to flirt with me."

Troy laughed, "I'm sorry, this is just how I make my first impressions with girls."

"How many times has this worked with your lady friends?"

Before he could retaliate, footsteps could be heard, getting closer with each step, "I'll take my leave now, lady Amber." He said, doing a slight bow, before jumping up. He grabbed on to a tree branch, before pulling himself up, soon disappearing into the treetops.

"God damn this guy, and his highlighted yellow hair." Amy muttered, just as Megan walked into the area.

"You want to explain that?" She questioned, one of the faceless trainers behind her.

I backed up, allowing he trainer to help her, while I sat back and watched the show.

I had to hold myself back from bursting into laughter when Megan was half way up the tree, her bottom half wiggling around as she tried to shrimp her way up; only to fall back.

She ended up giving up on this for a bit, as the two of us walked around, looking at the other skills we could do. We ended up splitting once again, since she wanted to go to the endurance-training area while I went to the knife/kunai-training area.

As I thought it would be, it was to easy for me. I was able to brush-up on my skills, when I noticed that Nina was in the station next to me, all her knifes on the ground.

I sighed out in pity, before walking over, opening the clear plastic door, "You need help?"

She looked over to my station, eyes widening when she saw a bunch of knifes sticking out of the heads and chests of my practice dummy, "How do you do it? It's close to impossible for me to touch my target!"

"Here, let me show you." Amy said, a small smile on her face as she pulled out her kunai out of her sleeve, "Throwing a knife is similar to throwing a ball. All you need to do is aim and throw. The only real difference is the fact that you're throwing a knife, and not a football. You're also trying to get it to spin as much as possible while in mid air, which would make it gain momentum and help the blade get buried in deeper." She explained, before throwing. As expected, the blade sunk into the head, hitting the target dead on, "Now you try it."

Nina took a deep breath, before aiming her blade. She gave me a nervous glance, when I nodded, "You got it, all you need to do is throw."

She whipped her hand forward, letting the knife go; only to have the blade tap the arm of the human-like target, before falling to the ground.

Amy smiled, "Well, at least you hit the target this time. Now you just need enough force to actually hit the target."

Nina sighed, "What should I do? The testing is in a week, and I can't afford to fail! I need your help, please help me Amber!" Nina's voice took a hint of not nervousness, no, it was more like fear.

"Alright, calm down, I'll help you through this, okay?" Amy said, trying to calm her down, "I give you my word, I'll have you throwing knifes in no time!"

Nina smiled, about to say something, when an electronic bell went off, "Lunch time." She muttered, as a horde of kids appeared at the door, a loud electronic click sounded, signaling that the doors have been opened.

Even when the eatery area wasn't covered in the tour yesterday, it was easy for them to find the cafeteria room, following the smell of pizza and French fires.

The cafeteria was a mix between a food court and an MMA arena. All along the sides were stations, each emitting a better smell then the last. scattered around the huge room were grey marble tables, all had at least four wooden chairs.

In the very middle of the circular room sat a boxing ring, colored red and blue.

As me and Nina explored, her eyes latched onto someone, before tugging at the ends of her sleeves, "Sorry, I need to met someone. I'll see you back in class, okay?"

Amy nodded, "Sure thing bro, laters!" She said, before Nina blended into the crowd.

Amy walked around, not sure what to eat, when she saw Amethyst, Jayden and Randy waving from the Panda's express line.

"Where were you guys?" Amy asked, slapping high fives with Jayden and Randy, "We were looking for you!"

"We ended up spending the entire time at the sniper range," Amethyst said, "Only to learn that Jay over here couldn't snipe for his life."

"It was rigged, I swear!" Jayden said, sounding really annoyed as if they had been talking about this for the past few hours.

"Well, you'll need to learn how to cope with it." Amy said, trying to be a bit serious, "We need to pass those tests."

Randy looked like he wanted to say something, when they arrived at the start of the line, "Let's worry about that later." Randy suggested, as they ordered.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group of four found a cleared table, with enough chairs for everyone in the group.

"So, what did you do Amber?" Amethyst asked, almost forgetting Amy's fake name.

"You now, mingled, showed off a bit, nothing out of the norm Alice." Amy said with a wink.

"There you guys are." Megan said, as she walked over, setting her plate down next to Amy, "I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"Speaking of the other guys, where's Nikki, Vicki and Alex?" Jayden asked, looking around.

"I see Nikki coming over!" Amy said, as she waved said person over, "And she seems to be a bit happier then before."

Violet sat down, a small smile on her face, as she smiled at Amy, "Hey Amber, how has your day been?" She asked.

Amy's eyes widened, "Umm, it was good Nikki. Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better." Nikki said in a dream like state, as she pushed her food around on her plate.

Amy's eyes seemed to smirk from her cheeks, "Someone met a special someone, didn't she?"

Violet's eyes seemed to clear up, as she shot a scowl at Amy, "I have no idea what you speak of."

"Damn it Amber, you should have let Nikki be happy, she was approaching a new record." Randy said, only to have Violet throw a bit of food at him.

"Shut up," She growled, "Don't we have other pressing matters to discus?"

Amy's eyes lit up, "Of course. Now, first things first, we need a map of this maze. Ricky, you think you can download a map or something?"

"There is no need." Violet said, "I've been here before. I know this place well. I'll find a way for us me to send you all a map, but before that, Ricky has something for all of you good children."

"Yay! Ricky got us shit!" Amy said childishly as Ricky gave everyone a watch.

"Alright, long story short, these are communicators that double as trackers and a watch. To activate it, press the green button, turn it off, press red. Yellow is to be saved for emergencies, you'll find out what it does when the time is right."

"You couldn't just be simple for once and give us a straight answer, could you Ricky?" Amethyst muttered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Randy questioned with a smile.

"You have learned well young Jedi." Amy said, before the whole table exploded with laughter.

Jayden looked around, "Where is Vicki and Alex? They should have found us by now."

The group looked around, before Megan sighed, "I'm sure we'll find them before bed time; if any of us do, we'll just clue them in. Simple as that."

Amy nodded, before giving her Chinese food a hungry stare, "How about we worry about them later? I'm starving over here!" She said, before attacking her food with her fork.

The others quickly agreed, as everyone enjoyed lunch, sharing stories and laughs as they did there best to ignore the fear of failing the tests.

* * *

**This chapter seemed to be a dud to me; a kind of fail.**

**Amy: Yep, you suck.**

**Me:** **Shut up**

**Anyway, I have the feeling that you guys might be confused with the fake names, so, here a little key:**

**Amy=Amber**

**Megan=Morgan**

**Violet=Nikki**

**Randy=Ricky**

**Amethyst=Alice**

**Jayden=Jay**

**Glitchz=Vicki**

**Alec=Alex**

**I hope I chose good fake names, took me a lot of time trying to figure out who should have which name.**

**Amy: You just made the story worse and more confusing. I mean, you now have fake names, more O.C's, heck, this went from a super smash bros fanfiction to rvenge and death fanfiction!**

**Me: If people don't like that, they don''t need to read. I think that, this point, this is mostly for my own self benefit.**

**Amy: Whatever. I can hear the others downstairs, I'm leaving, laters.**

**Me: Goodbye.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment if you want to want to (Crimson loves comments!), and now, it's question time!**

**So, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but, who is your favortie mortal kombat chatacter? I've been watching play throughs of said game lately, and I just want to know what you guys think.**

**Also, I personally feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. If you guys agree, be sure to tell me!**

**Anyway, that's all, LATER PEEPS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Back with yet another chapter! Okay, so I feel like I'm not giving the other new O.C's enough love, so, we're gonna have this chapter be in Nina's P.O.V, okay? **

**Amy: I don't care.**

**Megan: Spread the love.**

**Violet: I don't like her much, but whatever.**

**Alec: Will we have Jenny's P.O.V next?**

**Glitchz: *Grabs Alec by the collar* Shut the hell up about her already!**

**Amethyst: Someone is really jealous now, isn't she?**

**Glitchz: Not a word out of you.**

**Me: The ship will sail...**

**Glitchz: *glares at me***

**Me: ...Oh shit...Calm down, I never said which ship!**

**Glitchz: One more wrong word Crimson, that's all it'll take...**

**Well, I should really start the chapter before Glitchz kills me, should I?**

**(P.S: ****Oh, as I recall, a long time ago, someone asked how Amy is able to kill. I made this chapter to help explain it.) ****ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 27: A different perspective

(Nina's P.O.V)

I smiled when I saw Amber making her way over, her smile seeming to be contagious, "Hey Amber!"

"Hiya Nina," Amber said back, "You ready to obliterate this skill?"

"Am I ever!" I said back, as enthusiastic as ever.

Normally, I'm not very open with other people, but I can't help to warm up to Amber. Her smile, her laugh, everything about Amber was just screaming happy and friendly.

Amber picked up another blade, "Alright, first things first. You can aim, but you need to learn to throw harder. Right now, your throwing like you're trying to give the target candy. You need to get angry, you need to get mad."

Before she could go on, a loud crackling sound entered the room through the hidden speakers, "All of the Assassin recruits are order to come to the common room. Now." The voice said, before the speakers were switched off.

"What do you think mister strong-and-up-tight wants now?" Amber muttered, before she followed the rest of the class out of the training room.

Everything but the constant hum of the quiet generators was quiet, as everyone walked to the hang-out room. Amber must have picked up on my nervousness, as she reached back to grasp my hand, the simple and friendly expression sending shivers up my spine, "We'll be fine." I promised you that you'd master knife throwing, and I'm keeping that promise. I now swear on my life that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Amber really did have a way with her words, "Right." Was all I could manage, before we arrived.

Konoha waited, his back turned to us as we all walked in, "As an assassin, you all must know how to hide, fight and survive," He said, his voice never wavering, never changing, "but, must importantly, you must know how to kill."

That last word seemed to echo in my mind, Kill. I began to panic, what did Konoha have planned for us? Amber, never once letting go of my hand, squeezed my hand, giving me a small smile before returning her full attention to Konoha. That seemed to do the trick, I noticed, as I felt my breathing return to normal.

Konoha's bright blue eyes focused on me as he turned around, making me flinch until a device in his pocket vibrated." Right on time." He muttered, before looking up at all of us, "You kids are in for a treat."

Just then, people began to step away from doors, as they opened. I had to hold my hand to my mouth to stop the scream building up in my chest, as three men walked in, all of them pushing a single roller in. On it laid a huge figure, big enough to fill the roller.

A body.

On the roller, a sack cloth tied around the head. The worst part? They were moving, thrashing around in leather straps that held them down.

Even Amber couldn't keep her emotion in check, as she took a sharp inhale through her nose.

The men rolled each roller to the front, right next to Konoha. He thanked them, brushing the dust off of one of the bagged men's shoulder, before once again looking at us, "As you can see, there are some people willing to, ahh, 'help' you hone your skills." He then walked over to the first guy, whipping the sack off of his head, revealing a guy with short black hair, his brown eyes wide in fear, "Let us start, shall we?" Konoha said in an almost amused way, as he scanned us over. I could feel my body stiffen up when his gaze focus in my direction. I held my breath, as he opened his mouth to speak...

"Amber. Why don't you come over here and show us how it's done?"

Amber's grip on my hand tightened, before she let go. I tried to grab hold of her arm, tried my best to hold her back, but I didn't reach out in time, as she was already standing in front of the evil blue eyed commander.

Konoha's gaze never wavered, as he handed over a black-bladed kitchen knife, "Show us your skill. Surely someone with your talent wouldn't mind sharing it with everyone else here."

Amber took it, not once looking Konoha in the eye, as she walked over, standing directly in front of the "target". She ignored the muffled screams as she rolled her shoulders, her once light and happy expression changed to cold and heartless in a heart beat.

She wouldn't do it, would she-?

"Hurry up Amber," Konoha said off to her left, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited, "Show us your talent."

My eyes widened as Amber looked up at him, her grey eyes battling a silent battle with Konoha's blue ones, until she nodded, "Right."

I couldn't watch. I stared at the ground just as she threw the knife. I heard the sickening sound of a blade slicing through flesh, just as the muffled screaming stopped.

I looked up, only to realize my mistake to late.

The man was slumped over, the blade of the kitchen knife buried deep into his gut, as blood soaked into his white shirt.

Amber stood there, not even a bit fazed for what she did, before walking back into the crowd.

Konoha's expression never flattered, as he inspected the corpse. He pulled the knife out, which resulted in getting his clothes covered. He didn't seem to mind, as he inspected the body, "A job well done Amber, a very good job indeed." He then looked to all of us, an almost sickened look on his face, "You're all dismissed, go back to your training.

Amber only nodded, before pushing her way back to the doors, speed waking right past me.

"Amber, Amber wait up!" I tried to call out, only to be drowned out by the others, the once quiet group now filled with small talk.

I finally caught up with her back at the training room, I found her throwing knifes at the targets as if nothing had happened.

I stood next to her, slightly afraid, before reaching out for her shoulder, "Amber, are you okay?"

Amber turned around, her grey eyes once again filled with that childish gleam, "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't avoid the question, "I need to ask you a question, if that's okay with you..."

"Shoot."

"Well, about what happened in the rec. room, how did you... I mean... You just..."

"You want to know why I killed that guy so easily? Without a second of doubt in my mind?"

I nodded, hoping that Amber wouldn't be mad at me for bringing it up, "If you don't want to talk about it, I under-."

"No, I'll tell you." She said, placing all the kunai's onto the table, before letting out a sigh, "You see, I see it as a type on game."

I blinked, a slight drop of anger welling up inside me, "You think that life is just a game?"

She shook her head, "No no no, well, then again; yes. At least, that's what I try to trick my mind into thinking." She groaned, "This idea is a hard concept to explain."

After some time spent thinking to herself, Amber looked up to meet my eyes, "I like to think of it as an amen." I mean, come on, we're going to be killing with this job for god's sake! The only way I can cope with killing someone is to think of it as a game. There not humans, rather, they're just plastic. Walking targets for me to take out. That's the only way I can kill without a second thought."

I couldn't help but gulp, as the spark of fear grew bigger. She caught on to my expression, "Are you scared of me now Nina? I wouldn't blame you; you now know some on my darkest thoughts."

"I might be a bit scared," I started, "but that doesn't mean I don't want you as a friend anymore."

Amber's expression became one of confusion, "Oh really?"

"I still see you as one of my closes friends here. To tell you the truth, my sister, Tina, and I have been here ever since I could remember. You're the only one, besides her of course, I've come to trust."

Amber smiled, before nodding, "Glad to see that you still trust me."

I couldn't help but giggle, "With my life."

Amber sighed, before rolling her shoulders, "Enough with all the sappy friends stuff, we ned to get you to knife-throwing master, remember?"

I nodded, "Of course! Let's do it!"

Amber laughed again, that laugh that always seems to lighten everything up, before we faced the target.

* * *

**And done! What do you guys think about Nina?**

**Amy: I really do like Nina. I mean, she smart, polite and sees right through my insanity.**

**Megan: She's okay.**

**Violet: I don't trust her.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Violet: I have my reasons.**

**Amy: Wanna explain?**

**Violet: All will be revealed later on.**

**Me: Whatever. Now everyone out, I need quiet to type.**

**Thanks you guys for reading, really, I love you guys! Grr, you can tell that I'm running out of ideas at this point. Well, no, it's not that I'm running out, it's morelike I have a lot of ideas,I just don't know how to put them all together.**

**Oh, I read through the reviews, and I feel bad for leaving so many holes in the story. So for everyone who has questions (mainly you Glacia, thank you for bringing these up), here are you're answers.**

**Question: Wtf are the fake names about?**

**Answer: Well, you see, you guys remeber how there was that spy at the mansion, right? Well, since the spy most likely knows the groups names, getting new fake ones would help them to be kept unknown and out of any unwanted spotlights.**

**Question: Did you get the classes from TF2?**

**Answer: Yep. I did. I couldn't think of any other good classes, so I swapped some in, took some out, and put it into the story. As I'm sure I've said before, my brain is dead. Nothing creative up there. Nothing.**

**Question: Have te other smashers notcied that "the group" is missing?**

**Answer: Later on, I plan on either (A) publishing a chapter on that question or I'll (B) put it in with the "deleted" scenes and short stories story, which I'll be publishing later on, after I finish the main story.**

**Now then, question time!**

**Okay, do we have any Hetalia fans out there? I hope so, because if we don't, this question is a waste of time. So, if you could date a hetalia guy, would you date:**

**A. Germany**

**B. France**

**C. America**

**Leave you comments in the review, and I'll see you guys later. LATER PEEPS!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Back with another chapter!**

**Alec: And this time, it'll include Jenny!**

**Glitchz: I'm gonna have to kill that bitch...**

**Me: Why? Because you're jealous?**

**Glitchz: Well... I'm just... You see...*Becomes flushered* (Idk how to spell)**

**Me: AHA I KNEW IT!**

**Alec: *blankly stares at me and Glitchz* Wa?**

**Glitchz: Umm...Hey, don't you have a chapter to start?**

**Me:Oh yeh, right I'm leave you love birds then!**

**Alec: *jumps up* Is Jenny here?**

**Glitchz: *gets so mad that she picks up Alec and throws him out through the window***

**Me: (0_0) Oh shit...**

**Oh yeh, today is a very special day! This'll be an additional question, if you want to answer it, why is today so special? Pretty easy answer for a pretty easy question.**

**Anyway, with the preview done, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Green with envy, purple and white with jealousy?

(Third person's P.O.V)

Perfection.

If he had to choose one word to describe her, it would be absolute perfection.

Nothing was better then being with Jenny right here and now; talking story and sharing laughs over lunch.

He vaguely remembered having to meet up with someone or another group of people, but he'd forgotten all about it. He couldn't help it, he felt like he'd found his other half.

"...But, before we could do anything about it, she freaked and set her robes on fire!" Alec finished, which made Jenny burst into laughter.

"Wow Alec, you're so funny!" She said, before placing her hand onto his, "You know, I am so glad that I met you. I feel like, all my life, I've been waiting for you."

Alec found himself lost in her eyes, as all he could do was nod.

What the couple didn't know was that a figure sat on a table a few feet away. even with he back turned, she could hear every word. It sickened her greatly, but she decided to just wait and watch. She knew that something was wrong, but what was it?

"I feel like you're the right one for me Jenny," Alec went on, which made the figure grip her plastic spoon tighter, "I can talk to you so easily."

"Me too!" Jenny said, before placing her other hand on his cheek.

The figure then broke her spoon, letting out a sort of growl before standing up, trashing the rest of her soup before leaving. Glitchz couldn't take it anymore. She'd thought that something was wrong, but she couldn't figure it out. At first, she wondered why she cared so much for him, but at the moment, she didn't want to think about it.

Just as she threw her ear phones on, little did she know that Amethyst had seen the whole thing. "Give me a moment guys," She said as she got up, "I'll be right back."

She caught up to Glitchz in the hallway, tapping her shoulder which made her whip around fast.

Amethyst's eyes widened, as she watched the tears fall from her black puffy eyes. She quickly ripped her head phones off of Glitchz head, "What happened?" Amethyst practically shrieked.

Glitchz pressed her hand over Amethyst's mouth, looking around until she found a dark cleared room. She quickly threw Amethyst into the closet-like area, before jumping in after her, closing the door behind her, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you in private."

Amethyst smiled, "I get it. Go on."

Glitchz gulped, looking around in the limited lighting, before taking in a deep breath, "It's that Jenny girl. I don't trust her one bit."

"Well, maybe she's just being friendly with Alec." Amethyst suggested.

"No, that can't be it." Glitchz growled.

Amethyst raised both hands, as she tried to calm Glitchz down, "I'm just saying, maybe you're over reacting, you need to just-."

"SHUT UP!" Glitchz yelled, not wanting to hear another word, "ALEC'S ACTING WEIRD, AND SHE'S BEHIND IT!""

Amethyst sighed, before grabbing her friend by the shoulders, "Look, if by chance you're right, what are you going to do about it?"

That seemed to calm her down, as her ragged breaths steadying, "Alright. So I might be a bit crazy about it, but it's just what my gut is telling me."

Amethyst thought about it for a moment, before snapping her fingers, "I know, what if you just talk to him?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Glitchz screamed, before settling down, "He'd never want to talk to me. Not after how crappy I've treated him."

"Well, if you care so much, I'm sure that you two will work it out." Amethyst said, before pushing on the door, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the others."

"What? Oh, right, of course." Glitchz said, lost in thought for a moment before she unlocked the door.

Amethyst gave her a look, before wrapping her arms around Glitchz, "You'll be fine." Amethyst said, giving her one last smile before leaving.

Glitchz took in a deep breath, trying to stop her heart from racing, before she marched to the cafeteria.

She scanned the room until she found Alec and Jenny, gazing into each other's eyes like love birds.

She smiled as Jenny got up to leave, and right as she walked out of the cafe, Glitchz walked over. She smiled at Alec as she took Jenny's spot, "Hi Alex, how you been?"

Alec's eyes seemed to narrow in disgust, as he shifted away from her, "Hello Vicki," He said, practically spitting out the words, "come here to make fun off me?"

Glitchz held back her want to yell again, as she forced a smile, "No no, none of that! I'm just here to talk. So, I noticed that you and Jenny are really good friends now, right?"

Alec's eyes narrowed, "Yeh, so what?"

Glitchz decided to drop the act, "Look, I don't trust Jenny one bit."

Alec scowled, "You're just jealous, aren't you?"

Glitchz could feel her face getting hotter, as she forced her gaze away from his face, "Why would I be jealous of you? I have nothing to be jealous of."

Alec chuckled, which sounded unusually evil, "No, you're not jealous of me, rather, you're jealous of Jenny."

Glitchz laughed nervously, this talk was not going as planned, "Why would I be jealous of that...that..."

Alec whipped his head back, laughing even harder, "You'll never change Vicki. Never had, and never will."

She could feel her anger rising, but somehow held it all back, "What could you ever mean by that?"

Alec's glare did not fit him one bit, "Oh god, where should I start? You're reckless, annoying and crazy! You're nothing but a dog, all bark yet no bite!"

Glitchz could feel the tears coming back, as she choked them down, "Alec, calm down, all I wanted was to-"

"Oh, shut up!' He yelled, "Let me talk for once! You always insisted on bullying me, calling me out on every little thing; well, guess what Vicki! I'm human. JUST. LIKE. YOU." With the last three words, he poked Glitchz in the chest; hard.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, as drops hit the ground, "Alex, please, just listen to me..."

Alec laughed again, each second seeming to rip Glitchz soul to pieces, "Aww, what's wrong little Vicki? Why is it that you can curse me, spit me, heck, you can humiliate me, but the second I start speaking the truth, you cry like the child you are. Pathetic."

Glitchz couldn't bring herself to speak anymore, as she did her best to curl up, hiding the rivers that had formed on her face, "...Please..."

"No, I have one more point." He said, as he shot up out of his chair, "You're so prideful. I mean, come on, you could never let anyone have the last laugh. You always had to win, or at least make it like you've won! You're a sickening person Vicki, you make me feel disgusted just by looking at you, you little piece of shi-."

"Alright, that's enough!" Someone said, as two hands grabbed herself and Alec.

Alec shrugged Randy off, before he sent a sneer to Glitchz, "Lay off man, me and Vicki were just having a talk, wasn't that right?"

Glitchz couldn't take it. She wiggled out of Violet's hold, casting one last look at Alec, before running down the hall.

Randy sighed, before shooting Alec a glare, "What the fuck was that for man?"

Alec shrugged, trying to stay innocent, but his eyes gave him away, "I simply told Vicki what was on my mind, nothing more and nothing less."

While Randy tried to be calmer with it, Violet simply jumped him, punching him in the side, "What the hell was that all about!" She yelled, ready to throw a kick before Randy help her back.

Alec only smiled, "All I did was let her know who was the boss."

Violet growled, "You know, I respected you Alex. I trusted you as a friend. Maybe it didn't seem like it, but she did too. You broke her Alex, so let me repay the favor!" Just as she said that, she got out of Randy's hold, ready to punch Alec's lights out, when someone stepped in between the two, grabbing Violet's wrist in the process.

"Alright, we all need to calm the fuck down, like, now." Amy said, glaring Violet down, despite how scared she was of her.

Alec sighed, as he looked down the hallway. For a second, his dull eyes flickered with emotion, before they got shaded over again, "I don't have time for you people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to meet up with." Just as he said that, Jenny walked in, a peppy smile on her face as she linked her arm around his, not batting an eye lash at any one of them as she shoved her way out.

"...Yeh, I know what Vicki was talking about now," Amethyst muttered, "I don't like that bitch."

"Agreed." Violet said, before pounding her fist against the table, "Alex's has been acting strangely ever since he's been hanging out with her."

"I don't think any of you guys really notice the problem at hand." Megan stated, as she shot a sad look down the hallway, "We need to cheer up Vicki."

But, before they could do anything, the bell rang, signaling training time.

"Well, if anyone sees her, try to comfort her." Jayden said, before everyone parted ways.

Little did anyone know, Glitchz was in her room, curled up on the bed, as she cried her eyes out. As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Everything Alec said was true. It hurt even more to have him call it out on her. She cried until she fell into a deep and dark sleep, one with only filled with all her darkest fears.

It was written in stone now; she'd never get another chance to make things right. She'd never be able to tell him the truth.

She'd never be able to tell him how much she loved him.

* * *

**Me: And... done! *does a happy dance***

**Amy: Well, that really tugs at your heart strings now, doesn't it?**

**Megan: *wipes a tear from her eye* Very much so.**

**Me: Hold on, where's Violet?**

**Megan: In the bathroom, crying.**

**Me: (0_0) You're telling me that Violet, our heartless and coud Violet mind you, is crying after reading my chapter?**

**Amy: Yes.**

**Me: She's crying?**

**Amy: Yes.**

**Me: Like, water-falling-from-her-eyes crying?**

**Megan: Yes, she's crying! Now Jesus christ, shut up!**

**Me: Okay okay, fine. Just give me a moment, I need some time to take this all in.**

**Amy: You're not the only one...**

**Me: Just wondering, anyone know where Glitchz is?**

**Meagn: Haven't seen her since the beginning author's note, why?**

**Me: Quickly, lock the door.**

**Amy: *nods and flies over to the door, locking it with multiple locks and chains* I got ya.**

**Megan: Wooh, wait, why?**

**Me: Have you read this chapter?**

**Megan: Yeh, and so what?**

**Me: Well...Umm...you see...**

**Amy: Crimson doesn't think that our little virus friend would like it if she shared her not-so-secrect secret to the world.**

**Megan: *everything clicks together* Oooooooooooooh. That makes more since.**

**Me: The door is locked, right?**

**Amy: *Thumbs up* Nothing can get through these!**

**THUD**

**Me:...What the hell was that?**

**Glitchz: *On the other side of the door* CRIMSON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: (O_O) Dude, I am so dead...Those locks will hold, right?**

**Amy: Of course! *One crack* Possibly *two more cracks* Maybe? *Door's almost broken* Nope, you're screwed.**

**Me: Um, buy me time to end the chapter!**

**Amy: Right!**

**Megan: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, thank you guys for reading, please review, and last but not least, quick question time! ****I know that most of us do so already, but who ships Glitchz and Alec? ****Anyway, that's all for today's chapter, LATER PEE-**

**Glitchz: *breaks in* Here's Jonny!**

**Me:...Oh shit...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amy: So, what's planned for today?**

**Me: Well let's see *takes out a really long scroll which hits the ground, before rolling down the stairs and stopping at the front door*, Glitchz is heart broken, Alec is acting strange, Megan's gonna get bullied, Violet is in love with a special unknown someone, Randy doesn't get enough "screen time", Amethyst and Jayden need to go on a date, I need some coffee, oh, and you have that test coming up. Heck, you all need to be ready for that test.**

**Amy: *Cracks knuckles* let me at it!**

**Me: I'm sure that you won't want that as soon as you now what I have in store...**

**Amy: Yeh yeh, whatever.**

**Megan: Can we please move on to the chapter?**

**Violet: Agreed.**

**Me: Fine, just wait...*Rolls scroll back up***

**So, just before I go on, NikeBike got the beginning question correct. If you want to know what he/she/it put, you can go and check. Lol, I was waiting all day to see if anyone would get the answer corrcet.**

**Anyway, done here, so, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 29: The calm before the storm

(Third person P.O.V)

The tension in the training room seemed to be at an all time high, as everyone tried to get last-minute training in. Today was the last day before the tests started, and with the knowledge that some of them might not make it, the stakes were higher then ever.

_THWACK_

Amy stood next to Nina proudly, eyeing Nina's happy face as she stared at her knife, which had hit the center of the targets head.

Nina dropped the rest of her knifes, letting them hit the floor before twisting around, throwing her arms around Amy, "Oh my gosh, I did it! Amber, did you see me? I did it! I actually did it!"

Amy couldn't help but smile, hugging back in the process, "You did well Nina. Heck, you picked this up faster then I did."

Nina's eyes filled with joy and pride, "You think that I'll pass?"

Amber nodded, "You bet! Just wait, we'll pass the test and then, smooth sailing."

Nina nodded again, the excitement bubbling from inside her, as she let go of Amy's waist, "You really think so?"

"I know so. Now come on, today's the last day we get to use the training room. Let's find something else to do to get ready."

Nina nodded, "Right!" She said, before fist bumping the air, before running off to find something else to learn.

Amy laughed, thinking about how much she had rubbed off on the small ten-year-old (yep. I made her ten, deal with it), before following after. Everything that had happened, from the friendship with Nina to the problem with Glitchz and Alec, seemed to help her forget the real reason she was here.

Revenge.

* * *

Megan glanced over to her stop watch, pleased with her results, before heading off the track. Normally, Megan wasn't much of a runner, but after all that's happened, it wasn't long until all that changed.

She decided to head over to the hacking area, where Randy and Violet were sure to be, when a shoulder "bumped" into her.

"Well, looks like I ran right into you. Didn't it nerd?" Victoria said with a laugh, before poking her glasses, "You know, if you had these nerdy things removed, you might have a chance with guys."

Megan took in a deep breath, steadying her nerves, before looking Victoria dead in the eye, "You have no power over me. I am sick of taking your shit Victoria, sick of it all. I'm not your servant, so you can't tell me what to do." Megan enjoyed the look on Victoria's face, as she went on, "So, as a great friend of mine would say, 'fuck off asshole'."

Victoria's expression quickly changed from slightly scared to amused, "Your best friend, you say?" Victoria laughed, before looking over her shoulder, "I don't think she feels the same."

I was about to ask what she was talking about, when I saw what she was looking at. Not to far away from her, Amy and Nina were walking around, Nina laughing while Amy talked, probably cracking jokes as the walked by.

"Looks like you've been canned, my dear friend." Victoria said, hissing the last word as if it were poisonous. Megan couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the smaller girl, her narrowed eyes not going by unnoticed by Victoria, "Jealous, are we?" You see, Morgan dear, I would never dream of leaving you; if you were to side with me over you're annoying and loud friend, I could make you popular."

Megan couldn't help but laugh, "I'd never turn my back on my best friend." She really didn't like how Victoria was doing this to her, the way that she talked slowly unraveled her, taking down her emotional wall brick by brick.

Instead of responding, Megan stormed off, only to be followed by the tyrant, "What's wrong Morgan? You can't take the truth?" Victoria taunted, before placing her hand roughly on her shoulder, forcing Megan to stop and turn around, "Come on kid, open those Asian eyes and see the truth. You got dumped, scrapped, she doesn't need or want you around anymore."

"Shut up!" Megan yelled, trying to ignore her, the action futile.

"You need to do what Amber did, move on." Victoria insisted, a sly smile spreading across her face, as she whispered, "I could give it all to you."

Megan snorted, "What's the price? Sell my soul to you and serve you forever? Become your personal bitch?"

Victoria smiled, "Don't forget your place Morgan. You're in my room, thus, I OWN you."

Megan had had enough. She was finished with all of this, always being pushed around, the bullying, it made her sick. She didn't stop her hand from curling into a fist; giving Victoria a glare before slamming her fist into her face. She felt a smile spread across her face when she heard a crack. Now she knew why Amy enjoyed fighting so much.

Victoria let out a pained scream, as she knelt to the ground, clutching her nose, "What the hell! You little bitch, you broke my nose!"

Megan only sneered, before turning away, "You don't own me, never forget that." She said, before walking away, her hands locked in her pockets as she left Victoria on the ground, still in shock.

* * *

Randy was sure that, if he followed Violet around, he'd be able to find our who this "mystery dream guy" is.

What he kinda sorta forgot was the fact that his twin sister was training to be spy.

He left the hacking station an hour ago, given the fact that he'd already mastered the skill in his mercenary days.

He let out a happy sigh, as he remembered the simpler back when, when he and Violet were hired help on the streets.

He shook his head, trying to regain focus. He couldn't dwell in the past! He found himself doing that way to often these days, suddenly being hit with random memories in the middle of training. Like the time that he and Violet were tasked with wiping out a whole gang, or when they needed to steal information from this very base; heck, he even remembered the time their parents died...

He groaned, forcing himself to stop thinking about that particular subject, before walking around, one hand in his pocket while the other swung freely next to him.

No one noticed the light blue glow coming out of his pocket, as he would shoot a glance down to the device hidden in the folds of his huge jeans pocket. With a little help from Violet, he now had "spy cameras" placed in hallways, staircases and the bigger rooms like the rec. room and the cafe. He was now using them to look for Violet, when he found that one feed was black static.

Randy smirked, his twin was a very smart person, but she had left an obvious clue when she'd broken the camera. She might be the scarier and stronger one, but he was the smarter of the two.

At least, that's what he liked to think...

He quickly made his way to the forest area, about to go in when a hand clamped down over his mouth, before slowly dragging him into the darker parts of the fake greenery.

"Didn't think that your plan would fail so quickly, did you little brother?" Violet teased, before letting go of him, a smirk on her face.

"Must I constantly remind you that we're twins?" Randy questioned, his arms crossed.

"I was technically born first, making me older." Violet said, the look in her eyes made it clear that she was happy with winning the little argument.

Randy never minded. It's just something else that followed them from there "childhood", The constant fights over nothing. It might sound weird, but he liked the small fights, it was the only time that Violet would relax, even tease him a little. Ever since the incident, she hadn't been the same. It was nice to know that she was once again slowly coming out of her shell.

"Never mind that," Randy said, waving her off, "What are you doing here?"

Violet shrugged, as she kept her cool, "Training, what else?"

"Alright then," Randy muttered, as he pulled out this device, showing her the black static, "Care to tell me why the camera placed in this area is broken?"

"Must have been someone else," Violet said in an easy fashion, the words casually slipping out of her mouth, "Many people come here to train Ricky, you can't just assume that I did it just because."

"Well, dear sister," Randy said back, about to go on about how it could only be her, when someone else entered the dark clearing.

"Hey, Nikki, you there?" The guy said, wondering around in the darker part of the clearing, as his eyes slowly adjusted, "Why did you want me to meet you here? Are we gonna make out ag-." He was stopped when Violet came up behind him, holding her hands over his mouth, as a soft pinkish tint covered her face.

"Troy, now is really not a good time." She grumbled, before said "Troy" wiggled away.

He put his hand on her cheek, "Why would now not be a good time? Here we are, alone, in the dark-." He never got to finish his sentence, as his eyes locked with Randy's furious orbs, "How's this guy?"

Violet gulped, "My brother." She said, barley having time to get the words out before Randy tackled the bright yellow haired guy, pinning him to the ground as his hands locked around his thin neck.

Violet sighed, this was gonna be a really long day...

* * *

"Oh Jay, you shouldn't have!"

Amethyst couldn't believe what her boyfriend had done for her, as she stared in complete awe. Before her, a large blanket was placed on the ground, a picnic basket next to it. All around them, green hills were covered with flowers of pink and yellow.

"Only the best for you." Jayden said, as he sat down, patting the bed to him, "Care to have a seat, darling?"

Amethyst could only nod, as she sat down, still admiring the fake backgrounds, "When did you find this place?"

"It's an old training area for the spies," Jayden said, as he took food out of the basket, "It was used for the spies to master blending in, but then they had that forest area built. At least that's what Violet said."

"It's beautiful." She murmured as she sat down, before taking a sip of her pink lemonade.

"It pales in comparison to you." He said with a smile, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Amethyst sighed, a look of slight regret on her face, "I don't mean to spoil the mood, but what do you think tomorrow will be like?"

Jayden thought about it for a moment, before setting his glass down, "I think that, despite what Konoha told us, we'll make it through."

"You aren't the slightest bit scared?" She questioned.

"I couldn't care less for my well being," He muttered, before looking her dead in the eye. She remembered when they were just pen pals, sending letter after letter to each other. "I'm concerned about you."

"What would they do to me, a new medic?" Amethyst said, as she puffed her chest out a little.

Jayden laughed, before becoming serious once again, "You never know. Amber told you about the crazy stunt Konoha forced her to pull, right?"

Amethyst nodded, cringing when the memory resurfaced, "I agree, that was sick of Konoha, but the worst they'll do to me is have me mend a broken bone or something." She said, her eye glowing softly of light blue, "You're not the only one who knows a bit of Zelda made sure to teach me a bit of healing magic before she left to the tournament."

"I can't help it; I worry about you." Jayden muttered.

"You need to trust me," Amethyst said, "Trust that I'll be fine. Can you promise me that?"

Jayden thought about it for a moment, before nodding, "I will."

Amethyst sighed happily, talking it the visuals around her, before lifting her glass, "Too ever lasting love."

Jayden nodded, before tapping his glass against hers, "Too ever lasting love."

* * *

Glitchz was mad. No, I take it back, she was beyond mad, she was fucking pissed off. She knew that she couldn't take her anger out of Jenny, which would only result in Alec defending said blond bitch, which would only result in more tears from herself.

No, she knew that she'd have to think this out. She had a plan, but before she could set it into motion, she needed help.

Being the prideful person she was, the very thought of needing help sent chills running up her spine, as she peered into the hacker's training room. She scanned the area, only to sigh; he wasn't there. She continued to look around, when she was a rather large crowd gather around the forest area.

Like the smart person she was, she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, arriving in the front just in time to watch Randy throw a punch at some guy with really bright yellow hair.

Not to far away, Violet stood, hidden in the shade of the trees, as she shook her head.

Glitchz sighed, as she took her headphones off. Knowing that this would be my only chance, before walking in, pulling the bright yellow guy by the ear, before walking away, the other guy spiting profanity as she did so.

She was about to ask Randy for his help, when he jumped the the guy, and once again began punching him.

Glitchz sighed, before sending a pleading look to Violet. At first, she ignored her, but after a while, she gave in. Violet walked over to Randy, tugging him away by his collar. She glared at the crowd, "Show's over, get lost." She demanded.

Glitchz let go of his ear, causing him to growl as he stood up. He then shot a playful look at Violet, "I'll see you later babe." He let out a feral growl, which made super Sayian boy run for his life.

"Thank you for that Vicki." Violet said. However, Glitchz wasn't really listening to her, she was more focused on the light blush on her cheeks and the dream-like state her eyes were in.

"The fuck was that about?" Glitchz asked Randy.

"You know that good for nothing guy you pulled by the ear?" He asked her, which made Glitchz nod, "Well, that was Nikki's mystery guy."

Glitchz could feel her eyes widen, "SHE LIKES TROY!?" She shrieked, receiving weird looks and stares as she did so.

Glitchz's yelling seemed to pull Violet out of her state of mind, the fog clearing in her eyes, "Let's not speak of this here." She said, trying to change the subject, "What were you doing in the are Glitchz?"

Fortunately, it worked. Glitchz's eyes lit up, as she sent a hopeful look to Randy, "Well, you see; Randy, I need your help."

Randy nodded, "Go on."

"You remember how I don't trust Jenny? I'm certain that she's doing something to Alec! I mean, he hasn't been acting like himself ever since he met that pink-eyed bitch!" Glitchz said, her volume slowly getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Randy placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. Look, I know that you don't like Jenny, heck, none of us do. You have a very good reason to be mad with her, but you need to control yourself."

Glitchz inhaled deeply, before telling Randy her plan. Sure, it sounded like something out of a science fiction movie, but she was sure that he could make it work.

When she finished, she looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. Randy sighed, "Of course that can be done. However, you're gonna have to wait until after we pass that tests. Once we are members, they'll give us more time, materials and space; all of which we're gonna need if you want this to work."

Glitchz couldn't stop herself, as she flew at Randy, wrapping her arms around him, "Oh my god, yes! Thank you so much Ricky; I won't waste your time, I promise!" With that said, she let go, still smiling, before she ran off, laughing with joy.

Violet smiled, "It's nice to see her like that, being so happy after how Alex treated her." She then shot Andy a look of disbelief, "But do you really think that you can achieve such a feat? What she wanted sounded impossible!"

Randy shot her a smile, "You should know better then to doubt me when it comes to tech! Of course I can do it!' He said, his smile turning into a slightly mad frown, "Now, about this 'Troy' character...

* * *

**I feel like I failed. Like, really really bad.**

**Amy: Yep.**

**Violet: You did.**

**Megan: I still really do not care.**

**Nina: I personally like this chapter. I finaly learned to throw knifes thanks to Amy Senpai!**

**Violet: Shut up, no one asked you.**

**Amy: Hey, don't treat Nina like shit!**

**Violet: Oh yeh? And what are you gonna do about it?**

**Amy:...Good point...**

**Me:...I don't know what is going on anymore.**

**Glitchz: Well, you're the jackass writing the story!**

**Amethyst: Don't listen to her, she's just mad that you put someone like Jenny into the story.**

**Violet: I don't see what the big fuss is about, it's just teenage love.**

**Glitchz: Said the girl dating a player.**

**Violet: *becomes flushed* We don't need to bring that up...**

**Jayden: No, let's. Out of all the guys out there, heartless Violet goes for the player super sayian?**

**Glitchz: Nice one! *Fist bumps Jayden***

**Randy: Please do explain Violet.**

**Violet: Umm...Umm...Crimson, help me out here.**

**Me: Why would I do that? I'm enjoying tihs.**

**Violet: *Looks around before spoting laptop* I know how to end this... *Takes laptop and runs***

**(Five minutes of running with the laptop later)**

**Violet: So sorry, but now that I'm done running and hiding, this chapter is done. So bye. I'm serious, Crimson is here to give you guys a question. Leave.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Wow, chapter 30. We've come a long way, haven't we?**

**Amy: *Doing streches in a corner***

**Megan: What is she going? *Points to Amy, who is now doing push-ups***

**Me: Oh? Did I not tell you? The test starts today.**

**Violet:...Crap.**

**Glitchz: *Joins Amy as she starts doing pull-ups***

**Amethyst: I'm kinda scared.**

**Jayden: *Hugs Amethyst close to him* I won't let anything happen to you. Promise.**

**Me: *Smirks darkly* I won't promise if I were you.**

**Jayden: *Glares at me* You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: Or would I?**

**Megan: Don't worry Jayden, she's just messing with you.**

**Me: Grr, how'd you know?**

**Megan: I can read your mind, remember?**

**Me: ...Oh.**

**Randy: *Looks around* Where is Alec?**

**Amy: *While lifting weights* He's still with Jenny.**

**Glitchz: *Stops whatever she's doing* I'm gonna kill her, bring her back to life, then kill her again.**

**Me: You have fun with that, I have a chapter to start.**

**Okay guys, the time is now, the moment you've been waiting for; besides the end of the story. This will be divided into at least two chapters, just for the cliffhangers and tension. I'll only be covering Amy's test ONLY (for now. If you want me to go over the other ones, leave a review so I can add it on to the extras of this story) because it's easier and because I'm lazy...**

**With that out of the way, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 30: The test (Pt. 1)

(Third person P.O.V)

Amy couldn't go to sleep on the night before the big test. Partly because her ADHD mind wouldn't let her stop thinking about all the possible out comes, and also because Nina wouldn't let her.

"I know! After we both pass the test, I can introduce you to my sister and my father!" Nina insisted, as Amy sat on her bed, her back leaning against the wall as she tried to read a book that Violet had leant to her.

"That sounds wonderful Nina." She said, not entirely into the conversation as she flipped the page.

You see, for as crazy Amy was, she enjoyed reading. To her, books were the only way out of the cruel real world, where she could be whoever she wanted to be, do whatever she wanted to do. Unfortunately, like all other good things, they come to an end.

"I know! I have a feeling that you and Tina will get along really well!" She exclaimed, before her smile turned into a bit of a frown, "Father, on the other hand, isn't very found of other children."

That caught Amy's attention, as she put the book down, "Then why does he have you and your sister?"

That seemed to strike a cord, as Nina looked at the floor, "It's complicated." Was all she could say, before she was smiling again, "What am I doing? We need to sleep! Good night Amber!"

Amy nodded, before settling herself into the covers, closing her eyes as she enjoyed what might be her last night alive.

~Timeskip~

Amy woke up to Nina throwing her pillow at her face, "Get up, you lazy ass! We have to get ready!"

She growled in a hostile manner, "Don't ever, EVER, try and wake me up again. I am not a morning person." Nina seemed a bit scared for a second, but it all washed away when Amy smiled, "Sorry, I just really don't like it when people try to wake me up like that."

"Oh." Was all Nina said, before she too smiled, "Okay then! Let's get a move on! Konoha is waiting for us in the Assassin training room."

Amy stopped for a second, "We have one of those?" She asked, as she threw a black long sleeve and jeans on.

Nina nodded, "Did you not here what he said over the speakers?"

Amy shook her head, "I was asleep, remember?" She said, while pulling her black leather boots and black leather jacket on as well, making sure that her belt was straight.

Nina sighed, "Just follow me." She muttered, grabbing her hand just as Amy strapped her katana to her belt. As they walked, she almost lost Nina in the crowd of other kids, everyone rushing to and fro to get to there testing sights.

"Hey, you said your dad works here, right?" Amy asked, as she stuffed her kunai's into her boots.

Nina nodded, "Father is head of the information department. He knows everything about everything."

"Did he ever tell you why there are only children recruits?"

Nina nodded, as she stopped in front of a blood red door, "He would drop little details about it. Such as how us kids are easier to mold into whatever team Millennia wants them to be. He also went on about how adults like himself lack the creativity and imagination that is really important when you're here."

Amy ran her fingers against the cold metal of the door, "So, this is where it'll all go down, for better or for worst."

A glam ran through Nina's eyes, "You may now kiss the bride."

It took a while for Amy to get it, but when she did, a smile spread across her mouth, "I see I've taught you more then how to throw knifes. You should work more on your humor."

Nina nodded, pleased that she made someone smile, before gripping the door, ripping it open long enough for the two to get in.

The room was dim, concealing the outskirts of the huge room. Most of the space was spent for a huge box in the middle, similar to the one in the food court, but this one was built Old-Japanese style, the ground painted an almost glowing white, with a black line to indicate the boundaries. In one corner it was colored blue, while the corner on the opposite side was red.

"You're late," A voice said from the shadows of the room, "Both of you."

Amy squinted, slowly seeing that the rest of the class was sitting up against the wall, Konoha's bright blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"Sorry sir, Amber slept in." Nina said. Amy was about to snap at her for blaming her, but she couldn't bring herself to get mad at her.

Konoha's eyes narrowed at her, making her flinch with a bit of fear. What was he gonna make her do now? Kill someone else? She was about to go crazy with all the different possibilities, when Konoha simply sighed, "Just get with the others." He sighed, not willing to put up with anything else, as he stood off to one side, making room for us to join.

Amy did a quick head count, finding out that there were only 20 of us. She couldn't help but find it weird that there were so little assassin's, compared to all the other classes which all had at least 35 to 40 recruits.

"You will all be seated as we wait for the finishing touches. You will all be absolutely silent as we wait." Konoha said, as he waited next to the door, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on the wall next to said door, a neutral expression on his face as he waited.

Amy and Nina walked over to everyone else, all of them seeming to shoot daggers through there eyes. Amy plopped herself down between Nina and Troy, who didn't seem to be in his normal happy-go-lucky state, rather, he said still, hugging his legs to his chest as he rested his head on his knees.

"Did we miss something?" Amy muttered to Nina, who only struggled as she sat on her knees.

They all sat in silence, not sure what to do, when the doors were thrown open. Konoha's eyes seemed to gleam when a large box was rolled into the room. He thanked the guy before closing the door behind him. Konoha then faced all of us, his expression was one of excitement and... Pity?

"As you all know; the test is today. Today will decide if you are fit to stay, or if you have to leave." Konoha said, his hands held behind him in a semi-formal matter. Everyone shuddered when he said "leave"; they all knew what that really meant, "Now, here is the slight problem. There are exactly 40 of you, and only four open spots."

Everyone was sent into a state of shock and panic, as whispers were sent across the small crowd. Konoha glared at them all, making them all automatically shut up, "Now, to every problem is a good answer, anyone want to guess what happens to the extra 36?" No one dared to voice their opinion, as Konoha sighed, "No one knows? Well, I'll have to show you then, won't I?"

He walked over to the crate, running his finger across the side. The crate was two feet taller then the assassin and at least triple his width. He must have pressed a button on the side, because the side of the crate dropped down, revealing the toys inside. Every weapon imaginable was inside, from spears swords, knifes to ninja stars, clubs to maces.

Konoha grabbed a knife, tossing it up and down in his hand, before glancing at all of us, "Anyone have an idea now?"

Amy felt like she had a clue of what was about to go down, but she decided to keep her mouth shut, hoping that her assumption wasn't true.

Konoha smirked, "You see, it's easy subtraction. There are 40 of you, and only four spots; meaning that 36 of you won't get in. I will ask again; anyone know what will happen to those who can't prove that they're needed?" When no one said anything, he sighed again, before whipping his arm back, throwing the knife at us. Someone screamed as it landed way to close to Amy's hand.

Konoha smirked, "If you can't prove that you're needed, you're 'team mates' will be the ones to, how would you put it? 'Dispose' of you. You will all fight for your spot, if you win, you move on, if you lose; well, do I need to spell out how to have a fight to the death as well?"

Everyone looked like they were on the verge of a heart attack, one of the girls started to cry, when Konoha laughed, "You think that this is bad? That this is a challange? Don't make me laugh! This test is but another lesson; you can never trust anyone, never hold anyone close."

"That sounds like a pretty crappy lesson!" Someone yelled. Amy turned around to see Troy, his smile replaced with a look of slight terror and disgust. For once, he wasn't joking around. Amy was amazed by the seriousness in the extreme blonde's eyes.

Konoha's eyes bore into Troy's, light blue flickering with annoyance, "Well then, mister Hatake, perhaps you'd like to be the first to show us how 'crappy' this mission is."

Troy took Konoha's challange with a look of defiance, as he walked up to the center. Before he could step on, Konoha stopped him, "As much as I would love to see you die, rules state that you need a weapon." Troy nodded, quickly grabbing a silver bladed spear and a knife, before entering the square.

Konoha faced all of us, his gaze running up and down the crowd, his eyes stopping to rest on Amy's figure for a second to long, before moving on to someone behind her, "Hazel, would you be so kind as to face off with Troy first?"

Amy turned around to see a crying broken girl, her eyes red from crying, as tears began to form once more. But, knowing that she shouldn't go against Konoha, she stood up. She was a shaking mess by the time her hands wrapped around the handle of a knife, each step was taken with a slight sniffle as she made her way to the stage.

"Fight to the death!" Konoha yelled, "Winner will move on, loser won't."

Troy nodded, getting his weapon ready, while the girl, Hazel, began to cry again. "BEGIN!" Konoha yelled, before stepping back.

Troy approached slowly, preparing to strike, when Hazel dropped her weapon, as she fell to her knees. She was screaming now, her hands covering her face as she cried out her eyes.

Troy had a look of sadness and sympathy, before it all disappeared from his eyes. He raised the weapon over his head, before throwing it at her back. With a single sickening shriek, her head flew back, her eyes filled with pain, shock and terror, before the light left her eyes.

Konoha sighed, which sounded a lot happier then it should have, "Hazel is, sadly, no longer with us. Troy is now safe until after lunch. You may sit down now."

Troy nodded, sitting back down with everyone else, as he averted his gaze to the ground. Seconds later, a single tear drop fell to the ground, as his back shuddered.

Amy ignored the next two people to go up, as she got up to move next to Troy, Nina right behind her.

They both sat on his right side, Amy wrapping her arm around Troy's shoulders as he cried, while Nina sat there awkwardly, "You okay Troy?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

Amy gave her that look that tried to say "I got this", before Amy pulled Troy close, "I understand that this was really hard for you, but you need to learn to move on."

Troy looked up at Amy with red eyes, a stray tear falling down the side of his face, as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, it's easier to deal with when you let it go."

"How can you let go of this so easily?" Troy asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Practice, but that's not the point." Amy said, a little mad that he wouldn't let it go yet. She needed a moment to remember that he was human, thus, needed time to think about certain actions, "You knew that by taking this job, you'd have to kill."

Troy could only have nodded, slightly taken aback by how she went from nice girl to stern and serious. He'd hate to admit it, but it also made him feel a bit turned on, "I knew I would, but I was hoping that I could avoid it." The conversation was cut short when a scream shot through the air. All three of them turned to the fighting block. A girl, maybe around thirteen or so, was on her knees, crying as she stared at the girl in front of her. Amy noticed that the died girl had similar traits to the crying girl, when Nina sighed.

"Poor Lucy, I can't believe that Konoha made her kill her younger sister."

That really hit Amy hard, as she was forced back, now sitting instead of crouching, "Holy shit, that's really fucked up."

Troy could only nod, his eyes still wide and shaken, when Amy sighed. If he stayed like this for to long, he wouldn't be able to make it through his next match. Amy didn't want Violet's love interest to die, that, and she found that Troy made a very good team mate, "Look, Troy, I understand that you're really shaken up still, but you need to just drop it all. If you don't, you might end up hurt, or worse, someone will kill you." Amy sighed again, as she lightly rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

He didn't make a move to make her stop, so she went on, "You're a good person, I can see it, but if you can't move on, it'll slowly eat you up on the inside."

Troy laughed darkly, "You know, for someone so cute and nice, you can be really dark at times."

Amy smiled, "There are times that I have to act a certain way; but again, not the point. You feeling a bit better?"

Troy nodded, still a bit shaken, but that glow in his eyes had returned, "I'll make it. I know that I have to do this, but I hope I won't have to kill again for awhile."

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you'll still haven't really 'pasted the test', you're only safe until after lunch." Nina said, causing Troy's eyes to widen once again.

I sighed, giving Nina a small glare, before patting Troy's back, "It's okay. You can't let it get to you. You gotta be strong."

Just as Amy said that, a shout sounded, along with the sound of blood spilling on the ground. Troy tried to look up, only to have Amy cover his eyes, "Don't. Watching this will only make you feel worse."

Amy couldn't stop Nina from watching two of the other men dragged two pieces of a body off of the stage, the blood spilling out of his stomach area and onto the ground.

She could here Konoha sigh, before saying, "A pure pity. We'll have to clean this later on."

She wanted to yell at him for being so heartless, she wanted to kick him in the balls for being a jackass, but fear and slight respect held her back.

Troy straightened up, the tears no longer on his face, as he smiled a bit, "Thank you Amber, without you, I don't know what I would do." He said, before wrapping his arms around her.

She could feel her face heat up, as she hugged slightly back, "Thank you, but you should really save your hugs for your girlfriend."

Troy blushed, as he pulled away, "Girlfriend, right." Was all he said, before leaning back, trying to look as normal and relaxed as possible, but the way that his face had a forced smile, she could tell that something was still very much wrong.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Konoha's eyes landed on her, "Ahh, Amber, would you like to show us all your skill?"

Amy gulped, before standing up, walking over to the stage, when Konoha stopped her, "You need a weapon."

Amy tried to smile, as she pulled out her katana, "As you can see sir, I am ready for whatever anyone can throw at me."

The fact that Konoha didn't get mad or yell scared Amy, but the fact that he smiled was even worse, "Very well. Wait in the blue corner as I pick out your opponent."

Amy nodded, as she walked over to the opposite side, stretching out as she waited. She didn't expect a guy with multiple tattoos and piercings to be the next fighter. He had jet black hair, combed up in Mohawk style, while his eyes were a deep yellow; similar to his teeth. He wore a loose black tang top and cargo pants, Amy noted, as he walked over to the weapons. He pulled out a huge one-sided sword, throwing it over his shoulder before walking into the box area, a crooked and nasty smile on his face, as he aimed the sword for my stomach.

With the word from Konoha, he rushed at her, swinging the sword around wildly as he charged. She barely had time to jump out of the way, the edge of his blade ripping through her jacket.

"Bastard," She hissed, "This was my favorite jacket."

"Don't worry, soon I'll make you match your jacket." He promised, before swinging again, this time, catching her back as he sliced through the leather.

Amy let out a groan of pain, as she felt blood ooze down her back. She gripped her katana with both hands, still not sure what to do, when he ran at her again. As she stepped to the side, she noticed that he only had one tactic, charge in head first. Se would have to think about how to use that to her advantage...

"Got ya now!"

Amy turned around just in time to receive a punch across her face, so strong that she went flying all the way to the black line of the stage. She coughed violently, opening her eyes to see that her hands (which had been braced out in front of her) were now covered in blood, before reaching into her boot.

She could hear his charging again as she rose, a kunai hidden in her jacket sleeve while she gripped her katana in the other, before backing away form the edge, leading him back into the center of the stage.

He rushed forward again, which made Amy smirk as she tensed up. Just before he could hit her, she sprang up, doing a flip for the heck of it, before landing on his back.

He let out a shout of pain, as she dug the knife into his back, her katana stabbing straight through his back. She jumped off right as the boy came crashing down, wiping the blood off her weapons before going back to her seat.

Troy stared at the body as they carried him away, before looking back up to Amy, "How do you do it? You look so heartless, so cruel, how can I be like that?"

Amy shook her head, "An emotional mas is not a gift, rather, it's a curse." She said, before watching two other boys go at it.

Amy couldn't shake the fact that she had killed a teenage boy, a possible team mate that she didn't know the slightest. She could feel how Troy felt now, killing someone that she didn't even know their name, but at the same time, she was happy. It was either her or him; and she choose herself.

Time seemed to blur between the three, as fight after fight started and ended, no one really winning. Nina got called up, but her fight ended when her opponent, a fragile looking girl, tripped over her shoes, stabbing herself with her sword.

Soon afterwards, the lunch "bell" sounded, and everyone that was still alive headed to the food court. The happy and calm aura was long gone, replaced with a much sadder and gloomy one.

Nina left Amy to go sit with Lucy, whom had been a crying wreck since her fight, while Troy disappeared into the crowd of hungry teenagers.

Amy didn't feel like eating, as she sat down with her group. As normal, Alec was no whereto be found, for all Amy knew, he was dead.

"So," Glitchz said, trying to clear the air, "I'll just skip to the main part; are you guys forced to kill each other too?" nothing needed to be said, as everyone else nodded.

Megan, who was right next to Amy, seemed to be really jittery. Amy gave her a look, but the terror in her eyes either said that she already went up, or she was forced to watch what went down. Amy hoped and prayed for the second option.

No one else spoke, when Jayden sighed, "This is really fucked up. All of this crap. I thought that this place was about teamwork, not a how-to on murdering."

"We do need to be ready to kill." Amy said, putting her own two cents in.

She earned a scowl from Randy, "But is killing our friends the right way to learn?"

"Amber has a point." Violet said, "At least, for a spy, you always kneed to know your friends and enemies. If a friend turns into an enemy, then you need to be ready to deal with it, no matter how heart breaking it is."

"Can you be anymore heartless?" Glitchz asked, which made Violet growl.

"I am merely stating the facts."

"Well, you tell the facts that they can do and suck a-.:

"Don't finish that thought Vicki," Megan muttered, poking at her food with her fork as if she were looking for some hidden drugs, "We have one Amber to many, we don't need another one."

Amy cracked a smirk, happy that everyone else at least had a smile, even if she was the butt of the joke, "Whatever glasses." She said teasingly.

"Well, how is it for you guys?" Amy couldn't help but ask.

"For us, they send in a group of ten into a room. Then they leave you all in there until nine are dead." Violet said, picking at her food as if she were bored, "If you make it out, you become part of the team."

"For the scouts, all you really do is bash each others brains out with metal bats," Megan said, a slight shade of green coming back to her face, as if she were remembering something rather gross, "I haven't had to go yet, but they force you to watch."

"All we do is run around in a sort of small city stage," Glitchz said, the splashes of blood on her shirt and the new scratch on her face proved that she'd already went up, "Not to hard. It's like real life call of duty, only everyone for themselves. With about 20 people at a time."

"Fun." Randy muttered, "All we have to do is hack into a computer in a record time. Whoever has the lowest times get cut."

Amethyst nodded, "We only have to prove our medical skills. If you fail, they have the other medics cut you open." Amethyst said with a shudder, "Just the thought of it makes me sick."

"I wonder what the mages have to do." Amy couldn't help but to think aloud, the statement making Glitchz crush her plastic fork.

"Let's not talk about that." Jayden suggested, as he went back to looking over his food, "Being a sniper is really hard. All we do fir the test is aim for an apple that the leader places on another guy's head. If you hit it, both you and your new teammate get in. If you miss or shoot him, you both get cut."

"Better then full on murdering someone," Amy muttered, before noticing that all the eyes were on her, "Konoha makes us fight each other to the death. If you win, you go on, if you lose...I don't have to explain do I?"

No one else felt in the mood to talk after that, as the constant buzz of other tables whispering rang through the air.

The rest of lunch was spent in a calm silence, until the dull buzz signaled the end of lunch.

Amy got up, looking at everyone as if this would be the last time she'd see them, "Whatever you do, don't die." She said, for once, not in a joking manner.

To her surprise, it was Amethyst to nod, "If I go down, I'm taking one of them with me."

Jayden nodded, "As will I." He said, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff you two," Randy muttered, Violet gagging behind him, "I pray for luck on all of us."

Amy nodded, before stretching herself out, "I'll be on my way then. One way or the other, I'll see you guys later."

She hated to be the grim reaper of emotion, but it was truth. They all nodded, exchanging smiles or hand shakes, before walking off.

Amy soon found herself back in the training room, the air burning with the smell of cleaning alcohol. She quickly sat down next to Nina and Troy, smiling at both of them, until Konoha walked in.

"We will resume where we left off," Konoha said, leaning on a wall as he sipped his coffee, "Weapons were moved while cleaning the room; you'll find them on your right." He then called up two other people, both unknown to Amy, as she put on a mask of indifference, forcing herself to watch the next blood bath.

It was between two guys she didn't know, both seemed ready to fight to the death, as one held a Mace while the other had a Sword hanging on his shoulder. Amy's eye twitched as the two raced at each other, the sword going straight into his opponent's gut while the Mace swung into his opponent's head. The room was silent, before they both collapsed, there eyes glossed over as they slowly sank in their puddle of mingled blood.

Konoha sighed, "Oh pity looks like nether of them made it through." He said with fake emotion, before two other men pulled their bodies off the stage. Konoha's eyes scanned the crowd, before they landed on Amy, a sick smirk on his face, "Amy, why don't you fight...Nina." He then let out a dark chuckle, his eyes gleaming in the low lighting, "It would be most interesting to see two friends fight to the death."

Nina's eyes widened, as Amy shot up, "I refuse."

Konoha's eyes widened, "You dare to oppose me?" He said, his volume growing with each passing second.

Amy could feel her blood boiling, all her respect withering away, "I will not kill my friend. It's one thing to make me, no, make us kill innocents; but to make me kill someone you know I'm close too? To make someone kill family and friends!? That's where you cross the line your sick piece of shit!"

It felt good for her to anger out, to simply shout at the one who has caused so much pain to her and everyone around her, but she instantly regretted it when his eyes flared dangerously, "What's to stop me from simply killing your so called friends right now? If I wanted to, I could murder everyone in here, just because little Amber decided to step out of line."

Amy breathed out, needing some time to think it all through. One wrong word, and she could end up setting Konoha off his rocker, "You won't do that thought," She said, trying to word her sentence as safely as possible, "Because I have a deal for you."

His eyes lit up in amusement, "Go on."

"I challange you."

* * *

**Me: It's okay, I guess; at least, for part one...**

**Amy: *Grabs me by my collar* ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? *Slams my head into the desk***

**Me: *Knocked out***

**Megan: See what you did? You knocked out the author; again.**

**Amy: NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE MADE ME CHALLANGE KONOHA!**

**Violet: Quiet down before I cut out your tounge.**

**Amy: *Slows down her breathing* I can't believe that I did that...**

**Glitchz: Well, you're a very loyal person in the story, so, of cousre you would look for another way for your friends to live.**

**Amy: But my plan...Revenge!**

**Amethyst: I hope you'll be okay in the story...**

**Jayden: Of course she will be! It's Amy, she'll be fine.**

**Amethyst: Against a psycho like Konoha!?**

**Randy: I hate to admit it, but Amy doesn't have much of a chance.**

**Violet: I agree.**

**Megan: Amy will kick his ass, I'm sure of it.**

**Amy: It'll be a hell of a fight, that's for sure.**

**Amethyst: Agreed *Looks over knocked out author and laptop* Now, what do we do about this?**

**Amy: *Makes a grab for the laptop, only to have Megan take it***

**Megan: We all learned from the first time that we should not ever let you go back onto the laptop. *Looks over laptop* What do we do with it?**

**Glitchz: For Amy's sake, should we revise this chapter?**

**Megan: No, if we did that Crimson would notice and throw a fit.**

**Violet: Just end the damn chapter.**

**Amethyst: But we still need a chapter question.**

**Jayden:I know! Reader, reviewer, what ever the hell you want to call yourself, who do you think should win? Amy or Konoha?**

**Amy: Alright, we're done here, Megan, end the chapter!**

**Megan: Okay. Umm, hi there, thank you for reading this chapter. Next one is on its way, so, just sit tight. I'm sure that Crimson will have the chapter up at least within a few days, so, yeh. Goodbye reviewers, a wish you well.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Amy: *Imitates Crimson* Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Megan: ...Really?**

**Amy: Well, that's always how Crimson started her chapters.**

**Violet: You guys want to explain to the reviewer what's going on?**

**Amy: Oh, yeh, right. Well, you see faithful reader, Crimson is so busy with her life, so, she's letting us start this chapter. **

**Megan: I don't think that she wanted you to be in charge of the laptop Amy.**

**Violet: Just start the damn chapter.**

**Megan: Alright, hold on, just give me a second...  
**

**Hey there reader, Megan here. So, here's your chapter, hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions, be sure to write them in the reviews or something.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The test (pt.2)

(Amy's P.O.V)

I watched as the corner of Konoha's mouth twitched, "What do you mean by that?"

I could feel my courage slowly fading away, as I forced myself to look him in the eye, "I challange you, to a fight to the death. If I win, me, Nina and Troy pass the test."

Konoha smiled slightly, "And what will happen if I am to win?"

I gulped, trying to force my fear down with my spit, "Then you kill me."

Konoha's smile never flattered, as he walked over to the weapons, running his finger down the blade of a spear, "You know, Amber, you really are a loyal person. Not the brightest, heaven forbid that, but we could use someone like you on the team. Are you sure you want to throw your life away for others?"

I forced a laugh, "You ever think that I might beat you?"

Everyone gasped, as if they were waiting for Konoha to kill me on the spot, when Konoha chuckled, as he grabbed a handful of knifes and two katanas, "Are you sure you want this? I'll let you back out if you want to."

I shook her head, as I stood in the blue corner, my katana in her left hand, while I held a kunai in my right, "I'm not backing out of this. Now get over here!"

Konoha did so, keeping a slight smile as he walked over, his knifes held in his belt, while he swung both katanas in both hands, "You talk to much." He said simply, as he stood there, "Whenever you're ready."

Without skipping a beat, I rushed at him, yelling at the top of her lungs as she swiped, aiming for his neck, until another blade defended his neck, the handle of a knife jabbing me in the stomach.

"You're reckless," He said, before swiping at my arm, causing my jacket to slowly be stained a dark red.

I growled as I lashed out again, only for him to grab my arm, flipping my over his shoulder, "Stupid," He went on, about to stab straight down, only to hit the ground that I was once on, as I rolled to get out of the way.

"You don't use you head," he went on, throwing a knife into my leg, giving me enough time to move out of the way, only to notice that he took this time to rush at me, both blades flashing a dark evil black, before he slashed down in an X motion, creating a new bloody X across my chest.

"And did I mention that your utter crap when it comes to fighting?"

I tried to pull off a smirk, but I have a feeling that I had a look of utter pain on my face instead, 'Wasn't it only seconds ago you were going on and on about how I was a 'great student'?"

His eyes narrowed, as he placed a kick square on my chest.

I backed up, the burning pain in my chest only increasing with every breath, when I caught Nina's eye. I could tell that she was freaking out, tears rolling down her cheeks, as Troy held her close, trying to get her to close her eyes.

A new flair exploded in my chest, as I forced myself to rise, glaring at Konoha whom was waiting for me to get back up; wanting to play around with me for a little while longer before killing me, I guess.

Then, with no reason, I laughed. I couldn't help it, I laughed my head off. It was so random, that ever Konoha flattered, looking very confused, "What do you find so amusing?" He asked, before rushing back at me.

Somehow, I managed to deflect the hit, which brought his face close to my smiling one, have you ever thought of the possibility that I might just be insane?" I asked, giggling like mad, before bringing my knee up to his stomach, making him bend over slightly in pain, before Amy jumped back.

"You make a great ally," Konoha said, as he got back up, "But a worst enemy. Are you sure that you won't reconsider?"

I laughed again, "Shut up you pink unicorn! I yelled, slowly loosing my mind to my own inner madness, as I lashed out again, this time, catching his arm.

Konoha groaned, "I give you many chances to back out, but even when you know that you'll lose, you refuse to back out."

"You know; you talk almost as much as me." Amy muttered, before slashing her katana in a wild fashion, getting a few scraps and cuts on Konoha's arms, before he threw another knife, this time, catching her in the arm.

I could still feel the pain, but whenever I "went crazy", pain seemed to be such a small thing. Instead of the burning pain of being cut, it felt like a shocking numbness, with slight shot of pain shooting up her arm. She was laughing like crazy now, as her hold on her sanity slowly loosened, "Did you know that the moon is purple?" She asked, another laugh eruption from herself, before she threw a knife, using enough force for it to rip right through his right arm.

Konoha's face stiffened, as he bent over, trying to hold in a groan, only to notice his mistake. It was to late for him to block as he looked up; right in time to intercept a punch to the face.

I grinned, "What you think now!?" I asked cockily, as Konoha tried to get back up, "Do you finally see how stupid it was for you to under estimate me!?" I then faced the crowd, "This bitch, he's the proble-."

With my back turned to Konoha, I didn't notice that he had gotten up, nor did I notice his anger. He grabbed me from behind, before sinking his knife into my back shoulder.

Not even my senseless state could save me from that pain. I screamed loudly, thrashing around as I tried to get away, before I was pushed to the ground. Konoha stood over me, an emotionless expression on his face, as he picked me up by my collar, "You truly are a pitiful thing," He muttered, before smashing me down into the ground, sending my head spinning as he picked me up and did it again.

"Useless."

**Crack**

"Childish."

**Crack**

"Waste of space."

**Crack**

"You forgot 'absolutely sexy'." I managed to force out, shooting a huge grin at Konoha as he dropped me.

He moved away, "Get back up." He ordered. When I didn't move, he kicked my side," I said get up!" He yelled.

I groaned, as I got back up, my deep breathing making everything hurt, but I forced my mouth shut. I would not let Konoha have to pleasure of knowing that he was so close to breaking me.

"This," Konoha said, pointing to me, as he faced the crowd, "Is what will happen if you ever dare to oppose me." he went on, oblivious t the fact that I was quietly sneaking up behind him, "You WILL learn to stand in line, you WILL learn to take and follow orders, you will-."

"Learn to shut the fuck up and keep your head in the fight." I muttered behind, catching his attention. I kicked him in the back, before rolling out of the way of Konoha's back hand.

Knowing that she couldn't risk going insane again, Amy kept her head, swinging her katana into his back with enough force to make Konoha cough up blood.

"I had a good friend of mine, gave me some good advice," Amy said, as she swung her elbow into his jaw, "He said that if I spent just as much time focusing as I did talking, I would have a better chance at winning. You know what I told him?"

I didn't give him any chance to respond, as I kicked him in the side again, this time, I hear the sickening sound of his ribs breaking; music to my ears, "I told him that if I stopped talking, the fights would be boring."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Konoha hissed.

I smiled, "It has nothing to do with this fight. I just thought that a bit of commentary or whatever the hell I'm doing would help our crowd stay awake." I said in a joking matter.

Konoha growled, as he grabbed my hands (still on his back), stuck his leg into my hip, and pushed me over, making me flip over and end up under Konoha; his gaze holding a hint of anger.

I could feel him slowly putting more pressure on my already damaged ribs. I closed my eyes, as I accepted what was to come.

That's when he did it, something that no one ever thought he would ever do.

He laughed.

It wasn't fake, as he slowly got off of me, holding out his hand for me to get up, "You pass."

"Wha-?"

"I have determined that you are, just as I said, the best student. So, I forfeit; you and your other friends will be accepted."

I could feel relief flowing through my veins, right before my knees buckled.

* * *

**Wow, not only was this chapter short, but it sucked too...**

**Amy: THANK GOD, I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**Megan: I will be honest, this chapterwasn't to bad.**

**Violet: I don't care.**

**Glitchz: Just give the reviewer the question.**

**Amethyst: What's wrong Glitchz?**

**Jayden: I guess she's still a bit mad about the whole Jenny and Alec thing.**

**Glitchz: I can hear everything you guys are saying.**

**Me: Let's get to question time before Glitchz murders others in the name of love, shall we?**

**Glitchz: I swear to god Crimson, if you weren't the author...**

**Anyway, how many anime fans I got out there? In the reviews, I would like you guys to list how many animes you know. I'll be checking it, and whoever has watched/is watching/or finished the most animes wins our little comptition.**

**Konoha: That would be a complete waste of time.**

**Glitchz: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Pulls out a gun and shoots Konoha until he's dead and bleeding all over my door.***

**Me:Ack! My door!**

**Amy: How the hell did he get here?**

**Megan: Who cares? Konoha is dead! What do we do now?**

**Me: Eh, I'll have to call the copy company or something, maybe I can get a duplicate of Konoha to keep away in my closet or something.**

**Konoha: *Comes back to life because who needs god for miracles?* Was that really necessary?**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Whacks him with a frying pan***

**Jayden: Where the hell did you get a frying pan?**

**Me: Idk, ask Peach. *Looks over to knocked out Konoha* What do I do? He's bleeding all over my carpet.**

**Amy: *Trys to hold back her laughter***

**Megan: You are so sick.**

**Violet: *snaps fingers* I got it. Randy, you grab his legs.**

**Moments later...**

**Violet: *Closes closet door* Done.**

**Me: You think that he'll stay in there when he wakes up?**

**Violet: Did you see the bump you left on his head? He'll be out for a few chapters at the least.**

**Me: Good, good. Knocked out assassin in my closet, that's always good...**

**Anyway guys, thank you for reading, as always, please leave a review (Lol, I feel like a youtuber), and, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. LATER PEEPS!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

***Noises coming out of my closet***

**Me: Umm...Guys, is Konoha still in there?**

**Violet: As far as I know, yes.**

**Amethyst: Better be.**

**Jayden: Hope so.**

**Megan: I don't care.**

**Amy: Nope.**

**Me:...Wut?**

**Amy: Yeh, you see, I saw him get out last night, so...**

**Me: HE WAS FREELY ROAMING AROUND MY HOUSE AT NIGHT?**

**Violet: Wait, then what's in the closet? *Kicks open door***

**Me: Grumbling* First I got to pay for a new blood-less carpet and a new door; now I need new closet doors.**

**Randy: *Walking in* What the hell..? *Walks out with a recording device* Hey guys, check it out *Recorder plays sounds of kicking and muffled shouting***

**Amy: So, let me get this straight, Konoha is out, and possibly walking around the house?**

**Megan: Yep.**

**Me:...Well crap...**

**Amethyst: Megan, why don't you use your phychic powers to find him or something?**

**Megan: Becuase I'm still learning. At the moment, all I can do is read minds, and most of the time when that happens, it's by total mistake.**

**Amy: *Straightens jacket* I'll find him. *Walkes out while putting sunglasses on***

**Me:...Just in case, we lock the doors.**

**Everyone but Amy: Agreed. *Block and lock doors***

**Me: Anyway, chapter 31, I hope you guys enjoy it! Quick sidenote, just checked the reviews, and White fire fox won by a fricken landslide (You'll know what I mean if u check the reviews) and, well, yeh. ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 32: The Glitchz in the system

(Third person P.O.V)

"Amber, dude, wake up..."

"Holy hell, you think she's dead?"

"Either way, I wouldn't really care."

"Nikki! Could you please grow some emotion?"

"Guys, shut up, she's coming through."

Amy groaned as she forced herself to sit up, ignoring the burning pain in, well, everywhere, as she forced her eyes open. Just as she did so, she felt a pair of hands come down on her shoulders, shaking her around wildly, as a familiar voice said, "THANK GOD AMBER, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? CHALLENGING KONOHA, ARE YOU MAD! I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Vicki, let go," Amy heard Megan say, "you're gonna kill her just when the medics here brought her back from the brink of death."

Amy spent the next few seconds having her vision clear up. She took in the white sheets that separated her from other cots, like the one that she was on. On her right, Jayden, Megan, Violet and Randy, Glitchz slowly letting go of her shoulders, as she brought her hand up to her head, "Holy shit."

"SHE LIVES!" Glitchz yelled, about to grab my shoulders again, only to have Randy hold her back.

"Wait, hold up," Amy said, making the time out sign, "I'm still alive?"

"Barely," Amethyst said, as she walked in with a clipboard and a white lab coat on, "Konoha brought you in half gone and bleeding to death."

"Ack, right," Amy muttered, pulling out the needles in her arm, as she lurched out of the bed, "almost forgot that jackass."

"None of us thought that you were gonna make it," Megan said, a crumpled tissue in her right hand, "I mean, you were in a coma, and-."

"Holy fucking chicken nuggets," Amy said, "I was in a coma!?"

"Asleep for exactly 2 days, 5 hours, 30 minutes and 29 seconds." Amethyst said, just as she took out a stop watch and clicked the button, before writing down something onto the clip board.

Amy clutched her head, trying to take this all in, "I was out for two days!?"

"Gave us a real scare." Glitchz said, finally calmed down, as she sat in a plastic fold up chair, "But we were able to work on our 'problem'."

Violet clamped her hand over Glitchz mouth, as she faced the ceiling, "By that, she means that we finally have your rooming situation done." Violet said in a very calm matter, as she ignored Glitchz struggling to get her hand off her mouth, "Since we all passed, we all moved onto the higher floors where the members reside. It's not on the same floor as the higher ups, but it's a lot nicer then our dorms."

Amy smiled, "Wanna show me the way, or do I have to stay here and pretend I'm still broken?"

Amethyst sighed, "You know, if you decided to heal completely instead of jumping out of the infirmary whenever you want, you might have a higher chance of not having to come back here so often, and you'd be in a lot less pain."

Amy blinked, not fully understanding what her friend said, before smiling, "I assure you, I'm fine."

"You always lie when you say that." Megan pointed out, before helping Amy walk, "What the hell did Konoha do to you?"

"Ah, you know, just left a couple of bruises and scotches," Amy said casually, as the group walked out of the infirmary area and into the nearest elevator, "Nothing much."

Amethyst's mouth dropped, "Nothing much? You call nearly killing you 'nothing much'?!"

Amy nodded, "I've had worst."

"That is complete and total bullshit." Megan pointed out.

"You're complete and total bullshit." Amy snickered, just before Megan punched her shoulder, causing Amy to yelp out on pain, "Hey! Still in pain, jackass!"

Of course, that statement only lead to a kick to the shins.

That's how most of the long elevator ride went, Amy making snide remarks and Megan repeatedly beating Amy, about ready to back hand her, when the elevator door opened to an empty hallway.

"Saved by the elevator." Amy said with a grin, only to make Megan remember what she was about to do before slapping her friend across the face. "Are you do yet!?"

"Wait," Megan muttered, before pinching her ear, "Now I'm done."

"Your room is over here Amber," Violet said, as she helped Amy limp over to the door.

But, just as she opened the door, a small body tackled into her, sending them both onto the ground.

"OH MY GOD, AMBER, YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED, ME AND TROY THOUGHT THAT YOU DIED, AND, AND..." Nina yelled, as her happy face suddenly filled with heavy tears, "I'm sorry, I should have stood up for you. After all you've done for me, all I did was watch you fight for me and Troy," She then looked up at Amy, the tears streaming down her face, "Please forgive me!"

Amy sat there, on the ground, with Nina still on her lap, before she smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for." Amy said with a bright smile, which Nina copied, as a voice cleared behind them.

Standing behind her was the bright-haired assassin, his sand-colored eyes gleaming with happiness Amy hadn't seem since the beginning of the test, "Gave us a heart attack, ya know." He said, as he reached down to pull Nina off of me, "I'm glad you're okay." He then took a quick glance behind Amy, only to do a double take when he noticed who was behind her.

His eyes seemed to take on a flirtier and lusty gaze, as his smiled turned into a sexy grin, "How are you doing on this fine evening, my darling?"

Violet blushed behind her, hiding her face by looking at the ground, "H-hello Troy, you look n-nice as...as well." Violet stuttered, her once smooth words falling and crumbling to bits.

Amy smirked when she heard Randy growling behind her, "Hey, super Sayian, look out for the brother, he bites."

"Yeh, noted." Troy said back in a teasing yet serious manner, as he held his arm out, "Would you like to explore this area with me?"

Violet tried to form words, only to give up entirely, as she wrapped her arm around his, a content smile on her face as the two walked off.

"...Never thought I'd see the day that Violet got a boy friend that wasn't scared of her." Jayden joked, only to have Randy smack him over the head, "Oww! Dude, chill out."

"Someone's way to over-protective." Amy snickered.

"Reminds me of another boy that was very protective of you, doesn't it Amber?" Megan teased, as she pushed thoughts of Felix into Amy's head.

Right before Amy could retaliate, an electronic nuzzle went off, "Looks like it's free time," Randy said, noticing Amy confused face, "We went to visits you at training time. But now, instead of being forced to go to lunch, we have free time."

Glitchz snapped her fingers, "We need to show her." She said to Randy, who nodded in agreement.

"Amber, when you have time, drop by my room." Randy said, before walking down the hallway, Glitchz following him as the two talked about whatever hackers talk about.

Amethyst smiled, "I'm happy for Vicki. Sure, she's still pretty sad about Alex, but Ricky seems to be helping her out."

"Maybe she'll move on?" Jayden suggested, "I mean, Ricky's not such a bad guy..."

"Only time will tell," Megan said, before a smile came to her face, "Till then, I say we step out of Vicki's love life."

The remanding three then left for lunch, leaving Nina alone with Amy.

"So..." Amy started, not sure what to say, when a memory came to mind, "You wanted me to meet your dad?"

Nina's eyes lit up, and before Amy knew it, Nina was dragging her out and along the halls, "I'm sure that father will love you! Sure, he is not very found of children, says they are a bunch of time wasters, but I've talked about you with a high regard."

Soon enough, they came up to a door that seemed familiar to Amy, as if it was from a distant memory, when Nina knocked on it, "Father, it's me!"

They waited for a long pause, before the door creaked open, "Come in." A voice inside said, as Nina pulled Amy inside. Amy instantly recognized the equations written on the chalk boards that lined the walls, the desk, and most importantly, the man sitting behind the desk.

He wore te same attire, long sleeve white collared shirt, the dark blue dress pants, the only difference was the fact that he had no shoes on, rather, black socks to cover his feet.

Nathanael set his copy of "Fifty Shades of Grey" face down on his desk, smiling at Nina before his expression turned rather cold, "Nina, who is this scum that you've brought to my office?"

Amy couldn't help but recoil a bit at the harsh words, as Nina laughed nervously, "This is Amber, the girl I've spoken so highly of."

He looked unamused, as he got out of his chair, holding out a hand for Amy to shake. "I am head of the hackers; you may call me Phosphorus."

Umm," Amy said, as a sweat drop papered on the top of her head, "Mind if I just call you Mr.?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by the request, before he straightened out, "That is fine, I would not expect someone like you to know what my codename means; rather, no one knows about the white phosphorus these days."

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "So this is where you get all your formalities?" She joked, causing Nina to smile, right before the door opened.

"Sorry I'm a bit late father, the news just got in the smash-." A voice said from behind the slightly open door, only to have Mr. interrupt.

"I have guest Tina, would you like to come inside and say hello to your sister? I know you both haven't seem each other in a while."

The girl popped her head in, and when she did, Amy felt confused, as she looked at Nina, and then Tina.

A single thought ran through her mind, something along the lines of, "HOLY FUCK, THEY"RE TWINS!"

Both girls looked exactly alike, the same blond hair, same light blue eyes, heck, Amy could have sworn that their freckles were all placed in the exact same places. The only difference was that Tina's eyes were slightly bent down in... was that anger?

"Hello Nina," She hissed, as if the name was acidic to her, "Shouldn't you be on the lower level with all the other newbies?"

"Well, dear sister," Nina growled back, the friendliness in here eyes fading instantly, "If you decided to pay attention to what goes on around here, you might recall that I am now a true member."

Tina growled as well, stepping into the office fully before closing the door behind her, "I'll have you know that I, unlike you, have spent the last two years helping dad, while you decided to fail every test until Konoha showed up a few weeks ago."

"Shut up!" Nina shouted, pounding her foot into the ground, "It's not my fault that I tried to get into one of the best classes while you, I quote what you said, 'tried out for the easiest class'."

"That's enough, both of you." Mr. said, slight irritation in his voice, but he kept his posture. He sighed, as folded his fingers, resting his elbows of the desk as he rested his head on his intertwined hands, "I swear, every time you two see each other, you're already at each other's throats. This has been going on for long enough." He then faced Amy, which made a shiver run down her spine, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, they fight often, ever for twins."

Before Amy could respond, she saw Tina lean over close to Nina's ear, before whispering, "Don't worry squirt, we both know that father loves me more."

That was enough to cause Nina to turn around, a killer looks in her eye before she clocked her sister in the face, her knuckles crunching against her twin's jaw.

Before Amy could tell what was going on, the two of them were wrestling on the ground, but even with the training Amy gave her, Nina was held down, Tina launching punches across her face.

Mr. groaned, slowly moving out of his chair as if this always happened, before flashing Amy a look, "You grab Nina while I get Tina off, okay?"

Amy could only nod, before Mr. tightened his tie, as he grabbed Tina around her waist, pulling her off for a moment. Amy took this time to drag the already knocked out Nina into her arms, pulling Nina over her shoulder, right before Mr. had Tina pinned against the wall.

Tina's eyes took on a type of insane glint, as she smiled at her sister's form, "That's what you get for being such a wimp! You can act as tough as you want, but all the training in the world couldn't save you from a simple street fight!"

"Tina, darling, calm down. You've won, now take a seat; we need to talk about that earlier problem." Mr. said, sitting her down on his chair, "You're her roomie, right? Take her to your room, if you can; I need to deal with a larger problem at hand." He said to Amy, not looking at her, as he took a seat on the table, glaring at her when she was still standing there, "What are you doing? Leave." He growled.

Amy forced the door open with her shoulder, lifting Nina on her back, before walking for the elevator.

It wasn't long till Amy was back at the room, placing Nina on the slightly ruffed bed, before taking in the room.

It was a nice big place, no more boring grey, well, everything. The walls were a nice light blue, with kanji written all over the walls in black, a few in gold. the floor was covered with a nice fluffy silver rug. The beds were both the same, grey sheets and pillow cases, but they seemed a lot cleaner then the ones in the recruit rooms. At the bottom of both beds were the dressers, the one at the end of the use used bed was open to reveal all of Amy's belongings. A door on the left side of the room lead to a white marble bathroom.

It was a nice place, Amy mused, before she peeled off her jacket and other clothes, changing into a black tang top and navy blue short shorts, before walking out, brushing her dark red hair over her shoulder, before locking the door.

Amy shoved both hands into her pockets, walking around the empty halls, only to notice later on that she had no clue where the hacker dorms were, much less where Randy's room was.

She spent the next half an hour yelling curses and asking random people where the hacker's side of the level was, only to have them completely ignore her. This, of course, lead to more cursing and scared of confused people.

Finally, when she was close to giving up, she found a room with the two names, "Ricky" and "Adrian". A grin was brought to her face, before she looked over to the room right next to it; seconds later, she was cursing her head off, slamming her fist into the wall.

She had walked in a complete circle, her room being right next to Randy's.

The door opened, as Randy's head popped out, "What took so long?" He asked, about to go on, when Amy growled.

"Don't. EVER. Bring. It. Up." Amy growled, before walking in, closing the door behind her with a loud crash, "Clue me in."

"Well, we won't have to worry about my roomie," Randy said, as they walked over to his bed, "He's normally out with his friends. As for use, I think it'll be better if I just show you." With that said, he reached under his bed, sliding out a large metal platform, before a control pad popped up. He pressed a series of buttons into it, before the control pad sank back into the metal platform, just as that happened, a huge metal chair rose up from the platform. Next to it, a huge set of metal slid up, buttons, switches and a bunch of other toys on top. Hanging on metal poles connected to the panel were three screens.

Amy felt a mix of amazement and conferment, "What is this?"

Randy's expression went from proud to slightly mad, "What is this? This is the next step to solving our mystery murderer problem!"

"Gah!" Amy yelped, before slapping her handover his mouth, "What are you thinking? Have you forgotten about the cameras!?"

"Nope, in fact, I did a lot more then remember them." Randy said with a grin, before standing at the panel of buttons, pointing at the screen, "This is our rooms camera." he said, the TV screen constant static, "Thanks to a little help from my sister and Glitchz, we don't have to worry about keeping secrets down."

"Okay," Amy said, before sitting on the metal chair, wincing at the cold metal sent shivers up her legs, "What's this for?"

"We'll have to wait for Glitchz to answer that question." He muttered, still tapping buttons with one hand while taking out his communicatior with his other, "Glitchz, it's show time."

Minutes later, a knock came to the door, before Glitchz came in, a smile on her face, "Is it ready?"

"Yep, got on." Andy said, pushing Amy off the chair and onto the bed, "we need some time before we can fire it all up."

Amy watched as Glitchz took her spot, Randy attaching small suction cup-like things onto parts of her face, the under side of her right wrist, and several on her neck.

"You ready?" Randy asked, handing Glitchz a cup of liquid, as she sank into the metal chair.

"Fuck Yeh." She said with a grin, before downing all of the liquid. Seconds later, her eyes drifted closed, before soft breathing sounded from her slightly open mouth.

Randy took the glass cup, placing it on the side, before resuming the typing, "Almost in.' He muttered.

"So," Amy muttered, poking Glitchz cheek, "What happened to her?"

"I'll explain in just a bit." Randy muttered, before smiling, "Done. Come over here and check it out."

On one of the screens, a lone figure stood. She wore a dark blue shirt and pants, with light blue lines running up and down her sleeves and pant legs. She had a sort of mouth guard on, a wire connecting to some electronic in her pocket. Her eyes were closed, with several blue lines of information connected to multiple points of her body. Her purple and white hair seemed familiar...

Amy gasped, her face soon plastered to the screen, "Of my fuck, Glitchz!"

"Miss me?" she asked, her voice coming out through Amy's watch. Amy looked over to the limp form of Glitchz, poking it just to make sure that it came from her watch and not her mouth.

Amy grinned, as she faced Randy, "You got Glitchz into the computer system."

Randy grinned back, "Yeh. She wanted a way to spy on Jenny, and we needed a way to learn what the higher ups here know. We couldn't get any of my hacking programs into the system, but then, when Glitchz gave me her idea, I couldn't help but try. So, here we are."

"You build this is two days?" Amy asked, running her hand down the metal of the chair.

"No. Me and Violet spent a long time planning this, and with Glitchz helping, we finally drew up the blue prints. After that, building this was pretty easy." Randy said, before he pulled on a head set, similar to the ones that gamers use, "Okay Glitchz, can you hear me good?"

"Loud and clear." A voice came from her watch again.

"Well, what can she do while she's in there?" Amy asked, still amazed that Glitchz was inside the screen. Or at least, her mind was.

"Well, with my guidance, she'll be able to get into cameras that not even I can get into, she'll be able to screw up the system, and, if all else fails, she can create and start a self destruct." Randy said, typing a few buttons in, before looking back up to the screen, "There is a catch though. As long as she's in the system, her body is useless and very vulnerable. So, as long as she's in this state, someone needs to be with her so that they can bring her out incase of emergency."

Amy wasn't really listening though, as she poked Glitchz again, "This looks really fun! You think I can have a turn?"

Randy laughed, "Well, if you're willing to get multiple shots, testing, and drink drugs right before every time you go in, then of course you can." He laughed again when Amy winced, as he brought the mouth piece back up to his mouth, "Alright Glitchz, you're almost to the brink on the wall, now all you need to do is..."

Amy stopped listening to him, as she watched the middle screen, which showed a light blue dot, Glitchz, moving around a maze of blue and white lines; which must have been the system of the base.

"Alright, stop right there and insert the piece." Randy said into his headset, flicking a few switches as he talked.

Seconds later, a third screen sparked to life, showing live footage of the cafeteria. Randy put on a proud look, "How was that Amy?" He asked, just before Amy ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" She yelled, "This could be a great help! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Randy smiled, about to say something, when that annoying electronic buzz went off, "It seems that our time has been cut short. Me and Glitchz will met you guys later on; I have to finished up with Glitchz."

* * *

**Me: I'm happy that I finally finished this chapter, it took a while to end-**

**Amy: Shut up, we're hunting Konoha, rememeber?**

**Me: Oh shit, that's right. Have you guys found him yet?**

**Amy: *Shakes her head* Nope. That bright blue-eyed bastard left us a bunch of suprises tho.**

**Me:...The hell does that mean?**

***EXPLOSION***

**Me: WTF?**

**Megan: *Walks in with a bunch of scorch marks* He's not hiding in the bathroom; heck, you no longer have a bathroom.**

**Me: What the hell did that guy do to my bathroom!?**

**Amy: Now now, don't think of it like that, thing of it as...Konoha gave you a new burned room!**

**Me: ...How the hell does that help?**

**Violet: *Walks in with a burn mark of her neck* He isn't hiding in the kitchen.**

**Glitchz: *Comes out of my computer* I can't find him either. And Crimson, about that Skylanders fic-**

**Me: Ack, shut up! *Shoves Glitchz back into the computer***

**Amy: *Snickers* WTF happened to you?**

**Violet: I thought the crafy son of a bitch was hiding in the out that he wasn't. But, he did leave a suprise for me...**

**Randy: *Walks in looking normal* He's not in the living room either.**

**Violet: *Jaw dropped* WTF, why did nothing happen to you!?**

**Randy: Because I was smart enough to have Jayden check for me. Come on up Jayden!**

**Jayden: *Gets dragged in by Amethyst* I hope you're happy, he's half dead Randy.**

**Amy: Hey, that rhymes!**

**Megan: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay, so, we have no idea where Konoha is?**

**All: Yep.**

**Me: Crap.**

**Gltichz: *Slips out of my computer* All in favor of locking up the doors Crimson's room as we all chicken out and spend the night here like the babies we are?**

**Amy: Hell yeh.**

**Megan: I'm not wasting my life on this.**

**Violet: I don't care.**

**Amethyst: As long as we're all together, I'm sure we'll be fine.**

**Randy: I call dibs on Crimson's second laptop, I wanna play some Fnaf 3.**

**Glitchz: Right with ya bro!**

**Jayden: *Still knocked out***

**Me: You guys lock up the doors while I finish this chapter.**

**Anyway guys, thank you so much for reading, be sure to leave a review, and now, question time!**

**In honor of my BFF, I will give you guys a would you rather. So, would you rather:**

**(1) Be able to talk to animals, but you have no idea what humans are saying**

**Or**

**(2) Be able to fly, but only ten inches of the ground.**

**I know that these are not as harcore as normal ones are, but give me a break guys, I need to see if you guys want "would you rather" or just any types of ending chapter questions.**

**Again guys, thanks for reading, and well, nothing else to really say. LATER PEEPS!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: Alirght, ****It's three in the morning when I start this, just woke up, and the gang is still in my room.**

**Amy: *Lying down on my bed all sprawled out* Minus Alec.**

**Me: That's right, minus Alec.**

**Amethyst: *Points to sulking Glitchz sitting in a corner* Let's stay away from that subject, shall we?**

**Violet: I agree. The poor thing, she's looks so sad.**

***Everyone's mouth drops***

**Violet: Wut?**

**Amy:..Oh my god...**

**Megan: It's not possible...**

**Randy: In all the years I've known you, I never thought that...well just...wow...**

**Jayden: *Still knocked out***

**Violet: Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys?**

**Me: Well, we didn't think that you, umm, that you...**

**Amy: WOOOH! *Smacks Violet's back You're not an emotionless robot after all! **

**Violet: ...What?...**

**Amy: Yeh, so we all thought that you were one of those brain damaged people thathave no ability to have any fucking emotion, so when you showed that you cared about Glitchz, we all had a heart attack.**

**Violet:...Not my fault that I'm not as emotional as all of you.**

**Randy: Yeh, but you NEVER show any emotion besides cold and annoyed whenever Amy's around.**

**Amy: *Glares at Randy* Shut up, Violet's loves me! Right Violet?**

**Violet: Nope.**

**Amy: *Heart cracks* ...What?**

**Violet: If I may be truthful, I absolutly entirely hate your guts Amy Stone.**

**Me:...What the hell is going o-?**

**Amy: *Cries loudly* VIOLET SENPAI DOESN'T LIKE ME!**

**Megan: To much anime...**

**Me: I'm done here, I have a chapter to start.**

**Anyway, here we are with chapter 33! More fighting, badass-ness, and all that glory! Nothing else to say, so, before Konoha (whereever the hell he is) comes out to get us, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 33: First mission

(Amy's P.O.V)

I woke up to a rather irritating alarm, instead of the normal constant electronic beeps, this one was a lot louder, as it droned on and on.

"What the hell is that about?" I tried to yell, as my ear drums began to bleed.

Nina wore her normal calm expression, but ever since yesterday, she's been a lot more on edge, "Mission." Was all that she said, as she slipped on a uniform, tossing me an extra, "Here. These came in this morning."

I poked mine with disgust. Why do I need to wear this piece of trash!? Normally, I had no problem with a black ninja suit, but I am a rebellious-type of person. Simply put, I don't do uniforms.

With a loud childish groan, I slipped the thing one, finding that it was a bit to baggy, but I'll have to find a way to live with it, "Where do we go?"

"We meet up in the hallway." Nina said, without skipping a beat. I couldn't help but give her a look, to which she shrugged, "Standard 'first mission' stuff; did u not read the handbook?"

"When the hell did we get a handbook?" I couldn't help but ask. Seconds later, Nina slammed a fricken dictionary on my bed, which caused me to jump back in surprise.

"Chapter nine, section two, paragraph three, second sentence." Nina muttered, walking out of the room.

"No way in hell I'm reading this." I muttered, before following her out, grabbing my katana and kunai's as I did.

First thing I noticed was how much less hectic it was in the hallways. Everyone (saved the newbies, of course) was quiet, standing in three rows in the halls. It was a big difference from the stampede when we were recruits.

I pulled my hood over my head just as we began to move. I lost track of how many times people stepped on my foot, before we arrived. It seemed similar to a school cafeteria, metal bench-like chairs connected to tables, with a big stage in the front.

It was only now I noticed how much recruits we had compared to the group before me. Exactly what happened to all the other kids?

I spotted Megan a few people in front of me, waving to get her attention. She smiled, waving back, right before everyone took a seat.

As soon as everyone was seated, Konoha stepped on to the stage, which started many whispers to run through the air.

To start off, he was a mess. He wore the same assassin uniform that we all did, but it seemed wrinkled, as if it wasn't worn in a long time. That wasn't what I was looking at though, it was his face and whatever visible skin that caught my attention. He had three cut marks right under his left eye, his right eye surrounded in a dark purple hue. On his arms, long slashes ran down from his elbow to his wrist.

I couldn't help the sickening smirk from rising; it felt good. To know that I was the one who did this. To know that I was the reason he looked like shit.

"I would like to start by welcoming the new recruits," He started, ignoring the whispers that had started to die off, "From this moment on, you will all be known as true members."

I don't know why I found it weird, but no cheering was made. I wasn't expecting a full on party, but a like round of clapping would have felt nice.

"As such, we expect you all to carry out common duties, rules and missions," A noticeable shiver ran down Nina's back, as if the "M" word gave her bad memories, "with that said, today will be an 'all-class' mission."

Again, the whispers ran trough the crowds. I was able to catch a few curses, but one statement seemed to ring in my ears.

"Oh crap, this again. Didn't they learn from the last time that you should send rookies to a mission like this?"

I had no say over it, as the statement slowly burned into my brain, slowly forming question.

What the hell was this guy talking about?

"We have received word that the Smashers have been more active recently," Konoha went on, glaring at multiple people to quiet the crowd, "and with such, S is determined to make use of this opportunity. All of you are to report to your class leader; all teams will be released for the mission in an hour."

Right when he walked off stage, the crowd thinned out once again, until the one huge crowd was divided up into nine multiple ones.

Me and Nina walked over to Konoha, whom gave us both an unreadable look, before grabbing my shoulder.

"I admire your bravery and loyalty," He whispered, blocking me off from everyone else, as he used his body to corner me, "But on the field, you WILL respect me. You WILL bring the mission before your friends, and you WILL do so without a single word; am I understood?"

I gulped down my curses, "Yes sir."

"Good," He said, releasing my shoulder, but kept me in place by not moving a single inch, "On the field, I have named you as second in command, is that clear?"

"But sir, I'm sure that someone else-."

He growled, annoyed with me, as he brought his face closer to mine, "Is. That. Clear?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up, the want to push him away fought for control, "Yes sir."

He nodded, moving out of my way, before walking off as if nothing ever happened.

Weirdo.

"What did he do to you?" Nina asked with worried eyes.

I made an attempt to laugh, "Just told me that I was second in command; that's all."

Nina made a sour face, "Weird way to say that if you ask me." Before following the rest of our class. Soon enough, we arrived another room; one which made my heart pound.

It was the same as a military base, multiple jets, hovercrafts and other vehicles sat on the cold metal floor, each jet sat on its own runway, big enough to hold everyone on team Millennia.

Each class was assigned to a jet, us being number 3, before boarding.

Konoha sat in the front, leaning on the wall that separated himself from the piolets, "Once we're in the air, I'll give you all a quick debriefing," he said, just before the jet engines roared to life, "Then, when the hanger doors open, it's all up to you."

"We all sat on benches made on the side walls of the jet, in the middle sat anyone who didn't fit; which included me and Nina since we were one of the last to board the jet.

Once the doors closed, I could feel the jets slowly rolling, gaining speed with each second.

"Wait, if we're underground, how are we gonna get up into the air?" I asked Nina.

"Well, the base in general is really a bunch of small bases tied together," Nina explained, trying to be clear over the sound of the engine, "With that in mind, there are multiple openings for jets to take to the air, and still be in a close proximity of the base."

"Interesting." Was all I could say, as my ears popped from the speed we were going.

Soon enough, I felt weightless, as the jet shot up.

If it wasn't for Nina, I would have ended up as a grease spot on the doors of the jet.

"Now, our objective is to help the spy's get into the mansion to steal information," Konoha said, not seeming at all motion sick, "However, we also have smaller objectives, such as killing certain characters." He then opened up his briefcase (damn, the guys are prepared!), taking multiple pictures out, "We have one main target. Master hand. However, you are only to attack of you're given the direct order or found. If you're found, us any force needed to disable them, but do not kill. Once we are done, you will all be called back. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Rang out through the jet, almost as loud as the engine.

"Side note, Amber is the second in command of this mission," Konoha went on, multiple people shooting me angered looks as he said so, "If I am to die on the field, all orders will come from her. Now, you are all aware of the communicators in your masks; use them. That is all." He then sat back down.

I struggled with my mask, "How do you work this piece of shit?"

Nina groaned, spending the next five minutes teaching me how to use the item, before the jet doors opened.

Konoha ran to the front, pulling on his mask, before running out, the rest of the team following him out and into the forest area.

My mind seemed to do a quick refresh, I know this place. It's the forest area right outside the smash mansion, the only thing separating the mansion from the rest of the town.

We were a small group, 20 at the most, but we were still able to get around almost silently. Konoha stopped us, forcing us to wait in stressing silence, before he cursed, pointing at the tree tops with a spark of anger.

We all quickly climbed up, each of us perched on a branch like birds. Konoha clamed over to sit next to me, his eyes conducting his anger, "man gunmen, they've been caught."

"Well, what do we do now sir?" I asked, Nina readying herself, as she pulled out a string of knives.

"Originally, we planned to get in with the spies, with the rest of the team as a diversion, but it seems with the gunmen's delay, the mission will be pushed back at least half an hour; time we can't afford." He leaned back on the tree trunk, "Missions of stealth are a lot easier when done alone, don't you agree?"

I didn't have time to nod, when one of the other assassins gave a bird call. Konoha whistled back, "We need to help out the gunmen, but we also need to meet up with the spies before the diversion is completely wasted." He took some time to curse, before whistling a confusing melody.

To me, it was simply a tune, but to the rest of the team, it seemed to be an order, as half of the group dropped down to the ground.

"He just ordered half of the team to help out the gunmen." Nina said to me when she noticed my confused face.

"Did you not read the handbook?" Konoha asked, before pushing the question aside, "I don't like having to give half my men over to Rath, but if we are to complete this mission, she'll need extra men." Without warning, he then leapt to a different branch, calling out with another whistle, before moving on, the rest of us behind him.

It was a great feeling, to jump from tree branch to tree branch without a single sound. Sure this was serious, but nothing could stop the smile on my face.

At least, not till we arrived at the mansion.

A huge fight had broken out on the lawn, with many people on the ground, even more still fighting. It seemed like a large wave of black had just rolled in, taking over anything they trampled. I had to duck, as lighting and fire began to rain from heaven, "Damn mages need to watch where they're aiming" I muttered. But, as cool as it all looked, we seemed to be getting our asses handed to us.

Konoha growled, "It seems that the distraction failed." He grumbled, letting out another series of bird calls, before only me, Nina, Troy and the other rookie was left with Konoha.

"Our mission is to escort at least one spy into the mansion." Konoha said, pulling out multiple ninja stars as he said so, "I'll need you all to do exact as I tell you when I tell you. Ready yourselves, because once I start running, I won't stop till I make in inside."

I could hear the loud breathing coming from the other rookie girl, I swore that I had her name on the tip of my tongue, when Konoha reached over and slapped her.

"Snap out of it Lucy. Yes, I know that you lost your sister, but she is gone; there is nothing you can do for her. Either shape up or I'll leave you here to die." He said in an irritated manner.

That's when the gears clicked together; this was the girl that was forced to kill her sister.

Without warning, Konoha jumped out of the trees, jumping off America's face as he did a back flip onto the ground; rendering the country knocked out, "Quickly then!"

We jumped out after him, Nina yelping as she ducked to avoided the bullet shot by Germany. I grabbed her hand, not willing to let go, as we snaked our way around, following Konoha.

A flash of silver caught my eye, as I pushed Nina over to Troy, pulling out my kunai only to lock blades with the master sword.

Link's eyes spelt murder, as he parted my blade, going in for a quick stab; only to hit the area I was once in.

"Come back here and fight, coward!" He yelled, rushing me as I backed away. I didn't want to fight Link, but I also knew that if I didn't, he'd make this all a lot harder.

With a sigh, i ducked under his swing, before punching he stomach. His eyes widened, as he coughed, blood staining the light green tunic; before his eyes rolled back, knocked out.

I felt so bad, but didn't have enough time to explain. I rushed back up to meet the other four, only to find Konoha, Troy had Nina, whom was crying her eyes out. I quickly looked around to find Lucy, only to notice the bloody arm Nina was holding on to. Said arm was connected to a familiar body, a red smile on her neck.

Konoha growled with disgust. "She's gone now Nina, let go."

With a sigh, I pried Nina off of the Lucy. Nina was screaming now, going on about how she'd been a bad friend, before I was able to get her to let go. I sighed, feeling bad for Nina, but knowing that we'd run out of time, "You guys go on ahead. I'll buy time."

Konoha looked me straight in the eye, as if make sure, before nodding.

I grabbed Troy right before he could run off, "Promise me wit your life that you'll protect Nina."

"But, I-."

"Promise me."

He gulped, nodding, before I let go of his collar.

I pulled my kunai back out, taking a glance over my shoulder to make sure that they were on the move, before pain blew up in my side. I groaned, rolling to the side before glaring up at the blue blur himself.

Sonic didn't seem to be himself today. his blue fur was a mess, but that wasn't the worst thing. His green eyes were wide and wild, that cockiness gone; replaced with anger and irritation.

Before I could react, he sent another swift kick to my side, "This makes the tenth." He muttered.

I couldn't help but be confused, which gave him another opening for a punch to the gut, "This is the tenth god damn time your stupid team attacked us." He growled, his eye twitching, "In fact, it has been at least a week and a half since you took Mewtwo from us, and a slightly two days later, you took nine others."

I couldn't find it in myself to lash back out, as he shot another kick to my side, "Who else you gonna take this time? Oh, now the big bad team ninja won't talk? Pathetic." I tired to stand back up, only to have him kick me back down, "Don't move; or I kill you on the spot." He growled, before grabbing me by my collar, forcing me to look back into his eyes.

"Do you know how it feels, to have people you care for, just taken from you?" He asked quietly, "I know that you had something to with the missing nine, and believe me, that's enough for me to kill you; but when your team murdered Mewtwo, you didn't just cross the line. You went farther beyond. Let me repay the fav-."

He was cut short, as his eyes rolled back, letting go as he dropped to the ground, a very irritated Konoha behind him.

I grabbed my hand, "You took to long Amber." He said with a slight growl, weaving between the fighting until they reached the door, Troy and a still crying Nina inside.

Once I pushed open the door, Nina ran at me, wrapping her arms around me, before sobbing into my shoulder. I couldn't help but pet her head, trying to calm her as the water works put on there show.

Konoha pulled Nina away, "Knock it off Nina. You know that your first mission will be graded and turned in to your father; so pull it together."

Nina nodded, forcing the tears back.

Amy followed Konoha around the mansion, which seemed to have changed a bit. The normally crisp and clean rooms seemed a bit in disorder, as in furniture-flipped-and-cracks-in-the-wall disorder. Sitting on the only upright chair was a familiar figure, sitting with her legs crossed and her head held up by her hands.

"What took so long?" Violet asked.

She wore a black turtle neck and short navy blue jeans, gadgets and other toys hanging from her belt and the leather straps around her legs. For whatever reason, she had no footwear.

Konoha's eyes narrowed, "So Chance sent you, out of all the spies?"

Violet's face screwed up in a childish way, "Chance believed that I was your best bet. If you would like me to walk out and relay any messages, I'll be more then happy to do so." She said in a slightly mockingly way.

Konoha looked like he was about to rip her head off, not caring for all the deaths and explosions outside, "Whatever. Look, we found the room we need to get into; our only job is to get you in to send the base data. However, once we finish your escort, there in nothing in the mission that requires me to get you out alive."

Troy looked like he wanted to step in, but held himself back in what seemed like fear. I groaned, "Look, we really need to get this mission done; now. So, if you two can please just fight later on."

Konoha muttered something under his breath, before glaring Violet in the eye, "We have five floors to cover before we get to the roof, and because of the chance of extras guarding the upper floors, this part of the mission will take at least fifteen minutes. We need to get to Master hand's office, which is where you get into his files and-."

"I know my job." Violet cut in, a small smile on her face, before standing back up, stretching as she headed for the office, "Now, you ready to escort me?"

Konoha looked ready to snap at her, before he grabbed her wrist, dragging her down the hall.

"I can't imagine how mad you must be with Konoha grabbing your girl." I teased Troy, who didn't seem to mind one bit

He seemed like he was about to say something, when we arrived at the door of the office.

"Now, I'm sure that I don't need to tell you how much of a threat Master hand is." Konoha said. Memories of how many times Master hand beat my ass on my 3DS smash bros game arose as I nodded. Konoha gave me an unreadable look, before leading Violet in, as he left the three of us outside to guard.

Just then, small stiffened noises came from Nina, as her eyes watered up once again. You know that feeling, when you seen your younger sibling or a child crying, that guilt that just wells up inside of you? Yeh, that feeling just came crashing down on me, as I wrapped Nina in my arms, "It's okay Nina, it's okay to cry."

"B-but Konoha said-."

"I don't give a shit for what the Kakashi-wannabe has to say about this," I said back, which brought a small smile to her face, "As an eldest child, I know how you feel, and i also know how to help you. Now, let's start with the basic fact; there is nothing wrong with crying. In fact, the bodies way of telling you that something's happening is through emotion. To much emotion, good or bad, can overflow and cause tears."

Nina laughed, "You okay Amber? You're never like this."

"Well, under all my badass-ness, my humor, and my sexiness; I'm told I'm also a very friendly and loyal person." I said with a wink, before wiping off a stray tear, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that, this is all too much for me!" She exclaimed, the tears falling once again, "It's just that with everything going on, then my sister, then my father-."

"Alright, calm down," I said, thinking about how messed up it was for us to have a talk about our feelings in the middle of an important mission, "Deep breaths; you're gonna start feeling light-headed."

Nina took a few deep breaths, before starting up again, 'It's just that I've been trying to get into the assassin's class for the past two years now; but I never got into the final testing because father would never allow it. It's a lot to go thought, having to live up to match my twin sister. Do you know how it feels Amber, to have someone constantly compared too you?"

I was about to reply, when the doors flew open, Violet held a gun in her hand while Konoha had his mask down, "Alright, we need to move, now."

However, right before we could move, a certain someone's shadow hovered over us. Konoha's eyes widened, as he pushed me to the side; right in time to dodge a swing of a huge claw.

I turned around, only to have my gut drop like a rock. I instantly pulled out my katana, knowing that kunai's would have little to no effect on this guy, as I pulled Nina behind me with my other hand.

"Funny, how you heartless killers want to protect each other." Bowser hissed, the fire in his eyes made his hate for me feel so small, "Almost brings tears to my eyes."

To my surprise, it was Troy that ran in, jumping up high before whipping out a long wooden pole, sweeping it to the side right as the blade came out. Bowser growled, smacking the weapon away as if it were an annoying bug.

I needed a plan, quick. All Bowser had to do was turn his head slightly to see Violet; and if that happened, every lose, every second of being where I was now, would have been wasted.

Thankfully, Violet had it covered, as she pulled up the turtle neck collar of her uniform, before sliding by Bowser, only to get back up and make a run for the stairs. Bowser growled, making a sweep for her leg, when Troy jumped him, latching his feet on the spikes of his shell, his spear held under his chin.

He shot Violet a loving look, before tightening his grip, quickly shooting me a frantic look. Konoha seemed to understand, as he grabbed my sleeve, leading me up the stairs with Violet in the front.

Nina only realized what was going on when we got to the third floor, tears welling up in her eyes once again as she fought to go back down.

"We can't leave him down there!"

I pulled Nina to the side, quickly telling the other two to go on without us, before looking Nina dead in the eye, "Look, I know your scared for Troy, and just like me, you don't want to leave him there."

"Then why are we leaving him there!?" She screamed, seeming to forget the fact that we were suppose to be quiet. However, with that in mind, I couldn't bring myself to silence her in any way.

"It was his choice to give us time," I told her, trying my best not to be to irritated with her. I mean, for a ten-year-old girl, she had been through a lot of crap; for that, I respected her, "Let's not let that time go to waste."

When she refused to move, I wrapped her arms around my neck. She didn't object when I hitched her up onto my back, my knees cracking under the pressure as I began my run up the stairs. As normal, I seemed to have arrived at a really bad time.

Up on the fifth floor, Konoha and Violet was busy fighting off...

...Pikmin.

I wanted to laugh as the two were swarmed by the tiny creatures. Being someone that never played a Pikmin game, i never knew anything about the game, much less the characters. I always assumed them to be cute little things, but today, I was proven wrong.

I swear, those things are like evil ants!

I looked around the room, and as I thought, Olimar was standing in a corner. I glanced at the two, then back at Olimar, then back at the two. I sighed, pulling a knife out of my pocket, before throwing it at Olimar. Thanks to my training, I managed to hit the poor guy in the helmet with the handle, which created a sort of sound wave inside of the helmet. Just then, Olimar bent over, clutching his head as his order over the Pikmin wavered.

"We go now!" I yelled, just as Violet went into her bag, pulling out a good friend of mine. I smirked, as I leaned on the target wall, "So, how much C4 does it take to blow up this wall?"

Violet gave me a look, "Well you see, if we use to much, we could end up-."

I laughed, "Dude, screw math; just use all of it." I then took them, four in all, out of Violet's hands, sticking it to the wall before backing up, the detonator in my hand. I pressed down on the button, laughing as Violet and Konoha gave me a look, before diving out of the radius of the bomb. The C4 went off with a really loud bang, and just as the dust cleared, a large hole was formed where the wall once was. Poor Olimar, just as he was getting his head back together, a large piece of brick hit his helmet, which must have been even worse then the kunai, because he fell over; knocked out.

"Now, I'm not the only one with a little shit in my pants, am I?"

Konoha glared at me, before walking through the hole and back outside, while Violet full on smacked the back on my head.

I followed behind then, hitching up Nina every now and then, when we arrived outside on the room of the mansion. Konoha lit a flare, and a few moments later, a helicopter flew down next to us.

I got Nina off my back, as I helped Violet jump from the roof to the opening in the helicopter. Konoha was next, jumping across and into the "shot gun" seat. I was about to help Nina get past, only to have her refuse.

"We have to wait for Troy!"

I didn't want to break it to her. I mean, I barely survived a fight against Bowser, and at the time, I had Megan and Violet with me. With a sigh, I patted her shoulder, "Nina, if he still isn't he-."

Just then, the most unexpected thing happened.

A loud sound came from the stairway, a mix of yelling and heavy steps. Then, turning the corner, Troy ran down the hallway, a very angry Bowser behind him.

Nina wore a very happy expression, slowly stepping towards him, before I grabbed her around her waist, throwing her back off the roof and into Violet's waiting arms. I got on next, holding my arm out for Troy. He ran with his arm out-stretched, as the helicopter slowly rose.

He jumped as high as he could, reaching out, with Bowser right behind him. Our fingers brushed against each other, before a look of terror painted his face; as he slowly fell back down to the ground. Without a second thought, I leaped out, grabbing onto Troy's hand, only to feel myself slowly slip out. I let out a short scream, wiggling around, only to feel two hands warp around my ankles, the both of us slowly being pulled back up, as we swing above the mansion's yard.

Once we were back up, Violet let go of my ankles, only to ran into Troy's open and waiting arms, silently crying into his chest as he held her close.

I could only lean back, my heart still pounding after everything that had happened. Konoha turned around to face us, his expressionless face holding a hint of a smile, "S gives us his praise, not everyone gets such a thing from the boss; well done."

At this point, I was to tired to say anything back, as I nodded. Nina, on the other hand, had other plans, as she rested her head on my shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

I could feel my eyes slowly drifting closed, as Konoha climbed into the back of the helicopter.

He smiled, as he sat down next to me, "You did well Amber. Now, go rest, you deserve at least that much."

Didn't need to tell me twice, was the last thought to run through my head, before my head went blank.

* * *

**Me: Wow, we haven't had along chapter like that since Amy vs. Bowser.**

**Amy: *Asleep and talking in her sleep* Flying mint bunny is secretly pika-blue.**

**Violet: Umm, what is Amy talking about?**

**Megan: Oh, don't worry, she just talks in her sleep.**

**Randy: *laughs* She does that a lot. Last night, while I was playing, I heard her going on and on about how scary automatic toilets are.**

**Me: Don't say that about the demon toilet!**

**Glitchz:...Wut?**

**Me: You kidding me? Those toilets are scary!**

**Amethyst: How?**

**Me: Let's just say that I had a bad run in with those when I was younger.**

**Jayden: *Snickers***

**Me: I'd like to see you stuck in a stall with a toilet that just went off whenever it wanted to. No, you'd never know when, you'd never know why, but it just went off; even if you're still on it.**

**Jayden: Well, I'm not a girl, so I don't have to worry.**

**Me: Argh, whatever, I have a chapter to finish.**

**Hey guys, thanks again for reading, and as always, question time!**

**Okay, you don't have to answer, but I'm just wondering; how many of my readers are like me, scared of the demon known as the automatic toilet? gain, if this is a weird or touchy subject, you don't need to share, but if you have nothing against sharing, plz do. I need to make sure that I'm not alone.**

**Anyway guys, that's all for now, cya all soon! LATER PEEPS!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amy: *Sets up a camera* Day 3 in Crimson's room.**

**Violet: What is she doing?**

**Megan: She's recording herself, making a sort of log.**

**Amy: We are running out of food and water-**

**Glitchz: Dude, you couldn't tell a bigger lie! Crimson has all this junk food saved up, and enough water and gatorade to keep us hydrated for at least two weeks, we'll be fine!**

**Amy: *Throws a stray book at Glitchz head* And survival seems to be a litle less then fantasy-**

**Randy: *Pushes Amy out of the way of the camera* Stop lying to whoever is gonna watch this recording!**

**Me: What, how did she get the cam...You know what, I don't care. I have a chapter to do, Glitchz x Alec to write, and a kiling Konoha we all need to hide from.**

**Anyway, chapter 34! You know the drill, leave a review, and I hope you enjoy the fic! Speaking about such, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Roses and lies

(Glitchz's P.O.V)

Randy smiled down on me, as he placed those irritating suction cups on me, "You ready to go under?"

I nodded, a hidden smirk on my face as I downed whatever sleep drugs Randy puts in the glass cup. Today was the day that my part of the deal came to light, today was the day I find out what's really wrong with Alec.

Once I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the confusing but, to me, a welcoming sight. To me, it was like a maze of all the shades of blue, huge walls all around me with thin lines of blue zipping past; all the systems information.

I was so happy that Randy let me program what I could wear in the computer system. The mouth guard worked wonders, doubling as a communicator and a headphone. I loved it so much.

"Alright Glitchz, the monitors are picking up a high amount of magical radiation a few blocks away," Randy's voice buzzed in my head, "Just follow my lead and I'll get you there."

"You make it sound like I don't trust you," I teased, before laughing in a lax way, "Chill out man."

I swore that I could hear Randy scowl, as he led he around the maze. Go part was that I always got into the same spot of the system; bad news in that even with my memory, this place was really confusing. Along the wall, on top of the blue lines in the wall, small white spots shown through. Randy explained to me that those are the openings in the cameras in the base, and because I was in the system, all I needed to do was tap the camera.

"Hey, Glitchz, you okay in there?"

I snapped out of it, "Yeh, I'm fine. Lead the way man."

"Alright, take the next right. Now, once you round the corner, you go straight and don't take the U-turn."

Once I rounded said corner, I couldn't help but ask, "So Randy, do you have that one special girl yet?" I giggled as I heard him choke, "You okay out their geek boy?"

"I refuse to speak of that subject. Take a left."

"Oh," I smirked under the mouth guard, "So you got rejected?"

"Glitchz, can it. Go straight."

"You never asked her?"

"Glitchz, drop it. Go right.

I snapped my fingers, "I get it!"

Randy sighed, "Thank you, now go stra-."

"You're gay, aren't you?"

"...Take a right." Randy said after seconds of silence.

I laughed, my voice echoing within the light hum of electricity, "You know, it's okay to admit it if your gay or bi. Heck, if you're into animals, there really is no shame, it's only me and you here. Or, no, are you into-."

"Good god, thank Jesus; you're there." Randy cut in.

I growled, mimicking him, as I press my hand on the nearest glowing light.

I felt as if I was getting sucked into the camera, cause when I opened my eyes, I had a good look of a room from a top corner. It was a nice big one, a deep red color scheme with hearts and roses painted on the walls. A small desk was pushed into the corner, a dresser next to it. In the middle of the room was a huge heart-shaped bed, along with multiple heart-shaped pillows scattered across the bed. On the bed was the siren herself.

Jenny sat on her bed, typing away on her computer while talking to someone on her phone. How the hell she got any service down here, I'll never know.

"Oh, so right Zoey!" She said in that annoying high-pitched voice, poking a vase of roses next to her laptop.

"Randy, you're getting all of this; right?" I asked, using the focus of the camera to zoom in on her face.

"Yeh, every bit. You wanna zoom out a bit? Those pink eyes are really unnerving up close."

I laughed, before refocusing, listening into whatever she was saying.

"Yeh, so, like, all I had to do with Alex was pretend to like him." She said, before letting out a high-pitched squeal, "It was, like, so easy! He already had a broken heart, all I needed to do was get in and act as if I cared. He broke like an egg; really, I've never seen a guy cry so much over a girl like, ugh, ''her'."

I growled, reaching out to rip her eyes out, only to remember that I wasn't really there, "When I get my hands on that bitch..."

"Ha, you give me to much credit. You're one of the many people that think that I'm in control of his emotion." She said with another laugh, before grabbing a one of the roses, "In fact, the only magic I do well is emotional. All I did was give him a rose, and his emotions did the rest. All that pent up anger he had for her; it was amusing to watch!"

I didn't realize how angry I was until static began to dance across my line of vision. Soon after, Randy's voice came on, "Glitchz, you need to calm down. You connected to the system, so most things or emotions you feel, the system will be affected to."

I growled, as I refocused on the witch, "...You don't get it Zoey; I only amplify emotions, everything that nerd felt was all him. All I did was choose which ones to expand on and which ones to simmer down. It was just a huge random gamble that he found me attractive."

I couldn't listen to this any longer, "Randy, take me out."

"But Glitchz, you need to-."

"I DON'T CARE!" I couldn't help but scream, causing the camera feed to go completely black, "YOU TAKE ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Silence went on for seconds, before I was ripped back to reality. I ripped all the connectors off, about to get up, only to fall. I would have face planted if Randy didn't catch me. "I told you that you should have waited for a bit. You need time for your mind to settle after returning back to your body. Your mind could have been damaged, or worse."

I growled, of course I saw Randy as a friend, but at the time, he was acting like the father I never had, "Back off. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I then tried to get back up, taking a few steps before falling onto the door, the only thing holding me up was the door knob.

Randy sighed, pouring me some water before handing it to me, "Take your time. Your mind is still not use to this, and with you going in and out so many times-."

"Shut up." I couldn't help but snap, drinking all the water in a single gulp before throwing it onto the bed, "Now, I'm going, you can either help me or get the hell out of my way."

Randy gave me a pitiful look, before moving back to the panel, typing away as if nothing had happened, "I expect to see you later on; hopefully with Alec."

I nodded, "Count on it." I said, before walking out.

* * *

Well, here I am, waiting at the door of Alec's room. You know, seconds ago, I was ready to talk with Alec, but now that the door was staring me down, almost egging me on to open it; the courage that once made up my blood was now gone.

I stood there, silent, as I watched the door. I quietly pleaded for Alec to just walk out, that smile on his face as he held me close...

I snapped myself out of it, placing my hand on the doorknob. The only way to help him would be to crush the rose. How I would find it and how Alec would react wasn't exactly thought through yet; okay, I haven't thought it out at all, but determination was my driving force.

Before I could force myself to back out, I forced the door open, slightly amazed that the door wasn't locked, before going inside. It was a simple light red room, simple with two beds pushed to the side, two desks and two dressers. One bed was perfectly made, everything in place and order, while the other one was a total mess. The blankets were ripped to shreds, pillow feathers all over the bed, and the mattress seemed to be split into two.

It was nothing compared to the person on the bed.

Alec had his head held low, hands clutching his head as he muttered things to himself. I slowly walked over, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Alec, listen to me, are you okay? Look, I can he-."

I was cut off by quiet laughing. I looked over to his face, to see that it had tilted upwards a bit, a huge smile on his face before clutching something on his rose. "Can I help you?" He asked, his eyes glossed over in a shroud of pink, "Jenny? Is that you?"

I shook my head, ready to pop if he mentioned her name again, "No Alec, it's me, Glitchz."

At my name, his head shot up, the drunken happiness replaced by pure anger, "What the hell do you want!?" He shouted, grabbing me by the collar as he lifted me up, "Are you here to push me around!?"

"No no no, none of that, I promise." I gasped out, once again on the verge of tears.

He laughed, "A promise from you is as worthless as the gum under my foot."

"Please, Alec, listen to me..."

"NO!" He shouted, before throwing me aside, "I've had it with you telling me what to do! Always pushing me around, making fun of me, no more will I just sit back and let you toss me around."

I couldn't speak, as he reached down, grabbing my chin as he forced me to look up at him, "How does it feel, to be the one intimidated? To be the one to live in fear?"

I couldn't look away, as the tears forced their way out, "Alec, please-."

"DON'T 'ALEC PLEASE' ME!" He yelled.

To me, that was it; him yelling at me was the last straw. I forced my face away, as I looked down, burying my face into my hands as the tears flew.

I couldn't stop the tears, not after all of this. I just had to accept it, I messed up. I messed up so bad. Not only did I hurt our relationship, if we ever had one, but I know that I hurt him. In fact, these tears are nothing compared to whatever I made him go through, and for that, I was sorry.

It was quiet, the only sounds were my crying, before I felt Alec's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alec looking down on me, but the pink gloss had left his eyes entirely, his smile bent into a small frown as he wiped away my tears.

"...I did this..." Was all he could manage to say, before rubbing her cheek in an affectionate way. I looked pass his shoulder, looking for the rose, only to find it on the floor. Dead.

I could feel my shoulders shivering, before Alec wrapped his arms around me. For a second, I couldn't breathe, as the world was swallowed by a black hole; leaving only me and Alec. Time and space stood still as he held me close, rubbing my back as he did so. I couldn't help it any longer, as I clawed at his back, pressing my head into his chest, before I cried.

I cried for all the unfairness, all the crap I put Alec through, all the heartbreak; everything came out.

"Hey, it's alright." Alec said reassuringly, before drawing back to give me space to breathe.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stuttered out, trying to fight back the tears that didn't end.

He made me look up at him again, gently grabbing my chin and holding me there, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Nothing to be sorry about?" I murmured, a new river of tears running down my face, "Alec, this is all my fault! If it wasn't for me-."

"I would have never fallen in love."

I looked into his face, peering into his eyes as if to check if he was being truthful; only to find that he meant it.

"Alec..."

He didn't let me finish, as he slowly brought his lips to mine, wanting it, but also not entirely sure about it. With a small roll of my eyes, I smashed my lips into his, gaining a small groan of surprise until he melted into it.

* * *

**Me: HAVE I PLEASED YOU HUMANS!?**

**Megan:...Wtf?**

**Me: Wut? This ship is the shit at the moment. **

**Glitchz:...**

**Randy: Hey, Glitchz, you okay?**

**Glitchz: *unlocks and opens door before walking out***

**Amethyst: Hey, Glitchz, where you going?**

**Glitchz: *outside* I have something that must be done.**

**Jayden: OMG, SHE'S GOING AFTER ALEC!**

**Me: OMF YES! THE SHIP IS REAL!**

**Violet: *Sweatdrops* Guys, calm down...**

**Amy: GLITEC IS LOVE, GLITEC IS LIFE!**

**Me: *Waves a flag* LONG LIVE GLITEC!**

**Megan: SHUT UP! FIRST OF ALL, THE SHIP IS REAL, BUT JUST BECAUSE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED DOES NOT MEAN THAT IT'LL STAY! SECONDLY, THAT SHIP NAME IS STUPID!**

**Me:...Bro...**

**Amy: *Laughing nervously* Dude, chill!**

**Megan: *Glares before going into closet* You guys be weird out there *Locks herself up***

**Me:..Okay...**

**Amy: My bestie, the introvert!**

**Me: I can relate...**

**Anyway guys, that was chapter 34! Hope you enjoyed the long awaited shipping chapter, I know I did. Anyway, there is no question this chapter, like I said, I've run out of ideas. Next chappy might tak a long while, it'll be really long, and possibly a bit boring; like this chapter. ****I kinda feel like I failed, like, really really bad...**

**Me: Gah! Stupid. Useless. Brain *Slams into desk***

**Jayden: Okay Crimson, you should really stop that before you end up knocked out again.**

**Violet: Heaven forbid that Amy gets to play "laptop god" again.**

**Amy:...But I love being god...**

**Megan: Wait, did anyone else notice that the door is wide open.**

**Everyone: *Looks at said door in terror, as a shadow comes into view***

**Konoha: *Smirks in to doorway* Hello children.**

**Me:...Oh crap.**

**Amy: *Freaks out* EVERY BITCH FOR THEMSELVES!**

**Me: Well, I should finish before Konoha kills us all, so, LATER PEEPS! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: So, you know how I left with Konoha about to kill us? Well...**

**Amy: *Stands by a chair with Konoha duck taped to it* We have it under control now.**

**Megan: Wait, weren't you the one who wanted to run out like the bitch you are?**

**Amy: *Sweatdrops* But I sucked it up, and look at where we are now!**

**Konoha: *Muffled yells of annoyance***

**Violet: I agree with Konoha, you sat in a corner, screaming while we took care of the "Konoha problem". Heck, even Crimson did something.**

**Me: Yeh! I provided the chair and tape!**

**Amy: *Sulking in a corner***

**Me: Anyway, chapter 35 my friends! Nothing to really say right now, so, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Killer knowledge

(Amy's P.O.V)

I straightened my shirt, as I looked up at the door. I never thought that I'd be back here; standing at the door of the meeting room. It seemed like years since I first went inside, back when I was filling out our forms with fake information. Now that I think back on it, I'm glad that the others came here with me, who would have known what would happen without them.

With a deep breath, I pushed open the doors; only to have all eyes on me. All nine of the higher ups, the commanders of each class, the people who run this team. The room looked like it always had, long table with many chairs on the sides, four on each side and one at each end, front and back. Behind each higher up were there second in commands, all of whom stood with an emotionless expression on there faces. Part of me was beyond happy that Violet, Megan and Randy were here with me; if we somehow fucked up, we could cover for each other.

All of the chairs were filled up, except for the one at the other end of the table.

The leader's seat.

"Amber, you're late." I face Konoha, who sat on the other end on the table, as he rested his hands on the arm rests, "Stand behind my chair like all the other second in commands." I did as I was told, standing to the right of Konoha, as he began the meeting.

"As you all know, because of the 'current issues', S is not able to be here today." Konoha said, taking out his briefcase, before setting it on his lap; as if he was ready to take out papers but didn't want to yet.

Typical," Mr.P said, flipping through some book, as he addressed the others without looking up, "S was never one to be very well with his puppets. Even with me and Rath, he's always treated us like tools more then family."

Rath laughed, "I find it funny you think that, Nat. I mean, you know that S simply adores me, but wants little to do with you."

"Mr. growled, "Do NOT use that nickname. And he only gives you more space because you're our little sister. I mean, come to think about it, for a middle child, S always did get a lot of attention..."

"I don't mean to be rude," Konoha cut in, "But this is a meeting."

A guys in a trench coat and sunglasses, Shade, snickered, "You heard Konoha; this is a meeting. Not a family argument."

A girl next to him, dress similar, whacked him over the head with her staff, "Shut it Luke."

A man with stunning green eyes and stark white hair snickered, a whit lab coat and doctor face mask covering his mouth, "We could say the same for you and Mary, Luke. This table is only for actual matters of the team."

The guy Megan was sitting behind, a boy with narrowed cat-like yellow eyes and short blond-orange hair, smirked, "Could this get anymore awkward?"

"Shut it Connor!" They all shouted at once, which made him shrink into his chair.

Shade grinned, before slapping his back, "It seems I was right, first leader meeting for you, and no one can stand you!" He said with a laugh, before muttering, "You owe me a dollar."

Mary groaned, facing Konoha, "Could you please go on before my brother here starts more gambling?"

"Well," Konoha started, folding his fingers together before leaning his head onto them, "we all know of the here, correct?"

A teenage boy with sea blue eyes and weird purple hair laughed, sitting right next to Konoha, as he played with a deck of cards, "You mean, we have a reason besides those smasher bastards?" He then got up, looking at the higher ups and their seconds, when his eyes settled on me, "It seems that Konoha has a new second." He said, as he stood up, walking over to me.

I flinched, leaning back as much as I could without making it obvious, "Can I help you, sir?"

Chance shoved his hand into his jacket, before pulling out a rose, "You're quite a thing, stuck with someone like Konoha."

Right before I could take it, a hand came down on his shoulder. Konoha's bright blue eyes glowed with anger, as he pushed him back into his chair, "Sit down for a second so we can go on." Konoha said with a growl.

Chance laughed, as he lounged back into his chair, playing with his cards as if nothing ever happened, "I get it Konoha." He said with a smirk.

Konoha let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, now we can go on. As we all kn-."

"She's your bitch!"

I held in the want to break his neck, only to have Konoha beat me to it. He growled again, glaring at the teenage boy. It was only now that Chance realized how big his mistake was, but before he could say anything, Konoha jumped him, holding him down by the throat. He didn't need any words, any gestures; all he needed to do was glare with those intense eyes of his.

Chance gulped when Konoha let go, whom took a moment to recollect himself, before facing the table.

I didn't catch much of what he said, as Violet pointed at Chance then at herself. I held back the want to laugh; Chance was the leader of the spies. If Chance was this bad at meetings, I felt sorry for Violet and everything she had to put up with. In the back of my head, I could feel myself snickering at all the scenarios that could happen.

It was only now that the room was silent, as I noticed that all eyes were on me, "Yes?"

Konoha sighed, "Did you not listen to a single word I just said Amber?"

Shade laughed, "Looks like she doesn't pay attention much, does she Konoha?"

"A work in progress indeed," said the masked guy, as he pulled a sort of scalpel out of his white coat, "I'm sure she'll be a success in the hands of you Konoha."

Rath laughed, "Doctor, you make her sound like a sort of science project."

The doctor shrugged, "I'd be lying if I told you all that I don't want to cut you all open to see how you all work."

A cold awkward second passed by, before Konoha cleared his throat, annoyance laced into his eyes, "Now, if you'll all give your attention to this." He said, taking a bundle of papers before tossing it out onto the table.

Mr. took a paper, before setting it back down, "Alright, so we got the records; what's new?" Because Randy stood behind him, I could only assume that this guy was the leader of the hackers.

Konoha shot Violet a look, before placing his hands on the table, "These records are fake."

Shouting erupted on the table, as I looked over to Violet. She had a knowing smirk on, as she winked to Randy, whom wore the same expression as he winked back.

"How could that work!?" Mr. asked, clearly annoyed that someone messed with there info, "We got the information that Chance's spy sent! Unless..." He pointed an angry finger at Chance, "You fucking spies messed it up!"

Chance, once bored and easy-going, was suddenly up right, his stack of cards turned into a neat card mansion, "Must you have no respect? Of course we didn't fuck it up! Take the blame for once."

Mr. shot up, "Must I have no respect!? May I remind you that you're the head of the double-crossers and back-stabbers of this team?"

Right before they could go at each other, Konoha stood up, "This is a time for matters of the team only! All the other feuds between each other, can be handled outside, but with all of us in here, let us finish the meeting before we're at each others throats."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit; for a bunch of higher ups, they could act as bad as me from time to time.

"Now," Konoha went on, sending a mix of a glare and a smirk over to Chance, "I have reason to believe that Chance's spy is to blame."

Once again, the room was sent into a spiral of anger and shouting.

Chance stood up, an annoyed and angered look on his face, while Violet held that same mischievous glint in her eye, "It's my teams fault now? How the hell is it our fault!?" He then shot out of his chair, turning around slightly to grab Violet by the wrist, "You really think that she is to blame?"

"Oh, I don't think so, I know so." Konoha said back, a low growl in his throat.

Before anyone else could say anything, Violet cleared her throat, "If I may, sir?" She asked, going on after she got the okay, "How could it have been me when you were watching the entire time?" Violet then faced me, "Amber, you were there, was Konoha with me in the room or not?"

"Konoha was with you in the office, yes." I said, not really paying attention anymore, as I started to pick at my nails with a kunai. Not the smartest thing, I know, but no one was stopping me.

"Well, someone is to blame." Konoha stated, before facing Mr., "What do you think? Is it possible that the information wa-?"

"Don't you dare assume that my hackers are the reason for the fail of this mission!" Mr. shouted, the fire in his eyes raging behind his pupils, "You know that hacking is an art of perfection. If the data was sent correctly, it should have been easy to find and de-code it."

Rath let out a small giggle, "Maybe it really is your fault Chance," She said teasingly, "You should have had one of the elites go in for the hacking, not a teen fresh out of the newbie squad."

Mr. glared at his sister, "Do you have something against newbie teenage seconds? Last thing I remembered from way back when; you started out as MY newbie teenage second."

Rath's eyes narrowed a bit, while she shook in slight fear, "I'm not trying to start a fight with you big bro; I'm just saying that Chance didn't make the best choice."

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" The doctor asked, as he pulled a scalpel out of his coat pocket. There was something really unnerving about this guy. Maybe it was because of my fear of needles, or possibly because he just struck me the wrong way. Either or, I really didn't like the doctor.

Chance groaned, "How the hell did we manage to screw this one up?"

Konoha glared at Violet, "Maybe you should ask your head spy."

Shade cracked, shooting up as he slammed both hands into the table, " How do we manage to keep fucking up!? I mean, sure the last, what? Ah yes, fucking TENTH TRIES, the tenth finally being our big break, failed miserably, but we were so fucking close!"

Mary sighed, before pulling him down by the ear, "Shut up already. Yeh, we get it, we failed time and time again; and now you guys think that it's not fair. This is not a kid's game! In the real world, there is no such thing as cheating and blackmailing; none of it matters. All that does matter is getting to the top."

Mr. rested his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers before resting his head on them, "Get to the point Red."

"Why do we need to files?" Mary, Red, whatever the hell you want to call her, asked, "I mean, thanks to Konoha, we already know these guys inside out. What are the files and records for?"

For some reason, at the mention of what Konoha did, Chance slid into his chair, a scowl on his face as Rath spoke, "All Konoha managed to do was learn about them. Those files had that, and much more. With all that information, who knows what we could find? We could have gotten a huge game changer..."

"...Like a way to defeat Master hand." Shade said softly, before groaning into his hands, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Mary growled, taking her staff, before whacking his head, "Language." She said simply, before addressing the rest of us, "I do agree with my brother though, it's a true shame to come this close only to miss greatly."

"Someone is to blame for this," Chance growled, "I know it."

"Maybe you should look at your own team before you go ahead and point fingers." Konoha said. I nearly felt my brain burst, did Konoha just use a teasing tone?

Before anyone could get up to start yet another fight, a scalpel flew onto the table, hitting the spot between Konoha and Chance.

"Can we all at least pretend that we're civilized?" He asked. Unlike Konoha, whom had a sort of scary aura about him, the doctor had a type of scary feel to him. Kinda like Russia; is Russia was a doctor.

"Now that all you good children are seated," Doctor said, earning a smirk from Rath and a scowl from Konoha and Mr., "I would like to go over my own operation."

Konoha's eyes rolled over, a look of slight disgust on his face, as he pulled the surgery knife out of the table, before handing it to the doctor as said guy walked pass, "Get on with it."

"Well, as you all know, S had me start an operation," Doctor said, once again playing with his scalpel as if it were simple pencil, twirling it between his fingers as he walked around the table, "And because of recent, ah, 'challenges', I believe that now is a good time to come forth clear."

Chance snickered, as he began making a sort of skyscraper with his cards, "Get on with it then!"

Doctor "accidently" knocked down the building, earning a look from the leader of the spies, before saying two words.

"Genetic mutation."

My mind sparked a bit, as I cleared my throat, "You mean, like, legit?"

"Amber, please." Konoha said in an irritated tone. The glare he sent me, for once, shut me up, "Go on doctor."

"Well you see," Doc went on, "With the progression of our science and tech down here, and after months spent studding genetic make-up, we have finally learned the way to not only map out the DNA strand, but, we can also rewrite it into whatever we want it to be."

"Like all that Jurassic park stuff." Connor cut in again, only to earn a bunch of glares, signaling him to shut up if he knew what was good for him.

Doctor, on the other hand, laughed, "Indeed. Only, we have finally brought a science fiction idea into reality."

Chance snorted, "So now what? We summon a bunch of T-rexes to fight humans up there?"

"No, not exactly. You see, instead of bringing dead animals back, which is very stupid because of how out of control those animals would be, we are using a more expendable subject; humans."

I couldn't help but cut in again, "That's fucking bull crap!"

"Amber!" Konoha yelled, getting out of his chair as he glared down on me. I backed up, "Shut up! The only reason you are here is because you are a second in command! Now, be quiet and act like one, or we will kick you out."

I gulped, before nodding. Even I'm not stupid enough to get Konoha to mad.

"Anyway," Doctor went on, "Our studies have shown that, with the right amount of DNA from, well, anything, we are able to combine it with our own human DNA."

"Sounds to go to really work." Shade pointed out.

Mary sighed, "I'd hate to admit it, but for once, Luke has a point. What is the equivalent exchange, what's the catch?"

Doctor rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously, "Well, you see, because this is not a proper science, there are a lot of 'accidents' that can occur."

"Can't be that bad, right?" Connor asked with a slightly happy expression, "I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

"DNA could reject, cause death, cause deathly mutations," Doctor went on and on, before Konoha cleared his throat.

"That's all the things that could happen if everything went well. I'm sorry doctor, but no means no. We will NOT risk all our members lives just for a possibility for an advantage." Konoha said, trying to sound formal and final.

Doctor grinded his teeth together, "With all due respect sir, I believe that S gave me full control over the genetic research. By doing so, he also said that I could use my work to the best of our ability; including human research."

"And I believe that, as long as S isn't around, I am in charge of the team, which also means that I can turn down your 'request' for human testing."

Doctor sat back down, arms sliding over his chest, as he growled, "You said it yourself, we have barely any time, skill or cash to beat the smashers. At best, we have the element of surprise, which had been spent after the fifth attack. The next thing, no, the ONLY thing we can do now is forced mutation. That is our game changer."

Konoha sighed, leaning back, "I know a bit about mutation and change that is forced, and if I've learned anything from it, then I should know; don't force it. Evolution is our natural change, if it's forced, we can screw up really bad."

"Looks like the fearless Konoha is scared of test tubes." Shade snickered.

"Looks like the stupid Luke is afraid of books." Konoha shot back, causing Shade to cringe.

Mary sighed, pushing him over with her finger, "Damn it Konoha, you made him go into shock."

"My pleasure." Konoha muttered, before Doctor slammed his hands into the table.

"YOU CHILDREN JUST DON'T GET IT!" He shouted, his eyes wide with anger and a slight bit of madness, "THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE!"

Konoha sighed, "Doctor, calm down, I'm sure that we can all-."

"SHUT UP NEWBIE!" Doc yelled, before laughing manically, "THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE EVEN HERE IS BECAUSE OUR LAST ASSASSIN LEADER DIED! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT, YOU'D STILL BE A SECOND!"

"Doctor, please-." Mr. Started, only to be cut off when Doc laughed again.

"I COULD USE ALL OF YOU FOR MY EXPERIMENTS!" He said with a laugh, pointing to everyone with his scalpel, "I'LL CUT YOU ALL OPEN AND FIND OUT WHAT MAKES YOU TICK!"

Konoha sighed, as he and all the other leaders stood, Connor timidly holding up a hammer while Mary held some duck tape. "All of you seconds are dismissed," Konoha said, just as everyone began to corner the mad doctor, everyone wearing a mask of indifference as if this always happened, "Us adults need to discuss other matters."

All the seconds rushed for the door, slamming it shut just as shouting broke out.

"That was fucking crazy in there!" I couldn't help but yell.

"That was all normal," Said the gunmen second, "Last meeting, they had to have the Doctor taped to his chair; only to have him get out because Shade wouldn't shut up."

"Is it just me, or is that doctor insane?" Randy asked.

"No shit, the guys mad!" I said, before letting out a laugh, "From on maniac to another, he is hilarious!"

"Yes; but, the difference between you and professor Stein in there is the fact that he's absolutely insane, while you're only like that when you're in a fight."

I shrugged, "Deceive and conquer. It doesn't work for everyone."

"So, what now?" Randy questioned.

"Usually, when we get sent out, we just go our separate ways." The second gunmen said, getting a nod from the others, before they walked on.

"...Well, what do WE do know?" Violet asked.

Randy stretched, "I don't know about you guys, but with Glitchz finally busy with Alec, I have time to work with my machine." He said, before walking off.

Violet yawned, "I'm going to take a nap. It is so hard to sleep when Natalie won't shut it up at night." She waved, before going down the opposite side of the hall, toward the elevators.

"You got plans Megan?" I asked.

She scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, but I do. I have something really important to do, something I've been holding off for a while now."

I smirked, "You finally gonna give Victoria what she needs?"

Megan nodded, "I'm sorry, but I really need to do this. I've just held it off for so long-.""

"Nah, it's cool." I said with a smile, "Come to think of it, I have plans of my own. Later Megan!"

Megan smiled, a moment later, I was alone. I, for once, felt a bit calm, as I breathed in the slightly stale air. I then pressed my ear against the wall, thinking that this old trick would never work, but I could hear everything they were saying.

"...Never really thought this out, did you Konoha?" I heard a muffled voice say, being high-pitched would mean that it was Mary talking.

I could hear Konoha sigh, as the sound of a chair pushing sounded, "I really don't know anymore. I personally don't know why S would ever put me into control."

"Especially when you only arrived here 5 days before Shoyu died." I heard Connor say with a slight laugh.

I snickered, what kind of codename was Shoyu!?

"I don't care much anymore." Konoha muttered, as footsteps were heard approaching the door, "I'm heading back up to my room; I need time to think; and a shower."

I backed up as he reached the door, hiding behind said door as it opened, "Do me a favor and make sure that Doctor gets his meds when he wakes up." He said, before walking out. I gasped, backing away from the door when Konoha shut it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the shouting, when Konoha walked away, not caring to look at me. I thanked god that he didn't see me, as I watched him walk away.

I was tempted to follow, learn how such a guy like him ever got to the top. So, of course, that's exactly what I did. I stalked behind him, tip toeing behind Konoha, ready to run for it if he ever turned around. But, for some reason, the careful Konoha didn't turn around once. He took a sharp turn left, a few rights, before walking up to A huge silver door, lined with a nice sea blue. He opened it up, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

I followed behind, when I stopped. What if this was all an act? What if he just wanted me to follow, so that he could do whatever he wanted to do with me? All these questions swarmed my mind, when the door began to close up again. Making the quick decision, I jumped in, tumbling onto the ground as the door closed.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a nicer part of the base. It had a nice warm silver coat of paint lind with blue, just like the door. There were nine doors, four on both sides with one directly down the hall. I watched as Konoha went into the last door, once again leaving the door open.

I slowly stalked towards the door, leaning up against the wall, when I heard another door open and close; before the sound of shower water sounded. I peeked in, to find a nice and neat room. It was so simple, a huge bed in the middle of the back wall. Papers were pinned to the white walls, along with weird symbols painted black on the walls. A desk and pushed-in chair was on the left wall, while a dresser, closet and the bathroom door was on the me, it felt weird that everything was white, the only thing different were the light blue covers of the bed.

I couldn't help but to walk in, mesmerized by the papers on the walls. I grabbed a random one, reading it over before my eyes widened. This was inside information about Link. It had everything, his stats, his weaknesses, his fears; everything. I tore down another paper, reading that one over as well only to realize that this one was a drawn map of the mansion.

I folded up the papers, shoving them into my pocket when I heard the water stop. I cringed, I hadn't had enough time to look through everything; but, if I stayed longer, I could be caught.

I gulped down my fear, as I headed over to the closet. What was I thinking? This was a once in a life time chance! I grabbed the closet handles, making sure to open it slowly, as I was scared of whatever squeaky sounds it could make.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I would find inside.

As huge as the white wooden closet was, it only had three things inside. A black hoodie hung up with a pair of ripped jeans next to them. On the floor of the closet sat two black sneakers.

* * *

**Me: Hahahahahaha!**

**Amy: *Glaring at Konoha with tears in her eyes* You bastard...**

**Megan:...Holy shit...*Brain fizzes out***

**Violet:...All this time, our killer was right there...*Faints***

**Me: Did anyone see that coming?**

**Randy: Well, Amy's crying while glaring bloody murder, Megan is in brain shock, Violet knocked out, andAmethyst, Jayden, Glitchz and Alec are out.**

**Me: What about you?**

**Randy: I don't really know; in fact, I was kinda thinking that Konoha would be our killer.**

**Me: Oh. Well, it's better that then what they went through!**

**Amy: *Holding her katana to Konoha's neck* Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you RIGHT FUCKING NOW!**

**Konoha: *silent***

**Me: Gah, Randy, hold her back!**

**Randy: Why not? She has a good reason to kill that bastard.**

**Me: I can't have a dead guy in my room! Why would I hide the body?**

**Randy: Well, first you get an unregistered boat, then you**

**Me: Shut up, I get it. She can't kill him because of reasons.**

**Amy: IMMA KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!**

**Me: Randy, please hold her back.**

**Randy: Fine *Grabs Amy by her wrists before she could kill Konoha***

**Amy: WHAT THE HELL RANDY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!**

**Randy: I know, I know. We need you to calm down. **

**Amy: *Thrashing around* TRAITOR! FUCKING TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!**

**Me: Please put her in my closet or something, I need to finish this up.**

**Randy: No. You've put her through enough hell for one day. I'm going to take her downstairs so I can talk to her.**

**Me: Alright.**

**Randy: *Drags Amy down stairs as said girl screams***

**Me: *Faces Konoha* Just you and me **

**Konoha: *glares at me***

**Me: I'm going to ignore now, kay?**

**Alright guys, chappy 35 is up (DUH), and now, question time!**

**Who thought that Konoha was the killer?**

**I know I haven't been very mysterious about it, but I wasn't really blunt about it either; right? I don't know anymore, so, you guys tell me. **

**Anyway, that's all for this chapter, leave a review, and, well, nothing else to say. LATER PEEPS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: And for once, no one is around! Besides Tied-up Konoha, but either way, that guy is really quiet.**

**(Amy walks in)**

**Me:...Fuck.**

**Amy: *Glaring at Konoha* I swear, by the end of this chapter; he dies.**

**Me: I'm sure you won't want that.**

**Amy: I have no problem killing an innocent anymore, why would this be any harder?**

**Me:...Fine. If you still want to kill Konoha by the end of this chapter, go ahead.**

**Konoha: *muffled yelling***

**Me: You can take off the tape if you want to.**

**Amy: *Evil gleam* My pleasure. *Rips tape off, hard***

**Konoha: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK THAT HURT!**

**Me: Oh hush now child. Sooner or later, Amy will regret what she just did.**

**Amy: *Sneering* Make me.**

**Me: Just let my finish this chappy so you'll understand what you just did.**

**Anyway, chapter 36 guys! We have come so far from when I first started! It's to the point where I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but oh well! I love reviews, anyone around long enough knows that; but I will NOT trash this story! I promise to whatever gods are out there that I WILL inish this story, even if my reviewers all leave me!...Damn, I am to into it right now. Anyway, I'm really excited for this chapter, be sure to review to tell me what u think! As always, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Truth

(Amy's P.O.V)

I gasped, backing away, only to hear the shower curtain open. I closed the closet, pressing my back up against it, as I tried to regain my breathing. This can't be happening, not now. I can't be having a panic attack now.

I managed to walk out of the room, closing the door behind me, before I ran. I ran from the higher-up's dorm rooms. I ran into my room, locking myself inside. I sat on my bed, taking some time to process what I had just witnessed; before I threw my head back, screaming out in tears. I sat in the corner of my bed, holding my legs close, as I buried my face into my knees.

This truly was a messed-up world.

I nearly growled as I heard a knock on the door. I stood up to get it, my hand inches away from the door, when a question sparked. What if it was Konoha on the other side? What if he knew that I found out his secret? What if he was here to kill me?

Before I could think it all over, the door opened up, revealing a tired-looking Nina on the other side, "There you are! The meeting ended half an hour ago, so I went out to try and find you!" I groaned, for once I was annoyed by her smile and happiness, "Hey, you okay Amber?"

I nodded, practically ripping my tears off my face, as I tried to smile, "Never better." I winced as my voice cracked, which only made Nina's eyebrows raise.

She then grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to the bed, before pushing me down, sitting next to me, "Talk." She demanded.

I really didn't want to get her involved with this. The last thing I needed to do was spill to Nina, the girl with a higher-up father and an uncle that was kinda sorta the boss of the team. I thought it out, before facing her, "Nina, someone I know hurt me and a friend of mine. What should I do?"

Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red, "I say that you make that bastard pay!"

I flinched, jumping back a little. It was hard to believe that she was once very formal, but then again, I can change people, "Is that what you think? Should I tell anyone else, ask for others to back me up?"

Nina cackled, which was really strange coming from her, "No! If I've learned anything, it's that you don't ask for back-up! Don't trust others with your revenge Amber, they'll just get in your way."

I nodded, my tears and sadness turning into pure rage and anger, "You're right Nina, thank you." I breathed out, as I stood up.

Nina did so as well, but she slowly walked for the door, stopping right before she could open it, "Remember Amber, even if I agree with your revenge, some times it is smart to back down and look over everything." She said with a sort of knowing smile, before she walked out, closing and locking the door behind her.

Once she did, I practically jumped for the dresser, which (thanks to Megan) was filled with all my things from our recruit room. I pulled out all my kunai's, counting 30 small sharp knives in all, before I hid them in my boots, jacket sleeves, anywhere else I could hide them. I shoved my katana into it's sheath, attaching it to a black leather belt before putting it on. I quickly changed into a dark red t-shirt, black shorts, before once again throwing on my black leather jacket. I shoved all my other things into my bag, making sure that I didn't stand out too much, before shoving it under my bed; that way, right after I've gotten my revenge, I can tell the others, gather our things, then leave the place as a huge hole in smash city. I nodded in consent, before walking out of the room, tempted to never come back.

I quickly made my way to the next room, opening Randy's door open before slamming it shut, scaring Randy and Glitchz, who seemed to have just gotten out of the system. "How you doing Amy?" Randy asked, as I walked over.

"Where is Konoha?" I asked, keeping my stern and slightly angered posture.

"Umm, he's leaving the leader's area, going into the generator room right now." Glitchz said, looking just as confused as Randy, "Why do you ask?"

I have some unfinished business with him." I managed to spit out, which only made Randy and Glitchz recoil a bit in shock.

"Amy, you feeling okay?" Randy asked, biting his lip as a concerned look crossed his face.

I managed a smile, but I knew that it was different from my normal care-free one, "I'm fine, if not, better." I said, before walking out of the room, 'accidently' slamming the door shut.

I pulled down my jacket sleeves, as I made my way back to the leader's area, keeping my head down as I walked. From what I would assume, the generator room would be filled with metal pipes and walls, like a maze of metal. Knowing him, he'd know his way around while I would like a sitting duck. But, on the upper hand, I doubt that Konoha would be excepting me. So, if I can corner him off in there, I could still have the element of surprise.

I stopped thinking when my head hit a concrete wall. I groaned, rubbing my head in the slight pain, before reading a metal indent next to the nearby door, "Generator room". I breathed out a cold breath of air, wrapping my hand around the cold metal of the door, before twisting.

It was cold and dark inside, the only light coming from what seemed to be red emergency lights. Many shadows lined the floor, as the low hum of the generators seemed both creepy yet gentle. I walked two steps forward, before smashing my face into the warm metal of the generator. "Fuuuuuuuck..." I groaned, rubbing my head, as I felt someone behind me.

I whipped around, only to see a fleeing shadow of a person. I could feel my breathing slow down, as I flipped my wrist, feeling a kunai drop into my grip, before I walked forward, crouching a bit as I walked without sound.

I screamed as the lights flickered. Just as I began to regain my control, I heard a dark laugh, "Are you sure that you want to play this game with me?" Konoha asked, his voice seeming to come from everywhere.

"You're the one that started this game," I hissed in anger, turning the corner ready for a fight, only to come face to face with another empty "hallway".

He laughed again, "You never needed to play in the first place Amy," He taunted, "You should have just stayed out of this." His voice was a black hole of emotion, but there seemed to be a bit of...it couldn't be; remorse?

"Ah yes, because heaven forbid that I decide to crash the murder party!" I yelled, flinching as my angered voice bounced off the metal, "Sorry that I decided that enough was enough!"

His laughed again, but this time, it seemed to be a bit toned down, as if he were thinking about something else, "That was always your issue, wasn't it Amy? You were to loyal; you could never let anyone or anything go."

"YOU THINK THAT I WOULD FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?" I screeched, turning around thinking that he was behind me, only to be confronted by my shadow, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS, TO HAVE SOMEONE YOU HOLD CLOSE, SOMEONE YOU CARE FOR DEEPLY, TAKEN FROM YOU!?" I didn't give him anytime to reply, as I tilled my head back, making sure that I wouldn't choke as I screamed out all my anger, "OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE AN EMOTIONLESS JACKASS, YOU COULD KILL YOUR LOVER AND NOT FEEL A BIT OF REMORSE!"

He wasn't laughing anymore, as he let out a deep sigh, "Amy, not everything is always what it seems to be. Besides, S made me do it-"

"RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, IF S IS TELLING YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT LIKE THE MINDLESS SLAVE YOU ARE!" I yelled, feeling my throat becoming scratchy, as I charged down another lane, growling when all I found were shadows. I calmed my breathing, trying to control what senses I had, only to lose it entirely as I dropped to my knees, laughing hysterically as tears fell down my face.

"I never met for you to get involved with this," I could hear Konoha say over my crying and laughter, "Heck, I never thought that you'd catch me."

I cracked a smile, not caring for a single word he said, "Do you care?" I asked, my voice raspy from all my yelling, "Well? Do you? Do you feel at least a bit sorry for what you put me through?" When there was no answer, I growled, "Answer me damn it, I asked you a fucking question!" I yelled, letting out another round of laughter, before pounding my fist into the metal, ignoring the pain as my laughing got louder.

Instead of an answer, the lights flickered on, revealing Konoha a at least 8 feet away, the light switch under his fingers, as he eyed me with pity and... hold on, was that sadness?

I quickly got up, a smile on my face as my eyes narrowed in anger. This was me, about to fight for my life, for my revenge, with each ounce of insanity I had.

I threw my kunai at him, as I drew my katana, taking him by surprise as he caught the kunai, just in time to block my hit. For mere seconds, my face was inches from his, those light blue eyes showing no signs of anger at all. I jumped back, regaining my footing, before charging in for a round of quick attacks. None of them seemed to faze him, as he blocked everyone of them, not moving an inch from where he was.

I growled, twisting around for a better and stronger strike, only to hit clean air as he leaned to the side, "Fight back!" I growled, going in for a stab, only to had him grasp my katana between his two palms, effectively twisting it out of my grasp, before throwing it behind him.

Instead of trying to get it, I took a step back, raising both arms as I got into my weird battle stance. He sighed, as if he wished that it was over, before dropping the kunai. I raised an eyebrow, only for him to do that annoying "Come-at-me-bro" stance, "I don't want to fight you."

I grinned, "Too bad, I intent to make you suffer," I said, before running at him, throwing a fake right jab before coming up with a left uppercut, "Just as much as you've made me."

He blocked the first punch, but groaned as my left fist hit his side. He did manage to grab my right wrist, holding it to the wall with his right hand, "Look, if you could just give me some time to explain-."

He didn't get to finish, as I sent my left leg into his knee, which bent slightly to the side as I ripped my hand away, quickly regaining my footing, "Don't waste your breath." I growled, before punching his gut. I then backed up a bit, before rushing back at him, grabbing both of his arms, before dropping down, rolling back as I sent my foot into his gut, kicking him over.

He groaned as I landed on him, holding him down as I landed in a straddling position as I held his wrists down. He let out a pained laugh, a short smile to accompany it, "You always were unpredictable, Amy." He said.

I growled, digging my finger nails into his wrist, "Do NOT speak to me like that! Don't act as if we were ever friends."

He then twists his own wrist to that he held my hands, before flipping me over, landing on top of me, "Please Amy, let me explain-."

"No!" I yelled, wiggling around as I tried to escape, "You think I should give you the chance to explain?" I hissed, trying to free another kunai, only to have him grip my wrist tighter, "Tell me, did you give Mewtwo a chance to explain before you killed him?"

He sighed, before leaning forward, lightly pressing his forehead against mine, "You always to fierce when it came to defending your friends," He muttered, leaning away a bit as I tried to bite him, "So willing, so kind."

"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to block him out as he went on, "stop pretending that you know me! I know about your secret camera room, I know that you've stalked each and everyone of us like the creep you are! Now SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Konoha sighed, looking me deep in the eye, before cracking a smile, "So willing to jump in front of a van; for me."

That made me stop, allowing me time to breathe in, as I studied his face closer. That emotionless mask, those bright eyes...But no way, there was no way it could be true..."What the hell are you talking about!?"

Konoha smiled, his eyes flashing dark purple, "You know it's true, but knowing you, you won't believe it, so let me spell it out for you. It's me; Mewtwo."


	37. Chapter 37

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: I bet none of you saw THAT coming! HAHAHAHA, only a master mind such as myself could have ever thought this up.**

**Everyone but Amy and Konoha: ABOUT TIME!**

**Me:...I wasn't gone for that long. *Eyes light up* Did you guys miss me!**

**Megan: Nope.**

**Me:...Oh, what happened then?**

**Glitchz: *Going through the extra laptop* The reviewers happened.**

**Me: Oh please, it can't be that bad!**

**Violet: Pff, please. Glacia wants to kill you, White fire fox seemed to have had a heartattack, and we can only imagine what everyone who didn't review thinks.**

**Me: Well, what if I decided to toy with them more?**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Violet: Look, I couldn't care less if the reviewers kill you, but I also hang around the reviewers. What if they kidnap me for information! Then what do I do!?**

**Me: *Flashes evil smile* Not my problem.**

**Violet:...Jackass...**

**Me: I should really check on Amy and Konoha, be right back! *walks out of room and into storage closet* Hey, you guys done making out and shit yet?**

**Amy: *eyes narrowed***

**Me: Amy, my man! Well, aren't you happy that you didn't hurt Konoha, Amy?**

**Amy: *Glaring***

**Me: *Backing into a corner* Hey, don't look at me like that, it was all for the good of the story-**

**Amy: *Takes out katana***

**Me:...Oh shit...**

**Konoha: You should really begin the story before Amy kills you.**

**Me: Right, but you have a lot of explaining to do in this mister!**

**Konoha: Agreeable.**

**Anyway guys, I'm sure that you all want explainations, so, I hope that this chapter will answer those questions and I hope that you'll still enjoy the chapter. Even if it's a huge mind fuck. Anyway, ON WITH DA FIC! *Cowers behind Konoha***

* * *

Chapter 37: Twisted games

(third person P.O.V)

The room was quiet, saved for Amy's deep breathing, as her mind raced. As much as she wanted to believe what Konoha said, she still wasn't sure. But, with everything happening at once, she couldn't help but feel anger well up in her chest.

Konoha let go, a slight smile on his face, "Now that I have your attention, I think that I shou-."

He didn't have time to finish, as Amy brought her hand across his face, hard. Her eyes narrowed, as she watched a red imprint of her hand appear on Konoha's face.

"How dare you."

It was a simple phrase, but held a lot of hate and anger behind it. Konoha's eyes widened, as Amy backed up, keeping her eyes on him as she went for the door. The second that her hand came into contact with the doorknob, she twisted it open, before dashing out like a madman.

She could feel her breathing slowly get faster, as she ran for her room. She felt as if she was being followed by you-know-who, but every time she turned around, no one was there. She quickly ran into her room, locking the door, before leaning against it, eyes closed and head tilted back so that she could breathe.

"Did you have to run off like that?"

She felt her breathing stiffen, as she peered out of her half closed eyes, to see Konoha sitting on her desk chair, facing the door while leaning over, resting his elbows on his crossed knees, head resting on his intertwined fingers.

She screamed, pressing herself even closer to the door, as he stood up. He gently grabbed her arm, holding her wrist so that she couldn't scratch at him, before pulling her away from the door.

Millions of questions swarmed in her head, as he pulled her to her bed.

_What did he want?_

_Was he telling the truth?_

_Is he really Mewtwo?_

However, there seemed to be one question that blinded them all, something along the lines of WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

That's when it all came crashing down on her, the pent up emotions of when he "died", the hate and anger, all of it just came out. Her knees bucked, as she held her head, tears running down her cheeks. Konoha noticed it and sighed, she had finally broken. He picked her up, settling her on the bed, as he sat on the side, holding her hand as she cried.

Her silent crying soon turned into screams of sadness, before she her body gave out, slowly taking her into the arms of sleep.

Konoha sighed, feeling like a complete idiot for ever putting Amy through all this crap. He felt bad beyond anything he had ever done, and that was a lot of shit. As much as he wanted to hold her close, say sorry, anything to make her smile again; he backed off. Everything would be explained when she woke up. Till then, he'd enjoy the peace and silence, while trying to ignore the guilt and sorrow that slowly built up on his shoulders.

* * *

Amy woke up with a tired groan, her eyes sore and red. At first, her memory seemed to have a brain fart, as she groggily looked around, trying to see if anything around them would help her out.

Low lights? No real clues there.

Desk chair in the middle of the room? Odd, but still didn't ring any bells.

Konoha sitting on her bed side, nothing the-

Wait, WTF?

Amy nearly screamed, thrashing around and about to cry out blood murder, when Konoha grabbed her wrists, pinning her down so that she couldn't hurt herself. Just then, the memories hit home.

She was about to start screaming her head off again, when Konoha put his hand over her mouth, not enough to gag her, but with enough force to muffle her. He put one finger to his lips, "I'm going to remove my hand now, and you will not scream." He claimed, taking his hand away before I could bite him, "Now, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions. I'll do my best to answer them."

She wasn't sure how to react to this, to anything that was going on. Part of her wanted to throw her arms around him, pull him close as she cried into his shoulder, while the other part wanted to hold him down as she beat the living crap out of him. Trying to keep her cool, she leaned back, "Just start from the top."

Konoha nodded, careful not to push her emotional state more, "Exactly two days before you and Megan arrived, Master hand received an anonymous note about the start of an uprising. Originally, myself and Captain Falcon were to inspect this, but Falcon got pulled out at the last second so that he could help Master hand with the invitations; which helped to lead you and Megan here."

Konoha looked over to Amy, expecting some smart comment to leave her mouth, only to see her sitting quietly, head down and tilled to the side slightly, only enough for him to see those grey eyes. He remembered a time that they were filled with happiness and laughter; it pained him to see them filled up with dread, sadness and anger.

"Right after I met you and Megan, I went back to the club entrance and became a rookie, just like you did." He said, trying to dispel the growing awkwardness between them, "But, because the head assassin's body was found in the incinerator, I was able to move up the ranks faster."

"The day of my death," He began again, noticing Amy flinching at the two words, before he went on, "Was the day that I became a member of this team."

"That doesn't explain why you did it," Amy hissed out in anger, thin hot tears racing down her face, "That doesn't explain why you couldn't tell anyone. That doesn't explain why you just left without telling anyone your plan, why you left us all to mourn for you, and think that you were dead!" She shouted, her voice getting louder with each passing second.

Konoha sighed, raising his hands up in defense, "I understand that you're mad, but you have to think Amy. If I had stayed at the mansion, I would have only served as a sort of flare; constantly drawing the attention on this smartest and safest thing to do would be to fake my death, that way, the mansion would no longer be targeted, and I would have the chance to use all my focus and time on the infiltration of this team."

"That does not justify why you left without telling anyone!" Amy yelled again, as she grabbed at the sheets, digging her nails into them.

"Technically, I did tell someone where I was; Master hand. In fact, I've been in touch with him ever since I became an official member." He said in that in-a-matter-of-fact tone that always seemed to piss Amy off, which it did, "Besides, I could say the same about you and your other friends here. Have you ever considered the fact that they think your all dead? Killed by the hands of the people after me? Did you ever think about leaving a note, or telling one of them?"

Amy clenched her eyes shut, only now seeing all the flaws in her plan, "That still doesn't explain why you put me, no, all of us through hell. Do you know how hard it was for us to get in?"

"That was the point," Konoha said with another sigh, "I wanted to send you all back, give you a reason not to stay around. Heck, do you know that the recruit team before you, MY team, had a test where you fight for your spots? It wasn't like what you guys had, in fact, what you guys had was dream land compared to ours. We all fought each other from the same classes, the entire recruit team against one another. The losers were the ones sent to the mansion the night before I died, with the higher ups knowing that they wouldn't make it. They sent them out knowing that no one would make it back alive Amy; they sent them out into a bloodbath. I didn't want that to happen to all of you, but I had little say about the test. All by begging only got them to lower the standards to fights within classes instead of the all-out ones."

Amy leaned her head back, as a sound emitted from her made Konoha's ears bleed, as the bitter sorrow-filled laugh left her lips. She then looked him dead in the eye, her emotionless mask only allowing a glare and a thin line of a mouth, "Why did you put me through hell?"

Taken aback and slightly confused, he tilled his head to the side, "I beg a pardon?"

"Why the hell did you make me do all of that shit?" She hissed in a low voice, which oddly sounded even worse from when she was yelling, "Why did you make me kill an innocent in front of the class? Why did you try to make me kill my friend?" Her voice was beginning to crack again, as she forced out, "Why did you hurt me?"

Those last words felt like a train to the chest, as he tried to explain, "Amy, I'm sorry. Know that from the bottom of my soul, I really am. But, I couldn't afford to look weak. I put you through all of that to make sure that you'd be ready for what you'd have to face later on. Besides, it was my mission to-."

"To what? Make my life here hell? To make me the amusement of the assassin class?" Amy snapped again.

""You know, with all the stupid stuff you do, I didn't think that this would make you so butt-hurt." Konoha growled, as he lost his patience, "Look, everything I did was to help you, so don't go ahead and make me the bad guy here. It's not my fault that you can be so stupid!"

That seemed to make time stop. There was nothing Konoha could do, as Amy's eyes widened, backing away as much as the bed would allow her to. Konoha sighed, reaching out for her hand, "Amy, I'm sorry, that was out of line-."

She jerked her hand away, about to say some nasty shit, when the electronic buzz went off. She the stood up, ignoring Konoha as she walked for the door, only stopping when he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Amy, please don't be like this. I'm sor-."

"Save it for someone who cares." She growled, brushing his hand off her shoulder rather forcefully, glaring at him over her shoulder, "I need to talk with the others about what around next move should be, now that I have this new information. I'd advise that you stay the hell away from me for now." She then walked out, not willing to stick around to see what else Konoha had to say. He said what she wanted to hear, so he was no longer needed for the time being; simple as that.

If only she could see it all through his eyes.

* * *

**Me: am I a jackass or am I a jackass?**

**Megan: You're a jackass.**

**Glitchz: Damnit Crimson, you spoiled the ship!**

**Me: Well, how would you react if Alec did this to you?**

**Glitchz: Are you calling me out bitch? Cause if you wanna scrap, we can scrap.**

**Amethyst: Guys, this isn't worth it!**

**Jayden: I agree; we shouldn't make it worse then how it already is.**

**Alec: *Holding Glitchz back as he slowly drags her out***

**Me:...So, anyone know where Amy is?**

**Konoha/Mewtwo: She ran out.**

**Randy: And you didn't stop her? What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Violet: I say the clone did a good job. She needs some time to process what's going on.**

**Konoha/Mewtwo: *Eye twitch* Do not call me that.**

**Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP, I NEED TO DO THE CHAPPY QUESTION!**

**Anyway guys, because I didn't do one in the last chappy (for obvious reasons), here is your question! I assumed that at least one of you would have guested it, but, who thought that Konoha was Mewtwo is disguise? I bet none of you thought that I had this planned from the very beginning!**

**Violet: I'll admit it, I did not see this coming.**

**Megan: I knew it all along.**

**Randy: Bullshit.**

**Me:She can read minds dumbass.**

**Randy:...Hehehe, right; forgot about that.**

**Megan: Everyone forgot about it because Crimson never put it in! My ability came up once, then it sank to the bottom of the depths known as the author's mind!**

**Me:...Damn girl.**

**Anyway, that's all for now, so, till next time, LATER PEEPS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amethyst: Hey Crimson, that last chapter was pretty fast.**

**Me: I didn't want to die.**

**Jayden: That would be bad.**

**Violet: Again, I couldn't care less. **

**Me: Hey, where did Konoha go?**

**Megan: I think he went after Amy.**

**Glitchz: *Whispers to me* Yet another ship has sailed.**

**Me: *Whispers back* Get the cake, we can finally put the bachlorette party together.**

**Violet:...Wow, wait, WTF?**

**Amethyst: You make it sound like you wanna marry Amy off.**

**Randy: I would be a lot less hetic and loud. I mean, come on, Crimson is bad enough.**

**Violet: Agreed.**

**Me: What the hell is that supose to mean!?**

**Alec: I think you should really just start the chapter.**

**Me: Yeh yeh, whatever man.**

**Alright guys, emotions have been shown, shots have been fired, and death notes have been made. Now then, I have another issue to go about on; Thepizzamonster. I swear dude, I tried being nice, but even with me trying to do so, you're testing my patience. I'm sure I'vesaid it before, but, just incase you've already forgot, let me make this crystal-clear. You don't have to be here. Reading my fanfiction is NOT a school assignment, therefore, you could do anything besides telling me how crappy my writing is! I have no issue pointing out that I am very insecure and not confident one bit, but I know when I need to stop being such a push-over and tell you straight on that this needs to stop! So, do us kindly sir and take your reviews else where, because not only am I fed up with it, but I'm sure that my reviewers and other people trying to enjoy my fic to not like it when they have to see your reviews when they're trying to look at other people who review here!**

**Anyway, on a totally different note, I want to celebrate 150+ reviews! When I first made this fic, I thought that making a double-digit number would be a dream come true on it's own. But, back then, I also didn't know that I would have this many chapters! So, to my awesome positive reviewers that love this fic, this is a shout out too you guys! Keep being awesome guys!**

**Now then, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Masks and emotions

(Amy's P.O.V)

As much as I wanted to run down the hallway, screaming bloody murder as I did so, I somehow managed to keep calm. I quietly made my way to the member cafeteria. Wow, it still gave me a small headache, to think that I finally became a part of this team. After waiting so long, after enduring so many hardships, we've finally made it.

Only to realize that everything was a huge waste of time.

I growled, slamming my fist into the wall. As much as I respected the clone, I couldn't help but feel angry. I mean, it would have been so much better if he, or even Master hand, told us what the fuck was going on. Then, if we had known, I wouldn't have tried getting here damnit! I wouldn't have had to bring everyone else down with me if I had known!

But, at the same time, I could understand where he was coming from. Heck, I had planned on doing almost exactly what he did for god's sake! The only difference was that the others came with me down to this hellhole.

I groaned, doing a face palm before letting my hand slide down my face. I really don't know if I should be mad with the guy or really impressed.

Damnit Mewtwo.

Right as I turned the corner, a door opened on my left. I had time to turn around before a hand came down on my mouth. I thrashed around, only to be dragged into the dark room, another person closing the door behind me. Without a second though, I grabbed the person's wrist, jerked it to the side, before holding their wrist down, my other hand putting light pressure on the elbow.

Just then, the lights flickered on, revealing a strange pink and black room. The two colors seemed to mix and blend in with one another in a weird hazy way. Like every other room, there were two beds, desks and chairs, closets, and a bathroom door on the right wall. But, unlike most of the other rooms, everything on the right, the bed, desk and others, were a bright hot pink, while everything on the left was black. The only thing that was black, pink, or both was the carpeting, which was a nice shade of lavender.

Then I noticed the people. Glitchz stood next to the light switch, leaning on the wall coolly as she nodded. Megan and Violet were standing next to the bed, as if they were talking before my kidnapping. Randy and Jayden were standing next to the desk, with Amethyst sitting on the chair, as the two boys braced their arms on the desk, Amethyst leaning back. But, if they were over there, that would mean that I was arm barring...

"Ah, shit!" I yelled out, quickly letting go on Alec's arm, "I'm so sorry! It was out of reflex!"

Glitchz laughed, but unlike every other time she'd laugh at Alec, this time it wasn't filled with malice, "I told him not to man-handle you."

"I didn't think that putting my hand around your mouth would be that bad!" He exclaimed, rubbing his wrist as he went to stand by Glitchz.

"It wouldn't hurt if you guys gave me a warning, a message or something!" I said, waving my arms around like a ghetto person, "Heck, you could have just said something instead of jumping me in the hall!"

"What's the fun in that?" Violet and Glitchz asked at the same time, that trouble-making smile on both of there faces.

I glared at Glitchz, not daring to do so the Violet in fear of an un-needed trip to a hospital, before sitting down on thee floor, "What is so important that you guys need to rip me out of my busy day?" I asked, as I tugged at the fluff in the carpeting.

The room was silent for a bit, as the others exchanged glances, before Amethyst cleared her throat, "Well, Amy, the meeting ended at least half an hour ago. We were just wondering where you've been. You did say that right after the meeting, we should hold one of our own."

I forced a laugh out of my throat, flinching at how fake and bad it sounded, "I've just been chilling. Meeting took a lot out of me, so I decided to take a small snooze. I was hoping that you guys would have the meeting without me and fill me in later."

I smirked, knowing that everyone bought it (I am a petty lazy person, so why wouldn't they buy it?), only to have it fade when Violet scowled, "That's a huge lie, Amy."

Shit, I really am losing my deceiving touch. "Why would you say that Violet? You were there too, don't tell me that all the fighting wasn't making you tired."

She growled, "Not my point," She said, shoving her hands into her pocket as if she was trying not to punch me, "This is a big subject for you Amy, no amount of lying could cover that up. I know that you want nothing more then to find and kill Mewtwo's killer."

I flinched at her words, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, "Well-."

"I also know that you wouldn't compromise this mission for anything, even if you're tired." She said, before walking over to me, soon she was looming over my sitting figure, "What are you hiding from us, Amy?"

I gulped, not wanting to have to go through the truth again. Don't get me wrong, I'm over-joyed that Mewtwo was still alive, I just wish that he had told us what he had planned! Not only would it have saved us time, but it also would have been so that we could help him! But, then again, we did exactly what he did...Grr, damnit emotions!

"I got some big news that might be a very big game changer." I started, not sure how to break it to them.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Amethyst asked, sounding as optimistic as usual.

"Did they find out about us?" Violet automatically questioned.

I shook my head, before rising to my feet, "No, it's nothing like that. It's about Konoha, you see, he's-."

"Let me guess," Glitchz said in a sarcastic tone, as she tried to figure out the most unbelievable and stupid thing to say, "Konoha is secretly Mewtwo, faking his death for the greater good to help defend the mansion and infiltrate this team like we did?"

A dead silence filled the room, as Violet let out something between a snicker and a cough, "Yeh right, that'll happen the day that Randy gets a girlfriend."

I couldn't help but nervously laugh, "Well then, Randy, you better start signing up for online dating sites."

The room was silent for a few seconds after, before chaos exploded in the room.

Alec was screaming and running in circles, with Violet right behind him, shouting at him to calm down. Randy full-on fainted, going face first into the desk; which made Amethyst jump up and at Jayden, causing them both to fall over. Glitchz twitched, her neck cocking to the side a bit, before she fell over, entering a state of random twitching, yelling and groaning. Megan had fallen back on the bed, seeming okay besides the wide and wild look in her eyes.

I sighed, this couldn't get any worse.

Just then, a quick knock came to the door, as Violet's roomie, Natasha or something, walked in, "Hiya Nikki! I was wondering if we could han-." She said, unable to go on when Alec ran right into her, the both of them tumbling to the ground. And, with Violet running full speed behind him, she soon joined the dog pile on the ground.

Damn you, Murphy's law.

I walked over to the three of them, holding out my hand for her to grab; knowing that she wouldn't. As I assumed, she slapped my hand away, getting up on her own. She then grabbed Alec by the arms, pulling him up slightly, before giving me a look, "You gonna help?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his legs, before lifting the poor guy off the ground and onto Violet's bed. Glitchz soon snapped out of her "glitching", as she got up to sit next to him, as me and Violet went to grab Nicole-what's-her-face, "I can't believe that door got knocked out by something like this." She said in a teasing manner.

I stuck my tongue out, as I placed...Crap, what was her name again? Ah yes, Natalie! I stuck my tongue out, as I placed Natalie's arm over my shoulder for support, "Even if he's a total klutz at times, he tries hard for you Glitchz."

Instead of scowling, she smiled, "I know. And I love him for it." She said, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

I sighed, smiling lightly at the cute scene, while Violet gagged in the background, "Can you guys please stop with all the P.D.A?" She asked in a stern voice, while helping Randy sit on the chair that Amethyst fell out off.

Speaking of said girl, I was about to walk over and help Amethyst up, only to finally notice that she and Jayden seemed to be having a private conversation in a farther corner. By the way they were holding hands and laughing every now and then, they seemed happy; so I let them be.

I sat down next to Megan, my messed-up grin masking my turmoil of emotions, "So, out of everyone, besides Violet the wall over there, you seemed to have taken the news fairly well."

Megan gave me that "I'm-not-stupid-like-You-So-I-won't-try-to-explain" Look, before leaning back, "You know me. Every scenario, every possibility has run through my head at least three times now since we've arrived here. Not once did I ever see this coming."

"No one did, Megan," I said with a sigh, pushing Alec's handover so that O could sit down next to Megan, "You can't expect yourself to know everything. It's not your fault that we did see this."

Right before I could say anything else, Violet cleared her throat, getting everyone's (who was still conscious) attention, "Amy, thank you for our important update, but we have other important things to speak of."

I scowled, "What could be more important then Konoha being Mewtwo?"

Randy smirked, as he pulled a flash drive out from his back jeans pocket, "Okay, maybe Violet was bluffing," He said in a low tone, "Sure, all the information in this team isn't as important or cool as Konoha being Mewtwo; but it better be a close second."

I took a moment to take that in, before a troublemaking smirk came across my face, "That's why you two were smiling at the meeting," I said, a bit of respect for the twins, "Here I thought that Randy was a goodie goodie; well played you two."

Randy did a mock bow, before going over to Violet's bed, pulling a laptop out from under the bed, "Violet's been going through the records while me and Glitchz go through the camera feeds."

"The things that I found were really disturbing." Violet continued for her brother, as he logged onto the laptop, typing away so fast I could have sworn I saw smoke coming off from his finger tips, "I was watching when Konoha, Gah, Mewtwo was giving me directions. He was directing me to get all the information, but he had me hack into files labeled things like, 'Hidden locations' and 'classified locations'."

"Okay, so maybe team Millennia is after something that the smash bros are hiding?" Glitchz said in a confused tone.

I couldn't help but growl a bit at the memory, "Even if he was on our team, he sure did whatever he could to be a good actor."

Violet shrugged, "I guess even if he is under cover, the only way to do that job well would be to believe it yourself."

"Do you mid if we don't speak of him right now?" I asked, "I really don't want to think about it right now."

Randy had that "I-make-no-promises" smile, before his attention flicked back to the screen, "Check it out. Not only did we get the files were stolen from the smashers, but Violet was also able to get a copy of every bit of information in the archives in this place."

"What good is that when I can already get into everything connected to electricity in this place?" Glitchz asked with a cocky smile.

"Well, Glitchz, as we both know, it doesn't matter how good you are at jumping the firewalls, there are something's that even you can't get into." Randy said, "But, with this information, we will be able to take it anywhere with us, instead of having you memorize it."

"Besides," Violet went on, ignoring Glitchz whom now had a childish pout on her face, "Have you ever gotten into Mr.'s computer?"

I couldn't help but have curiosity take over, as I went to stand next to Violet, who was now messing with Mr.'s files, "I just got into personal files of the higher-ups." She said with a grin, as she read on of them over, "Nathaniel Kato, codename Phosphorus. Eldest of the three Kato siblings. Adopted Nina and Tina Sabel when they were two. Likes: books, quiet offices, and mind puzzles. Dislikes: Irritating noise of any sort, being called 'Nat', and children."

I scowled a bit, before walking over, leaning over Violet's over side, "I still don't understand why braniac would adopt the twins when he doesn't like kids."

"Maybe it was for something for self benefit." Randy suggested.

Megan nodded, "Many guys will adopt children, namely girls, when they're trying to impress girl. Maybe that's why he put up with the two."

I shuddered, disgusted by the thought of the act, before my attention was redirected to the laptop. Violet seemed to be searching in another person's files. I noticed that some of the documents were highlighted a light red, "Hey, what do you think the red ones are for?"

Violet clicked on one, only to quickly back out of the doc when a picture of a dissected dog showed up. She then clicked on another one, which (thankfully) wasn't a picture; rather, it was a 22-paper doc, with the title of "DNA combining". Somewhere in the back of my head, those words seemed to have lit a light bulb in the back of my head, as I asked, "Which higher-up is these papers in?"

Violet clicked in a few more buttons, before saying, "Josef Fern, codename is Doctor." Her eye brows then knitted together, as she pressed in more buttons, "That's odd, there's nothing else about the Doctor."

Megan then snapped her fingers, "That's right, that was the guy who wanted to do the genetic experiments; right?"

I nodded, "Yeh, that older guy that looked like he escaped the asylum with fifty pounds of heroine."

Megan laughed, "so true."

"I won't lie, I personally think that genetic mutation is smart, but is it really safe to test unknown methods on recruits, especially when most of them are kids? Violet questioned.

"Maybe we're all just disposable to them." Glitchz suggested, "I mean, I don't know about you guys, but the Gunmen commander, Rath, had no remorse when she sent some of the gunmen out to there deaths."

Just then, Amethyst and Jayden walked over, a small smile on Amethyst's face as she held Jayden's hand, "I personally like my higher up," Jayden said, "I mean sure, Shade can be a mysterious guy, but he's a riot!"

"I don't really like the Doctor," Amethyst said, trying to keep her smile, as her expression slowly became a slightly nervous one, "He gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry," I said, doing my best to reassure her. Amethyst was such a nice girl, no one liked seeing her scared or sad, "if all goes as planned, we should be out and done soon."

"Amy's right," Violet chipped in, as she went through everyone's personal files, "Hopefully, we won't have to be here for much longer."

"The sooner we leave, the better." Megan added.

"Has anyone thought about how or when we escape?" Jayden asked, "Or what we need to do to make sure that they won't find us?"

Randy and Glitchz shared a knowing smile, before Randy spoke up, "I'm so glad you asked. You see, a major win with Glitchz being in the system is the fact that we are able to cause a full-blown shut down, which leads to the self destruct."

"Sounds fun!" I said, suddenly interested as I leaned forward, "Care to explain?"

Glitchz nodded, the mere mention of this subject creating a spark in her eyes, "Well, you see, me and Randy have rigged it so that, first, the electricity goes out. Then, about two minutes after that, the water dispensers will spray gasoline instead of water. Three minutes after that, fires will start from the kitchen, lead into the hallways by the sprayed gasoline. Then, last but not least, five minutes after, the explosions go off."

"Is there any catch?" Amethyst asked, "Anything that needs to be sacrificed?"

"Well, all that we need are two people, namely Glitchz and someone who can operate that machine, namely me." Randy replied.

"Okay, so, we keep that in mind, we can have that as a last resort plan; only if we get found out." I said, before stretching, "We, I do believe that we're done here."

"Agreed." Megan said, getting up as well, before shooting me a look, "If you all don't mind, me and Amy need to talk."

I could feel slight fear rising in my chest, as Megan grabbed my wrist, dragging me outside and into my room. Once she locked the empty door behind us, she turned around, a small slime on her face, as she held her arms out. That's when I felt it, tears running down my face.

Without a second thought, a ran into her open arms, soon crying my eyes out, as Megan awkwardly petted my head. Not that I minded, "He really did hurt you, didn't he?"

I could only nod, knowing that my words would come out stuttered if I tried to talk.

Megan sighed, before pushing me back, her smile merely the ends of her lips tilted upwards, "You don't need to explain, I can tell without reading your mind."

I let out a little laugh, "Am I really that readable? Damn, I really am losing my touch."

Megan shook her head, "You know, the more you hold it in, the worse your gonna get."

"Well, how would you react if I ended up crying in public?" I asked, shuddering at the thought, "That would be really embarrassing. Besides, the others see me as care free and always happy. I think that they would have a heart attack if they saw me for me, without the mask."

Megan shrugged, "Whatever; I'm just saying, you're slowly killing yourself."

"Hehehe, tell me something I don't know." I said with my troublemaking smirk.

"You really should give Mewtwo a chance."

I couldn't help but flinch, "Megan, you know I don't want to talk about this."

Megan held up a hand, "Hear me out." She said, her eyes glowing behind those glasses, "I know that Mewtwo wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. Yes, I know that what he did wasn't the best, and I also know that you took the most harm from that, but think about it from his point of view."

I sighed, "It doesn't change the fact that he did what he did."

Megan growled, lightly slapping the back of my head, "God damnit, snap out of it Amy! You're not acting like yourself! I mean, come on! The real Amy never held grudges for this long without either acting on it or forgetting! The Amy that I knew only made empty threats to the people she didn't like, she was never the one who started the fight, and she'd only fight when it was to back her friends up! The Amy I knew is loyal and kind, she's like the big sister, even if she's super immature! Amy is funny, always helping people out, always making friends! The Amy I knew would always give other people second chances, so there is no reason that you shouldn't do the same for Mewtwo!"

I sighed, my tears done, as I held a soft smile on my face, "What do you want me to do then Megan?"

"I want you to stop acting. I want you to be yourself again. I don't expect you to automatically forgive him, but I do expect you to give him a chance."

I let out a laugh, and for once, it wasn't fake, "Alright Megan, I will. I swear, where would I be without you?"

I could hear Megan scoff, "In your death bed. If it wasn't for me, you'd have died from all the stupid shit you try to do."

"True that."

* * *

**Amy: *Hugs Megan* I LOVE YOU BRO!**

**Megan:...Get her off of me.**

**Me: Awww, the feels!**

**Glitchz: You two are so funny! I swear, there has to be a friendship ship for you two!**

**Amethyst: So, just to make sure, Amy and Mewtwo still have a chance?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Alec: Speaking of him, where is he?**

**Randy: I guess he's still out looking for Amy.**

**Amy: But I'm here!**

**Me: I guess he still thinks that you're out here somewhere.**

**Glitchz: AWWWWWWWW!**

**Violet: Oh do please shut up! All this lovey-dovey shit is going to make me throw up!**

**Me: Oh, if only you knew what I have in store for your love life Violet...**

**Everyone: ?**

**Me: Anyway, question time!**

**on a scale from one to ten, what is your favorite color of the alphabet? There are 50 possible answers, it's a simple yes or no question.**

**Megan: This makes no sense.**

**Amy: 5 green A, 25, no.**

**Violet:...Get my point?**

**Me: I just wnat to see what the reader thinks, jeez man, chill. Anyway guys, that's chapter 38 or something., I'm to lazy to get to the top of the doc to check. But, as always, leave a review (everyone but Thepizzamonster), and tell me what you think! LATER PEEPS!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: So, from what I know, the story is coming to an end soon.**

**Glitchz: NOOOOOOO!**

**Violet: About time, why did it take this long to write?**

**Me: I had a lot of ideas I had to cut, but, after speaking with others, I've decided that I should try and write a second story to this one.**

**Amy: As long as it has my awesomeness!**

**Megan: We should also write short stories!**

**Amethyst: Don't forget the Q&amp;A!**

**Glitchz: And the behind the-**

**Me: Alright alright! Jeez you guys, give me some time to write down these ideas, then give me even more time to make them into stories! I don't even know if people will like these ideas, so wait for me to even consider them at least until the story ends.**

**Everyone: Awwwww...  
**

**Randy: Hey, anyone know where Mewtwo is?**

**Me: IDK, maybe he's just chilling somewhere out there. How do you feel about Mewtwo right now Amy?**

**Amy: I really don't know yet, ya know? It'll take time to sort out these emotions.**

**Violet: Whatever.**

**Me: Alright, chapter 39! Wow, I can't believe that this story even lived to see this day, I really was considering taking this story down because I believed that no one would like it, and, well, look at it now! But, I'll leave the sentimental stuff for later, until then, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 39: The great escape

(Third person view P.O.V)

Amy and Megan exited Amy's room, smiles on there faces, before Violet dashed out of Randy's room, a horrid look on her face. She spotted us, and without a second thought, pulled us into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked, right as Violet closed and locked the door.

"And I thought that we were all in your room, why is everyone in here now?" Megan asked Violet, who now seemed out of breath.

Not saying anything due to being out of breath, Violet simply pointed them out. Glitchz was lying on the metal chair, hooked up to the machine, as Randy typed away at his computer. Amethyst and Jayden leaned on either side of the door, acting as guards of a sort, while Alec sat on the bed, holding Glitchz limp hand.

"Right after you two left, Randy and Glitchz went here to start working on the self destruct system, to make sure that it had no faults," Violet said, still looking like she had run a mile, as she hunched over, still breathing hard, "But then, Randy ran in, demanding that we all meet in his room. From the way that he sounded, it was urgent, so he sent me to get you two."

"Wait a second now," Amy said, holding both hands up with the time-out sign, "We all need to take a deep breath and calm the fuck down." She then faced Randy, "What's going on?"

He took a few seconds to look over his shoulder, the expression on his face making him look a lot older then he was, "I think that it would be better for me to just show you." He said, before facing the camera screen.

It showed a dark room, only lit by a light bulb which hung freely onto the ceiling. On one wall, a table of surgery instruments sat, all of them stained with blood and what not. On the other wall, papers were hung, each of them to small to make out any words. All that could be certain were the bloody hand prints on some of them. In the middle of the room, there were two people. One of them were strapped down to a metal chair, the other was standing over him, wearing a blood-stained lab coat.

"Can you zoom in on the guy in the chair?" Amy asked, earning a nod from Randy, whom slowly zoomed in on the face of the hostage guy.

Slowly, white hair came into view, and when his face flipped up, they revealed two bright and angered blue eyes.

Amy's eyes widened, as she went for the door, about to rip it open, only to have Amethyst and Jayden hold her back, "What the fuck guys!? Let me out, he needs help!"

"Someone's had a mood swing," Violet said with a slight smirk, "Is it her time of month?"

"Shut up." Megan hissed, a strange look in her eyes, as she slowly got angry.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Alec said, raising his hands as he tried to calm everyone down, "We need to asses all of our problems, see what we can do about it, and make a plan."

"Or we can hurry up and get Mewtwo out of there." Amy said, trying to sneak past Amethyst and Jayden, only to have their grip become tighter.

"Amy, I know that you feel strongly about this subject, but we need to make a plan, not just mindlessly jump into this." Megan said.

Amy sighed, "Then what do you all think we should do?"

"Well, for starters, we get Mewtwo out." Alec said, stating the obvious.

"I know that, but what should we do to make sure we can get out without having to worry about them finding us?" Amethyst asked, "All the effort will be useless if we aren't able to make it out."

Seconds of silence went by, when Randy snapped his fingers, "The self destruct!"

Alec shook his head, "No way! It's too early and risky to use it!"

"No it's not!" Glitchz voice sounded from the machine, sounding a bit electronic because of the speakers, "I can get the self destruct going while we get out of here! Trust me you guys!"

"We can do it," Randy added on, "I'll make sure that everything runs smoothly. We can communicate through the watches, and everything will work out."

"Fine," Amy said, pushing past Amethyst and Jayden, "I'll go get Konoha, you guys get your stuff together; we meet at the elevators."

"Alright," Randy said, pressing a few more buttons, "The room Konoha is in is one of the higher ups rooms, the Doctors one."

Amy cursed, "That makes sense, what doctor wouldn't want to study a clone?"

"I'm not allowing you to go alone." Megan said, as she cracked her knuckles, "I'll get my bat on the way there."

"I'll will you with you two," Violet added on, raising her sleeve up a bit to show off the gun that was hidden underneath, "You'll need my help getting into certain rooms."

Amy nodded, before opening up the door, not caring how she ran over as she made her way to the rooms, pulling her watch out of her pocket and strapping it down to her wrist as she ran.

Right as she turned the corner, she ran face-first into Victoria, her mouth opens in that WTF expression, "What the hell are you doing!? You just created wrinkles in my shirt! Do you know how hard it is to-?"

"Yeh, we don't have time for this." Amy muttered, about to walk around, only to have Victoria block them.

"Hey, I'm the superior one here, not you! You should learn to show some respect to your higher ups Amber, learn how to-." She wasn't able to finish her thought, as Megan landed one right in her face, creating a nice bone cracking sound, before Victoria fell over, knocked out.

Amy looked over to Megan in amazement, which made Megan grin, "I'll admit, that felt good."

"I know that we all want to take pictures of the body," Violet said, pulling out her gun to load, "But I do believe that your room is right there Megan."

Megan nodded, running into the slightly opened door, as Amy and Violet stood guard.

Amy looked over to Violet, "Hey, umm, I know this might not be the best time, but, I just wanted to say, if we both don't make it out alive, you are a great friend; even if you are a bit scary and mean at times."

Violet gave her a look, before bopping her on the head lightly, "Don't speak like that, we WILL make it out alive, all of us." She then smiled lightly, as she ruffled Amy's hair, "You're not to bad yourself kid."

Before Amy could question why she was the kid, Randy's voice came out of the watch, "Okay, we just started the self destruct. In two minutes, everything electric will shut off, making everything slowly go into a frenzy."

"Roger that." They heard Jayden reply.

"We're going for the clone." Violet said into the watch, before the device went quiet again.

Just then, Megan came running out from her room, a bat in one hand and a desert eagle in the other, "I'm ready to go."

The three of them nodded, as they ran for the commander's quarters. Right as Amy placed her hand on the door knob, the lights flickered off. Startled screams filled the air, as footsteps were heard rushing to and fro.

"Looks like it's starting." Amy muttered, twisting the door knob before cursing, "The damn things locked."

Violet gave no warning, as she shot the lock, causing the door to fly open. It also made Amy scream like a little bitch as she jumped back, "You could have warned me!" She hissed.

"Where is the fun in that?" Violet asked, before the three of them walked in.

As dark as it was, Amy's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room, easily finding the right one. No, not due to her eyes, rather, to the shouting and cursing from inside.

"Wow, that guy needs a mouth-full of soap, now." Amy muttered, as Violet prepared to blast down the door.

"His potty mouth is nothing compared to yours." Violet muttered, before blasting down the door. A frightened girlish scream sounded from inside, as the dim red emergency lights provided enough light to see the Doctor backed up against the wall, and Konoha tied to the stair.

"Are you the ones behind this?" Doctor asked, his fear quickly turning into rage, "It's always you foolish children! I swear, kids should not be the new rec-." He didn't have time to finish, as Megan slugged him over the head with her bat.

Amy quickly ran over to Konoha, ripping the ropes off with help from her kunai's, while Violet checked for a pulse. "Well?" Amy asked, as she got the last rope off.

Before Violet could answer, a soft groan emitted from Konoha's mouth, which caused Violet to sigh with relief, "It's obvious that the crazy doctor guy cut him open and played around with his organs a few times, but other then that, he should be fine."

"Wonderful." Amy muttered, slinging Konoha's right arm over her shoulder, while Megan did the same with his left after bagging her bat, desert eagle still in her right hand. That's when the smell hit.

Gasoline.

Violet cursed, "We're running out of time. If we don't get out soon, we'll be stuck in the traffic of the fleeing team."

"Then we gotta go fast!" Amy said with her cheekily grin, before walking out, katana drawn in her left hand.

"We're trying to escape the base before it blows up, and you decide to use Sonic references?" Megan said, shaking her head as they got out of the doctor's room.

"If I go down, I go down laughing!"

Megan was about to say something, when the speakers, _"All units, there seems to be an issue in base part A4. Please get out as quickly as possible."_Mr. P's voice said in a calm matter.

Of course, that did nothing to stop the screams of the others, as everyone rushed out of there rooms, trying to get out.

"Crap." Violet hissed, as she pushed her way through the crowd, "We'll never make it."

Amy was about to say some snappy remark, when Konoha sneezed, his eyes flickering open, as he tried to asses what was going on, "Amy? What's going-."

"Shit went down." She said with a straight face, before gesturing to the chaos around them.

Konoha nodded, the end of his mouth flicking up, "I can walk. We need to find a way out."

"We know that already." Violet snapped, pushing someone out of the way, "It's only a matter of time before people start to turn against each other; what do you suggest?"

Konoha thought about it for a second, "We need a short cut to get to the elevators first." He seemed to have something else to say, when the halls suddenly became a lot hotter.

The screaming only grew louder, as flames started to lick at the walls, quickly making the hallway burn.

Violet cursed, as she brought her watch up to her mouth, "What the hell is going on up there!? The fire wasn't supposing to start for at least another two minutes!"

"I don't know what set it off," Randy said, the sound of furious typing in the back ground, "But the kitchen fires have started. Good news, this adds another five minutes before the explosions go off."

Violet growled, "We are so fucked." She muttered, before ramming a random door down, dragging us in, before closing the door behind us.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Amy yelled at Violet, "We're suppose to get out, not lock ourselves in!"

"I memorized this place like the back of my hand," Violet said, pulling out a mini C4 bomb out of her bag, "If we keep going this way, we'll end up by your room, hopefully before the fire gets there." She then stuck the bomb to the wall, blowing it away, and leading us into another room.

"So we just keep blowing walls up?" Amy thought aloud, before an insane smile crossed her face, "I very much like that idea."

"We're about to die," Megan joked, as Konoha helped Violet place the C4, "You could at least try to use proper English."

"Will you guys please calm the fuck down?" Violet asked, as Konoha detonated the next wall.

"Yeh Megan," Amy said with a joking grin, "Don't ruin the fun."

"Must you always go out looking for trouble?" Konoha asked.

"Hey, it's either I got looking for it, or it finds me." Amy said, trying her hardest not to snap at the guy; she had made it this far without flipping him off, "Besides, if I go looking for trouble, I get to set the standards." Amy then walked pass Konoha, grabbing three C4's before throwing them to the wall, "We really need to speed this shit up." She muttered, pulling the detonator from Violet, before setting all three off at once.

Just then, the walls began to shake. Amy laughed nervously, "Too much?"

Violet growled, grabbing her bag in one hand and Amy's ear in the other. Thankfully, the explosion had been enough to blow a hole through all the walls, a light coming from the end, "The ceiling is gonna collapse on us if we don't move!"

Amy let out groans of pain, before Violet let go, leading the other three out of the breaking rooms. Amy jumped back, avoiding the rubble falling from the ceiling, before tumbling to the right, "We won't make it in time!"

"Shut up and run!" Megan growled, grabbing Amy's wrist, as she dragged her out, right before the ceiling gave out.

"Move damnit!" Megan yelled, pushing Amy forward right before the ceiling gave out, blocking them off.

"Crap," Amy muttered, "You guys okay!?"

"Yeh, no one's dead," Megan said, "but what do we do now?"

Silence, before Violet spoke up, "We'll find another way out. Meet us by your room Amy!" Before Amy could say anything back, there footsteps left.

Then, it hit her. If Violet and Megan were on the other side, that meant that she was left with-

"So, what is the plan on action?"

There was an awkward silence between them, before Amy grabbed Konoha's hand, "Come on, we'll burn or get crushed if we stay here for to long." She said, ducking under a broken ceiling pipe, before leading/dragging Konoha behind her.

"Hey, Amy, we need to talk-."

"Nope, not now, no time." Amy said, an almost cold and angered tone in her voice, before they stopped at her room. Amy's eyes widened, as the door was engulfed in flames, along with the hallway in front of it. "Stay out here, and watch my ass." Amy yelled, dropping her bag next to him, before kicking the burning door down.

Behind the door, the room was covered in flames. The bed she slept on this morning was slowly being reduced into a pile of ashes. The dresser was knocked over, as one of the corners were slowly being eaten away. Amy coughed, waving smoke out of the way, before she heard it.

"AMBER!"

Amy whipped her head from side to side, trying to locate her, only to find her trapped under the fallen dresser, "Crap, Nina!"

Amy got on her stomach, looking under the dresser to see Nina underneath, her face covered in ash, her outstretched arms covered in blisters, "Over here!"

Amy nodded, grabbing hold of her arm, only to have Nina scream in pain. Amy cursed, as she let go, "What is it?"

"My legs, there stuck! I can't feel them!" Nina shouted. Upon closer inspection, Amy flinched, as she saw that Nina's legs were crushed, "Crap..."

Amy grabbed hold of Nina's arms once again, trying to tug her out, only to have Nina scream out in pain again, tears rolling down her face, "Amber, I'm stuck."

"Shit!' Amy yelled, kicking the wall, "What do I do?"

"Amber? Amber, listen to me!" Nina shouted, getting Amy's attention once again, "The dresser, it crushed my legs, didn't it?" Amy could only nod, "Then leave me here."

"No! I'm not leaving you to die!" Amy yelled, as she tried to pull the dresser off.

"It's no use, even if you get me out, my legs are crushed! Amber, I won't be able to run!"

"I'll carry you damnit!" Amy yelled, before pulling her hands away, red and steaming with blisters.

"Amber, stop it!" Nina yelled, managing to grab Amy's sleeve, pulling her down. Nina managed a small smile, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I never would have gotten in."

"Don't talk like that, I'm getting you out of here!" Amy yelled, only to have Nina lightly tap her cheek.

"Stop it, Amber, listen to me!" She yelled, yelping slightly as the bathroom door went up in flames, "I'm happy. I got to meet someone as amazing as you. You're like the older sister that I never got to have; more family then Mr. and Tina could ever be to me." Nina reached up, wiping Amy's tear away, "Don't cry over me Amber, get out of here while you still can."

"Damnit Nina." Was all Amy could manage. Nina used her free hand to pull something out of her pocket, placing it into Amy's free hand, forcing it in when Amy refused to accept it.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Nina asked with a smile.

Amy nodded, before getting up, "I promise."

Nina sighed, closing her eyes, "Good. Now, get out of h-."

Just then, the ceiling rumbled, as cracks papered right above them. Amy jumped back, just in time to avoid the rubble that fell, but watched in horror as it blocked Nina in, the dresser now up in flames.

Amy fell to her knees, jaw dropped and eyes wide. As much as Amy wanted to dig Nina out, she knew it wouldn't be worth it.

Nina was dead.

She barely felt Konoha's hand on her shoulder, ignoring him when he shook her, and went limp when he hulled her over his shoulder, running out of the room right before the entire ceiling could collapse.

.

* * *

**Yeh, this is going to be at least a two-part thing, so I hope the cliff hanger wasn't to bad.**

**Amy: Damnit Crimson, you killed off Nina?**

**Me: It was planned from the beginning.**

**Megan: You heart less monster.**

**Glitchz: I second that.**

**Violet: I don't care.**

**Me: Hush children, I need to ask the chapter question!**

**I know that a lot of people already want this, but I just want to see who's gonna be backing me up on this. After I finish the main story, should I make stuff like Q&amp;A's, "bloopers", short stories and all that stuff?**

**Amy: I would personally love to be interviewed!**

**Mega: *hides behind Amy* I wouldn't.**

**Alec: What's wrong with her?**

**Amy: Megan was never someone who really liked the spot light. She likes it more in the background or possibly as an importaint side character, you know what I mean?**

**Me: *Snapes fingers* You two are like Tamaki and Kyoya from Ouran highschool host club!**

**Glitchz:...To much anime for you.**

**Me: I'm just saying, because Amy is the popular out going one, while she's also pretty oblivious and stupid!**

**Amy: Hey!...It's true.**

**Me:And Megan is the normally quiet one, she likes to plan and, well, be the smart one!**

**Randy: Yeh, we apologize readers, she just got into Ouran highschool host club, and now she won't shut up about it.**

**Me: KISS, KISS, FALL IN LOVE!**

**Randy: Pass me the laptop, I'll end the chapter while Crimson goes anime crazy.**

**Me: Did you know that the english voice actor for Kyoya, the best character in OHHC, is also the same english voice actor for Sebastian from black butler!? I went through multiple hart attacks and fangasams!**

**Randy: Well, I'm sure that you all don't want to be stuck around Crimson when she gets like this, so, until next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Glitchz: *on second laptop* Hey, Randy, I just checked out some of the reviews, and dude, a lot of the readers like you.**

**Randy: *Leans over* of really?**

**Glitchz: Yeh, you're like a boss among the reviewers.**

**Amy: Well what did the reviews say about him?**

**Glitchz: White fire fox said that he should get a girlfriend.**

**Alec: Well, Randy's a nice guy. Smart, kind, patient, what girl wouldn't want him?**

**Violet: Now the only problem is his looks.**

**Randy: How could you say that!? We're twins, which means that if I look bad, you look worse!**

**Violet: Yes, but I don't care much for how I look.**

**Amy: You should, you're the twin with the boy!**

**Me:...Not for long...**

**Violet: WHAT!?**

**Me: Nothing, anyway, I need to start the chapter, so everyone shut it!**

**Wow guys, chapter 40 and still going! You know, the first fanfiction I ever read ("Legendary beasts" by Gothic hearts) had only 40 chapters. I don't know why I pointed it out, maybe nostalgia reasons, but enough with this, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Great escape (Pt .2)

(Third person P.O.V)

Violet finally let go of Megan the second they turned the corner, allowing Megan some time to breath as Violet took her time trying to figure out a way to get to Randy's room, when a slow clap sounded from behind her, "Well well well, if it isn't little old Violet." Violet froze at the voice, turning around slowly to come face to face with someone she hoped she'd never have to see again.

A few feet away, a teenager stood, dressed in a simple dark red tank top and black shorts. Despite his easy-going look, he had that dangerous air about him. Because his head was tilted down a bit, his face was shadowed over, only showing his hair and eyes. His hair was shaved off on one side, and short and messy on the other, a shade of dark blue. His eyes were the most interesting, always changing color. One second, they were dark red with cat-like pupils. Then, moments later, they were a hazel brown. His right hand rested on his belt loop while the other fiddled with a long and sharp needle.

"Who the hell is this guy Violet?" Megan asked, raising her desert eagle, only to have Violet push her back.

"Oh, I am sorry," The guy said, before doing a small bow, "My name is Seth, Seth Kato. I'm sure you've heard of me; most people refer to me as 'S'."

Megan laughed, as she tried to control her slight fear, "You can't be the guy. I mean, come on, how would a teenager like you run a team like this!?"

"Megan." Violet said in a warning tone, as Seth laughed.

"Oh no, please Violet, let her finish her thought." Seth said, a smirk on his face, before his voice changed from his teenage guy voice and into a much deeper one, "Unlike you, this girl is still unaware of what I can do."

Violet growled, as she pulled out two swords, "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you want to get out before everything burns down?"

Seth sighed, before his voice changed into a motherly one "Calm down child; I only wanted to know, how has your arm been?" That set Violet off. With a fierce yell, she charged straight at him, slicing the air he once was standing in. Seth laughed, his voice changing into one of a mocking lady, "Oh come on kid, all I did was ask about your arm."

Megan got up, raising her gun, only to have Seth appear next to her, grabbing her wrist, which made her drop the weapon. He smiled, his voice suddenly much like a high school boy trying to get a girl, "Darling, I'm sure you don't want to fight me."

"I'm not your darling!" Megan yelled, catching him in the stomach with a well-placed kick. Just as he stumbled backwards, Violet reared up a punch, getting his right under his neck.

Seth groaned, gripping his "needle" tightly, before sweeping it around like a spear, his voice taking to a crazy tone, "You really think you can beat me?" He asked with a laugh, "You have no idea what I am capable of!"

Just then, more footsteps were heard, as two people stopped at the end of the hallway, a man and a girl. "Seth, we need to leave!" The man said, his glasses glistening from the fire.

Seth sighed, "Nathaniel, Carmen, I'm sure that I told you two to get out awhile ago." he said, turning around as if Violet and Megan were never there.

Violet growled, "Hey, keep your focus on the fight bastard!" She yelled, about to run at him, when Seth turned around, whipping his needle back so hard, that Violet flew back, a red line appearing on her face.

"Can't you see that I am busy at the moment?" He asked, before sighing, "Fine, since you two wanna go so bad, and you decide to not leave without me, we'll leave now. All of the important stuff is in sector B; to hell with this place." He then turned around, a snake-like smile on his face, "That's right children, all of this is for nothing."

"Come on big brother, this place is starting to break!" the girl said, holding onto Nathaniel's hand tightly in fear.

"Yes yes Carmen, I'll be right there." Seth said in a childish voice, before walking away, "Be a dear and tell your brother I said hello, Violet darling."

Violet growled, shooting a few more bullets, before the three of them disappeared.

"Damnit." She muttered, before grabbing Megan, "we need to move, gotta help Randy and Glitchz out."

"Wait, what was he-." Megan tried to say, before Violet shot her a look.

"Now is not the time Megan, we need to go, now." Violet said, before leading Megan down the hallway.

Once she turned, she ran right into another person. She would have fallen back into Megan, if the person didn't grab her when he did, "Nikki, you okay?"

Violet's eyes shot up, as a small look of relief came across her expression, "Thank god you're here Troy." Violet said with a sigh of relief.

Troy nodded, his normally happy smile long gone, "What are you doing down here Nikki? We gotta go, get out of here!"

"I'm trying to find my brother, Ricky. After I find him and my other friends, then I'll leave." Violet said.

Troy smirked, "Allow me to help you, babe."

Violet hid the blush, as she pushed past him, "Alright, but you better keep up." She said, before facing Megan with a "Do-Not-Tell-Amy-or-I'll-never-hear-the-end-of-it" face, before continuing on.

"This place is breaking up everywhere damnit." Troy said, before playfully elbowing Megan, "I wonder what idiot did this."

"You don't want to know." Violet muttered, before her eyes widened, "Move!" Violet yelled, as the ground started to rumble, cracks began to appear in the cement. Violet jumped up, tumbling out of the way of the breaking ground.

"Violet!" Megan yelled, the cracks slowly forming around Megan, as she backed up, not sure what to do, "Help me!"

Right before she could rush to help Megan, Troy let out a girlish scream. Violet turned around just in time to watch the ground under him crack, before falling completely. The only thing holding him there was a loose stone he held on to. Even that wasn't gonna hold for long.

"Nikki, gimme a hand!" Troy yelled.

Violet was about to rush over to him, when the ground under Megan gave out. Megan screamed, before latching onto an out reaching metal pipe, her grip slowly but surely slipping.

Violet cursed, quickly looking from one to the other.

She'd have to choose who to save.

With the consequence of watching the other die.

She looked at Megan's face, who was trying to look calm, but she could see the fear in her eyes. Shit then turned to Troy, who held a pleading look, the kind that made her feel guilty. Time seemed to stop, as Violet looked at them both, whatever happened would be her fault.

Her mistake.

Her choice.

A stray tear fell down her cheek, as she dived in, reaching for Megan's hand right as it slipped off the metal bar. She squeezed her eyes shut, as Troy's rock fell out of place. His screams and yells for help would forever haunt her mind, she thought, as she pulled Megan back up.

Her eyes were wide, "Violet, I'm so sorry that you had to-."

"Tears and apologizes can come later." She muttered, voice breaking, as she forced herself up, "Now is not the time."

Megan wanted to say something, but instead kept her mouth closed as she followed Violet out. She was right, there would be a time and place for mourning later on. Right now, they had to get out.

Once they reached Randy's room, they noticed that Amy and Konoha still weren't at Amy's room. Violet cursed, "Damnit, what's taking them so long?" She muttered, before forcing Randy's door down. Inside, Randy was furiously typing away, with Glitchz still hooked up.

"We need to go; now." Violet said as she marched in, going into the closet to pull out Randy's bag.

"We're almost done!' Randy said back, as the flames began to crawl in, "just a bit more time!"

Megan and Violet nodded, watching flames lick the door, when Randy pulled out his flash drive, pressing a few more buttons, before the Glitchz was disconnected. They all waited for Glitchz to get out of the chair and run out, but she stayed still in the chair, not moving an inch.

Randy and Violet cursed at the same time, "What the hell's wrong!?" Violet yelled, "You know what? Never mind! Megan, you grab Glitchz other side." She then looked over to her twin, "You carry our bags.

Randy nodded grimly, taking all the bags, before holding onto Violet's shoulder, "Listen, sis, if I don't make it out ali-."

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" She screamed, "I'VE ALREADY LOST TO MANY PEOPLE IN MY LIFE, I'LL BE DAMNED TO HELL IF I LOSE YOU!" She was gonna break at any moment, and the second Randy realized it, he nodded.

"Let's get out then." Randy stated simply, as he worked on busting down the door.

"How do we get out of the base!?" Megan asked, just as Randy busted down the door.

"Don't ask, just follow." Violet said, as they ran out of the room, just in time to see Amy and Konoha rush out of the now burned-down room. Konoha looked no different, aside from the ash in his hair, but Amy was a whole other story. She looked like she was gonna break at any second, head hung low, arms twitching. She held something in her right and, but no one could see it due to how hard she was holding onto it.

"What happened to you?" Violet asked, as Amy walked to them.

"We'll deal with that later," She said, her voice a void of emotion, "We need to get out. Suggestions?"

"The elevators are melted by now," Konoha said, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder, only to have her brush him off, "So they are not an option."

"That leaves one way to get out." Randy said, looking at Violet dead in the eye, "if my sister is up to it."

"We're about to burn to death," She said with slight annoyance, "that, or we blow up. I'll gladly take that way out."

"Whoa, wait, hold it," Megan said, "What are you two talking about?"

"All questions will be answered when we get out." Both twins said at the same time.

"But, until then-" Violet started.

"-Just follow along." Randy ended, the two of them giving each other a look, before running down the hall, making sure that we were following.

Being attached to Glitchz and Megan, Violet could only run so fast, but with the flames slowly getting bigger, she had a big reason to push her legs to past their limits. Amy and Konoha ran right behind then, Konoha trying to tell Amy something, only to have her cut him off with, "Watch out", "Move!" and, "Look out for the cracks".

After multiple left, rights and back tracks, they finally stopped...

...At the trash chute.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Megan muttered, as she looked down the chute.

"So sorry that you have to choose between smelling like shit or dying!" Violet yelled, as Randy pulled out a device.

He typed a code in, before sticking it to the wall, "Alright, it's good. Now, everyone, jump in!"

"Are you sure?" Megan asked, as she looked inside, "it seems like a long way down!"

"Look, we've got a minute before those explosives go off, so just trust us and go!" Violet yelled.

Amy nodded, looking at Megan with a small smile, before hopping in. "Alright, now everyone else needs to get in, NOW!" Violet yelled, as she pushed Megan and Konoha in. To Megan, it felt like she was free falling to her death; that is, until she body slammed a cold plate of metal, "Owwww."

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Amy muttered, right before Glitchz body landed on them, soon followed by Randy and Violet.

"Alright bro, get us out of here!" Violet yelled. Randy nodded, pulling out a simple device with one green button in it, before pressing it down.

The metal plate began to rise, leaving a second to see the burned-down hallway, before they zoomed upwards.

Violet sighed in relief, "The explosives?"

Randy pulled his sleeve back, "In five, four, three, two, one..."

Just like that, loud noises sounded from below them, causing the platform to shake, but it still went up.

Megan sighed, "I still can't believe that we all made it out alive." She said with a small smile, before she elbowed Amy. Her smile faded, "Amy, what's wrong? Normally you would have said some smart-ass comment."

Amy shook her head, "We'll be safe when we get back to the mansion." She muttered, before turning so that her back was facing them, "If they don't kill us on sight."

Konoha groaned as he got up, moving over so that he could sit down next to Megan, "It is not my place to say, but she has had a lot of hardships lately."

"All of us had." Megan glared at him, "I'm guessing that what you did didn't help much."

Konoha sighed, "I can't feel worse about it Megan. If I could have a second chance, I never would have left; but what is done is done. All I can do now is hope for the best."

Megan was about to say something, when the platform rumbled again, a bright silvery light stretching across them as they finally breathed in fresh air.

They were finally out.

* * *

**Me: ...SO, what do you guys think?**

**Violet:...You killed Troy...**

**Me: Yep!**

**Violet: *Glairng***

**Randy: Umm, Crimson, you should really start running.**

**Me: But my chapter question!**

**Amy: Well hold her off, you finish the chapter. Faces eeryone else* Well need a chair, duck tape, and a burger.**

**Megan: Why the hell do we need a burger?**

**Amy: Cause I'm hungry damnit! CHARGE!**

**Me:(0_0)... Okay then...Moving on.**

**Anyway, this chapter question is...****How do you guys feel right now? Yeh, I know, really vagu, but seriously, I want to you sad that the story is (FINALLY) coming to an end? Are you happy that Troy is dead (Looking at you Glacia and White)? Does this fic give you the feels? I just want to know.**

**Anyway guys, this has been chapter 40, and well, LATER PEEPS!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amy: Back with more feels, emotions and comedy while still being crappy fanfiction!**

**Me:...Damn you.**

**Amy: Right back at ya.**

**Lucario: *head pops in* Hello? Is this Crimsontrainer-4395's room?**

**Amy: Dude, you don't have to use the full name, just the color is fine!**

**Me: Yeh, you'e in the right place, why you ask?**

**Lucario: It's master hand. He wants to know why there are interviewers at the mansion.**

**Me: Shit, I told them not to come by until the story is done.**

**Lucario: What would you like me to do about it?**

**Violet: *Gets off the bed* I'll help you guys get rid of them, I know a thing or two about unwanted attiention.**

**(Violet and Lucario leave)**

**Amy: Finally! A pain-free morning!**

**Glitchz: Agreed!**

**Me: Alright, now that all of that is done, it's time. ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Wait, it's not over yet?

(Amy's P.O.V)

I didn't smile when we finally found the others.

It seemed like hours after we got out of that garbage chute, and minutes after we were dumped into a forest-like area, we heard Amethyst yell. Jayden had clasped Randy's hand, Amethyst and Megan had a friendly hug, and Alec appeared next to Glitchz, once again popping out of her shadow, before he picked her up bridal style.

I didn't say anything as the others spoke of a plan, all of us soon realizing that we were in the forest that surrounded smash mansion, before we decided to wander around and hope that we could find it.

I didn't laugh at Jayden's jokes, nor cry when Violet told us that Troy died.

"Hey, Amy, snap out of it man."

I looked up, only to realize that we had stopped. Everyone was looking at me, the silence soon becoming awkward, before Amethyst coughed, "You okay?"

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I tried to laugh, but I couldn't. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. All I could do was shrug, before walking ahead, hands in my pockets and head down.

I could hear them talking behind me, my name coming up multiple times, before a hand was placed on my shoulder. I sighed, trying to brush them off, only to have there grip tighten, "Are you alright?"

I looked over my shoulder, my grey eyes meeting bright blue ones. I really wasn't sure how to address him. He now Mewtwo or still Konoha? Heck, was he now Konoha or still Mewtwo? There were so many questions, but I could only bring myself to say, "Yeh."

I tried to walk on, but instead, he spun me around so that we were face to face. Or, because of height, face to forehead. "Don't lie Amy, I only want to help."

My inner urge was just begging to be wanted nothing more then to scream and shout out all of my sorrow and pain; just like Megan said I should. But, whatever was left of my pride held me back, as I shook my head, "Let me give you some advice. Don't waste your time with the broken, you'll end up breaking them even more." With that said, I backed up, keeping my emotionless mask, before once again walking into the darkness of the forest.

I didn't scream like a girl (a.k.a, Alec) when the smashers found us.

It happened very suddenly, starting with a flashlight in our eyes.

At first, we thought that some of the team had survived, and began to make a run for it, but then as they came closer, we realized that it was Deadlox, Light dash, Death the kid, China and Samus.

I didn't stop them from jumping Konoha, I didn't laugh either when Light dash bit his ankle.

"Whoa, calm down!" I heard Jayden yell, while Alec tried to pull Samus off.

I finally snapped out of my trance, as I stepped forward, "We don't have time for this. We need to get back to the mansion, now."

I nearly regretted my wording, when Samus got off, se didn't need to take her helmet off to prove that she was glaring, but did so anyway. Her blue and green eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't take orders from you."

I don't know what came over me. Normally, I would never back talk, especially when they were a higher up, especially when they were a smasher, fuck, especially when it's Samus Fucking Aran, but something inside of my broke, as I stepped forward as well, glaring back, trying to look as scary as possible even if I was at least a foot shorter, "Too fucking bad. We'll explain everything when we get to the mansion, but first, we get to the fucking mansion. Got it?"

Samus's glare hardened, and I was sure that she would blast me, when she put her helmet back on, "Whatever. You and your friends will need to explain to Master hand when you get back; or else, I'll be the one to take off your head and hang it on my wall."

I nodded, "Then, when you find out that I'm right, I hope that spot of the wall won't be put to waste." I said, a short glare-off between us, before she turned around andwalked off, the search team following her.

I walked in the very back, where I could watch everyone and still be alone. I could see Alec setting Glitchz down on Light's back, China seemed to be having a nice conversation with Amethyst, Megan and Mewtwo were speaking quietly with each other, Kid seemed to be having a good time with Jayden and Alec, which would only leave...

"Hello Amy, it's been awhile."

I turned around a bit, to see the familiar hedgehog behind me, " 'Sup Deadlox."

He nodded, slowly walking up to me, before we quietly walked behind everyone else.

He coughed, "Don't lie, you look like crap. What happened?"

I flinched, glaring at him, while he gave me a knowing smirk, "Is it that obvious?"

He nodded, both hands held behind his head, "You don't need to have an IQ of over 100 to know that you're hiding something."

I groaned, "Screw you."

Deadlox smiled, "You're shuddering slightly, looking around, and using short sentences; you're trying to change the subject."

I wanted to curse him out, "Am not!"

"Still shuddering, won't look me in the eye, you're lying." Deadlox shook his head, "You're a smart person Amy, I've seen it. You lie and deceive easily, you're a trickster, and best of it, you have everyone falling for it."

"If you expect me to spill my guts, sorry, not happening." I growled, raising my emotional walls to keep from telling anything.

Deadlox shook his head, "I don't expect you to tell ME anything, we are barely friends, more likely small-time rivals. However, I do expect you to talk to someone; it's not healthy to have so much bottled up."

"You're starting to sound like Megan." I said, before playfully nudging his shoulder, "Thanks man."

He nodded, "A pleasure." He then looked over to Konoha, "So, this guy's Mewtwo. Never would have thought."

I laughed, "How did you find out?"

Deadlox shrugged, "I notice the little things. The way he holds himself up, how he's extremely quiet, how he scratches his back with only his left hand and twice in a row; the things like that."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Stalker much."

Deadlox's face reddened, "No, I am not "stalkerish" in any shape, way or form! All I did was point out the similarities and how I know! I'm not a stal-."

I cut him off with a finger to the mouth, pointing to the others, "You're being to loud; keep it up and we might get weird looks."

The look he gave me was part glare and part smirk, "Someone's feeling better."

I shrugged, "Maybe you're just an easy person to be around."

"If you two are done with your reunion," Samus yelled, "we're here."

The mansion looked almost as it did before we left. The only difference really was that it looked older, battered and bruised almost. Fire marks littered the white walls, along with scrapes in the paint. The front yard seemed torn up and messy, with uneven dirt and grass thrown everywhere, parts of the sprinkler system poking out of the ground.

"Take a good look," Samus muttered, opening the door as she leads us all in, "This is what you kids did."

"It could have been worse." I shot back, about ready to pound her into the ground, heck, I would have if Deadlox didn't hold me back.

"Just take us to Master hand." I muttered, before walking in.

The mansion looked better on the inside, the wall paper holding up well, and only a few new cracks in the wall. In the living room, the furniture had been replaced, a new flat screen TV mounted on the wall, with a lot of the smashers watching football. I could spot Snake smoking in the far corner, Sonic, Mario, Pac-man, Mega man, Olimar and Lucario sitting on the sofa, while Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness and Lucas sitting on the ground.

Samus pounded on the door, "Don't break anything in there!" She shouted.

"You're not my mom!" Was all that she got back, as we headed into Master hand's office. Samus knocked on the door, before walking in, shutting the door behind her.

It was very awkward, waiting out there for what seemed like hours, before Samus opened up the door, "Konoha, get your ass in here." She muttered, not waiting for him to move, as she grabbed his shirt collar, "You've got a lot of explaining to do." She then faced us, "The rest of you are clear and ready to go. Go back to your rooms, and everything else will be sorted out tomorrow. Good night." And just like that, she closed the door on us again.

I coughed into my elbow, "So then; I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Randy nodded, placing one arm around Violet's shoulder, "Night guys."

"I'm going to take Glitchz to the infirmary first," Alec said, before taking Glitchz off of Light, "Then I'll finally call it a day."

"I'll help you." Jayden said, before walking to the infirmary.

"See you guys in the morning then!" Amethyst said, stretching herself out, before going up the stairs.

"I'll take my leave now." Deadlox said, shooting me a knowing look, before leaving as well.

One by one, everyone else left, until it was only me and Megan.

I couldn't help but let out a happy sigh, "Can you believe that we did it?" I asked, as we slowly walked up the stairs together, taking our sweet time as if it would all soon go to hell.

Megan, sadly, didn't agree, "Not really. I can't help but think that-." She was about to say, before she stopped herself, "You know what? Today has been enough hell."

I laughed, "Agreed. Nothing a nice safe sleep won't fix."

"I really don't know Amy," Megan said, as we stopped right in front of the door, "You never know what might happen."

I smirked, "Good thing I have a plan." I said, as I opened the door up, happy that nothing had changed, before walking into my room to change.

I could hear Megan snicker, "You, you have a plan that isn't complete bullshit?"

"My plans are always bullshit!" I said with a laugh, "It just depends on how you decide to use that bullshit." I then stepped out in a loose grey tank top and red yoga pants, as I inspected my hair. It had grown back almost entirely, the red dye fading back into dark brown. Not that I minded much, it looked cool.

Megan walked into my room, arms crossed, before she sat down next to me on my bed, "I never will understand how we ever became friends."

"Well, you see, I just happen to be a nice person." I said with a grin, before Megan landed a kick to my back, "Damnit Megan, I can feel pain!"

She only snickered, "Good to know you're still human."

I laughed, before slamming a pillow into her gut, "Just because I went around saying stuff like, 'oh look, another human' never meant that I suddenly changed species!"

She also grabbed one of my pillows, taking her glasses off and placing them on my night stand, before getting me in the face, "Just making sure that my best friend isn't an alien!"

We spent the next half an hour pillow fighting, laughing, and (for once in a long time) had "BFF" time. No other friends hanging around, no tears and pain, no fighting, just good old fun. Just like what we were doing, right before all of this happened.

Afterwards, when we were both tired and spent, we fell asleep on my bed, Megan spread out while I was slowly getting pushed off the bed. Not that I minded, it was always like this when I slept over her house.

As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but constantly question everything that has happened since the time we came here. What if Megan never showed up to my house to play with me? What if I decided to go to the mall?

What if none of this ever happened?

I sighed, as I pushed all my thoughts to the side. Tomorrow was another day; I could do my thinking then.

But, until tomorrow comes, I'll enjoy the quiet.

* * *

**Me: Sounded like the end of the story, didn't it?**

**Glitchz: It can't be over!**

**Megan: You're right, it can't be over!**

**Me: Well, it's not.**

**Amy: Wait, there is still more to the story?**

**Me: Hell yes! When I finish something, I make sure to finish it off on a good note. Or with a really bad joke.**

**Violet: Whatever.**

**Randy: She's still hurt about what happened.**

**Me: Don't worry Violet, your love story isn't over yet.**

**Everyone: ?**

**Me: But first...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Okay, so, if you had to come up with all the ship names for this fic, what would you come up iwith? You can choose anyone you want, pair anyone with anyone. Just give me (Character) X (Character) and the ship name. Who ever can do the most will win...something!**

**Amy: Yeh, no one's gonna even try now.**

**Me: Shut up, I can hope!**

**Anyway guys, that's it; for now. LATER PEEPS!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hiya guys, Crim- WHY IS GLITCHZ ON THE CEILING?**

**Glitchz: *Jumps down* Dang it, I wanted to scare you.**

**Me: Good damn job, you got your wish!**

**Glitchz: Yay!**

**Alec: So, what's on today's agenda?**

**Me: Hmmm, let's see... Ah yes, we need to prepare for the final battle!**

**Amy:...Wut?**

**Me: You heard me, besides, what good story doesn't finish with a war or a fight?**

**Megan: Let's see, most romance stories, 50 shades of-**

**Me: we do NOT speak of the book here!**

**Jayden: That book is sick.**

**Violet: Well, you need to think of your audience. Most people reading those books are female adults, so with that sai-**

**Me: Shut up. Just please; no.**

**Amethyst: I agree. Violet, please don't speak of the book.**

**Alec: You gonna start the chapter yet?**

**Me: Alright, just a moment.**

**Kay guys, we prepare for the finaly battle! YAY, CLOSER TO BEING DONE! Well, it''s not like I don't like this story, but I have so many more ideas I want to write, But, as any of my fellow authors can guess, it's hard to be publishing a bunch of stories at once. Anyway, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 42: The blade of seven sins

(Third person P.O.V)

A nice summer breeze blew in, forgetting that it was still winter, quickly zooming through smash mansion.

Amy woke up stretching, about to yawn, only to hold it in.

Heaven forbid that she'd yawn.

She shifted around a bit, trying to get a bit more of the blanket, only to fall off the bed. She had failed to remember that Megan kinda slept over, and when she slept over, she tended to spread out slowly while kicking Amy off in the process.

Sure, Megan was a great friend, and Amy couldn't care less; but she really would appreciate it if she could wake up on the bed, or without Megan back handing her in her sleep. Amy shuddered at the memory, before grabbing a random set of clothes, locking herself in the bathroom.

She flinched at her reflection, what a mess! With the extra lighting, she could see what the fires had done to her. She had ash smeared all over her face, like a type of army paint, while small spots of her skin was burned slightly.

"Well, I have my work cut out for me." Amy mumbled, looking her skin over, before changing into a grey long sleeve shirt and long black pants. Some of her hair had been burned off, but, it was nothing that she cared much for.

With a small smile, she walked out, only to have a pillow thrown at her face. "Morning to you too Megan."

Megan laughed, "You look like death got sun burned!"

"Well sorry for being awesome." Amy said with a slight grin, before throwing the pillow back, "Get up and get changed, your clothes look as burned as mine."

"Well, what do you plan on doing with that?" Megan asked, referring to the burned clothes.

Amy sighed, "I'm not ever throwing away my leather jacket, but everything else is going to have to be tossed." She looked over her shirt, "Damnit, I liked this shirt."

Before Megan could say anything, a loud knock came to the door, "You get that while I change."

Amy nodded, as she walked up to the door, opening it slightly, only to have Violet barge in, "You. Megan. Downstairs. NOW." She said in a hurried voice, before running back out and towards the stairs.

It took a second to realize what had just happened, before she walked back into the room, Megan just about finished with changing.

"Violet just an in, she said that we need to go downstairs, must be real important." Amy said, before throwing her jacket, her nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt leather, before walking out, Megan right behind her.

The dinning room seemed to also serve as a meeting room, being the only place that everyone could be without being squeezed together.

Amy took a seat between Megan and Amethyst, Samus, who still looked really mad, sat across from them.

At the head of the table was Master hand, Konoha on his right, with Violet at his left.

As always, a lot of the smashers had grown weary and slight bored, as small talk and conversation slowly went around the tables. "If you can all be seated quietly; we have important manners to speak of." Master hand said, causing all speech to be cut off, as everyone took a seat.

Master hand "stood up", and did that this where his pointer and middle fingers were his legs, "It has come to my attention that certain problems have risen, and as the protectors of this town, we are to help solve them."

"We should start with HIM," Samus said, throwing a glare at Konoha's direction, "What's his deal? First, he comes here with his huge army, then, he blows shit up and leaves! And now, here he is, walking around like he owns te place."

Before Master hand could say anything, Konoha spoke up, "Samus, if you could please calm down so that we can-."

"Shut up already!" Samus yelled, "I mean, my god, you have no right to be here damnit!"

Konoha gave Master hand a questioning look, before te gloved hand sighed, "I believe that now is a better time then never to explain myself..."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Samus shouted.

Konoha pulled at his collar, just as Master hand started, "Well, you see, Konoha here is our under cover agent, so to say. He is someone close to a lot of you, even if he spent most of his time alone-."

"Just get to the point already!" Snake yelled, seeming to get more irritated with each passing second, before taking a drag of his cigar, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Master hand sighed, "Go ahead and show them." Konoha nodded, before closing his eyes. Suddenly, he was engulfed within a bright diamond of light, the room bright for seconds, before the light faded, revealing a long purple tail, a cat-like muzzle, and deep purple eyes.

Amy could only stare, as a loud high-pitched scream sounded from the other side of the table. A pink blur few across the table, and like a bullet, shot right at Mewtwo's stomach.

"OHMYARCEUS,WEALLHOUGHTTHATYOUWEREDEAD!" Mew screamed, nuzzling his neck, while he tried (and failed) to stand back up.

"Mew, if you could please talk slower, and quieter." Mewtwo mumbled, before ripping the fur ball off.

Mew laughed, still reaching for the clone, "I didn't know that you still remembered how to change into your human form, I haven't seen it in years, I mean, the last time you used it, Deoxys-."

Mewtwo covered her mouth, "We agreed to never speak of this."

"Wait a moment," Samus said, standing up, glaring at everyone as if she were daring someone to challange her, "You mean to tell me that the killing jack-wagon is really our DEAD friend? This is either some awesome spy work, or some really messed-up shit."

"Allow me to explain." Mewtwo growled back, before throwing Mew. Amy yelped, as Mew landed on her lap. Mew gave her a few looks, before Mew curled up in that "Don't-move-your-mine" way. Amy couldn't help but pet her head.

"Master hand was the first to tell me of this issue, I'm sure that you all know of them by now." Mewtwo said, his tail whipping from left to right as he spoke, as if he had missed it while in human form, "Originally, it was going to be me and Caption falcon, but, due to complications, I ended up being the only one to go under cover."

After that, Amy stopped listening, her eye lids growing heavy, as she continued to pet Mew. Ever so slowly, her ADHD mind took over, as her imagination went into over drive.

_Hmmmm, I wonder what's for lunch. Even in a place with a lot of food to choose from, there sushi was pretty bad. You know what, I'm gonna have candy. I haven't had candy is a LOOOOOOOONG time. Mmmmmm, mint sounds very good right now. How long has it been since I last had a candy cane!? Oh my god, this meeting is taking forever and a year damnit! What time is it? Awwww crap, it's only five minutes in. Grrrrrrr, I really want some cake. Screw portal, the cake isn't a lie, well, unless it's that sugar-free crap. Yep, that type of cake is a total lie. Alright, what time is it now? You know what, screw it. ~See how the game of life is playing all us for fools, dancing a string around us-_

"Damnit Amy, are you listening at all?"

"MAKING ALL THESE SILLY RULES!" Amy suddenly spat out, before looking around the room feverishly, "Um, yeh? What do you need Violet?"

Violet only sighed, "You know what, screw it, as I was saying, I have reason to believe that the threat isn't over yet."

"Hold-a up a second," Mario said, even while standing on his chair, he was still kinda really short, "Why would the threat not-a be gone yet? If what you say-a is correct, then we don't have-an any more problems with them."

"I know Seth," Violet said, anger clouding her eyes, "And I know that he isn't dumb enough to have everything on one place." She then looked over to Megan, "You can ask Megan, she was there when Seth said that all of our work was for nothing."

"Well, if he did say that, and if Mewtwo were there, then that would mean that he'd know, right?" Samus asked.

"When I'm in my human form, most, if not all, of my psychic abilities are lost." Mewtwo replied, scratching the back of his head in slight shame, "But, I can tell that they are saying the truth."

"Alright," Bowser cut in, giving Amy a glare that was all like "You-shouldn't-be-alive", before facing the clone, "So we now know that the enemy isn't dead, and we could be looking at a war of some sort; what do we do know?"

There was silence, before the quietest person, someone whom never bothered to speak, cleared her throat. "I would suggest evacuating the town," Roselina said, while Luma floated right above her right shoulder, "Just in case Seth does decide to attack, the citizens of the town should be our first priority."

"Adding onto Rosalina's plan," Mega Man said, "We should consider possible underground bases."

"No, that would be useless," Randy said. It was only now that Amy realized the brother was standing right behind Violet, standing there with his head slightly down, "Like my sister, I knew Seth. Besides, his base is UNDERGROUND; it wouldn't be smart to have innocent people that close."

"Alright, so evacuation it is." Amethyst said, "Now, what do we do when they come?"

"Seth is bound to have an army of some sort," Violet said.

"So we must be prepared for anything." Randy finished.

Master hand nodded, "Very well. I want your smashers to get the citizens out of town, send them to anywhere safe, and be sure to report any suspicious." Just as everyone started to leave, Master hand stopped them, "I want Amy, Megan, Death the kid and Randy to come with me."

Amy sent Megan a look, only to receive the same look. With a small sigh, Amy stretched her arms out, "Whatever."

Master hand "nodded", before leading us into his office, locking it behind him. He faced all of us, "What you are all about to see is top secret, do not tell my mother."

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't know you watched Transformers 2!"

"I know, I've been waiting to use that joke for years; but seriously, don't tell anyone." Master hand said, before floating over to the bookcase. Amy had expected him to pull out a book, but he instead pushed a book, causing it to fall out on the other side. Once they heard the book drop, the bookcase rumbled, before moving to the side. revealing a dark staircase, with moss growing in the corners and the smell of mildew.

Master hand gestured to the staircase, "Please, ladies first." Amy nodded, taking the first step in, with Megan right behind. A few minutes down, the light from Master hand's office disappeared, as the hallway for the stairs opened up into one of those evil-looking caverns, a walk way held high up, with a nice black shadow below.

"Watch your step," Master hand muttered, "One trip, and you'll join the lost souls of the blade."

Amy scratched her head, "The hell do you mean by that?"

Master hand sighed, "That's right, you're all not from this fandom," Master hand said with a sigh, "Very well. Allow me to tell you a story."

"Yay, story time." Megan said half heartedly, as they followed the floating hand.

"As you all know, there are seven sins in the world. There is Lust, the sin of intense and uncontrolled desire; Gluttony, the sin of overconsumption; Greed, the sin of excess; Sloth, the sin of laziness; Wrath, the sin of rage; Envy, the sin of jealousy; and Pride, the sin of hubris." Master hand said, as they slowly approached a large obsidian door, "Now, thousands of years ago, people wanted to harness the power of the devil. And so, by the lead of an evil leader known as Dante, they crafted the 'blade of seven sins'."

"Ah, I remember it now," Kid said, "My father told me of this legend. As I recall, something bad happened, correct?"

Master hand nodded, "Indeed. Soon after it's creation, the pure and raw energy of Satin himself came over the people, killing them all instantly."

"Oh, fun." Was all Amy could say, before stopping at the doors, "But what does any of this have to do with Seth?"

"I believe that Seth might be after the blade." Randy spoke up, "I mean, it would make sense. He's power hungry, and will do anything to get to the top."

"Legend has it that only a shattered, broken or insane soul could have the chance to wield its power." Master hand said, "You must be willing to gamble your life, before running the blade through your very being, mending your blood with sin itself." Master hand then gestured to the door, "Behind these doors is the demon's blade. I am entrusting all of you to protect this door, do not let anyone in or out."

They all nodded, when Amy questioned, "Can we go in?"

Master hand shook his head, "No. Not unless the fate of the world depends on it, just gazing upon the blade could be enough to break an innocent soul."

They all nodded, before Master hand led them back, placing the book back into its place. "Now, I expect you all to go get ready," Master hand said, as the bookcase covered up the doorway, "I pray that Violet is wrong."

"But what if she's right?" Amy asked, right as she stopped at te doorway, "What if Seth really isn't dead?"

Master hand sighed, "Then may Masahiro Sakurai have mercy on us all."

Amy blinked, not sure what god that was, before brushing it off, as she walked out. "So, what you gonna do Megan?"

"I plan on helping with the evacuation, you now, since I'm not much of a fighter." Megan replied, as she headed for the door, "What about you?"

"I really don't know yet." Amy said truthfully, before shoving her hands into her pockets, "I just need sometime to myself, ya know?"

Megan nodded, "You don't need to talk right now if you don't want to. Just know that we're all here for you man." And with that said, she vanished out the door.

Amy sighed, as she headed up to her room. She got multiple looks as she walked up to her room, a glare from Samus, a sort of apologetic look from Sonic, and a small forgiving smile from Link. Just as she got to the fifth floor, she saw four figures standing in front of a door right next to her's.

Upon closer inspection, she found out that it was the four adult-like Pokemon here. Sceptile was in the middle, an arm thrown around Lucario, who seemed very awkward, yet didn't do anything to get away. Mewtwo and Greninja stood off to their sides, Mewtwo leaning on the wall while Greninja held that cool but important to do ninja pose, his eyes closed as he entered Zen.

Amy's hands dug deeper into her pockets, as she held her head lowly, trying to walk past unnoticed, when she felt a familiar three-fingered hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I would like to have a word with you."

Amy laughed awkwardly, a light dust of bright red on her cheeks, as she looked for a way out, "ummmm, well I, dah, you see..."

Just then, Amethyst walked up the stairs. Amy gave her a pleading look, and just like that, Amethyst laughed, "Amy, there you are! I can't believe you, running off after I asked for your help!" The way that she spoke, it seemed true, not like something that you just whipped up seconds ago, "Well, don't just stand there silly! Get moving!" Before Amy knew it, Amethyst was leading her into her room, opening the unlocked door, before shoving Amy inside, locking the door behind her.

I let out a breath of relief, "Thanks man."

Amethyst smiled back, "No problem!" She said happily.

"Well, you go ahead and feel right at home, I need to get some shit done." Amy said, leaving Amethyst in the living room before going into her own room.

Amy let out another sigh, but, instead of feeling safe, she felt trapped. She ripped open her bag, and that's when she noticed it. Teardrops on her bag. She wiped under her eye, and sure enough, a small bit of salty water laid on her finger. Ignoring it, as she always did, she went to unpacking, practically throwing her stuff out, before kicking her bag back under her bed.

She almost ripped the dresser drawer open, as she tossed clothes inside, the tears creating spots on the ground. She couldn't help but growl, before shoving the drawer shut, as all the anger and pain was finally let out.

She cried for everything Mewtwo had done, even if it was for the better of everyone, would it have killed him to tell anyone? She remembered feeling broken after finding out that he was dead, and now that he's back, her heart wasn't sure if it should jump with joy, cry, or beat him up.

But, most recently, she cried for Nina's death. She did not deserve to die. If anything, she was one of the only people that should have left alive last night. Nina was like the little sister that she could never have, the nicest person that she'd met in a long time. All the memories came back, from training her to taking the risk to fight Konoha instead of killing her, they all just hit her like a bullet. And, like a bullet, each passing second felt like nothing but pain.

She was crying so hard; she didn't notice Amethyst walk in until she put her hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up into those kind yet intense green eyes, before Amethyst smiled, "So this is what you've been hiding."

Amy got up, quickly wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that-."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Amethyst said, taking a seat on her bed before patting the free spot next to her, "But you could chat with me."

Amy managed a weak laugh, "I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems."

Amethyst sighed, "You need to stop thinking that you're the only one with problems."

"Said the happiest girl here." Amy said back, "You have it all, a nice protecting boyfriend, great friends; what problems could you have?"

Amethyst gave her a small look, before looking at the ground, playing with her fingers a bit, before replying, "Where do I begin? I was taken from my family at a younger age. I was taken into the academy thanks to Zelda, but, after she left to be here, I got bullied a lot. I had a friend, but he committed suicide. After that, I spent weeks in depression, never eating, never coming out of my room. I would have died if Midna hadn't come after me. Things started looking up, and then all of this happened."

Amy blinked, suddenly feeling like the dumbest person on earth, "God, I'm so sorry Amethyst."

She smiled, "It's okay. You see, we are very much alike, both of us never forget a wrong doing, which makes us both very loyal, but, we also have our differences. You have yet to learn to forgive and move on."

Amy laughed, "What are you trying to get at here?"

"Your pain isn't only because f betrayal and back stabbing; it's also because you hold grudges." Amethyst said, "Don't deny it, at one point, you loved Mewtwo. But now, after what he did, you began to question yourself, and now, look at you."

Amy nodded, "Yeh, and so what if I liked him at one point?"

Amethyst shook her head, "Don't lie to yourself, you still love him, no more and no less then you did when you first came here." She then stopped to take a deep breath, "You need someone to talk it out with; and because Megan isn't here right now, I'll have to do."

Amy sighed, "At first I came to admire him. He wasn't a jackass like how a lot of people think of him, and he wasn't totally emotionless as I thought he'd be. To be completely honest, he reminded me of a good friend of mine two years ago, Felix." Amy then laughed, "I guess that's what made me start to love the big guy."

Amethyst nodded, before smiling, "You seem to have finally let go of that; now, on to the next big thing."

Amy let out a deep breath, a few tears falling, before she forced herself to speak, "You remember Nina, right?" Amethyst nodded, gesturing for Amy to go on, "Well, after you guys got out, I found her trapped under a burning closet. You know that feeling, when you watch something bad happen? You want to help, but you can't. That's how I felt. Part of me accused myself for it. I mean, how bad of a person I must be, to leave her there to die? Even if that's what she wanted, it feels wrong. I should have done something damnit!"

Amethyst placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, "Calm down. You're getting your emotion out, which is good, but now, you need to listen."

Amy nodded, to tired to try and speak again, in fear that she'd burst into tears.

"You're suffering something known as 'survivor's syndrome'. It's when someone watches someone die, and feels as if they should have dead in their place or with them."

Amy laughed, "With my loyalty issue, I get this a lot."

"What you need to accept is the fact that your still alive, and who ever died did so for a good reason." Amethyst went on, "Nina did not die for nothing; she did it so that you'd still have a chance to get out. Do you think that she'd want you to be mad over that? Of course not!"

Amy nodded, a real smile making its way onto her face, "I get it now."

Amethyst smiled back, pleased with her work, before standing back up, "I feel like my work here is done. I'll see you outside if you decide to help with the evacuation." She said, before making her way to the door, "Oh yeh, and Amy? Take my words of advice. You'll never get anywhere if you keep everything in; so, you really should tell him. You remember the things Seth has, for all you know, you or he could die when they get here."

Amy cocked her head to the side, "What are you trying to say?"

Amethyst smiled "You've already forgiven him; now you should tell him you love him." Before Amy could protest, Amethyst was gone.

* * *

Violet walked back and forth in her room, memories and such swirling around in her mind, before she growled. In her anger, she picked up a vase, a wild and feral look in her eyes, before throwing it at the wall.

The normally emotionless girl was now on a sort of hormonal rampage. Anger and sadness raged about within her, as she began to talk to herself.

"How can that jackass say something like that!" She roared, before flipping the low coffee table, "He knows damn well what he did to my arm!" She then grabbed a chair, raising it up, before smashing it to the ground, "I can't believe all of this shit, you would think that after losing our paren-."

She stopped when a hand came down on her shoulder. She stopped, not bothering to turn around, "Screw off Randy, I don't need you too-."

"Who said that I'm Randy?"

Confused, Violet turned around, until she was face to face with bright red eyes. Her own eyes widened, as she gulped down her sudden nervousness,' Lucario, what a surprise. Excuse my violent behavior, I'm havi-."

"Quiet a day you've been having." Lucario stated, "I understand your hardships, there is no need to apologize. If anything, I am deeply sorry for walking in without a consent."

Violet waved him off, "S'okay man."

They stood in an awkward silence, when Lucario cleared his throat, "So, how have you been?"

Violet was a bit taken aback by his question, "Ah, you know. Infiltrate enemy base, steal information, get back out after blowing everything up. Another day's work when you hang out with Amy."

Lucario shook his head, "Don't try to deny it; you're hiding something, something that you don't want people to know about." He then led her to the couch, gently getting her to sit down next to him, "Let me tell you now, It'll only get worse if you keep it in."

Violet laughed, "Just wondering, did my brother put you up to this?"

"Right now, I'm not concerned with your twin, I'm worried about you."

"Why would you be worried over me? Heck, today is the first day that I've met you; for all I know, you could be a stalker."

Lucario laughed, "I'm no stalker, but I am observant of you."

Violet nearly sneered, "Prove it."

"I know that you want people to see you as cold and mean, but that's only because you don't want people to get close to you. I know that you act strong and intimidating, but in the inside, your just as shy as Megan and, when you want to, you can be as caring as Amethyst. I know that you're a very loyal person like Amy, and you'd easily give up your life for someone close to you."

It was now Violet's turn to laugh, "Stalker."

Lucario's face quickly took on a deep shade of red, "I am not, I am simply proving how observe- Wait, you're just messing with me, aren't you?"

Violet nodded, "I guess am just a bit surprised that you know so much about me." She said, before hanging her head low.

"You know, if you don't want to talk about it just yet, you don't need to." Lucario muttered, about to get up and leave, when Violet gently grabbed onto his hand.

"I don't want you to leave," Violet admitted, "I'm just not sure how to talk about it."

Lucario smiled, "It might help to start from the beginning."

Violet nodded, "Well, there was a lot of good memories from when I was younger. Being the younger twin, I often had people making sure that I was okay. It was so different from how I am now. Randy was very protective back then."

Lucario nodded, "What about your parents?"

Violet's expression soon became a dark one, "They died in a car crash."

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to bring up bad times."

"Nah, it's okay, I got over it." Violet said, before letting out a sigh, "But those were some pretty dark times. Me and Randy were ten when it happened. We didn't exactly have a lot of money, and as soon as our parents were buried, the rest of the family tried to split their money and belongings." Violet let out a bitter laugh, "Do you know how messed up that is? To have your aunties and uncles trying to divide what's left of you parents? It's sickening."

Lucario scooted a bit closer, just incase she needed a hug, "So what did you and your brother do?"

"We ran away." Violet said, almost wishfully, "I remember the night before. We spent I don't know how many hours shoving food, water bottles, and other things into our bags. I still remember jumping out of the second floor window, then making a break for it with Randy. We were okay for a few weeks, then we began to run out of money."

"What about your family?"

"Never saw those jackasses ever again." Violet said with a small laugh, "I will admit, I did miss them a bit; but all I needed was Randy to survive."

"It must have been tough," Lucario went on, while Violet pulled at her shirt collar, "How did you two make it?"

Violet sighed, "We did what we had to do. Randy tried his best, but getting a job when your ten is seriously hard. We both tried for a while, saved up enough money to buy ourselves a wooden shack, but we were easily homeless. We stole, cheated, and when we had to, we killed. We both got jobs as mercenaries, and that's how we met Seth."

Lucario couldn't help but lean in a bit closer, "How did you meet Seth?"

"We got a job from him," Violet said, before pulling out her gun, running her fingers down the cold metal, "he was real mysterious at first, never showed up in person, never giving us his missions by person. All that."

"What did he make you two do?"

Violet shrugged, as se pulled a cloth out of her back pocket, "Some pretty hard shit now that I think about it. He had us kidnap people, assassinate people, all that stuff."

"And you didn't think it was strange?" Lucario questioned.

"We were forced to do some nasty things just to get by," Violet said, as she took her gun apart, "As much as I didn't trust him, the money was to good. At first, it was just another job."

"At first?"

Violet nodded, " all changed with this one mission he wanted us to do." Violet sighed, as she began to clean each pat, "We were to kill a little girl by the name of Grace. Suppose to be quick kill, she was the daughter of some business man that hadn't paid money on time."

"So I'm going to guess that you killed her and got your money; right?"

Violet shook her head, "I was tasked with the actual killing, while Randy was the brains behind everything. That's how it's always been. But, once I got in there; I don't know what it was, I couldn't bring myself to kill her."

Lucario cocked his head to the side, confused, "Then what did you do?"

"Well, I ran out." Violet said, "But, Seth wasn't gonna have it. I didn't get very far when something hit me in the back of my head. I woke up in a room with a sack on my head. I can recall being tied down to a metal chair. Someone took off the sack, and the jackass himself was standing there."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he started trying to start up small talk. He asked me how my day was, said that there was a meteor shower, before offering me a rose. He told me that I looked beautiful, and that's when things started to go down. He asked why I backed out, and then, his voice started to change. It was weird, in such a dim room, all I could see were his eyes, always changing colors. It was strange, but that's when I noticed that his shadow was always changing. It was really weird, and I'll admit, kinda scary." Violet said, before putting her gun back together.

"What did you do?"

"I started cursing." Violet said with a tiny laugh, "What else could I have done? Here I am, tied down to a chair with this strange guy, scared out of my wits, so of course I cursed."

"I'm going to guess he didn't like that."

"Not one bit." Violet said, before tossing her gun from one hand to the other, " I remember him taking out this long needle, before whipping it across my face, which made a small cut on my nose. He then went on on how I wasn't being very lady like. Then-." She suddenly tossed her gun up, catching it with her right hand, before firing it at the target on the door, forming a small bullet hole right in the center, "-he dug the thing into my right arm." She then dropped the gun, before rolling up her right sleeve, a long thin red line running up from her elbow to her wrist, "I remember him slowly tearing up my skin, as he slowly pulled the needle-part up."

"...Sounds painful." Lucario said with a slight face of disgust.

"It was." Violet said, before placing the gun onto the coffee table, "Thankfully, before he could do anything else, the lights went out, and when they came back on, I was gone. I don't know what I would have done without my brother. We ran out, and when they went into lock down, we escaped out through the trash chute."

"I'm going to guess you guys never saw him again?" Lucario asked, only to have nodded slightly.

"We had some close calls. There were many times that they found us, but it was never Seth in person. We were found by his brother once, not very fun at all." Violet the rolled her sleeve back down, before turning around, pulling the back of her shirt collar down, "Randy found out how they kept finding us. When they knocked me out, they had put a tracker into the back of my neck. You can imagine how much of a pain it was o take it out, Randy had no medical experience, and if we went to the hospital with our, ummmm, 'records', they'd have us arrested; or killed on sight."

Lucario could only nod, "I'm sorry about your-."

"Don't." Violet muttered, before leaning back on the couch, "I've lived without pity and extra help for years now, all I've ever needed was my brother, and that's all I'll ever need."

"You say that, but I can bet that you haven't opened up to him yet, have you?" Lucario questioned.

Violet shrugged, the only thing she could do when she when things got touchy, "Well, I haven't ever had time. We were always trying to survive; I learned to live with only what I need. I never needed affection, so I lived without. I never needed friends, so I lived without. I never needed to talk out my feelings, so i lived without."

"That doesn't sound very healthy." Lucario couldn't help but mutter.

"Well, me and Randy we either on the run or on a job," Violet stated, "That's just how our life was. It's not like I ever HAD time to talk to him!"

Lucario cringed a bit, "So, you've never really had a close friend, have you?"

"I did have a 'close friend'," Violet muttered, "But I'm the reason he's no longer here."

"Oh," Lucario muttered, before rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry-."

Violet couldn't help but laugh, "No matter how many times I tell you, you just can't stop saying your sorry, can you? You just can't stop being the 'nice caring guy', can you?"

Lucario shrugged, "I guess I can't help but be the nice guy."

Violet nodded, before getting up, "They probably need my help out there; I'm going to go back." She stretched, before going to the door, "Thank you, you know, for being a listening ear for me. It's been a long time since I last talked with someone like this; heck, not even Troy got this close."

Lucario nodded, a thin smile on his face, "Of course; anything to help out a friend."

Violet nearly flinched, "I haven't used the word friend in a long time."

"Are you and the others not friends?" Lucario questioned, which made Violet laugh.

"I know that they see me as a friend, it's just been a long time since I've referred to someone as a 'friend'. Normally, to me, I have 'partners of business'."

"Does that mean that you don't want to be my friend?" Lucario asked, not sure where this was going.

Violet shook her head, "No, I think that having you as a friend would be nice." She then opened the door, "See you around, friend."

* * *

**Megan: My god, that was long!**

**Me: That's cause I needed to get all the feels!**

**Amy: So, when will the final battles start?**

**Me: Next chapter, I think.**

**Violet: That'll be a lot of fun.**

**Randy: Speaking of which, someone had fun with a cetain Lucario.**

**Violet: I see him as a good person, besides, Troy was a bit of a womanizer.**

**Me:...Well, you're over that quick.**

**Radny: That's what you get when you train your mind to discard everything you don't need.**

**Amy: *rereading chapter* Hold up a second, Violet, you don't think of us as friends?**

**Violet: Well, not at first, but after getting use to all of you, I've come to grow a liking for each of you.**

**Amy: OMFG, VIOLET HAS A HEART!**

**Violet: Don't make it such a big deal...**

**Randy: Umm, it kinda is a big deal Violet.**

**Amy: *Doing stupid dance* Violet has a heart, Violet has a heart!**

**Me: Anyway, I couldn't help but think that, as I'm writing this, Randy and Violet are kinda like Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**Alec: You just can't stay away from Ouran highschool host club, can you?**

**Me: No no no, I noticed this recently, and I didn't plan it to be like this!**

**Amethyst: Well, how are they alike?**

**Me: Well, like Violet said, she is/was use to being on her own with only Randy. That's how the twins are in the anime.**

**Jayden: Is that it?**

**Me:...Yeh...**

**Alec: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think most twins have that mind set.**

**Me: Well fuck you too Alec, now, if you'll excuse me, I have the chapter question to write.**

**Alright guys, that was one long-ass chapter! I mean, oh my fuck, it was really really long! So, this chapter question, if we had to let go of one character, who should we let go of?**

**Violet: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?**

**Me: I just wanted to know.**

**Megan: Violet has a point, that question is kinda fucked up.**

**Violet: *on the verge of tears* You should never talk like that Crimson, it's not funny!**

**Amy: Oh shit, looks like someone needs a hug.**

**Violet: *Tears stop and are sucked back into eyes because fucking can) What?**

**Amy: ATTACK! *Everyone hugs Violet***

**Violet: Can't...breathe...**

**Me: Um, guys, I think you're going to kill her.**

**Amy: Nonsense! Nothing is more powerful then the magic of friendship!**

**Me:...And that's how this fanfiction suddenly turned into MLP...  
**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, if you like, please review, and, well, yeh. Nothing else to say. LATER PEEPS!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amy: Has anyone seen Mewtwo?**

**Megan: Nope.**

**Violet: You know, with all that he's missed, for all we know, he could be chiling in hawaii with one of those tropical drinks. The nice ones with the umbrella.**

**Alec: for all we know, he could be right outside, waiting for the most dramatic moment to pop in.**

**Amy: Can we speak of something else?**

**Me: Yeh, I have to give everyone the feels before I send you all to your death!**

**Megan: You know, after all we've been through, I would have thought that you've grown a liking towards us.**

**Crimson: I would have thought the same, but I know that none of you really like me around.**

**Amy: That's not true.**

**Amethyst: We do enjoy you being around Crimson.**

**Alec: We've warmed up to you, a lot.**

**Violet: Well,I guess I could consider you to be a friend.**

**Randy: *Thumbs up* **

**Megan: I guess that if Amy's okay with you, I'll be fine.**

**Jayden: Same here when it comes to Amethyst.**

**Crimson: Aww, you guys are so- Wait, where is Glitchz?**

**Glitchz: *Jumps down from the closet* NANANANANANA, BATMAN!**

**Crimson: HOLY FUCK OF ALL THE FUCKS OF FUCKS SAKE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT- FUCK, I PISSED MY PANTS!**

**Amy: Good job man! I didn't think our prank would work!**

**Crimson:...Wut?**

**Amy: Yeh, the plan was that we make you feel needed and liked, but then Glitchz will jump scare you!**

**Crimson:...Just read the fic, I'm done here.**

* * *

Chapter 34: And so, it began

(Amy's P.O.V)

I soon found myself outside, unable to move as I watched everyone prepare for the battle ahead. I, just like everyone else, was dressed for battle. I wore the ninja suit I used back when I first fought Bowser, with light adjustments such as sharper blades and infused with a stronger material. I pulled slightly at the bottom mask, as if sooner or later, I'd stop breathing.

But, with what is to come, I might be right.

I could see everyone getting people out of the town, and soon enough, the place was deserted. The normally noisy streets were now dead silent. The chatter faded as well. It was, for once, quiet.

And here I was, sitting in my room, sitting in the open window, simply watching.

My feet dangled over the side, as I watched the last family cross the bridge. You see, Smashville is much like New York's Manhattan, except a lot cleaner. Smashville was like an island inside of an island, detached from the much bigger landmass. There were three nameless bridges that connected Smashville to the land surrounding it. From what Violet said, Seth won't be looking for a way out, but rather, a way in. And due to the fact that he's underground makes it that much easier for him to attack whenever he wants to.

My head jerked up when I heard the bridges rise. It wasn't really to prevent Seth from escaping, rather, to keep innocents out of the fighting.

It wasn't long till I saw most of them coming back into the mansion.

Even with how warm my suit was, it did little to nothing to keep out the winter cold. Why couldn't this jackass cause a war in the summer!? Just, Grr, I don't understand his logic!

Just the, Megan popped her head into my doorway, "Master hand wants us all downstairs."

I nodded, before getting off my bed, "What do you think it's gonna be about?" I ask her.

Megan shrugged, as we walked down the stairs, "I'm going to guess it'll be like a moral-booster thing, with all the crap that's coming."

I nodded, unable to say anything else, as we walked into the dinning room.

For once in a long time, it was quiet. No one had anything to say, as everyone looked at each other blankly. I couldn't blame them; this very well could be the last night alive.

Master hand spoke up the second we sat down, "Now, I'm sure that all of you know what's ahead; I won't lie, I'm a bit scared myself." Master hand said, "So, if anyone has anything that they want to say, now would be a good time."

Everyone looked at everyone else, as the dinning room kept silent. I caught Mewtwo looking at me, looking like he was about to say something, only to shy away as he stared at the ground.

Master hand nodded, "Alright, now moving on-."

"WAIT!" We all jumped, as some people shot glares at Mew. She smiled almost sheepishly, "I just want to say, I'm SO sorry you guys!"

Master hand, just like everyone else, felt very confused, "Mew, what on earth are you talking abou-."

"Shhhhhh." Mew said, "Just let me explain." She then got onto the table, spilling drinks and food as she walked.

She looked over to Mario, "I'm sorry Mario, it was me who made your doctor suit bright pink." Mario's eyes widened, about to say something, when Mew went on, "And Link, it was me who filled your green hat with mud and glitter."

"Now wait a second-!" Link said, only to have Mew hold her hand over his mouth.

"Nonono, it's okay, I understand." Mew went on, tears in her eyes, "But we could never be together, because senpai noticed me-."

Mew was then lifted into the air, spun around a bit, before she shot out through the doorway. Everyone looked at Mewtwo, his right hand glowing a bright blue along with his eyes, before he shrugged, "I can only stay calm around her for so long... Don't judge me, I know that you all wanted to do the same."

Master hand sighed, "Can we please move on now?" When everyone was once again quiet, he went on, "Now, I want you all divided into teams, I've already made the arrangements, so listen for your name."

I kinda tuned out, but not as much as last time. The last thing I needed to do was to humiliate myself on the last day I live. I couldn't help but lean back, humming a tune as I stared at the ceiling. I kept switching from one tune to another, stopping in the middle, or merging the beginning with the end, when I heard Master hand call my name.

"...Amy, Death the kid, Deadlox, Rosalina; you all will be with Link. You all are going to be the extra help. Whenever you guys see a colored flare, that's a signal for help needed. Link will have the code to know what color is what area." I looked over to Link, who still seemed a bit mad about what Mew said about his hat, before once again regaining his calm look.

After he said that, I once again leaned back, humming my tunes, not really caring much for anything else. I know that I should be listening, but in all honesty, I was so very bored.

I was the first to get up after Master hand left, shoving my hands into my ninja pants loops, before I walked out. As much as I wanted to get out of the room, I wasn't really sure where to go. I could attempt to go out, possibly grab a bit to eat; but that would be meaningless since the whole town is evacuated.

I walked around aimlessly, not sure what to do or where to go, when I found my way to the infirmary. It was almost funny, remembering all the times that I'd been here; when I noticed a shadow standing over what looked like one of the beds. Slightly confused, I walked in, seeing Alec standing over Glitchz's cot. I was about to leave, when Alec turned around, "Hey." He said, his eyes almost glossed over. Poor guy, he looked hungry, tired, and about to die.

Okay, I'm over-reacting; but you get my point.

"I can leave." I said, ready to walk back out.

"You don't have to," Alec muttered back, "In fact, I personally wouldn't mind talking to someone."

I nodded, standing next to him, "So, what happened?"

Alec sighed, "I have no clue really. Mario said that there were electrical currents in her veins or something; but, to be honest, I didn't understand a single word he said. All I really got was that she's in a sort of coma."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" I questioned, only to have Alec shrug.

"I really don't know, no one does." Alec replied.

I patted his back awkwardly, "I'm sorry man."

Alec shrugged me off, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He then gave me a small smile, but I could see everything he was trying to hide, "I'm sure of it."

I nodded, wanting to put in my own two cents, but decided to keep quiet. He's been through enough, if I said anything more, he might lose it, "Good talk man; hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeh," Alec said, as I walked out. right before I could go down the hallway, I heard, "And Amy, please don't do anything stupid. I know that normally you're so carefree about this kind of stuff, but tomorrow's the big day. Anyone could live or die."

I smirked, "I can't promise that I'll be serious, but I will try to be smarter about the situation." When he didn't say anything back, I began to walk up the stairs, silent prayers to whatever god out there that Glitchz would be okay.

Me and Megan's shared room was dark and gloomy at night. Probably because whenever she's here alone, she turns off al the lights and goes into her room; where as I go around and flick everything on. Hey, the end of the world could be tomorrow, to hell with the electric bill.

Deciding to skip the whole "Light-everything-up" phase, I found Megan in her room, all her weapons spread out on her bed as she cleaned it all. She noticed me and smiled lightly, putting her bat down, "Hey."

"Yo." I said back, sitting on the edge of her bed, "So, you getting ready?"

Megan nodded, "Gotta be ready, ya know?" On the bed, she had her bat, a desert eagle, and a belt with a bunch of pockets and holsters.

"So, you get to be batman tomorrow?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood, only to have Megan give me a look.

"You can at least try to act serious Amy," She said, as she went back to cleaning her stuff, "Just this once."

"Alright," I muttered, not sure what to say, when the idea kicked my mind, "So, how's the mind-reading thing going?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped." She muttered, "I was hoping that, by know, I'd be able to manipulate thing like Mewtwo said. But, I haven't really had time to practice." She then looked up at me, "What about you and your water thing?"

I shrugged, "Like you, I haven't used it in a while."

Megan laughed bitterly, "But at least you know what your doing with it. I'm a psychic for crying out loud! I should be doing something useful out there, but no, I have no idea how to use my 'gift'. You're SO lucky Amy, you seemed to get your ability right off the bat." She laughed again at her lame little joke.

I wasn't really sure what to say or do. I haven't had to think of the past for a while, heck, I haven't had time to think. I've been so busy planning ahead, rather then looking back. "Do you still remember that mall trip? How everything was fun one second, and falling apart the next?" I asked, causing Megan to nod, "Well, I think that my ability was was like an adrenaline rush; to me at least. While you've had your ability since birth, or a long time."

"What are you trying to say?" Megan questioned.

"What I'm trying to say is that my ability was my response to my fear; while you've had yours for a while now." I said, not exactly sure how to word what I thought, "I was kinda forced to learn what to do, while you'll have your entire life to figure out how to work your psychic-ness out."

Megan nodded, "I guess your right, or maybe you're just talking about random nonsense; whatever it maybe, we should be going to sleep soon. Big day, I'd hate to fall asleep while I'm fighting."

I laughed, before forcing myself to get up, "Yeh, good point. I'll see you tomorrow; right before you need to leave?" Megan nodded, about to pack away all her supplies, before Amy rushed in and hugged her, "We WILL get through this," I muttered, trying my hardest to act Alec-like. She was pretending to be strong, but I know that it's all just an act, "Just keep your head up; and don't forget to smile."

Megan let out a choked cry, only now I realize that she was crying lightly, "Yes; because we all know that I'll be smiling like you while blowing people's heads off."

I laughed, before backing away, "That's the spirit, old friend. Whelps, I'll see you tomorrow before you have to leave." With another small smile, I went into my room, closing the door, before changing into my pajamas. As I sat in bed, I found that I couldn't make myself sleep. I guess it's hard to sleep with my mind so filled up. I mean, anything could happen tomorrow. He could simply bomb us, take the sword and leave; or maybe he'll attack us at night; all this thought was becoming a bit too much for my small brain.

I soon found myself looking out the window, the sky lit up with moonlight. It was beautiful tonight, a full moon raising upon a sort of forest background.

With as much as I had on my head, I couldn't help but feel relaxed by the moon. Ever so slowly, I could feel my eyes grow heavy, and just like that, I entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to loud chatter outside. It was similar to when you were at a concert, with everyone talking at the same time. It's so loud, but at the same time, you couldn't listen to what anyone was saying.

I practically jumped out of bed, not bothering to take my thin pajamas off as I threw my suit over it. I busted out of my room, mask in one hand, only to see Megan already at the door.

She was dressed for combat. I heard that she had gotten help from Amethyst to take apart her cloak and make it into something more useable, so she wore a pink long sleeve shirt and pants. As vibrant as she looked, her electric blue eyes look almost murderous behind her glasses. Her belt held her bat, desert eagle, and whatever else was hidden in the pockets.

She nodded towards me, her way of saying "good luck", before walking out of the room. I followed her out, only to get somewhat lost in the crowd. I went with the flow, soon finding myself downstairs. Everyone filtered outside, before breaking into there groups. I was about to go out ad look for Link, only to have his hand come down on my shoulder in a relaxing friendly way. I turned around, giving him a smile that he returned.

I lost track of time, as the rest of the group came by. We had Death the kid, Germany, Rosalina, Deadlox, Greninja, me and Link. "Alright, listen up." Link said, making himself known in our group, "We have a very important yet simple job; we're back up. Whenever we see a flare, that's where we go; until then, we wait here. Simple enough right?" He got a lot of mixed answers, as the other teams went off the defend their parts of the town.

All of us ended up on the roof, thanks to the hole I had blown in said place. We all gathered up there, watching the town for signs of distress. I sat at the edge, my feet dangling over the side seeming to help me calm much as I tried to loosen up, I could feel my grip on my katana tighten. To be honest, as much as I tried to hide it with all my laughs and jokes; I was just as scared as everyone else here.

I nearly jumped when someone sat next to me, "Zis place haz a nice zight, ya?" I looked over to see the ever-so-stoic Germany, his AK-47 resting up against his shoulder, as his intense blue eyes looked down on me.

"Yeh, to bad it might all burn down." I mumbled, feeling very awkward next to the German. I mean, come on, the guy was so much bigger, taller, buffer and smarter then me! Plus, Doitsu's hot...

"Vith everyzing zat I've heard about you, you're ze last person I'd zink would be talking like zis." Germany pointed out, before sighing, "Look, all of us are nervous, even I'm nervous; but zat is vhat vill hold us together while on the battle field. To be honest, I'd much rather fight along side my own allies; but it seems that ze giant hand didn't get vhat America calls, 'ze memo'."

I nodded, "You must be worried, for Italy and Japan."

Germany nodded, "Zhere have been so little times that we fight on the same side, but in different groups. Normally, at least against ze Allies, we fight together. I guess it iz a bit awkward to be fighting on my own."

I couldn't help but pat his back, "S'okay buddy, I'm here for you; we all are." All I got was a small smile, when a loud whistling sound blasted my ears. I looked up just in time to see an orange cloud burst into the sky.

I felt my breathing hitch, as time seemingly stopped.

The attack has begun.

* * *

**Me: PREPARE YOURSELF READER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amy:...You enjoy this to much...**

**Megan: So, what's happening next chapter?**

**Me: Well, so that I can try to get most of the fighting parts into the story, so it'll be in third person for sure. As for the fighting, I need to think creativly on this...**

**Amethyst: I just want us all the live. I can't stand the thought of one of us dying.**

**Me: That's a detail I'm not telling.**

**Violet: ...Damn you...**

**Me: I know! QUESTION TIME!**

** So, I'm thinking about doing an interview-Q&amp;A thing, but first,I need questions! So, if you could ask any character anything, what would you ask? **

**I was doing Q&amp;A's with DJWOLFGIRL12; we did hetalia, Ouran highschool host club, and creepypasta. It was a lot of fun; so if you guys like those kinds of things, go ahead and check it out!**

**Randy: About the Q&amp;A thing, anything goes. As long as you **

**1\. have the name of whom your questioning**

**2\. make the question readable (So no typos) (Like how Crimson writes)**

**3\. Try to be creative with it! Anything goes!**

**Me: That's al the time we have for today. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was just so busy with a little something called life; that and I washelping DJWOFLGIRL12 write her Q&amp;A's. So, yeh, sorry guys! It might take a while for next chapter, might not, I'm not sure about anything yet. So, on that happy note, LATER PEEPS!**

**(P.S:Okay, so I just finished reading the only review for this chapter from RineTheHedgehog, about the Iwata-death thing. To be honest, at first, I thought that she was fucking with me; but, I just looked it up...  
****She was't fucking with me.  
****So, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Iwata, I mean, without the guy, I wouldn't be writing this fic. So, as Rine says, #ThankYouIwata)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Me: So, from how I've planned it, there should be at least three chapters left.**

**Megan: Then we still have a chance; we all know how bad Crimson is when it comes to math.**

**Me: Hey, fuck off! I'm not as bad as some other people in the world.**

**Violet: It is true. *Looks over to Amy* Hey Amy, what is 7 + 7?**

**Amy: I'm just wondering, why is there a T in the equation? Is that suppose to be a variable?**

**Violet: No, stupid, this is addition.**

**Amy: (0_0) What's addition?**

**Violet: Aaaaaand I rest my case.**

**Me: Damnit, let's just start the damn thing! TO WAR!**

**Everyone else: TO WAR!**

**Mew: FOR THE CAKE!**

**...**

**Me: When the hell did you get here!?**

**Mew: You didn't lock the door silly!**

**Violet: Just start the chapter already...**

**Me: ON IT!**

**So, chapter 44 guys! So, no more stalling, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 44: The final battle (pt. 1)

(Third person P.O.V)

Violet sighed, her right hand on her gun and her left on her hip. She was dress for combat, a long sleeve black stretchy shirt, black cargo pants, a leather sleeve-less jacket, and a belt. On her back were her twin swords, on her belt was her pistol.

"Seems like they either decided to cancel the invasion, or they stopped for ice cream." Light Dash muttered, as we walked around the downtown area. She really didn't like her. Violet don't mean any harm, but seriously, how does a "My Little Pony" character get into something as serious as this? The only thing that Violet hated more was-

"ICE CREAM!?" Mew yelled at the top of her lungs.

-Mew.

Violet simply could NOT stand that pink fur ball. I mean, Mew was loud, sugar-crazed, annoying. The list goes on and Violet, Mew was like a pink kitten-like Amy, just a bit more annoying.

"Could you two please turn it down?" Samus, who was in the front of the group, whispered harshly, "They could be anywhere, waiting to strike; which is why we need to keep our voices down and heads up."

Violet wasn't so sure if this team was the best. It had Light Dash, Mew, Samus, herself, plus America, Ness and Captain Falcon. This team was like a ticking time bomb, everyone being loud and annoying, but, Samus (or herself) was the fuse. At any second, one of them would go off and set the theoretical time bomb off.

"I don't see why we can't just go after them bros!" America shouted. Violet flinched, as for this guy, he just did not have a volume setting, did he? Here he is, being as loud as possible, while holding a shot gun in one hand, a hand gun in the other. "I say we find them before they find us!"

"With the way you're shouting, they most likely know where we are, while we don't." Samus growled, slowly becoming harsher and angered, "Now, if you could please, shut up."

Minutes went by, silent, as the team walked around more. Violet's nerves were on end, jumping slightly at every sound, as if they were waiting for them under rocks.

"Nothing." Violet heard Samus muttered, before taking her helmet off, "There is no one in this part of town!" However, just as she said that, the ground began to rumble about.

Quickly, holes in the ground formed, and seconds after that, people came out.

At least, Violet was sure that they once were people.

No one was saved of the shock when first lying eyes on these creatures. They looked humanoid, but with there claw-like hands, mutated faces, and odd appendages, it was easy to tell that they weren't human now.

Samus cursed, being the first to get out of the shocked trance, before firing at them, "Hurry up and fight back!" She yelled, popping her helmet back on, before jumping over on of the mutants.

"What the hell are these things?" She could hear America shout somewhere off t her left.

Violet quickly shot down one with wings, when she looked at the mutants more closely. Many had different mutations, some had wings while others had claws, some had razor sharp teeth while others had half melted faces. Most had the same red blistered skin, some even had tints of bright green and yellow, and the same blood-red eyes. Almost like zombies.

Almost like experiments.

Violet couldn't stop herself, as she lurched forward, quickly spewing up her breakfast.

They were fighting team Millennia alright. And just like The Doctor said, genetic mutation had been the cause of what they were fighting.

She quickly snapped herself out of it when one of them lunged at her. She quickly stepped to the side, shooting it through the head as it landed on the ground. Violet looked at the new holes in the ground, watching as the mutants crawled out of the holes, like millions of red roaches.

"There are to many of them!" Ness yelled, as he dashed past Violet, shooting Fire and lightning at the mutants.

"Well then, what do you suppose we do!?" Samus yelled, the only thing that proved that she was still around were the colors from her blaster.

"Call for help!" Light Dash yelled, "We still have our flare, right? Let's use it!"

It took some time for anything to happen, before a blast of orange fired out of Samus's arm cannon, signaling the help squad where we were. "It won't do much good if they arrive and we're all dead, so listen up!" Samus yelled, right before Violet shot down a flying mutant, "I know that most of you have never been in real combat, so listen up! It doesn't matter how you win, JUST WIN. I they hurt you, hurt them back; no, hurt them more. If they kill you, shake it off." And with that said, Samus's voice wasn't heard again.

Violet cursed, as she shot another one down. No communication through out the squad would be a total issue. But, Violet didn't have much time to dwell on it, as a mutant jumped on her, forcing the both of them down.

It's pure red eyes stared soullessly into Violet's teeth stained with red as it opened it mouth. Violet assumed it was about to rip out her throat, when it's eyes showed a bit of the pupil. Suddenly, a raspy voice whispered out, out from it's mouth.

"Help me."

It's eyes then went red again, before thrashing around again, trying to bit down on her neck. Violet was still in shock, she would have died, if a gun hadn't blasted the thing off of her.

America appeared above her, grabbing her hand before pulling her up. He still had that Amy-like smile, but his eyes were narrowed in seriousness, "You remember what Samus said. They hurt you, you hurt them more."

America could merely nod, before he ran off again, shouting things like, "This is for McDonalds!", and, "Hamburgers yo!"

She couldn't help but smile a bit, before shooting once again, filled with a rush of slight rage and adrenaline. Once she found herself out of bullets, she quickly put her gun away, not bothering to waste time reloading right now, before whipping out her double swords. It had been a long time since she had first used these. She hoped and prayed to god that her skill wasn't to rusty, before swinging at one of there heads.

She heard a growl behind her, about to swing around, when something else killed it for her. She couldn't help but to return Amy smile. Her katana and kunai gleaming with blood, her face holding a new cut on her bottom lip, but she still managed to smile, "Hey man. Quite a bunch of nasty fuckers you've got here." She said.

Violet managed to nod, "Yeah."

Amy swung around, whipping a mutant's head off, before turning back around as if nothing had happened, "Looks like the crack-job of a doctor did what he said he'd do."

"I don't mean to be rude," Violet said, as she ducked under a flying mutant, "but we really should focus on the fight."

Amy scratched the back of her head with her kunai handle," Eh, good point." She then snapped her fingers, "I got it. Now, I'm going to hope and pray to Arceus that the citizens didn't turn off their water when they left."

Before Violet was able to ask, Amy threw her sword to the ground, the blade getting buried into the rocks, before holding the handle tightly, eyes closed. The ground shifted more, creating little quakes in the rocks. Violet readied her swords, cutting down multiple mutants, when Amy let out a shrill yell.

Violet spun around, just in time to see water jetting up from the ground, quickly filling the cracks that the mutants had caused. Amy seemed to be in the center of a large torrent of water, which quickly shot back anything that got to close. Violet squinted, almost positive that she was laughing insanely, but she quickly dropped it, as she avoided another one.

"They seem to be like fast mutated zombies, right Vi!?" Violet could hear Amy shout, followed by another laugh, before the torrent blasted outwards, drenching many different people.

"DAMNIT AMY!" Samus yelled from who knows where, "YOU GOT WATER ALL OVER MY SUIT!"

"Glad to know I was of help!" Amy yelled back, before stabbing a mutant's back, "Looked like the thing needed a wash anyway." Violet could help but watch Amy, who made it seem like it was a type of dance. Amy spun, spinning around with her blades, occasionally shooting blasts of water.

Violet quickly jumped back into the fighting, when claws raked down her back. She bit down on her lip in pain, trying to kill the thing, before it tackled her to the ground, messing up her back, before blasted off. Violet cursed, feeling the crimson liquid running down her torn-up back, before forcing herself back up to dodge another one.

She heard someone yell off from the side, "I need help over here!". Someone else shouting, "There are to many!"

An idea then struck Violet. She looked around, quickly spotting small white-wood shack, the roof fallen, creating a slope because of a fallen wall. Violet made a mad dash for it, leaping over mutants and hoping that none of the airborne ones would get her, when she finally gets to the top. She eyes everyone down, noting that they were all in the same remote place, before reaching into her hidden jacket pocket, looking over her hidden stash of cylinder/sphere object, with a pin through the top.

She takes out two mini grenades, _"Just one would be enough to take out a large group of humans, only use two if things are getting really bad."_ She recalled Randy saying, before pulling out both pins.

"GRENADE!" Violet shouted, hoping that she could be heard, before tossing both of them at the large hoard. Once they landed on the ground, explosions went off. The blast alone was enough force to push Violet back, as anything close disintegrated, creating ash on the ground.

Silence filled the air, as the last of the mutants were killed. Nothing else happened for long periods of time. Before-

"WOOHOO!" Amy yelled, giving Violet two thumbs up, "You wrecked them man, wrecked them good!" Violet almost laughed at Amy's face, the mask was ripped up, only showing the bottom of her mouth, which was now covered in soot.

Violet managed to nod, looking over everyone. America had a sort of gash on his left arm, Germany seemed to be limping slightly, Light Dash had multiple small cuts, Capt. Falcon's uniform was ripped up, showing off his bleeding chest, while everyone else had minor injuries.

"The fight here has been won," Violet muttered, as she watched the two groups mingle, "but the war just started."

Just like that, another flare went off, a bright red one, from around the still-broken mall sighed, holding her head back with her eyes closed. It seemed as if she wouldn't get any rest anytime soon.

"Alright, we should really...go...help..." Violet heard Link say, before he completely went silent. She opened her eyes, questioning what was going on, only to see multiple flares shot up into the sky. After counting, she couldn't help but hold her jaw open. All of the teams were requesting back-up.

* * *

Megan could only watch, as the mutants crawled out of the ground.

She had been in an attack squad with Sonic, China, Mega Man, Shulk, Villager, Pac Man and Snake. She would say that it wasn't the best team, but it certainty worked.

She had been speaking with Snake, when the ground had begun to rumble. Then, seconds later, holes formed, and these, these things came out. Megan didn't have anytime to think, and before she knew it, she'd unknowingly shot a bullet through its head, only to have the group quickly surrounded by them.

She quickly turned around, about to call out for help, only to find herself isolated from the rest of the group. She did, however, watch as the blue flare was shot up into the sky,

Sonic had sent up the flare.

She gripped her bat, which had a few add-ons, such as some barbed wire around the club-part, along with a metal-coating. She then brought it down on the side of one of their heads. She'd recalled Randy once questioning her choice of weapon. He had said that she wasn't nearly as strong as she should be to use it, that's why he had suggested a long range weapon, like her desert eagle.

Megan couldn't help but smile slightly, at the thought of the geek, before smashing another head open. She recalled telling him that what she lacked in strength, she made up in skill and speed.

Whenever her bat came in contact with a body, she felt a sort of shiver run up her spine. It felt weird, uncontrolled, and almost creepy.

She loved it.

She could feel her psychic abilities flaring up in a way, how time would stand still for seconds, allowing her to sweep through the enemies, or she'd be able to know where everyone was with a sort of psychic sweep.

Even if she knew she wasn't the strongest, she sure as hell felt like she could kick ass.

she fought hard, bringing everything around her down, when a familiar voice called out her name. Just when things couldn't get any better, Amy appeared next to her, a smile on her face, "Shall we?"

Megan smiled back, memories rushing by in her mind, "We shall."

And just like that, they fought together.

It was the most amazing experience in Megan's life, and with all the shit she had Amy had done together, that was a hell of a lot. Megan could feel Amy pressing lightly against her back, as they fought back to back. "Aerial strike!" Megan yelled.

Amy nodded, turning around, knowing the drill as she crossed both hands over, just as Megan jumped up. A short but strong burst of water pushed her up, just as she reloaded her gun. She then spun around in the air, shooting almost at random, only stopping when both feet were back on the ground.

"Back trip flip!' Amy called out, before arching forward a bit, her katana back in her sheathe, while multiple kunai's were held between her fingers. Megan then nodded, ducking under Amy as she back flipped over her, shooting Kunai's out, while Mean kept all the closer enemies away. Amy then landed on her hands, before flipping back to her feet, a grin on her face as she watched the further ones drop down, dead.

"I know I shouldn't feel like this, but damn this is awesome!" Amy yelled, before drawing her katana, throwing it through a body, before doing a sort of pole vault over it, landing right on the head of another thing.

"I will agree with you," Megan said back, before pressing a hidden button on the bat, an axe-like blade popping out, "But it would be nice to know what these things are."

"You remember Doctor crazy back at the base?" Amy asked, not waiting for her to say anything back, before grabbing one of their heads, yanking her hand back while holding her tight grip, snapping the neck easily, 'Well, the shit-for-brains guy spread his way, and now, here we are fighting his followers."

Megan sighed, before simply punching one in the jaw, "I speak English, not wannabe Prussian."

"The guy made his mutants, and here we are fighting them."

Megan slightly cursed, how could she be so oblivious to the obvious!? She was ready to curse herself out, when something snatched her up by the shoulders, carrying her upward. She heard Amy scream out, yelling at me to hit it, but Megan could barley hear her up here. She could feel bird-like talons, digging into her shoulders, when her senses shot up.

It felt as if someone had injected her with adrenaline, as she felt sudden fear, anger, but most of all, she felt exhilaration. Without trying much, she was released from the flying mutants grip, before free-falling to the ground. She really didn't know what was really going on, all she knew was that she felt like she was ready to go Full-Amy, kill everything while laughing, or die trying.

Megan felt like she was God. Anything that tried to get to close, automatically blown away. She snapped necks and crushed bodies, all with a single twitch of her finger. In a way, it was like watching in third person what was going on, every now and then thinking out a command for herself to do, watching it done moments later. Her vision was also tinged a light blue, she could almost feel the psychic power surging through her veins, and before she knew it, all of them were gone.

It was only now she realized that her feet were never touching the ground, before her vision slowly went back to normal. Once all the energy was gone, she remembered falling to her side, unable to move around at all.

The last thing she saw was Amy kneeling at her side, her eyes wide with slight fear and awe, before blacking out.

* * *

Amethyst nearly cursed, as she watched the colored smoke from the flares finally fade into the sky.

She was one of the only people to stay behind, for medical reasons. She'd been tasked with helping whoever comes back, no doubt that would happen. She couldn't help but think even more so, now that all of the flares had been shot up.

Amethyst walked back into the infirmary, nodding to Alec as she checked on Glitchz condition. "How bad is it out there?" Alec asked.

Amethyst shrugged, "I can only guess. However, I saw it in the sky. All of the flares have been shot out."

Alec nodded, "Everything must be going to hell. I mean, the city, or the world, as we know it. All of everything at stake; and here we are."

Amethyst could only sigh once again. There was only Glitchz, Alec, Olimar, herself, Peach, and Randy in the mansion. Even with only them here, the mansion was filled with some type of tension. As safe as the building felt, it seemed like, at any moment, the mansion would be flooded with enemies.

Just then, the door was kicked down.

A shiver ran up Amethyst's spine, before peeking into the hallway, just as Randy rushed by, an AK-47 in his hands. He nodded, throwing Amethyst his spare knife, "You get their focus, I'll take him out."

Amethyst nodded, before sneaking around to the door. She could feel her hands trembling, before peeping out the window, ever so slowly. Her eyes widened at what was wailing on the other side, yelling, "False alarm! I need help over here!" Before helping Amy and Megan inside.

Alec rushed by, holding up Megan's legs while Amy got the arms, Amethyst running into the infirmary to make afresh bedding area.

Amy's knees were shaking, as they got Megan onto an extra bed. Amy looked like she'd been through hell and back. She'd gotten multiple cuts, bruises and burns on her arms, her face was covered in soot and slight blood. However, what worried Amethyst the most, was the fact that she wasn't smiling.

"What happened?" Amethyst asked, before checking for Megan's pulse.

Amy shrugged, "I really don't know. It's just that, at one second, she's trying to get away from one of those winged mutants, then, she freaking STABBED HER HAND into its side. Then, she went total badass, she had this light blue aura-thing around her, like a psychic bubble, and then, she just started...Fuck, I don't really know what she did. All I know is that she wasted them."

Amethyst sighed, not sure exactly what Amy said, even if her mind had attached to parts of her story, before taking a look at Megan's shoulders. Both had been scratched up, with claw marks leaking blood, "Mutants, you say?" Amethyst questioned, trying to keep her mind on multiple things at once, trying to make sure that she wouldn't go through a sort of panic attack.

Amy nodded, still a bit shaken up, as she pulled off her ripped-up mask, looking very weird and out of lace with the bottom of her face soot-covered while everything above her nose was her pale skin tone, "Remember Doctor dude? Well, he made his army or mutants just like he said he would."

Amethyst nodded, "That would make sense. I mean, without Kon- or Mewtwo there to oppose the idea, Doctor really did have all the support he could ask for; along with all the funding and material in the world." Amethyst then made sure that Megan was in a stable position, before looking over Amy," You should really be patched up to. Those cuts could get infected."

Amy only waved her off, a slight smile on her face, "No need. In fact, I should really get back out there."

Amethyst sighed, "You're really no good to anyone if you go back out there and die from hell-knows-what. Sit down, NOW."

Amy nodded, hands up in surrender, before sitting back down on an open chair, resting both arms on the armrests, as Amethyst walked over with her stitching kit, "So, anything fun around here?" Amy asked with a slight laugh, trying to keep the tension out, before wincing at the contact of alcohol.

"If you think that watching over a coma patient is fun, then yes, I've been on my toes from the very second." Amethyst muttered, trying to be in a joking matter.

Amy nodded, before looking over to Glitchz bed, "This must be hard on Alec, poor guy. I mean, I feel bad for the both of them, I really do, but Alec seems to be constantly getting the worse of it."

Amethyst nodded, unable to say anything, as she focused on stitching her friends arm. Other then the occasional twitch, Amy stayed completely still, almost like she was trapped in her own thoughts. "You're all good to go."

Amy nodded, "Thanks man. You really are the best medic and friend I could ever ask for." She was about to walk out, before she turned around again, "Be sure to keep a watchful eye on Meg for me, she backhands in her sleep." But, before she could leave the mansion, Randy stood in front of her.

He'd changed from his normal house clothes to battle attire. He had a grey camouflage jacket over a thing black tang top. His pants had multiple loops, which helped to hold all of his belts, at least two around this waist, while more hung from the lower part of his baggy black pants. His shoes seemed to be the iron-tipped kind, along with a lot of pockets and nooks hidden in the folds. His once-nerdy glasses were substituted with a sports-goggles type, the lens shaded, "I'm going out to. It's not right; me being holed-up and safe in here, while my twin is fighting for her life."

Amethyst was about to say no, that the mansion needed his technical defenses, when Amy nodded, "You can come with me. We're heading to go and help out Mario's team, which means that Jayden will be there. You two can have a bro-moment or something."

Just before the two could walk out, Randy turned around to give Amethyst a knowing smile, "Also, don't worry about the mansion defenses. I sent them to automatic, s they should be able to buy some time to get out."

And with that, the two ran out, running back into danger, and with all Amethyst knew, they might never come back alive.

Sighing, she checked over Glitchz state again, before taking a sip from her water bottle, before making a silent prayer.

_Mom, Dad, I know you two are out there. Even if I can't see you, I know you can hear me. Please help me be stronger, because in a group of strong friends, I am the weakest one. Help me gather my courage to do what's right. Also, please help my friends, they're out there, fighting for there lives, while I've gotten the safe way out._

_Please don't let them die on me._

* * *

Violet groaned in slight pain, as she raced off to the Red flare location.

She'd remembered that Jayden was on Mario's team, and thus was determined to help him out. Besides, Amethyst would have her head on a silver platter if she let Jayden die.

She was in the "middle" of the running group, and as weird as it sounded, she felt weird without having Amy or Megan around. She felt bad that she was unable to do anything to help, but Link insisted that she was needed, and thus, she was here.

She was reloading her gun, when they arrived at the the sight of the broken mall. Slight waves of nostalgia and disgust hit her, as she watched the fighting below. She wasted little to no time, jumping into the fray at the speed of light, gun blazing as she shot down anything that moved, and tried to fight back.

She quickly found Jayden, but let out a startled gasp when she did. He was knocked out on the ground, his huge one-sided sword lying in his open hand.

She quickly rushed over, shooting anything that got to close to him, before falling at his side, quickly checking for a pulse.

There was none.

She then pressed her head against his chest, checking for the heartbeat.

It was silent.

She began to panic, quickly pulling out a bottle of meds. She cursed her hands for shaking to much, before slipping a pill into his mouth, hoping that he'd swallow it. She then prayed that Amethyst wouldn't kill her, and have mercy on her soul, before tilting his head back. Knowing that she couldn't back out now, she pressed her lips firmly against his, breathing air into his mouth.

She got off of him the second he groaned out, possibly thinking that she was Amethyst, before waking up fully with a slightly horrified look. "Did you just...I mean, mm... Ack..."

"I only did it to save your life." Violet muttered, blushing slightly, "We'll never speak of this, agreed?"

Jayden nodded, before his eyes landed on something behind her, widening, "LOOK OUT!"

Right before Violet could turn around, a mutant tackled her from behind, pinning her to ground ground, back up. She was about to yell at Jayden to do something, when a blue ball of energy blasted it to bits. Lucario was suddenly above her, offering her his hand, "You looked like you needed help, you okay?"

Violet nodded, still a bit shaken up, before snapping out of it, "I'm fine. Thank you for your help." Lucario nodded, forming a sort of glowing bone between his hands, before smacking back anything that got to close.

Lucario looked like he was about to say something, when Jayden got back up. The medicine seemed to kick in, as he grabbed his sword, the heavy blade resting on his shoulder, "I'm going in!" He yelled, before charging right into the horde, leaving Lucario and Violet alone.

Violet sighed, before shooting another down, "I take it that you'll be on your way as well?"

She could feel Lucario's back pressed lightly against her. "I would never leave a lady on her own, even if said lady could kick ass with or without me."

Violet laughed lightly, "Such language." She said, before pocketing her empty gun, drawing both swords instead.

Lucario laughed back, a sort of knowing smile on his face, "You say that, despite being aquatinted with Amy Stone."

Violet then jumped up, doing a sort of corkscrew back flip, while lashing out at te attackers, gracefully landing in a kneeling position. "And so? Just because Amy's a HUGE potty mouth, that doesn't mean that you're not a bit of a potty mouth."

Lucario nodded, before facing the onslaught of more enemies, "You know, judging by the numbers, we are hopelessly outnumbered, out-manned, and simply out lucked; if that's even a word."

Violet simply smiled. It was now, while facing death with a comrade at her side, that she felt the most alive, "Less talking and more fighting then." She said, before the two of them rushed the crowd.

* * *

**Me: Oh my god, did this take a while, or did this take a while!?**

**Violet: *Reading over my shoulder* Wait, was the moment between me and Jayden needed?**

**Me: Yes! The story's gonna end soon, so if I want to make the funny/awkward moments, no better time then now.**

**Amethyst: It's like you're trying to ship everyone with everyone.**

**Me: Well, every good story, mainly animes, provide room for multiple pairings and ships. Plus I got the ship name for Violet and Jayden...The Awkwardshipping! **

**Megan:...Yeh, that's just weird.**

**Amy: No, it's awkward!**

**Randy: Amy...Just shut up.**

**Me: Chapter question!**

**Did anyone here get the "Avengers 2, age of Ultron" reference? If you did, please tell me where it is, what character said it, and...WQell, that's all the information I need!**

**Glitchz: *Snoring in background***

**Alec: You know how messed up it is that you have Glitchz in acoma in the story, and all while you're writing this, she's asleep?**

**Me: Don't think of it like that, think of it as a weirtd and slightly scary...What's the word I'm looking for?**

**Amy: Awkward?**

**Me: NO! Argh, you know what? Just don't think about it to much.**

**Anyway guys, thank you for reading, please leave me a review, ad I'll see you guys next chapter! Until then, LATER PEEPS!**

**(P.S: Okay, so I just finished reading the only review for this chapter from RineTheHedgehog, about the Iwata-death thing. To be honest, at first, I thought that she was fucking with me; but, I just looked it up...  
****She was't fucking with me.  
****So, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Iwata, I mean, without the guy, I wouldn't be writing this fic. So, as Rine says, #ThankYouIwata)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Amy: Wait, we're not done yet?**

**Me: Soon, but not yet!**

**Megan: Amy, didn't you hear Crimson say multiple times that we still have at least three chapters to do?**

**Violet: Of course she didn't. Her hearing is as bad as her math skills.**

**Amy: Hey! I was just acting stupid last chapter, that's all!**

**Alec: So, you know the answer to what 7 + 7 is?**

**Amy: Yes!**

**Jayden: Care to share it with us?**

**Amy: The answer is...2!**

**Glitchz: *Still sleeping*...Stupid...Amy...**

**Megan:...In all these years...I've known you...I never thought...that you were that stupid...**

**Violet: I told you, she must have been dropped as a baby...**

**Amethyst: Stop being so mean to Amy!**

**Amy: No, it's fine. **

**Amethyst: Surely you can't just accept them being like this to you!**

**Amy: *Shrugs* I really don't care much. I mean, as long as they're smiling, happy and laughing; everything is fine.**

**Me: Looks like we do have things in common Amy.**

**Violet: Enough with this crap, let's just start the fucking chapter.**

**Me: Alright, calm the fuck down.**

**Okay guys, chapter 45, so stay in there. And, from what I've planned out, it's gonna be long; like, "Parental-lectures" long. ****I ended up having to cram more stuff into this chapter, because stupid ole me wasn't very smart and didn't plan ahead well enough. So, sorry, but you'll be reading, like, close to 7,000 words. ****Also, this is the part that you've all been waiting for! That is, if you guys want the Amy vs. Seth. Yep, nope, sorry, still not finished. Okay, with that said, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 45: The final battle (pt.2)

(Third person P.O.V)

Seth couldn't help but feel pleased. Everything perfectly as planned, no, even better then planned. All the leaders that had "survived" from the fire sat in a dimly lit room. Regrettably, Connor did not make it out for...Umm..."sacrificial" reasons. Speaking of which...

"Was it necessary to leave Connor there like that?" Nathaniel asked, sounding like he cared, yet he didn't put the book down.

Seth smirked slightly, as he slowly wiped blood off of his needle; Connor's blood, "It was either he died or we all do, you're the one who suggested a murder of one of us."

"None of us thought that you'd go for Connor without a second thought though." Carmen said, not sounding like herself, quiet and a bit shy.

"Carmen got a point, you went at him, slit his throat, and left his body to burn like it was nothing!" Chance yelled from the other end of the table, shuffling his cards around in the air as if he was using magic, "You did it like he wasn't even shit! Not that I cared much, Connor was a rookie, and it's not like he was really needed among us!"

Seth winced, as Chance's laughter filled the air. It was annoying; much to annoying. Seth stalked over, feeling his mood change in a matter of breaths, and before he knew it, Chance was held at needle point, the tip pressing against his throat.

All was silent, as almost everyone watched the fear creep into Chance's eyes. The only person not watching was The Doctor, who was busy on his laptop, sending out commands to his creations.

"Did you know, that many times, it has crossed my mind that I should have killed you?" Seth asked. Chance looked like he wanted to shake his head, but with a sharp point under his chin, it made the action really hard. Seth seemed oblivious to his fear, his voice and eye color changing rapidly, "Well, you see; how would I put it? Ah yes, you're annoying Dominik! You're the very impersonation of annoying! All you ever do is point out other people's faults, when you're much worst then them! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT YOU'RE NO WHERE NEAR PERFECT!?"

Carmen shot out of her chair, "Seth, calm down! Nathaniel, help him before he does something rash!"

Nathaniel sighed, putting his book down, before standing up behind his brother. Even if Seth was the scarier and obviously in charge, his geeky older brother was a lot smarter. Not to mention, at least a full foot taller. He pulled Seth's arm back, shaking his head as he pushed him into a chair, "You're loosing it again. Breathe, and let your anger out in another way."

Seth nodded, now shaking as if he had stuck his hand into and electric socket, before finally breathing normally, "I'm okay now."

Nathaniel nodded, before sitting back into his own chair, sighing again as he found out that he'd lost his page, "Domonik, be mindful of your choice of words, Seth's sanity is slowly being ripped apart."

Just as Nathaniel said that, Seth threw his head back, as he laughed into the cold air of the room, eyes wide as they continued to change, "Just in time to! It won't be long until I have the blade in my hands! Then, I'll be able to finally accomplish our dream! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luke was like Carmen, and for once, wasn't speaking much. But, he soon cleared his throat, "Sir, don't get me mistaken, but why not send one of those...Brainless mutts to get the blade, rather then you going in yourself? It would be a lot wiser."

Before Seth could blow up again, Carmen stood up, "Because that's not how to blade works. Seth needs to be there to retrieve it, and only then will it listen to him."

Mary nodded, "I'm pretty sure that was explained to you at least ten times now, big brother. Although, I do have to question why we don't just send these mutants into the basement of the mansion?"

Seth's eyes twitched, "Because, you insolent moron, what would happen if one of those brain-rotten moron-mutants get there hands on the blade!? All of a sudden, the fate of the universe lies in the hands of a dead mutated mistake! WE CAN'T HAVE THAT, OR DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT; YOU DUMB-ASS WANNABE MAGE?"

The silence seemed deafening, to only sound being Chance humming "Talk dirty to me", while playing poker with himself.

Carmen laughed a bit, trying to even out the tension-filled air, before leaning over The Doctor's shoulder, "So, Doc, how we doing with our invasion?"

The Doctor shrugged, before pulling at his collar slightly, "Much better then expected. In worst case scenario, we walk in and fight off some of the tired defenders, take the blade of seven sins, and help Seth restart the world in his image."

Seth smiled at the words, regaining some sanity, before leaning back into his chair, "Then it is only a few more minutes, before the world is reborn."

A red-light went off above Seth's chair, which made him rise back up, a smirk on his face. Doctor laughed a bit, "That would be your cue, sir."

Seth nodded, gripping the end of his needle, before walking to the elevator, "At last. My friends, the time has come. I assure you all, we will live for a millennia and beyond."

* * *

Randy growled, instantly regretting bringing all of his gear. Here Amy was, practically frolicking around, while each step to him felt like a huge middle finger from gravity.

"Did you bring to many toys Randy?" Amy couldn't help but tease, a large smile on her face, as she threw her head back, laughing hysterically, "Did little Randy-of-so-dandy bring more then he could carry?"

"Amy, shut up." He grumbled, but now he was starting to think that he didn't really need to bring three extra laptops.

Amy looked like she was about to let out another sarcastic remark, when a chirp through the air. Randy looked up, before screaming like a girl, tossing his gun from hand to hand, before shooting up into the air. He only stopped when a dead baby robin fell from the sky.

Amy couldn't help but laugh even louder, "Is Randy-oh-so-dandy scared of tiny birds now?" However, right after she said that, a loud shriek cut through the air.

Amy screamed as well, before pulling out several kunai's, "They found us."

"Well, at least we know that it was because you wouldn't stop shouting Amy." Randy growled, before pulling out his grenade launcher.

Amy smirked, "Or it could have been because Randy-oh-so-dandy is scared of birds."

Randy was about to shoot a comeback, when an airborne mutant came down, claws out-stretched as it made a grab for his shoulders. Randy quickly jumped back, before shooting it straight through the head.

Amy groaned, before spotting a spot in the ground, rumbling before dropping entirely. She cursed when a bunch of nasty creepy-crawlies crawled out," How's about you go ahead and take out the sky bitches, while I take out...Damnit, I got no cocky nicknames for these guys. But, you know what I mean." She didn't wait for Randy to say anything, before leaping out at the growing group of ground mutants, quickly taking their heads off, while Randy shot them out of the sky.

Amy spun around, striking a Spanish dancer pose, before shouting, "OLE~!" She the giggled, before grabbing a mutant, stabbing it through the heart, before dropping it, "Andale andale, arriba arriba!"

Randy sighed, wincing as he noted how Violet he sounded, "Was that really necessary?"

Amy then smirked, "Is nine plus ten equal 21?"

Randy cocked his head to the side, confused, "...No?"

"Exactly!" Amy yelled, before punching one straight in the face.

Randy sighed, "This is gonna be a long fight."

* * *

Violet let out a content sigh, as she watched the last mutant fall dead. She could hear the rest of the team breathing in and out almost violently, thankful for the few seconds of air they have before another wave of enemies crawled out of hell.

Lucario stood next to her, bent over, as he tried to breathe, "Is it over yet?"

Violet seemed to be the only one still breathing normally, but, she had been knocked out for the last two waves, only waking back up when someone spilled water on her. As embarrassing as it was, she was kinda lucky that she was able to get out of the fighting; even if it could be considered a coward's way out, "It seems that the waves have ended; for now,"

America began to throw a fit behind Violet, as he threw his gun down, stomping into the dirt like a child, "This is no fair dudes! I mean, come on, why!? They get to have, like, infinity, pawn bitches, while we get all this crap! I mean, this is some hard shit to do man! Do they know how hard it is to constantly fight!?"

He then kicked a body on the ground, "Do you know how hard it is to fight over and over again!? Of course you don't! You know how I know? You're dead!"

Right before anyone could get him to calm down, a very well-known Chinese guy stepped up behind him, before smashing his wonk across the back of the American's head. Everyone gave China a look of slight terror, while he simply shrugged, "Better for all of us now, right, Aru?"

The only one to react was Germany, who winced as he held the back of his head, "I understand hiz pain." He muttered, almost to himself.

Just like that, pieces had fallen into place in Violet's mind, "America has a good idea."

Samus cocked her head to the side, "Whoa, wait, hold up a fucking second. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, it's not fair, that there seems to be a shitload of these guys, while we're slowly being worn out." Violet sad logically, hoping that someone would get what she's saying, only to have everyone stay silent. Violet wanted to face palm, but held herself back, "I say that we go in. These things must come out of the tubes of the ground. We can track them back to where ever they came from, then shut them down from there!"

Everyone else was quiet, when Samus took her helmet off, showing an expression of surprise and disbelief, "You can't be serious. You wouldn't survive alone down there!"

If the statement was meant to scare her, it didn't work much, "And so? If I make it, I might be able to stop them from killing us!"

Samus growled, walking right up to her, before getting up in her face, "And if you are to fail?"

Violet shrugged, "Alright, say I fail and die alone down there. So what? If anything, I'll be able to take a bunch of them down with me. So what if I die?"

Just then, Lucario shot up, "I'm going with you!"

Violet sighed, before looking the guy over. He looked like he'd come back from the dead. Poor guy had missing fur, bruises, cuts, and a black eye, "No way. You look like you're going to drop dead soon. If you were to come with me, we might both die."

"I'm not allowing you to go down alone." Lucario stated rather flatly, leaving no room for argument.

Violet sighed in defeat, "Fine. But you better not make me haul your furry ass back up here."

Lucario nodded, a small smile on his face, when Samus cleared her throat, "If you two don't mind, we really need to get on the move. So, while you two go down a pipe, we'll keep the other mutants away from your area. But, we can only do this for an amount of time, so hurry."

Violet nodded, before walking over to a tunnel. It was only now she noticed the small dents in the metal, the only thing that could have been used to climb up from whatever lies in the dark down there.

Lucario walked over to her, a light shock of fear running through his eyes, before looking over to the ever-so-stoic Violet, "Ladies first?"

Violet sighed, a tired look on her face, "Don't tell me that the guardian of Aura is afraid of the dark."

"Oh no, he's not afraid," Lucario said, "He's terrified."

Violet sighed, before getting on her knees, slowly climbing down, placing her foot on one of the ledges. Once she was about two ledges down, she looked up at the jackal, "You know, you don't have to come down with me."

Lucario shook his head, "I am a man of my word." He muttered, before following after her.

Violet couldn't help but smirk a bit, "I think you meant a 'Pokemon' of your word."

She could hear Lucario laugh, as the light slowly began to fade away, "Why is it that you seem stoic and up-tight around others, and yet when you're so loose and calm when yo-." Before he could finish his statement, a shrill scream filled the air.

Violet wasn't sure if it was a child or a mutant, but as much as she wished for the first, she knew that she'd run out of time. "Hurry, press yourself against the wall!" Violet yelled, before hugging herself closely to the cylindrical walls. She could only hope that Lucario was doing the same, before heavy feathery wings brushed up against her back, as the winged things flew up and out of the tunnel.

Once the wave was finished, Violet looked up, seeing a dark blue shape among the dark black, "You okay?"

Lucario whimpered, "Y-y-yeh. J-just d-d-dandy."

Violet couldn't help but laugh, as she continued to climb down, "You know, you are on top here; you can climb back up if you want to."

Judging by how quiet Lucario became, she took it as a sort of self-challange to himself, before laughing lightly again.

Loyal friends were the best.

Violet's head began to spin, as she realized what she'd just said.

Did she really consider Lucario to be someone THAT close to her? Or, rather, was she just faking it to make sure that both people are happy?

She shook her head, growling lightly. She really did hate it when her mind got to much into detail, and hated it even more when her mind refused to, instead, she began to hum a light tune, as she continued down.

She was so into the tune, she didn't get a good grip with her left foot, causing the right one to follow right behind. She let out a short-lived scream, her fingers sliding off the metal from all the sweat.

She heard Lucario call out to her, before she slipped off, falling down into whatever was below her. She didn't scream, rather, tears formed in her eyes, as she shrieked her head off.

She nearly lost all sanity, before two arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her close, before the figures back landed on the cold metal ground, making sure that she'd had landed on him, as he let out a groan of pain.

Violet instantly got off, "Oh my god, Lucario! Are you okay!?" She asked, panic in her voice, as she helped him up.

Once Lucario could stand, he gave a weak and tired smile, "You don't weigh that much, for a growing teenage girl."

Violet wasn't sure how to respond, but either way, she didn't have much time to react to the low growls behind the two of them, glowing red eyes lighting up the dark room-like area.

* * *

Amy and Randy were finally starting to get the upper hand, when a scream could be heard behind them. Amy cursed, "The hell was that?"

Randy shrugged behind her, not bothering to take his eyes off of the moving sky, "Sounded like it came from the mansion."

Amy swore again, her left arm slowly growing numb, before she quickly switched to the right, "Well, what should we do? These jackasses are pushing us back, and it won't be long until they push us all the way back to the mansion doors." Amy noted, looking around for a little sign of help, only to find slightly grey storm clouds.

Randy thought about it for a few moments, before his eyes snapped wider, "I got it! You go ahead and inspect it, send some back up for me while I hold these guys back."

"Negativo bro," Amy replied, her grip lightening up as she swung her katana around her head, "There's no way you'll be able to hold these guys here for to long. I mean, come on, there's you and me here, busting our asses off, only to have them gaining an inch every few minutes."

Randy shook his head, before shooting Amy a look, "Trust me when I say that I can get a lot more done when I'm alone. Now, I know you want to go investigate; so FUCKING go RIGHT NOW."

Amy was a bit embarrassed, but sheathed her katana anyway, "Only because you insisted." She muttered, before turning back, taking on a full sprint as she ran back for the mansion.

The last thing she saw was Randy's smile, before he turned back around, yelling curses and insults, before throwing what looked like two mini grenades.

Amy turned back around, taking out the occasional mutant she came across with her kunai, before arriving at the mansion. She winced as she looked over the kicked-down door, said piece of wood on the ground, seemingly kicked off its hinges.

She drew her katana, walking in ever so slowly, when she spotted the infirmary doors closed, along with most of the other doors. She approached the infirmary door, knocking on it twice, before opening it up.

She nearly regretted it, however, when she nearly ate a ball of black fire. Alec's eyes widened in fear, before clutching his face, "My god, I am so sorry, Amy!"

"Hehehe..." Was all Amy could say, as her brain tried to register the fact that mellow Alec had just shot her with a fire ball, "I'm fiiiiiine."

Amethyst then walked over, her fencing sword in one hand, while a clipboard rested in the other, "Thank god you're here, but, at the same time, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Amy brought both hands up, "Calm down. I heard the scream, which could only mean that something was wrong; right?"

Alec looked over at Amethyst, before taking in a deep breath, "It's Seth; he's here."

Amy's eyes widened, "WHAT!?"

Amethyst nodded, "Yeah. He just walked in through the door, or rather, kicked it down. We were gonna stop him, but he just...OOZED fear. It was weird, but, the closer we got, the more fear and anxiety we felt."

Alec nodded, before smiling sheepishly, "That scream you heard; that was me."

Amy couldn't help but laugh back, "It's okay bro; everyone is scared of something." She then returned to being serious, "Now, what about Seth?"

Amethyst gulped, "Well, you see, he went straight into Master hand's office."

Amy cursed, "He must be looking for the sword." Alec was about to question her, when she headed for the door, "No time to explain; but I need to go; now."

Amethyst's eyes flew to something behind Amy, "Well, you see, about that-."

"Spit it out man." Amy muttered, crossing her arms and stomping her foot bugs-bunny style, "I really need to go man! I mean sure, take your time, it's just the fate of the world waiting."

* * *

Amethyst looked like she was about to speak, when a throat cleared itself behind Amy, "Well, you see Amy, I was called in to deal with this issue."

Amy stiffened, hoping and praying that she'd be wrong, when she felt the three-fingered paw on her shoulder. She turned around to face the legendary, his purple eyes digging deep into his soul, as he tried to pull out her secrets.

Amy gulped, her seriousness fading with every second, "...Oh...H-Hiya M-m-Mewtwo..." She then shook her head, "Screw it. I'm going whether you people like it or not." She then passed by Mewtwo, before saying, "Oh, and by the way, Randy could use some help. Like, right now bros." She then walked down the hall, about to go into the office, when the same hand on her shoulder landed on the door knob.

"Amy, I am not allowing you to do this," Mewtwo spoke, his voice sending shivers down Amy's spine, "It's simply to risky and dangerous. I... I would NEVER forgive myself if you died down there."

Amy shot him a smirk, even if her panic alarms were sounding off as loud as fucking possible, "Looks like I'll have to stay alive then." She said simply, before gently sliding Mewtwo's hand off, holding a kunai in her other hand, before whipping open the door.

Everything was as organized as normal, excluding the fact that the bookshelf had been completely ripped off the wall, exposing the secret door.

Amy cursed, "Damnit this guy." She muttered, before drawing her katana. She headed into the stairway, "You know, you don't have to come along."

She heard Mewtwo softly laugh behind her, before she felt his presence come closer, "As if I'd let you do this alone. Tae it as an 'I'm sorry'."

Amy nodded, ignoring the soft smile on her face, before walking down into the dark.

Once they arrived to the open-air stone walkway, Amy couldn't help but look down. She could hear the voices of the lost calling out to her soul, making every step harder, as she walked on.

_Leave this place_

_Join us_

_Give up this poisoned dream_

_Become one with us_

_We'll make you feel needed_

_We'll make you feel LOVED_

The temptation would have pushed her over the edge, had it not been Mewtwo's voice. "Ignore them, all they want is a new broken soul to join the collection, focus."

Amy nodded, her mind feeling like it was gonna burst. All the pent-up emotions, thoughts, fear; everything was threatening to spill. It was so bad, that she missed her footing, waving her arms about as she tried to keep her balance. She would have fallen, had it not been for Mewtwo reaching out, grabbing her wrist right before she could fall off.

They didn't say anything to each other, when Amy suddenly cleared her throat, "Thank you. Again. I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you."

Mewtwo merely nodded, before looking up, his eyes going wide as he let go, "Oh my."

Amy followed his gaze, only to see that the doors had been blasted down. Inside was a large room, the walls made of what looked like it was made of a sort of jagged black crystal. In the middle of the room was a huge jagged piece of black rock, a hilt of a blade sticking out of the side. However, it wasn't the sword that caught Mewtwo's attention...

"Seth." Mewtwo said formally, or at least, he tried to. Amy flinched, being to close to him, as his low growl was heard.

Seth smiled, his arms held out as if we were good friends, "Ah, Amber; or should I say, Amy Scarlet Stone." A shiver went up Amy's spine, as her full name left his mouth, "It's been a while. I mean, I never really did get to meet you before hand; and that isn't very gentlemen-like at all." He then walked over, while Amy inspected him.

He wore a black sleeve-less zip-up shirt, along with some baggy dark brown pants. His half-shaved head gave him a sort of gangster look, but his eyes were what Amy couldn't stop glancing over. They continued to change color, almost in a memorizing way.

Before she knew it, she was pushed back, Mewtwo standing in front of her, "Back off S, you have no-." He was cut short, however, when Seth pushed past the clone, as if he wasn't of any interest. Mewtwo looked like he was about to blow up, as he gripped Seth's shoulder, about to say something, but, the second his hand came in contact with Seth, an invisible force pushed the clone back, and into the room.

Amy could feel a scream building up in her throat, only to have it held back, as Seth pulled a blood red rose out of his pocket, "A beautiful flower for an even more memorizing women." He said, with a wink. I didn't have time to jerk my hand back, as he forced the clean stem into my hand, guiding me into the room with his other hand wrapping around her waist, "I have been waiting for you to arrive, my dear. I've heard a lot of the great Amy. No, really, all I ever heard when I was at meetings were how you've been screwing us over."

He then pushed her in, causing her to fall down beside Mewtwo who seemed to be trying to snap out of his dazed state. Seth laughed, as he walked in casually, "It really has been interesting, watching you through the cameras of the base. I mean, you really did put up a good sort of game. I'll admit, it was fun to play; but still, every game must come to an end."

Amy ignored the pressing headache in her head, but it was growing harder to try and focus on Seth. Seth laughed again, before grabbing Amy's shoulders, jerking her up. Amy groaned, as the shadows seemed to be attracted to her. Spiders seemed to climb out of the walls, as snakes fell from the ground, one of them landing on her shoulders.

"So, this is how you fall, to your greatest fears." She could hear Seth say with a laugh, as the snake wrapped around her neck, slowly closing in, "How does it feel? To be paralyzed by fear? In just a few seconds, you'll be submitting to your greatest fear, your mind will crash, and nothing else will stand in my way."

However, just as he said that, a small laugh came out of Amy's mouth, "Oh, so that's you play." She wheezed out, before smiling softly, "You can control people's fears, isn't that right? Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but that won't be working on me." She held her eyes shut, and when she opened them, all the spiders crawling up her body were gone, the snake replaced with Seth's hand. Amy's smile turned into a sort of sadistic smirk, before she reached up, grabbing his wrist before whipping it off.

Seth cried out, releasing Amy as his hand broke. Amy whipped back, standing next to Mewtwo, as he slowly rose again. Amy shot him a look, "So, how was it; peering into your darkest fears and memories?" However, he didn't have time to reply, as a ball of what looked like black floating sand appeared in his hand.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, his voice coming out as a bunch of different voice mixed into one, "I'VE COME SO CLOSE, I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE TWO OF YOU!" With that said, he threw the ball down, which broke of the floor, the Smokey sand spreading outwards. Mewtwo pushed Amy backwards, only to be blasted into the back wall. However, it merely ticked Amy.

To this, Seth's eyes widened, as he created multiple "smoke balls", throwing them one at a time. Each one hit their mark, but seemed to do nothing, "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Amy's smirk widened, as she doubled-over, laughing, "Don't you get it yet? You can't control me with my fear. So, if your little balls of sand were supposing to show me automatic toilets, I didn't see shit. You see, Seth my friend, I don't allow my fear to over take me."

Seth's eyes widened, before they narrowed in on Mewtwo's form, "Alright," He said, in a calm voice, before whipping his head back, eyes pure obsidian black, a huge bomb of fear morphing into his hands, "If I can't kill you, I'll kill who you hold closest to you!"

Amy's eyes widened, as she drew her katana, preparing for what might be her final was now do or die, "You'll have to get through me first!" She yelled, charging right as he threw the fear bomb, slicing right through it, as she continued to run at him.

Seth's eyes widened, as e pulled his needle out, blocking her blow right before it could reach his neck. Seth's shadow seemed to rage under the two of them, morphing into god-knows-what, as the two fought.

Even if Seth was a lot stronger, Amy's sheer willpower and insanity was able to hold him back. Seth growled out, as he tried to stab the silver needle through her, "Alright, so I can't scare you. Big deal; I'd must simply have you dead instead!" He yelled, before managing to impale her right arm.

Amy groaned, biting down on her lip, before grabbing his wrist, twisting it back, before throwing him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a thud, as she ripped the needed out, "Good luck with that." She muttered, before stabbing him through the chest.

Seth's eyes went wide, as a black ooze came out of his mouth. Amy was about to do her victory dance, when he spoke out, "You think that I'm done?" His laugh filled the air, as the ooze spilled out of his chest, quickly pulling his skin together, as he ripped the needle out, "I'm only getting warmed up."

Amy could feel a bit of fear, but quickly pushed it down. Now was not the time to allow fear to over come her; if it did, it would all be over within seconds. However, it was hard to let loose, knowing that Mewtwo was knocked out on the corner of the room they were in.

That's when a water droplet dripped onto her head. She looked up briefly, the dark ceiling giving away nothing, as two more drops landed on her head. That's when it hit her; right before she left Randy, rainclouds were gathering in the sky. This room must have been under a manhole or something, cause if she listened closely, she could hear the rain falling hard.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when Seth made a lunge for her, causing her to jump back. She needed to do something to get more water in here, but she'd need focus and timing; two things that liked to flip her off. A lot.

Still, it would be worth a try.

"Hey, Seth," Amy said, a slight teasing smile on her face, "I was just wondering; where you dropped on your head as a baby?"

That causing his eyes to narrow, before smacking his needle against her leg, almost tripping her, "...What?"

Amy inwardly smirked, she could feel him getting madder. She knew from experience; you make a hell of a lot of mistakes when you're mad, "Just wondering. For a teenage guy, you seem very messed up; LIKE ME!"

He growled, leaping forward, only to miss, as Amy backed up right under the dripping water, "When I get my hands on you, Stone, I swear-" He growled, not bothering to finish his sentence, as he lunged forward, only to land where she once was, Amy backed up a bit.

She then held her hand to the heavens, "May the rain wash away all your pain," She said, hearing the groan of metal, as she forced to water down, "And you stink, cause hell, you smell like shit!"

Just before Seth could question her, a metal manhole cover landed next to his feet. He looked up just in time to have ice cold rain water pouring down on him. But, right before he could move, Amy crushed her right hand into a fist, watching as the rain water around his feet began to freeze over, soon turning him into a statue of ice.

"You make a better ice statue then a human," Amy muttered, before backing away slowly, "Just saying." She then ran over to Mewtwo, wincing as she noticed how to jagged rocks had managed to stab through some on his body. She pressed her head against his chest, happy to hear the strong beat of his heart, "Damnit 'Two, you better not die on me." Amy muttered, getting him off the wall, before lightly tapping his cheek. When that didn't work, she apologized, before full on slapping him across the face.

Mewtwo's eyes snapped open, "Oww." Me muttered, looking like he wanted to say more, only to have Amy pull him arm around her shoulders.

"You can hate me or thank me when we get out of here." Amy muttered, about to leave, when she heard a crack-like sound, like glass breaking. She turned back, horrified as the ice began to chip, creaking cracks that were slowly weaving around.

Amy cursed, when Mewtwo stood on his own, wincing at the damage he had taken, "Do not worry, we can take him on-."

"No, you can't." Amy cut in, her eyes seeming to blaze, as she looked him in the eye, "Face it Mewtwo, there is no way that you can fight this guy. He beating you, WITHOUT TRYING."

Mewtwo sighed, becoming more and more irritated with each growing second, "Well, what do you want me to do!?"

Amy's mind went into over drive, before it all clicked together. Here, he would be nothing more then a dead link, but up there..."Go back up there, keep fighting those mutants back."

Mewtwo's eyes widened, his eyes angry, as the ice began to slowly move around, "I will NOT leave you down here alone! I swea-."

He was cut off, when Amy leaned forward, cutting his words off with her mouth. Mewtwo could feel his eyes widening, as she pulled back just as soon as she had kissed him, a sad look of her face, "Mewtwo, I love you. More then anything else. But, down here, Seth WILL kill you." She looked like she wanted to say more, but just then, the ice broke, a very angry Seth inside.

"Well, isn't this just touching?" He cooed, before dropping his needle. Instead of falling to the ground, however, it slipped through the shadows, as Seth continued to walk forward, "It's about time you confessed, but, it's much to late for that." Just before Amy could say anything, Seth's shadow grew, expanding over the floor, pushing Mewtwo away from Amy.

Mewtwo cried out, reaching for Amy's hand, only to be flown out the room, kept out by a smoky black haze. e tried to get in, only to be pushed back whenever he got to close.

Seth tsked, as he walked over to Amy, who had her katana in one hand and a kunai in the other, "And this is why you don't drag love to the battlefield!"

Amy growled, throwing her kunai with so much force, Seth was pinned to the wall. She then ran over to the barrier, a sad smile on her face, before she pressed her hand against the wall. She could see Mewtwo doing the same, tears threatening to fall, as soundless words came out of his mouth. Amy nodded, a soft sigh exiting her mouth, before backing up, her heart breaking, as she could see Mewtwo begging for her to stay.

She then had to ignore him entirely, closing her eyes, as she got a good feel of the room. She could hear the rain trickling down, her own breathing, and the clank of her kunai dropping, as Seth freed himself.

Amy opened her eyes, as she finally let go of the last of her sanity. She let g of all reasoning, all feeling.

All emotion.

When Seth stabbed her through her chest, he was surprised when she didn't scream out in pain. She didn't move at all, as the water on the ground began to rise, taking the form of tendrils, before shooting out at Seth, the tips covered in ice. Seth managed to dodge them all, only to have Amy's katana stab straight through his head. Seth backed up, trying to buy himself some time, as Amy slowly walked forward, her head bent down, as she laughed.

"I can smell your fear." She whispered, before lashing out again.

Seth's body was taking more damage then it could heal, leaving him with the left side of his face skinless, after Amy had sliced his head into two, "I fear nothing. I AM fear." He then smiled, before turning around, grasping the blades hilt.

Amy couldn't stop him, as he pulled the sword out, his eyes glistening with madness and insanity. She couldn't help but look the blade over. Instead of a normal double sided sword, it was mis-matched, the left being wider then the left, while the left was longer and sharper then the right. The blade has lines of glowing red, brightening up the black blade in a satanic way. Instead of a normal leather grip, chains were tightened around the hilt.

Amy flinched a bit, before the water created a huge tendril, spiraling as it aimed for Seth's heart.

Seth merely grinned, as the blade glowed, "You think that you can beat me now?" he said with a large grin, before effortlessly swiping through the torrent of water.

Amy's eyes widened, brought down from her insane adrenaline high, from the fear that was slowly stabbing through her. She could feel herself backing up, shooting out kunai after water blast, only to have Seth deflect them all.

Seth laughed like a little girl, his eyes wide with power and bloodlust, "I can smell your fear." He said in a girly high pitched voice, before rushing forward. Amy made no time to dodge the blade, as it went straight through her gut.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Well, all of the characters are out today, something about a beach day, so, while they're gone, I'm gonna do chapter 46!**

**I just wanted to put it out there, I love you reviewers. Sure, I love some of you more then others(LOL), but you guys are the best. Never stop being awesome, or I'll get to your house via Glitchz and knock some awesomeness into you.**

**JK!**

**...Or am I?**

**Heck, at this point, I don't even know. To many ideas I have to type out, it's to much for my brain.**

**Also, WARNING! IF YOU NO LIKE A LOT OF BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE, AND ALL THAT FANCY DELIGHTFUL STUFF, YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THE LAST PART OF THE STORY, OR DON'T READ IT AT ALL, YOUR CHOICE. HECK, A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER HAS THE BLOOD-N-GORE ON LEVEL CREEPYPASTA, SO, YEH, BE WARNED AND ALL THAT SHIT!**

**Anyway, chapter 46 everybody! Enjoy! ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Final battle (pt. 3)

(Switching P.O.V)

Alec sighed, watching as Amy and Mewtwo rushed out, before facing Amethyst, "What should we do?"

Amethyst's grip tightened around her fencing sword, "Obviously, we should help out Randy, but before we d-."

She was cut off, when heavy footsteps came into the house. Alec spun around, eyes narrowed with a black fire ball ready in his hand, only to lower it with slight horror on his face, when Randy fell down in the doorway, a huge gash in his back.

Amethyst let out a scream, before pulling him in, "What are you waiting for? Lock that damn door!"

Alec shook out of his shock, before dong as he was told. He could here Randy trying to say a few words, only to have Amethyst quiet him.

Alec walked in, simply following the trail of blood, finding that Randy was lying on the cot closest to the window. Alec winced, as Amethyst striped off his shirt, long claw-like gashes in his chest and stomach area. Alec felt like he was gonna faint, only to bend over, throwing up whatever he had for breakfast.

Amethyst shot him a look, "Would you please throw up your waffles somewhere else? That, or keep your food down."

Megan, who had woken up through out all the commotion, couldn't help but laugh a bit, before swirling her finger around in the air. The puke picked itself up, before flying out the window.

Alec nodded in thanks, before he went back to his post next to Glitchz.

Alec smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, flinching when her skin felt cold. Alec sighed, before pressing his forehead against hers, "I know you can't hear me," He whispered, not sure what else to do, "But you need to pull through on this. I know that it'll be tough, but you're tougher then this. I know you, and you wouldn't let something like this 'screw you over'." He could hear Amethyst laugh quietly at his choice of wording, but kept talking anyway, "You know that whatever you do, I'll always be there to support what you do. But, just this once, please pull through, if not for me, please do it for everyone else."

Alec could feel tears falling through, as his emotional side began to take over, memories flew back in his head, "What will Amy do without her pranking buddy? Or Amethyst without her chattering friend? What would Megan do without your likes of that loud high pitched anime music, heck, what would any of us do without you?"

Megan couldn't help but sigh, "Alec, don't waste your breath. Glitchz can't hear you, she's in a coma."

Amethyst glared, "Shhhhhh." She said, placing her finger on her mouth.

Megan shrugged, "We don't have Violet with us. I mean, SOMEONE has to be the realistic one here."

Amethyst sighed, "Yes, so, even if Glitchz has been casted into what might be an internal sleep-." He was cut off when she spotted Alec's expression.

Alec sent Amethyst a glare, "Ignore her Glitchz, I can tell that you can here me. I know that you're gonna be fine, and I know that, years from now, we'll be happy."

Olimar and Peach then ran by, and without another word, ran out the door. Amethyst sighed, "They were called onto the battle field. It's not going so good out there."

Randy cursed, "I knew I should have just pushed forward. If I was out there-."

"You'd die of infection and blood loss." Amethyst finished for him, "I don't know about you, but that's not how I wanna go out."

Megan got out of her cot, "I, on the other hand-."

"Should not leave either." Amethyst finished, sending the psychic a glare, "You knocked out after a psychic power surge. If that happens again, you might not be as lucky."

"But they need me out there!" They both yelled at once, before shooting each other a look, "No, you're still injured!". "Stop copying me!" They said once more.

Alec couldn't help but laugh a bit, "You see this Glitchz? This is how it is without you. Everyone is so uptight about everything, and before you know it, we'll all end up fighting each other." Rivers were now trailing down his eyes, "Come on Glitchz, we need you, please wake up."

He gave him, burying his face into her blanket, crying out his eyes. It was to much, to hard to keep up the tough guy act. As much as he tried, Alec really was a kinda emotional guy. Sure, he was chill and happy as he normally was, when thins got hard, it did seem like it was crushing him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, only to push it away, "Not now Amethyst-."

"Good thing I'm not Amethyst."

He looked up, knowing that snarky yet calm tone anywhere, as he saw Glitchz sitting up, a small smile on her only difference were the random light blue streaks of light in her eyes, similar to electricity, "Now, are you gonna keep looking at me like I came back from the dead, or do I get a kiss?"

Alec laughed, before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers. They would have stayed like that, had it not been for Amethyst behind them, clearing her throat as loudly as possible, "Look, I know that this is a good moment for you, but we really need to get out there and help." Amethyst turned to Glitchz, a smile on her face, "Glad your back to the world of the living, but can you fight?"

Glitchz nodded, slipping the sheets off, "I've been in a coma, not on death's door. I don't plan on being there anytime soon either." She said with a small smile, before throwing on her black hoodie, taking Replay out of her pocket, "Sorry little guy, sleep's been a bitch, for once."

The little black bunny box "jumped" up with joy, while Glitchz grabbed him by the ears, whipping it back. The ears morphed into a white handle, while to box thinned out and stretched, until it became the same shape as a rest symbol in music. "Alright, I'll say it know, that so looked like a type of animal cruelty." Randy couldn't help but point out.

Glitchz shook her head, but kept her smile, "We can talk about that later. Clue me in on the way there, would ya? I'd like to know what or who I'm wasting on this fine evening."

* * *

Violet's eyes narrowed, as she glared back at the red eyes.

They seemed to be waiting for something, anything, to happen. She could slowly make out the outline of each creature, counting at least twenty surrounding her. Not including whatever she couldn't see.

"Well this isn't very fair." She muttered, ever so slowly pulling another toy out of her belt. It was a one-inch red pole, a button at the bottom. she flicked it to the side, extending the top of the pole, before pressing the bottom at the top. Right after, a bright white fire erupted from the top, acting like a type of torch, as Violet waved it about, warding them off.

"Interesting," Lucario muttered from next to her, "They seem to hate close sources of heat."

Violet nodded, noting the creatures distaste for the light, before pulling her gun out, "The second they attack, be read-."

"They won't attack."

Violet cursed, as someone clapped twice. The room was now illuminated, a grey cylindrical room, with many of those mutants. All of them had a sort of grey cord connected to the back of there necks. Along the ceiling, a cat walk was hung, with a character Violet hoped she'd never have to see again.

Heck, she never wanted to see any of them ever again, but this guy gave her the willies, "Doctor, you look well."

He stood on the cat walk, his doctor's coat tainted with red blood stains, his mask hanging from only one string, showing off a fire-scared mouth. His once groomed hair was messy and dirty, as if he hadn't taken a shower in weeks, "It's been a while Violet, I wasn't aware that you had a smasher as a pet."

From next to her, Lucario growled, but other then that, stayed quiet. Violet laughed quietly, trying to find someway to change the subject, "So, what happened to you? You look worse then the last time I saw you."

He laughed lightly, before pulling a metal circuit out from his pocket, "Yes, I do look like crap, don't I? Well, it is all for a good cause." He then put the metal crown-like object of his head. Right when he did that, the mutants head spring up, a low hissing sounds coming from there throats. A hysterical laugh came out of the doctor's mouth, as a bit of spit crawled out of the side of his mouth, eyes glossed over, "I can hear their thoughts...It sounds...so beautiful..."

Violet cocked her head to the side, still very confused on what was going on. She then dropped the staff flare, drawing both of her blades, "We need to get to the Doctor." She muttered to Lucario, who nodded, before a bone formed in-between his paws.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Lucario asked.

Right before Violet could have said anything, a loud hissing sound started, as the grey cords popped off of there necks. It was deadly silent, before hundreds of loud screeches sounded, the mutants rushing at them, all while the doctor laughed in the background.

"I guess we keep fighting and wait for a chance." Violet said, swords flashing in the dim light, before rushing at the crowd of mutants, dodging flashing claws, as she took out as many as she could. After each swipe of her blade, Violet would look up, wondering how the hell she'd ever get up there, only to be thrown into yet another fight.

Violet could feel her arms growing heavier, as her endurance finally started to give in. But, all the while, she had had to keep her mind spilt into two. One side was keeping up the fight, while the other tried crafting ways up to kill the Doctor.

So far, none of them were working out.

Violet groaned when claws swiped down her back, falling forward onto the ground. She could hear Lucario calling out her name, as she tried to get back up, only to have it hold her limbs down.

Violet could see it's reflection in her pooling blood, catching its smile, as the eyes went from red to a lighter shade, almost pink, "How does it feel, being pressed against the ground, unable to move, as I kill you in the most painful way possible." It spoke out, the Doctors voice coming out raspy, as she could feel the mutant digging into her skin, slowly crushing Violet's arms and legs.

Violet let out a shrill scream of pain, while the mutant chuckled. It's sounded so weird, to have this thing laughing with the Doctor's voice, "Poor thing, you don't even know whose body this is, do you? Well, let me give you a hint." Violet cocked her head to the side, but froze when she heard the voice.

"Violet, baby, how you been?"

Violet could feel the memories crashing in, when all the pieces were put back together, "...Troy?"

It laughed, "Correct." The Doctor said, "Have you finally noticed all the great things I've done for him?"

Violet was furious, she wanted to lash out, but not without knowing everything about what happened, "What have you done to him?"

"Well, if it makes it any better, I found him in a hole at the base. Poor thing, skin burned off, eyes wide with fright; all that nice stuff." The Doctor said, with each word, its grip on her arms got couldn't hold back the scream of pain, as the claws brushed up against her bones, "So, like every other child fighter we had found dead, I decided to put their bodies back up for good use, one more shot of life."

It sighed, the head looking from side to side, "It was a fail, really. It took many tries, only a few experiments were successes, but, Troy wasn't one of them. But, then again, every mutant you see here were all failures." It laughed again, "But, no matter, the information that you're killing your once-team-mates won't help you when you arrive in hell."

Right before Violet could question anything, the mutant's eyes went blood red again, before it snarled. Violet hated it when she felt fear, it wasn't normal for her to be afraid of something, heck, she was the one to be feared, but it seemed to be the end of the line. She closed her eyes as its claws lightly running down her neck, slowly digging in harder, only to have him stop.

Violet opened up her eyes, puzzled, when she noticed an important clue. An odd yet familiar sword stuck in its gut. It was painfully ripped out of the mutant, falling over on the side, to expose Glitchz's crazy smile, "Hey Violet, you don't look to hot. Need a hand?"

Violet barely processed that she had nodded, before she was hauled to her feet. "...How are you here?" Violet managed to ask, still not sure what was going on.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." Glitchz said, before gesturing over her shoulder.

What she saw only managed to set her mind's thought process back even more.

There, in the same room, were reinforcements.

She could see Amethyst with her fencing sword, mercilessly fending off anything that got to close. Her brother and Alec were fighting back to back, both of them firing different projectiles into the air. Alec seemed to be enjoying himself, easily taking out anything that, somehow, got close to Amethyst.

But, it was Megan that was able to blow her mind away.

Megan was really into smashing brains out, but the real game changer was the fact that she was floating a few feet off the ground, waves of light blue energy rolling off her form. She couldn't help but gawk a bit, when enemies went flying with a flick of Megan's wrist.

"So, you have a game plan, or what?" Glitchz questioned, bringing Violet back to reality.

Violet nodded, tightening her grip on her swords, "We need to get to The Doctor, up there." She said, right behind Glitchz, as the two rushed back into the fight, "He's on the catwalk, but there doesn't seem to be a way up."

Glitchz nodded, an idea sparking behind her eyes, "I got it, but you'll need to trust me."

Violet fought back the urge to laugh, knowing that under normal circumstances she'd never do so, but nodded anyway, "Lead the way."

Glitchz's grin grew a sort of insanity, as her eyes sparked an electric blue, "My genuine pleasure." She said, mimicking a small bow, before popping her headphones on. Her sword rested in one of her belt loops, as light blue electricity danced on her finger tips. She could see Glitchz humming a tune under her breath, probably some vocalic song, as she shot electricity around, sometimes forming other objects with said electricity.

Violet watched with amazement, as a large grenade lancer formed in her hands, while Glitchz hummed something that sounded suspiciously like "Bulletproof".

She then grabbed her sword, raising it to the sky, before swinging it around, killing anything close and sending everything else back. "Go meet up with Megan, I'll keep these guys off your ass!" Glitchz yelled, sounding a lot louder then she wanted to due to the music blasted into her ears.

Violet nodded, before rushing to Megan. Normally, her height would have made it a lot harder to find her, but, that wouldn't be an issue at the moment. She quickly found Megan, wasting the mutants, but Violet could tell that her friend was growing tired.

Megan gave Violet a small smile, quickly blasting mutants away, before collapsing to the ground. Violet rushed up to help Megan up, "That was quite a show, I'm impressed Meg."

Megan sighed, "I kinda pushed my limit, but it could have been worse."

Violet nodded, "I know that this might be much, but I need your help."

Megan smiled, "Anything you need."

"I need you to blast me up there, onto the cat walk." Violet explained, quickly pulling her gun out to shoot a mutant that had gotten to close, "I need as many of us as you can get up there. Can you do that?"

Megan nodded, "Shouldn't be to much of a problem." She practically muttered, before her eyes glowed that blinding blue. Violet felt like her stomach had been pulled out then stuffed back in up side down, as she landed on cold metal. Her knees buckled under her, and should would have fallen over, if Lucario hadn't caught her.

"Thanks." She muttered, before standing back up, aiming her glare at the now-scared Doctor, "Give it up Doctor. Give up, and I might be merciful."

But then, The Doctor simply laughed, "You think that you've won? You think that you've gotten the upper hand? You have no idea what you've missed, while you all wasted your time here!" He let out another round of mad laughter, before pulling a gun out of his coat pocket, "And to think, that all of you would have saved your friend, if only you had stayed put."

"What the hell are you-." Jayden tried to say, but was cut off when The Doctor pressed his gun against his head, his smile growing as she pulled the trigger.

The second his body fell over the side; the mutants fell dead as well. It was as if by killing the "mother brain" (No, I'm not trying to use any references here.), you kill them all.

The group stood there, not sure what to do, when Glitchz jumped with joy, "YES US, WE DID IT!"

Violet couldn't help but narrow her eyes, "Yes, it would seem that we won this battle, but is anyone else confused on what he said before he died?"

Jayden nodded, "I know I was." He said, before facing Megan, "You know what he meant?"

Megan shook her head, "It was nearly impossible to read his mind. I tried to when we first got here, and all I heard were millions of snarls and all that nice stuff."

Amethyst stood off the the side, the tip of her fencing sword stuck into the cat walk's metal ground, as she rested her hands of the hilt, "Hmmmm..." Was all she said.

Violet thought about it deeply as well, knowing that something was missing from the puzzle; something very important. And then, it hit her.

_And to think, that all of you would have saved your friend, if only you had stayed put._

Violet could feel bile raising in her throat, as she whipped her head about, "We need a way out, now!"

Randy placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, "Vi, calm down, we're all confused, but let's-."

"How dumb can you be!?" Violet nearly yelled, "Think about what he said, about saving a friend. Who, out of all of us, is the only person missing?"

They all thought about it, when both of Megan's hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide, "Oh shit."

* * *

I woke up, floating is what seemed like a galaxy without stars.

I'm alone.

I'm cold.

I'm scared.

I push away that last thought, "You can't feel fear Amy," I said to myself, "Not now."

I couldn't really get myself up straight, since I wasn't really sure where "straight" was, but, I could hear something.

Voices.

"Damn, what do we have here?" One of them asked in a gruff burly tone, "I wonder how her screams of pain would sound as we rip her spine out."

"Pfff, as if!" Another said, sounding much more feminine then the last, "She's mine, all of her."

"Since when were you the greedy one!?" Another voice called out, sounding close to an obnoxious teenage boy, "I want her! You can't have any of her!"

"You wanna stop sounding like I'm a piece of meat and freaking explain WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON!?" I yelled, getting their attention. The voice stopped, just as I wanted, yet, part of me wanted them back. It had felt like years since the last time I've heard someone speak.

"My my, I've been expecting you, child." They all said at once, almost in a hissing tone.

I whipped my head around, still seeing nothing, "Don't try to find me, child, but trust me when I say, I'm hear to help." Said the voice, sounding like a mix of all the voices from before and more of them.

I couldn't help but laugh, the only way to cover up my fear, "What do you want from me; heck, what makes you think I need help?"

The voices laughed, sounding like a chorus of dying songbirds, "Do you not remember, Amy Scarlet Stone? Do you no remember your battle, your failure?"

"Your death?"

The last part hit me hard, as my throat closed up, "What do you mean by my death!? At the moment, I can feel my lungs working perfectly fine, so what the hell are you talking about?"

The voices laughed again, causing Amy to hold her ears, "Such an interesting human you are, Amy Scarlet Stone. We've been watching you for a long time, and surely, you'll accept our deal for you."

I gulped, "I'd rather make a deal with someone I can see."

It was silent, before a single figure stepped forward. She was tall, as in, Slenderman-tall, if not, maybe a bit taller. She wore a dress of black flames, with blood red eyes and red hair flowing up, as if she had a personal fan attached to her back, "Forgive me," She said in a single feminine voice, a lower pitch then the first one, "It's been so long since my last deal, I've forgotten some of the basics." She then did a sort of bow, "I am Sin, we already know who you are."

"What is this deal you speak of?" I questioned, trying hard to holdback all the comments that could get me killed.

Sin nodded, "Well, now that your blood has mended with the blade, you have a chance to become the next master of the blade. You will gain many powers, including immortality."

I shook my head, a small smirk on her face, "I know for a fact, if I can't get a pack of gum for less then ten cents, this sure as hell isn't a free-thing. What's the catch?"

Sin threw her head back, laughing, "It's been a while since someone has questioned the deal; but I'd be delighted to enlighten you on it. You will gain great power, but, until I decide I no longer need you, you'll be my puppet. Whenever you lose control, I'll take over, whether you like it or not."

I cocked my head to the side, "...Say what now?"

"In the event that you accept," Sin went on, as if trying to explain this on the proper level of stupid, "I will become an extension of your fury. However, if you fail to uphold your part, or ignore my will in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill you. I assure you, Amy Scarlet Stone, in the event that either happen, I will be the one to end you, and use your body for my own needs and desires."

I nodded, pressing me lips together, "And say, if I don't accept your little deal-o-doom..."

Sin conjured up a ball of suspicious red liquid, a dim light coming from inside of it, before showing what was happening at the current time, "If you don't accept, well, I'll be forced to leave you where you are now. Bleeding to death on the cold stone. Here, time is irrelevant, so please, take all the time you need to choose."

I thought about it, not sure what looked better. Did I want to die, or live with a freaking demon inside of me? "Alright, before all the transforming-light-effects shit happen, we need to clear a few things-."

"That can be done later on," Sin pressed, before holding her left hand out, "Do we have a deal, Stone?"

I nodded, clasping my left hand on hers, shaking it, "You've got your self a done deal."

Sin smirked, as fire coursed through my hand, feeling as if I had dipped it into molten lava, "It's been a pleasure doing business wit you. But, I do believe that WE have an issue to deal with..."

* * *

Seth could feel the power of the blade coursing through him, as he stabbed the girl through the gut. Honestly, to him, nothing could have felt better!

"At long last," He whispered, as the drew the blade out, "I have the power...To make my dream a reality..."

But, that was before the blade had melted into blood.

Seth's eyes widened, as he dropped to the ground, hands dipping into the ground, as if he was looking for the hilt, "Damnit, where the hell did it go!?" He yelled, before kicking the body, "This is your doing, isn't it Stone!? THIS IS YOUR TRICKERY! WELL, OUT WITH IT THEN, WHERE IS THE BLADE!?"

Right as he finished saying that, a creepy laugh filled the air, as the red substance fell from cracks in the walls, oozing onto the floor. Seth backed away, trying to keep the fear out. "How was this possible!?" He yelled, the fear crawling into his voice, "I am fear! I'm...I'm not afraid..."

The laughter got louder, as Seth picked up Amy's body by her collar, "I know that this is all you Stone! Stop playing dead; EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I KILL YOU AGAIN!" He picked her fallen katana off the ground, "I'm warning you, EXPLAIN!" He gave little time for the body to react, before he went in for a stab to the head...

...Only to have the blade caught.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes shot open, but instead of light casual grey, it was blood red. A smirk was drawn across her face, as her grip in the blade tightened, blood dripping from her right hand. Her smile only widened, as she twisted the blade, easily breaking it.

Seth let go on Amy's collar, before whipping out his needle, "Damnit, Stone, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted, the multitude of voices firing at the same time.

Amy laughed, the sound of only seven voices exiting her mouth, "So this is the great Seth Advance Kato." The voices mocked, as Amy's head cocked a little too much to the right, giving her the appearance of a broken neck, before she waved with her left hand.

Seth's eyes widened, when he saw it. A circle that held a 5-pointed up side down star, which was enclosed around another almost dotted line, seeming to have been burned into her hand, "As you can see, you're to late. I've chosen my puppet."

Seth shook his head, "No, NO!" He shouted, holding his head, "This wasn't supposing to happen! I was suppose to be the next holder! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A GOD!"

Amy advanced slowly, the tip of a sword separating the skin of her left palm, as ever so slowly, the blade slid out, causing Amy's hand to bleed even more. The being laughed, this time, forming a single feminine voice, "Why on earth would I want you to be the next holder?" She questioned, as if the demon had all the time in the world.

Sin had to admit, seeing a mortal cower before her was a lovely "welcome-back-to-civilization" present, "Let's face the facts. You're scared, you're simple, you're predictable." She stopped for a bit, before digging her right hand into the left, nails pulling out the rest of the sword. But, instead of the once crude design, it was now simply a black katana, chains holding onto the hilt, as red blood flowed through it.

She then pointed the blade to his left leg, a quick smile indicating what she was about to do, before slowly stabbing through his leg. Seth screamed out in pain, trying to move and get away, only to have his flesh cut up even more. It burned his skin, as if the metal was a type of solid fire, searing his skin into a black piece of ash, held together by his body fluids.

"...But, over all," Sin said, going on as if nothing had interrupted her in the beginning, "You're weak." She then did the same to his right leg, only this time, she grabbed his needle, stabbing it all the way through so that he wouldn't have any chances of escape. Sin sighed in a happy way, as he once again screamed out, before kicking his jaw, "See what I mean? You're weak." She hissed, before bringing her heel down on his head again.

She then smiled, grabbing his hair, before pulling it back, revealing a black eye and a jaw filled with blood and parts of his teeth, "You see, the difference between you and would have to be the fact that, unlike you, she can take a hit. Stone, unlike you, knows what it feels like to lose-."

"I'VE LOST BEFORE!" Seth tried to yell, only to gurgle and choke on his own blood, "...I-I've suffered before...My parents, dead...M-m-my-."

"Oh save it." Sin hissed, before slamming his head back. He was to tired to scream out, as he could feel the jagged rocks behind him pierce his skull, "All of that, all of you're 'my parents this' shit, no one cares. Don't you get it yet?"

When he didn't say anything, Sin sighed, quickly taking the needle out of his leg, jabbing it into his right eyes, earning a howl of pain before it was cut off by a fit out coughing, blood getting everywhere, "I asked you a question."

When he gurgled again, Sin sighed, "Of well, you don't get it; that, or you're to far gone to understand what I'm saying. Let me spell it out for you, no one cares for the rich-bitch, no one cares for the middle kid that got everything he wanted with a snap of his fingers."

She the reached over, clutching his head with both hands, before lowering her voice, "No one cares for the little ten-year-old boy, who burned down his family mansion in a fit of insanity. No one cares for the child that murdered his mother and father, then lying to his siblings so that he could use them to attain his dream; only to drop them once their use had been drawn out." Seth's eye widened, asking a million questions at once, before Sin crushed his head, leaving him dead on the cold stone floor.

Sin smiled once again, "No one cares for the now dead Seth Kato." she said in a whisper, before standing back up.

She then looked to the doorway, watching at the black hazy fog fade, a lone purple figure standing in said doorway, eyes wide with shock, "Amy, what happened?"

Sin snickered, "You've got quite a girl on your hands," she said, kicking Seth's body for the fun of it, "Be careful though, someone as tough as her, her heart can break pretty damn easily." She then smirked one last time, before the red fade from her eyes, leaving them once again grey.

Amy seemed to be fine, that is, until her knees buckled. She was sent back into darkness, left alone with her pain.

Amy's body felt like led, as she only had seconds to come back to reality, before coming back to this dark place. She then threw her head back, laughing, "Am I dead yet?"

Seven voices laughed back, before saying, "No, dear child. We're just getting started."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**This is the last chapter, before the epilogue, which means last fight scene, so, today's question will hae nothing to do with that topic! Or no, it has a little to do with this topic, I guess...**

**What did you think about Seth's character? If I get enough requests for it, I could write a short story about Seth, so that you guys know more about the guy. **

**That is, if you care.**

**Amy: So, NOW we're done?**

**Crimson: Almost. One last chapter gang, then we're indeed done.**

**Amy: *Nodding sadly* Alright bro, alright...**

**Well, until next time, my friendly reviewers, my friends (people who have followed and favorited me), and my stalkers; until next time. LATER PEEPS!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Wow, I mean, that's all I can really say. We've all been through so much, making this story, and winging it when I had no idea what the fuck to do. I'm happy that I decided to go on with it, instead of just dropping everything (Like another fanfic of mine...). I won't lie, I got many ideas while writing this, and there were times where I wanted to give up and move along, but, thanks to you guys, I didn't.**

**Okay, I'm getting all sentimental about this before I got the characters back in here, so, ON WITH DA FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Rebuild (Epilogue)

(Amy's P.O.V)

I woke up with a huge headache, like, hangover kind. I found myself in a room that was to familiar for me, to the point where I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I was back in the infirmary. I tried to move around, only to notice that my wrists and ankles were bound to the cot. Other then that, everything else felt normal.

Much to normal.

And just like that, everything came back. What happened was seared into my mind, but it was what Sin did that made me throw my head back, screaming.

I didn't notice Doctor Mario, Megan and Randy run in, probably hearing my screams, while they tampered with the machines hooked up to me. Moments later, I finally managed to calm down, my breathing returning to normal, "How...How long was I out?"

Megan sat on the right side of the cot, a mix of a smile and an annoyed expression on her face, "Well, three days; give or take a few hours."

"THREE DAYS!?" I yelled, before yelping, my actions making my headache worse.

Randy sat on my left, a soft smile on his face, as he pushed my back, "Chill out Stone, we did it. It's all over."

It took a while for my scrambled mind to understand what he had said, before I let out a sigh of relief.

It was all finally over.

"So, what now? Did you guys hold the party while I was knocked out?"

Megan laughed, before shaking her head, "Of course not! We asked Master hand to delay it until you woke up."

I instantly slid out of the bed, feeling the cool air hit my exposed skin, as I looked down to my tattered ninja suit for a few moments, noting that I'd need to replace it, before spotting my leather jacket. I quickly put it on, feeling a bit of my normal former self come back, before smiling, "Tell Master hand that he doesn't need to delay anymore! Start the party, while I go change!" I was about to run out, only to have Doctor Mario block the doorway.

"Listen a-here, you can't go while in this-a condition!" He exclaimed.

I snapped my fingers, "That's right! Sorry man!" I then pulled out all the needles and such out of my arm, handing them all to him, "Well, now that I won't be accused of stealing useless medical equipment, laters!" I then ran out the door before Doctor Mario could stop me, out of the infirmary, and up the stairs.

I was practically dead by the time I got to the fifth floor, panting as if I had run a mile. Of course, being asleep for three days would do something to my wondrous figure! I cursed the Gods, before running into my room, quickly regretting it once I slammed the door shut, as my headache got worse.

Once I walked into my room, I closed and locked the door; the last thing I wanted was for some jackass to walk in on my changing. I quickly threw my suit off, leaving me in only my underwear, as I looked into the mirror. Thank god I was still as skinny as could be, I thought to myself, before opening up my closet.

For once, I wasn't sure what to wear. Normally, when going out, I'd use my blacks and dark navy blues, with ear cuffs, leather jackets a boots; but that was only for going out. When I was casual at home, I finally found a nice red top and some nice black leggings, deciding that was enough, before throwing it on.

I then quickly grabbed my leather jacket, pulling on my boots, before heading for the door, not prepared for what was waiting for me.

Outside, everyone was waiting for me. When I say everyone, I mean Amethyst, Violet Randy-them. Heaven forbid EVERY smasher waiting for me outside, not only would that be awkward, but probably also very crowded.

Amethyst quickly tackled me to the ground, Glitchz helping, as the two practically pinned her to the ground.

"OH MY GOD, AMY!" Amethyst yelled, squeezing my stomach as if I was a plush toy.

"WE THOUGHT THAT YOU DIED!" Glitchz joined in, nuzzling my neck and face like a sort of dog.

Each girl was pulled off by there respective boyfriend, when I finally had the space to breath. Violet stood over me, a vague smile on her face, as she held her hand out, "Need a hand?"

I smiled, before taking it, quickly being pulled up, "Nice to see you man."

Violet returned the smile, "It's a pleasure I never thought I'd have again."

I couldn't have laughed, as Megan hugged her from behind, "I know I got to see you first, but it really is good to see you."

Randy nodded, ruffling my hair, "You won't believe how bland it's been without your snide remarks and jokes."

Alec nodded, "It only got worse when Glitchz tried to 'replace' you." He said with a light snicker, only to earn a light smack on his head from said girl.

"Hey! Don't say that! All I did was try to get everyone to smile again!" Glitchz said with a slight smile.

I laughed again, only to notice loud music coming from downstairs.

"It would seem that the party has finally begun," Jayden said, before offering his arm to Amethyst, "If I may have the pleasure of escorting you, my dear?" His only verbal answer was a light squeal, before Amethyst looped her arm around his, the two of them walked down the stairs.

Glitchz made a face, "Pfff, couples these days! They're so mushy-n-shit!"

Alec couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Don't you like the 'mushy' stuff, my love?"

Glitchz flipped him off, but the blush on her face was clear as day, "Ack, who am I kidding?" She muttered, before grabbing her arm, "You can by mushy on me later, but now, we gotta party!" She yelled, before rushing down, Alec in tow.

Randy sighed, a slight smile on his face, before looking over to Violet, "I know I'm no good date, but, you wanna hang out with me tonight?"

Violet shrugged, a teasing smile on her face, "You didn't need to ask." She said, as the two of them walked down, both of them had their hands in their pockets, the both of them so casual together.

"Is it bad if I ship them a bit?" Megan muttered, a small smile on her face.

I shook my head, "Megan, that ship is pure incest...I prefer Violet X Lucario."

We shared a good laugh, smiles on both of our faces, before Amy cleared her throat, offering her hand to Megan, "If you'd please allow me to attain the pleasure of escorting your lovely self down the stairs-."

"And this is why people shipped us in middle school." Megan said with a slight pout and teasing tone.

I shrugged, "Well then, our secret love can stay between us." I said with a wink, before finally breaking character, laughing my head off along with Megan.

Megan then cleared her throat, before gesturing to the stairway, "It's gotten a bit quiet down there; I think that they're waiting for you."

I nodded, my smirk never fading, "Shall we then, best friend forever?"

Megan nodded, mirroring my smirk, "We shall."

* * *

Right when we reached the last stair well, loud clapping filled the air, as we rushed down the stairs, multiple smashers holding smiles on there faces, as we walked by.

I ended up shaking hands with smashers I haven't met till today, before the music stopped, Master hand floating in from the living room, "Now that the guest of honor has arrived, we may all now proceed to the dinning room."

It took me a while to realize that by "Guest of honor", he meant me, as we were then herded into the dinning room.

It was a lot cleaner then normal, the walls and floor scrubbed, a new crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I took a seat between Megan and Randy, the later giving me a small smile, before Master hand once again grabbed everyone's attention.

"Now, to start off, I'd like to say that I'm proud of each and every one of you, for defending our home, while I could only watch. If it wasn't for all of your smashers, we surely wouldn't be here; so, with that said, well done."

The dinning room erupted with cheering, as some people ever stood to their feet. Master hand allowed this t go on for a bit longer, before settling everyone back down, "Now, before we go on, does anyone have any 'shout-outs' you want to make?"

No one was surprised when Mew floated up, hiccupping slightly every few seconds, as she grabbed her now empty glass of apple cider, "I''VE GOT SHIT TO SAY!" She said, a bit louder the she needed to.

Master hand sighed, "Mew, this is serious business here, if you could pleas-."

"SHHHHHHHHHH." Mew said, placing a finger over her mouth, before silencing the crowd, "I'd like to thank Zelda, for teaching me the difference between a washing machine and the bath tub." Mew started, earning a few smiles and glares, but none the less, went on.

"I'd also like to thank Mario for letting me, ahh, 'borrow' his wrench." Mew went on, ignoring Mario's sudden scared look, as he jumped up, rushing for what I could only guess was his room, "It's only now I realize what a good back-scratch it is." Mew said, before a loud burp.

"Last, but not least..." Mew said, her eyes beginning to become a bit droopy, "I'd like to thank that guy that your smashers speak very high of, what's his face? Something Iwata?" She hiccupped again, "Oh, I know now! That creepy Asian guy, Iwata-." She was cut off when she fell, face-planting into the table, quickly sound asleep.

Master hand then cleared his throat, "And now, if there is anyone else that has a LEGIT tribute, please, go ahead and say them now."

It was once again silent, when a caught Violet nodding to Megan. I gave Megan a look, only to watch her stand up next to me, raising her glass, "I'd like to thank a great friend of mine, someone who I've known for a long time now, and has always stayed at my side."

I waited for her to finish, only to watch Violet stand up as well, glass held up high, along with the smile on her face, "Someone wh taught us to be happy and care free-."

"-While also being serious at the right time." Randy finished, standing up as well.

"Someone who is easy to talk to." Jayden said, pulling slightly as his collar, as he stood up.

"Someone easy to trust." Amethyst pitched in, standing up, holding her own and Jayden's forgotten glass, which h took from her with a light blush on his face.

"Someone nearly as cool and awesome as me." Glitchz said, popping up, her glass drained.

"Someone who's reckless, crazy, constantly going to the infirmary-." Alec went on, as he stood up, only to be elbowed by Glitchz, everyone else trying to hold back their laughter, "I mean, someone patient and caring."

They all look at each other, before all eyes fell on Amy, "Someone like Amy Scarlet Stone." They spoke in unison, before clapping loudly. Slowly, everyone else stood up, wide smiles on there faces, as the cheers got louder. Megan forced me to stand, making everyone louder, before Master hand quieted everyone down.

"Now that everything has been said, let's eat!" Master hand shouted, his words followed by more cheers, when the food was brought to the table by none other then the Pikmin.

I couldn't help but laugh at the cute idea, as one of them places a dish of sashimi right in front of me. I made sure that other people were eating, before I went at it. I have no shame saying that, right next to mint and other hard candies, sushi was one of my weaknesses.

It was nice to see, everyone talking and laughing with one another, as if what had happened three days ago was a thing of the past. I quickly joined the crowd of story tellers, as I retold the funny events of middle school, everything I could remember, to the point where all I could do was eat and laugh at others experiences.

Everyone laughed when Mario told the tale of his early plumbing days, back when he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Everyone sat at the end of his seat, when Link retold the tales of his early years of saving Hyrule, everyone hanging onto his every detail.

It wasn't long till all the food was gone, but no one cared, as we were all freed to the living room...

...Which had gone through a huge remodel.

All of the furniture had bee removed, making the living room a lot bigger then it once was. A sort of disco ball hung from the high ceiling, with a stereo set chilling in the corner. All in all, it was a pretty good setting for a party.

Glitchz pushed through the crowd, no shame what so ever, as she ran to the "dance floor", not caring for what people said or thought, as she danced. I shrugged, before rushing over to join her, a wild smile on both of our faces.

I don't mean to brag, but I can dance. I would often win the "Just dance" tournaments at school, partly because of my flexibility, and also because I was simply a very competitive person. But, either way, I could bust a move.

Of course, I didn't care much more when everyone else rushed to the dance floor, talking, laughing, and all in all, everyone had a good time.

I ended up sitting on the side with Megan later on, my legs in pain after a hard straight ten minutes of dancing, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, from what I know, the smashers will be helping the town rebuild soon," Megan said, a content smile on her face, as she sipped a bit of her fruit punch, "You know how long it took for them to start construction on the mall; these workers would be lost without our help!"

I smiled, leaning back into my chair, "I'm going to have to agree with that."

Megan nodded, "I heard that the anime-guys gotta go back soon, something about having to work back in their own universe."

I laughed, "Well, it must be hard, making episodes and shows and movies and all that shit."

"You know that you just said was grammatically incorrect; right?" Megan questioned, trying to keep a stern face, only to laugh once again.

I then stood up, "I'll be right back, my head's killing me, I'm getting fresh air."

Megan nodded, a smile on her face, as she shoo'd me away. As walked out, it was only now that I noticed that something about Megan's smile was a bit...weird. Like, in a suspicious way.

But, me being me, I thought nothing else of it, as I walked out of the mansion.

The cold bitter wind of a January night brushed past, as Amy hugged her jacket closer to her skin. She cursed slightly, as the action did little to nothing to defend her against the bitter cold.

She rubbed both hands together, trying to create friction and heat, when she noticed the burn mark on her left hand. It truly was an interesting symbol, the up side down star within two different circles, but when it began to glow an eerie purple, I could feel the headache getting worse.

I leaned over, coughing up a thick black fog. My eyes watered, as I watched the fog collect in front of me. Wiping my mouth, I stood up, the headache gone, as I watched the fog.

The haze built upward, slowly climbing on itself, coming up to my height, before bursting outward. My eyes widened, when I noticed the girl standing there. She had long dark red hair, with streaks of black mended into her hair; with dark brown eyes that stared deep into my soul. She wore a red strap-less bra-like "shirts", and a black short skirt, with black boots covering from he knees down.

The girl gave a yawn, as she stretched, "It feels so nice to be back!"

I blinked, still trying to except the fact that this girl was formed from a black haze a threw up, "...Don't mind me...But who the hell are you!?"

She shot a pointed look, before her eyes went from dark brown to blood red, "Isn't it obvious, Stone?"

"I asked who you are, so, no, I guess it's not obvious." I shot back.

She growled, before grabbing my collar, "Don't smart mouth me, Stone. I'm the only reason you're still alive."

Once the pieces finally clicked together, my eyes widened, "Sin?"

Sin dropped me, before brushing a bit of black fog off of her shoulders, "You're correct; but, at the same time, you're incorrect. You see, there is still a lot to lean about me, Stone, so, for simplicity sake, and other reasons, you may refer to me as 'Cynthia' while in this human form. Understand?"

I nodded, "Alright, so, Cyn, what are you doing here?" I gestured to the mansion behind me, soft lights coming from inside, "I mean, the threat is over, we've won the fight! Heck, even you should grab a drink and head inside, it's celebration time!"

"I don't party," She said simply, "it's a waste of time. I didn't come for you to waste my time; I've come to warn you."

"The hell do you mean by that?" I questioned, wincing at my choice of words.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to care, as her appearance slowly went back to a think smoke, "Hardships are ahead, Stone. It would be wise to listen to me, fore I might keep you alive if you prove your worth it. But, mark my words, Stone, the people here are in even more danger because of what we did." Al like that, the haze traveled up to her face, before she was once again covered in her black mist.

I was to busy trying to understand what she had said, not noticing the smog zooming back up my nose and mouth. After a while, I merely shook it off, so what if the worst is to come? So, when the aliens attack...Well, you know what? I don't even need to care about that threat yet. We won, so it's enough to celebrate on.

I eagerly walked back in, chatted with smashers, slapped some high-fives, flipped off some dudes, before heading back upstairs.

Once I got back to my room, I was surprised by the fact that it was now three in the morning. But, it would explain why I felt so tired. I didn't bother changing, before I collapsed onto my bed, trapped in a deep sleep before I knew it.

* * *

The next morning was a nice one, even in the winter, the sun was beaming down, turning to cold place into a much better and warmer area.

I got up, changed into a casual red tank top and shorts, before heading outside, where the others were waiting.

Glitchz gave me a small smirk, "Looks like someone slept in." She said, although her eyes gave her the impression that she was tired as well.

"Never mind that, what are we all doing out here?" I asked, still stretching out my tired and tightened limbs.

"Well, we're heading to the city," Megan replied, "They obviously need our help with reconstruction, so that's what we're doing today."

I nodded, only now noticing how much warmer it was compared to the other days, before following them into the forest area.

Our group had light conversation, a few jokes here, some laughter there, when someone cleared their voice behind us.

My gaze instantly fell to the ground, as I noticed the deep purple eyes and the long tail. He scratched the back of his neck, as if lost of words, before speaking, "If I may, I'd like to borrow Amy fora second."

I looked to the others, who were either trying to shoo me off or make me even more embarrassed. I then stuffed my hands into my pants pockets, trying ever so hard to keep cool, "Sure thing man." I said, before following the clone into the trees.

Saying that it was awkward was an understatement, as the two of us walked in silence. He stopped suddenly, turning around so quickly, that I ended up backing into a tree. He had a sort of intense fire in his eyes, yet didn't seem to know what to say, as he cleared his throat once again, "S-s-so Amy, I've, umm, o-over the t-t-time that I've, umm, com-e t-to get to know y-you, I've noticed..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, before muttering, "What the heck."

I was about to ask what he meant, opening my mouth to say something, only to feel another pair of lips on mine. I could feel my eyes widen, as one of his hands traveled down to my waist, bringing me closer. After a few seconds, he stopped, seeming out of breath as he pulled away. Normally, I'd tease him slightly about the blush on his face, but, I probably had the same thing, so I kept silent.

"Amy, I've only known you for a few weeks, but I can easily tell that you've made an impact on my life," Mewtwo said, the shyness gone, along with the slight stuttering, "You see, Amy Stone, over the time I've known you, I feel that...I mean..."

I sighed, a small grin on my face, as I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck, "Shut up and kiss me already." I whispered, "You don't need words to describe how much you love me."

I heard a laugh come out of him, before he pressed his lips against mine once again.

* * *

"What took so long!?" Glitchz yelled, once we came into view.

"We just had to get a few things cleared up," I said casually, "Nothing much."

Violet sighed, "You know, you don't have to lie about the fact that you two spent the last ten minutes making out."

I could feel my face heating up, before walking past them, "Yeh, and so what if we did?"

Amethyst smiled happily, "I'm happy for you two Amy. You've finally learned to let go, and in turn, you've found love."

Randy covered his ears, "Come on guys, enough with the gushy mushy love stuff!"

"You make it sound like you'll never fall in love." Megan muttered.

Violet snickered, "I agree. Words like that shouldn't come out of your mouth, when you in turn have someone here that you like, dear brother."

Randy went a darker shade of tomato, as the others laughed along, "Vi! I thought we agreed not to speak of that!"

"Whoops." Violet said, pressing her hand against her mouth, "Did I spill to much?"

* * *

And, well, that where the story will be left off.

For now.

You see, I've been thinking about what about what Sin said, and at this point, I don't know if she said it to fuck with my brain, or if she was really warning me.

You can't tell with demons.

But, either way, I'm gonna have to give danger the middle finger. I look around to my friends, how happy they seem with one another, joking around and having a good time. If aliens do decide to come down and fuck us over, or if the zombies raise from the dead; as long as we're together, everything will be fine.

So, I leave you here, with us rebuilding our town, and maybe, one day, things will get better; heck, things might get worse.

But, no matter. Like I said, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine.

* * *

**(EXTRA)**

I was knocked out of my thoughts, when I heard Glitchz yell, "Hey guys! You know what wood be cool!? What if we made a sort of movie, you know, about what happened to us?"

I heard Violet laugh, '"Sure thing Glitchz. Hey, while we're at it, why not have a sort of question and answer; heck, why not an interview?"

Mewtwo wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my hair, before shouting back, 'I know a girl, she goes by the title 'CrimsonTrainer", I'm sure we can work something out..."

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. We're done. *Points to Amy* HIT IT!**

**Amy: (In background, playing a piano)  
**_**A summer breeze comes knocking again  
**__**I open up just to let in the sun  
**__**And all I hear are those fleeting tweeting notes they carry away  
**__**A half read book I place to the side  
**__**"Hey little guy, where on earth are you from" with a smile  
**__**And with me blindfolded I still know that it's 3 after noon.**_

**Megan: *Tears* Oh crap, Amy, nooooo...**

**Me:*Tears 2* This song, always gets to me, especially at these types of moments...Also, Jubyphonic is the best...**

**Amy: (Still Piano-ing)**

**_The sun's been nice the past few days_**  
**_I sit around just to watch all the clouds_**  
**_A lazy hazy blue sky time_**  
**_This sighing air that's closing my eyes_**

**_A memory that just won't come_**  
**_It's getting harder everyday_**  
**_Cuz years and minutes all fly by_**  
**_And just like that we're old and grown_**

**Violet: Why...Does Amy always have the dramatics?**

**Randy: Shhhhhhh...Just enjoy the song...**

**Amy:  
_Adult world plans to understand_**  
_**The midnight walks, funny signals to talk**_  
_**"Let's fight the day, it's war" we'd say**_  
_**Hold out your lone hand and rise up against**_

_**It made no sense but went with it**_  
_**The lonely hearts just too weak to resist**_  
_**Lost as I was and never found**_  
_**I couldn't take another round**_

_**Parting through waves in this tall field of grass**_  
_**Glaring a hole through hazy sun**_  
_**Shouting to me turning to your side**_  
_**"Don't wanna be alone? Then come and don't!"**_

_**Even the things that I felt from before**_  
_**Born in the noise that had knocked at my door**_  
_**Fold in my mind and slowly flying out of sight**_  
**_"Was it all a dream in the haze?"_  
**

**Me: Ooooooh, I love this part of the song!**

**Megan: Me too!**

**Amy, Megan and Crimson:  
_A secret place for me and you_**  
_**Where everyday was fun and new**_  
_**A simple time played**_** in**_** our heads**_  
_**We'll tell this story again**_  
_**A jet stream shoots across the sky**_  
_**"It's just so bright" we stare wide eyed**_  
_**What did your face look like back then?**_  
_**I don't know why, but I can't see it at all**_

**Violet:...This really is an interesting song...**

**Glitchz: This is my part, this is my part!  
****_hazy days all around  
_****_as they come billowing down,  
_****_back to page one where the story  
_****_started getting really gory,  
_****_"Please give it back!"  
_****_You screech and scream,  
_****_"Stop it already!"  
_****_Quite the plea,  
_****_Oh, you think that I care?  
_****_Well, life's just one fated snare  
_****_welcome to  
_****_horrible  
_****_pitiful  
_****_fictional _**

**Me: OMFG, YES, OUTER SCIENCE IS MY JAM!**

**Amy:  
****_A welcomed pained reality_**  
**_Ran through and soon had all passed me on by_**  
**_Our chosen days go slow in pace_**  
**_But any second could come falling down_**

**_Played overtime the past few days_**  
**_Adults afraid and then looking away_**  
**_I think somewhere along on the road_**  
**_We realized a lot about…_**

**_Feeling the world going 'round and around_**  
**_Seeing a dying sun beat down_**  
**_Shining a haze as the rays give way_**  
**_"Never forget but time to move ahead"_**  
**_Tapping our feet, run to meet future days_**  
**_Dreaming away of tomorrows we made_**  
**_No going back, we're moving to that world ahead_**  
**_"Change it knowing you're not alone" _**

**Violet:...This is quite a depressing, isn't it?**

**Alec: *Shrugs* I heard Glitchz rock out to this, apparently the rest of the songsfor this anime don't sound nearly as sad.**

**Jayden: It's only made worse, now that Amy's playing the piano...**

**Amy, Megan and Crimson:  
_"But know deep down, it's over now"_**  
_**"Our secret place, our final page"**_  
_**Lost as we were and what we found**_  
_**We'll tell this story again**_  
_**The lonely kids will take a stand**_  
_**Make up their minds and make a plan**_  
_**Day after day they turn the page**_  
_**"We'll meet again someday" **_

**Megan:  
_"Refreshing, isn't it?" we say_**  
_**A summer sky as clear as day**_  
_**Let's breathe the air, try not to cry**_  
_**It's time to say our goodbyes**_  
_**A secret place for me and you**_  
_**We laughed away the Summertime blues**_  
_**"Remember every page somewhere"**_  
_**"and we might meet" So I will draw it again**_

**_Day after day _  
**

**Me:  
**_**That happiness, oh how strange it is the feeling,  
**_**_and as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too. _**

**Amy:...We should really write a song-fic...**

**Me: Just incase SOMEONE trys to report me, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED, "SUMMERTIME RECORD" IN ANY SHAPE, WAY OR FORM! THE ENGLISH LYRICS USED ARE OWNED BY AN AWESOME PERSON KNOWN AS JUBYPHONIC (#JubyphonicIsABoss!), ALONG WITH THE IDEA OF THE PIANO!**

**Amethyst: (Patting back while Megan whushes piano away) You okay, Amy?**

**Amy: I don't know...Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have free time once again, but still, I'm gonna miss all of this...And then we'll all go our seperate ways...And never see each other again...**

**Violet: Amy, are you deaf!? **

**Me: She has a point, I did say multiple times that I'll be making short stories, a Q&amp;A that'll also include indivisual interviews, and maybe even a truth or dare.**

**Alec:...Wow. Anything else while you're at it?**

**Me: Well, after some consideration, I'd be happy to announce that I WILL be making a sequel for this story.**

**Amy: YES, THAT MEANS THAT THE FUN WON'T END ANYTIME SOON!**

**Me: I'd also like to give a shout-out to my reviewers,  
User1493 (I had to put him/her/it first, he/she/it is my best friend)  
RadiantDarkness999 (Similar reasons)  
GlaciaTheGlaceon (For always pointing out my errors, in a nice way) (Cough cough, PIZZAMONSTER, cough cough)  
****WhiteFireFox (For defending me against said monster)  
RineTheHedgehog**

**I know that there are a lot more of you awesome reviwers out there, but these guys, these guys have been with me since the very beginning, before that huge "hole" of time I spent away from the keyboard, back in the beginning of the year of 2015. Wow, it's only now I realize how long it's been since I posted the first chapter.**

**Hehehe, I remember back then, people would send private messages to me, threatening me in various ways, telling me take down my stories. And, well, it's because of you guys I ignored them. If it wasn't for you, yes you, the person reading this right here and now, I would have given up on this a long time ago. So, again, thank you.**

**Also, as you all know, I have no plans on leaving the world of fanfiction anytime soon. I've made a few new fanfictions on the side, but, I don't know which ones I should go with yet. Be sure to tell me in the reviews which of these fandoms you want next:  
Creepypasta/Slenderman  
Skylanders  
Ouran highschool host club  
Avengers  
Pokemon  
Five nights at freddy's  
How to train your dragon  
Batman/Justice league  
TeamFortress 2  
BlackButler  
Mekakucity actors**

**Right now, I'm leaning more towards the Slenderman,Ouran highschool host club and the Black butler ones; but, you guys being the readers, I'd like to know what you guys want.**

**Note, if no one requests one of those listed above, or your own, I'll probably go with the three listed in the paragraph above.**

**I am also aware that I did forget to use some characters, heck, I ignored some entirely, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about all the typos, while they are a huge laugh, but still,I'm sorry you guys. **

**Well, this is the last chapter, so, this is the final chapter question.  
I would like you to tell me what you thought of this fic as a whole. Yes, I know, I'm not going to be winning any awards with this, but, come on, at the moment I'm writing this, I've got 169 reviews. And here I was, thinking thatI'd never get more then 25...But, back to the question, I'd really like to know what you think of my story.**

**...Wow. The feels are just hitting so hard, to the point where I'm tearing up a bit, but, the others have requested to say there goodbyes...  
Here they are...**

**Amy: So, reviewer, it looks like you'll be getting more of us! Aren't you happy that we're not done yet! Well, anyway, I'll try to be a bit "normal" for your sake. *Clears throat* It has been a great experience, reading all those lovely reviews, and there is no one we can thank but you guys! So, TThank you all, and I hope that we are able to get more awesome advise from you awesome people out there!**

**Megan: It will be a genuine pleasure, when we are able to meet again.**

**Violet: I look forward to what you reviewers have to say, but, like everyone else, I await the next time we see you.**

**Randy: Well, I guess we're done here guys, so, thanks for all your support, and iif you guys are wondering, yes, I'm single and ready to mingle. (Insert sexy face here)**

**Amethyst: It has been a great time, getting to know what you guys think about us, and so, I hope to see you guys again!**

**Jayden: Well, I know that I'm not the main character like Amy, or the ladies favorite like Randy; but you guys rock. Laters.**

**Alec: I look forward to when we cross paths once again, dear readers.**

**Glitchz: Well guys, it's been nice; but I won't lie. A bit of a break from the world of the famous and shipping would do me some good. So, with that said, I'm going back on my MP3 player. Good bai~**

**Me: And there you have it; all of the main OC's have said there good byes, so, I guess that it'sonly fair I do the same. To everyone out there, fan or hater, I'd like to wish you all the best of luck and hope. I know it doesn't sound much, coming from some interent person like me, but just know that I mean well. Nothing else to say, so, here is CrimsonTrainer-4395, signing off. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, GOODBYE PEEPS!**


End file.
